The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: A future shinobi war. Naruto belongs to the Uzumaki clan, the most secret shinobi clan. He has to keep secret his clan and behave like an ordinary shinobi.Struggle to find one's real self and to let others into your real life.Nar/Hin Chp pl
1. Clans

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Shounen Jump.

The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter 1: Clans

His dreams were fuzzy and filled with shapes that made no sense. Slowly he could make out trees and bright greenery. It took him a minute to reason he was awake. The light of the day entered through the flaps of the tent. Summer warmth bathed his face. It still felt like a dream. Then another thought came to his mind; this one having to deal with reality. He groaned realizing he had to get up or he would not get any breakfast.

He took his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before leaving the warmth. He skirted other tents before reaching the center of the camp. People moved fast not giving him a second glance or thought. They got their portion, ate and then started packing.

The young boy got on line before receiving a warm bowl of ramen. There was almost no meat in it, and that was because he was late. He sat on a log around one of the fires. Almost no one talked though they were usually chatty but the news from a week ago still had them in shock. For him, someone so young it did not mean much. To him it was just another place they would move to, and maybe, though not surely this time they would have to stay.

"Naruto, come here" he heard someone call him and he responded after placing his bowl in the pile to wash.

"Yes Granny?" he asked to the elderly woman. Her light blue eyes smiled at him as she patted a place between herself and her husband.

"Your grandfather and I need to talk to you," she said in a calm tone. The boy nodded and joined. Secretly enjoying the warmth of been between them.

"Naruto-kun" said his grandfather ruffling his wild morning hair "today we will be moving back to Konoha. You know what that means?"

"Yes" Naruto was not impressed by the idea. To him it would be another boring city. Since he could remember they never stayed in one place for long. He didn't see how this so called Konoha could be any different.

"Naruto" his grandmother had a more serious tone though she had was busy grooming his hair with a hairbrush she always had ready for him "Konoha is one of the largest cities, and listen to me; many things will change for our clan once there"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. He didn't like change. Like the time his favorite shoes were too small and they had to get him new ones.

"As you know" but he really didn't remember "we left that city at the beginning of the war because some people of our clan were targeted and because of the dangers we all ran" said his grandfather making sure to keep a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't want him to feel afraid. After all, the boy was only five years old.

"We have been planning for the best way to keep our clan safe through these hard times. We have been successful until now, but Konoha is still our ancestral home and we must return to help them" his grandmother said in a unhappy tone. Naruto agreed with her . Why did they have to help them if they were a danger to his family?

"The Uzumaki clan will disperse around Konoha and each family of the clan will severe their links for sometime" His grandfather said tightening his hold on Naruto knowing what was coming.

"What! But why!" he tried to stand up but his grandfather kept him down. However, his shout could not be held back.

"That way it will be harder for the enemy to know who is an Uzumaki," said his grandmother smoothing the spiked hairs that broke on his mane.

"But..." he could feel tears accumulate. It wasn't fair!

"I understand your fear, but you can't be protected by the clan forever" his grandfather let go of him and at once Naruto pulled all of his tears back. His grandfather rarely lost his smile.

"What's the point to me, I don't have the right blood," said Naruto not being able to hold back a pout "I don't know anyone in Konoha, and we are a clan, why can't we be together?"

Both grandparents looked at each other before they smiled. They loved their grandson and they wanted him to feel at home in Konoha but most of all with a purpose. Seeing his worry over the clan confirmed that he was the right one for what they believed was his destiny since he came to their care.

"We have a mission for you Naruto," said his grandmother and Naruto looked at them shocked. He was too young to have missions! But that didn't matter because he didn't want to let them down.

"We won't stop being a clan, even though we will keep away from each other," said his grandfather and soon they caught the attention off those around them.

"We are going to need a representative, one that keeps the clan safe and makes us proud though he doesn't have our kekke kenkai, he still is an Uzumaki" his grandmother made sure her eyes and his were connected, they were the same blue, only age differenced them.

"You mean me?" he asked standing and he could feel eyes watching carefully.

"Hai" said his grandfather "you are still young but the current representative wants to retire in a few years and the position will fall to you" his grandfather stood up.

"It's your duty to become a strong shinobi," said his grandmother "to help lead us"

"But you are the leaders" said Naruto

"Naruto" said his grandmother standing with tired bones "we are old, and since you are our only grandchild we need you to preserve our ideals for the clan. Other leaders may be chosen after our retirement but it is you who will make the Uzumaki voice be heard"

"I will do my best!" Naruto shouted and the rest of the clan stood still, listening "I will become the best representative this clan ever had!"

The children looked at each other wondering what he meant. The adults smiled and it was because of his bright smile in that morning that the path towards Konoha did not feel so heavy. So what if they would barely see each other, they were still in total a large family, called a clan.

...

Naruto watched every family that made up his clan take a different path to Konoha. He was left only with his grandparents and Kiki who assisted them. He was nervous and kept having to run to catch up with them. Kiki played some games with him but most of the time they just followed. He wondered how the old couple could still walk so much. They stopped and Naruto guessed they had finally tired.

"We are a kilometer away," said his grandfather looking at a sign. "He should be here soon" he and his wife sat on large rock on the side of the road.

An hour passed by and then two, Naruto yawned as he played with some rocks.

"Damn you Kakashi, you got me late and now they will have my head" they heard someone coming down the path. Annoyed shouts and some mumbling between two men.

"Well you see, there was this hospital on fire and..."

"Just save it"

The two men arrived to their point. Naruto looked at them suspiciously. He had rarely met people who wasn't part of his clan.

"Almost all are in the village by now," said the largest of the man handing a notepad. He had long white, wild, spiky hair and an odd headband. He wore large black shinobi pants, a heavy looking dark red jacket and a large scroll on his back. He had a funny mole on his nose and red lines going down his eyes.

"Kiki is here with us, so there is no need to worry," said Naruto's grandfather taking the paper alone and burning it with a snap. The other man didn't seem disappointed to see his work gone so fast.

"Alright then, let's go," said the tall man.

"Jiraiya let us talk here first. You never know who can be listening within Konoha," said Naruto's grandmother not moving from the rock.

"I see," said the tall man looking at Naruto

"This is Naruto; I hope you remember him though he was only a baby when you met him. He will be the next representing the clan once you have trained him correctly and thoroughly" said his grandfather using a serious tone.

"You don't look like an Uzumaki to me," said Naruto to Jiraiya snobbishly.

"So what brat? It is easier to keep my profile down like that. You in the other hand, we should just tattoo Uzumaki on your forehead along with a bull's-eye" said Jiraiya before a fist connected with his skull.

"I recommend you to save such comments to yourself ," said Naruto's grandmother "remember that he is our grandson"

"Right, right" said Jiraiya rubbing his head 'though you didn't raise Minato to be such a brat'

"From now on we will take on our family surname 'Namikaze' and we are not to use the Uzumaki clan name, not even alone. Konoha is filled with spies from the Hokage and other clans. Some might actually be traitors or infiltrated enemies, so we have to be careful," said his grandmother mostly for Naruto and Kiki who had left the city quite young.

"You will train Naruto after he is done with his academy, and you will do it as a favor to us," said his grandfather to Jiraiya.

"I understand," said Jiraiya. It wasn't a favor. He had no choice. He wondered if they would they also command the boy in such way when his time came.

"So what about him?" Naruto said pointing at the man that came along with Jiraiya

"Oh Kakashi, sorry we didn't include you" said Naruto's grandfather truly embarrassed.

"Is alright" said the man reading a book. His hair was white and spiked like badly packed hay. He wore black pants, and a green vest. His face was covered with up to the bridge of his nose with a black mask and his left eye with a tilted headband.

"Naruto, this is Kakashi, he is an ally to our clan and helps to keep an eye out for us" at those words Naruto's grandfather burst out in a laugh.

"You are really getting old Shin," said Jiraiya though Naruto's grandfather was only two years older than him.

"Oh I get it!" said Naruto looking at Kakashi's covered eye. He started to laugh just like his grandfather.

'I hope this means something good' thought Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto's grandmother Michi. Kiki just shook her head with a smile.

Xxxxxxx

When they went through the gates, Naruto gasped.

"It's a protection, since this place has grown so much an illusion was placed so that it can't be seen from outside" said Jiraiya

Konoha was huge in every way. He looked up wondering where the buildings ended, or if they touched the clouds.

"We have to meet the Hokage at once," said Jiraiya, "he has been expecting you for the last two hours," this he said giving Kakashi a glare

"We must leave Naruto with someone until the meeting is done," said Shin with a hand on his grandson's shoulder. Half a second later Kakashi had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So much for keeping an eye out for us" said Michi before Naruto and his grandfather snickered "oh, enough you two"

"Take him to the Hyuuga, they will love it" said Jiraiya with a smile

"That might as well do," said Michi "you two go ahead"

Naruto took his grandmother's hand and they walked.

"Hyuuga?" Naruto asked.

"They are friends, at least some people in the clan are. The meeting might last until night time so I don't want you to be too precocious, they get offended"

"Eh?" 'What does that mean?' he wondered and before he could ask his grandmother had pressed a doorbell. Naruto looked around them. There were only long white streets, no doors but the one they stood before.

"Name?" a voice sounded from the intercom.

"Michi Namikaze, I am here to see Hizashi Hyuuga"

There was a long pause "One minute" but it was more like five before a man with white eyes opened the door

"MICHI-sama!" cried the man before embracing her and lifting her off the floor.

"Hizashi-kun! Please put me down" she cried before he did.

"But...but what are you doing here?" asked Hizashi before he caught sight of Naruto. His face became serious.

"I have a meeting and I can't take my grandson with me for that, could you please look after him?"

"I will be honored," said Hizashi

"Naruto" she said to him "behave, alright?"

Naruto nodded before she left. He wanted to stay there until she was out of sight but Hizashi led him in. There were several houses and a little far he could see one larger than the others.

"Follow Me," said Hizashi in a neutral voice. They walked to the largest house. It was old style and well kept. They moved through many halls, most of them empty and when there was someone, that person had the same kind of eyes as Hizashi.

"Glad to see you made it in time, but who is this child Hizashi" in the next turn they met with a talking mirror. Naruto looked back and forth before seeing their clothing was different.

"I apologize Hiashi-sama," said Hizashi "Michi Namikaze came by and asked me to look after her grandson"

"They are back?" Asked Hiashi with a frown before he looked at Naruto "your name?"

"Namikaze Naruto" he said before turning his eyes away from the man.

"I see" then he said to Hizashi "We will allow him inside, but next time ask Michi-sama to call before asking the favor"

"I understand," said Hizashi before they went inside.

It was a dojo and two children stood in the center. As soon as they saw the adults, they stopped chattering. They stood straight in black training uniforms

"Hinata," said Hiashi before the girl approached timidly "this is Namikaze Naruto, grandson of two of the city's counselors. Naruto, this is my daughter Hinata Hyuuga, heir of the Hyuuga clan"

"Is very nice to me...meet you, Namikaze-kun" said Hinata Hyuuga with a bow

Naruto bowed as well, just like his granny taught him "Hinata-sama, nice to meet you"

"Now let's start the training," said Hiashi. Naruto sat next to the boy; he wanted to ask his name. Hizashi sat to his other side. Naruto watched as them, seeing Hinata train with her father.

'She is not half bad' thought Naruto before she fell

"Stand again" said Hiashi and she did. She ran half-heartedly and tried to hit him with an open palm.

"Wow" said Naruto with eyes wide. Hizashi looked at him study the technique of the Hyuuga "I have never seen fighting like that"

"That's the Hyuuga's clan style," said Hizashi

Naruto looked at his hands, he had been taught a little and he had been taught to fight with closed fist, not open palms "it's really odd"

"It's the best fighting technique in the whole world," said the boy next to him.

"You can't know that," said Naruto

"It's the style best suited for us" said Hizashi "One that gives our clan advantage over all other of Konoha, because it balances with our skills and gifts"

"OH I SEE!" Said Naruto a little too loud before Hizashi made him bow to Hiashi "sorry," he said with a smile.

After an hour they were brought some lunch

"It's really cool how you fought," said Naruto to Hinata

"I...I still have a lot to learn" she said not looking at him in the eyes

"Yeah of course" said Naruto before Hinata got a hurt look "but that you are learning is just as great. My grandpa says that even though some people are born with gifts, those who don't have any can grow their own, even though it takes sometime you just have to work really hard"

Hinata turned red like a tomato when she saw his smile.

"Naruto-kun" said Hizashi "how old are you?"

"Hm...five" he said

"Just as Hinata" said Hiashi

"What about you?" Naruto asked to the boy

"Neji is six, one year away from the Academy," said Hizashi.

"You do want to be a ninja, right?" asked Hiashi

"Of course!" said Naruto "I want to be one of the best!"

"That's a little tough; the strongest and the best shinobis this city ever had lived a long time ago" said Hizashi with a smile "though it can't hurt you to try"

Naruto gave his large smile "I know, that's what my granny says"

"What about your parents?" asked Neji tired of hearing about his grandparents "what do they say?"

"Neji" Hizashi knew it was too late

"I don't know," said Naruto in a bored manner "my mom died when I was born and my dad a little bit after. So my grandparents are the ones who take care of me"

"I am sorry," said Neji realizing his mistake

"Hey don't worry!" said Naruto patting him on the back "I think granny and grandpa are almost like my parents"

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sempai, there is a man by the name of Shin Namikaze at the gate. He wished to see you," said a young guard after approaching them.

"Let him in" said Hiashi, a few minutes later Naruto's grandfather was there.

"Hiashi-kun, Hizashi-kun I see your children have grown well" said Shin with a gentle smile before Naruto ran to him and hugged him. It was the first time he could remember to be alone with people that wasn't from his clan "I hope my grandson wasn't much trouble"

"He is a curious child," said Hiashi "and that is ok"

"I know, he just wants to know everything" said Shin giving Naruto a nudgy "though I am sure he has asked things and said things he shouldn't have"

"You are not a psychic gramps!" cried Naruto trying to escape his hold

The Hyuuga smiled, some more than others.

"We better get going, I am pretty sure that old house of ours needs a cleaning worth five years of absence" said Shin

"If you wish, I could send some servants to help you," said Hiashi

"No, that's alright, this boy filled with energy will be enough" said Shin

"What!" Naruto cried in protest

Hizashi escorted them out before returning to his brother, he had already dismissed the children.

"He looks just like Minato" said Hiashi "but his character is different"

"In that matter he is more like his mother" said Hizashi

"What he said about gifts, it has me thinking," said Hiashi

"Do you think he didn't inherit his father's kekke kenkai?"

"That can't be known until he is older, but by the way he talks, it feels as if Michi and Shin have taught him to not believe it"

Both brothers wondered why they would do such a thing.


	2. The Ordinary Life

The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter 2: The Ordinary Life

Their home in Konoha was quite large. Nothing to be surprised about since his grandparents hid their real agendas as leaders through the work in the council. They had to show status and keep a firm eye on all that could affect their clan. However this led them to away from home and their grandson for long periods of time. When Naruto found he wasn't going to be doing the cleaning by himself he felt relief. He didn't know that much about cleaning though he had been assigned little things while traveling since he could remember. Like always Kiki was there to help him and keep an eye on him. She didn't really need him for cleaning but she knew her leaders. 'They want him to get used to working hard' she thought as she sent her shadow clones through the house with different tasks to perform.

As he took out dusty plates and pots out in the kitchen he could hear the raking of leafs out in the backyard. Some clones passed with baskets full of dusty clothes towards the washing machine in the room next to the kitchen. On the floor above he could hear several feet moving things in the house. Though all seemed really easy for Kiki to finish it took three days to have the house clean. In that time Naruto had barely seen his grandparents. The Hokage kept calling them for meetings. As the story went, Michi and Shin had gone on a special mission to reinforce the bonds between the city of Konoha and the other cities and towns of the country. Of course they had been the ones to come up with the idea. As some saw it, an unknown number of ninjas had decided to escort them. The records were unkempt to keep secrecy if there was any problem those shinobi would be protected. Still this didn't set well with Naruto. He rarely spent too much time away from them.

"Will you be coming by everyday?" he asked Kiki as she set a tray with cookies and milk in the grass. She sat next to him that morning in the backyard watching the sky for a while before answering.

"I will be coming by from time to time" she said with a smile towards him. Her calm voice and posture were reassuring to him. Though he missed his grandparents he had always liked Kiki. For what he understood they were related but he wasn't sure how since his father had been an only child. Her blond hair was almost as bright as his but her eyes were a deep green "but you can ask your parents to le you visit me. I don't live too far from here"

"If I ever see them again" though it wasn't much Kiki didn't miss the resent in his voice "all they about it's their meetings"

"They are doing what they have to. Trying to keep this safe for the rest of us" she said ruffling his hair. A weird taste stayed attached to her tongue. She realized she had kept the name Uzumaki out by pure instinct, just like when she was younger. The clear stare from Naruto told her he hadn't missed the omission.

"I guess" he wanted to talk more about it but he didn't know how. It felt really weird not being able to admit he belonged to such strong clan.

"So… I heard you met some Hyuugas," said Kiki trying to change the subject. She had to run to meet with her family the day they arrived. Also, she was curious about the meeting.

Naruto nodded "Hiashi and Hizashi and Hinata and Neji" said Naruto

"Oh my" said Kiki with a short laugh "I bet you can't tell those two apart"

Naruto responded with a bright smile "Of course I can. Hiashi is more serious and stuck up, while Hizashi is a little stuck up but kinder"

"You have been training your eyes, that's great!" she said proudly, since he was left to her care when Naruto's grandparents were away she had made sure to teach him some things. She felt like a teacher from the academy "it's really important that you learn how to evaluate people from the very moment you meet them for the first time"

Naruto couldn't hold his sigh and little resentful look towards the smiling teen. The idea had been drilled to his mind until it became a part of him that acted subconsciously and became stronger with every meeting. They were all supposed to work for the survival of the clan, so even he, a small child should be able to detect any threat at once. Still, he knew not all people outside the clan were bad. For instance, Neji and Hinata were just children like himself and wouldn't be able to do much against them. Then there were the Hyuuga twins. Hizashi had been extremely friendly with his grandmother. He didn't doubt his grandmother's instincts to recognize danger. Hiashi didn't seem interested on him at all though he knew that could be all an act but he much doubted it if his grandparents choose them to look after him.

"Your grandparents asked me to take you shopping for some things, are you ready?" Kiki broke into his thoughts with a smile. She knew he was thinking about his meeting with the Hyuuga. Even she knew they were no threat for them. Actually she remembered that as a child Naruto's father was quite close to them. She couldn't help the light blush on her face as she remembered the serious man that had all women of Konoha at their knees. She had been very young, a little older than Naruto. But such a man, even a young child like she used to be, knew that he carried more meaning in his smile than anyone else.

Before Naruto could question her silence she dragged him through the maze that became the shopping district. It didn't take him long to figure out that she had missed them terribly. She pulled him into different stores and made him try clothes that even she knew he would never wear but would be approved by Michi.

"I want this," said Naruto pointing to a white shirt with the slogan of the leaf on it. Then, he let Kiki pick the rest.

On their way back he spotted children playing. Kiki who had been holding his hand was forced to stop when he did. His eyes tingled with excitement. While traveling he had little chance to play with the other children from his clan. He wanted to join this children but didn't know how.

"Give it a try," said Kiki as she sat on a nearby bench "they won't bite" 'I hope'

Naruto stood frozen for a moment clenching his toes before running to them and asking them in he could play with them. Kiki wasn't shocked when they were all laughing together. She knew Naruto was a very friendly child.

Her thoughts took her back to the times she used to play in the same street after her father took her shopping. There were very few memories of him before it was his aunt who took her shopping. She barely remembered his death now. It was something atrocious, she was sure of it, but even through that she still remembered his kind smile through her aunt who welcomed her with open arms.

"I haven't seen you for sometime, how are you Kiki?" said someone behind her. She started to tremble and sweat. No one else in the crowded street seemed to notice her fear. She remembered, his body abandoned in a small side street. His lips blue and broken. This man standing behind her just the same way as he did all those years ago. She had caught the scent of blood on his long fingers and she had known it was him.

"Please do not disturb me; I am having a pleasant time" she said with as much control as she could. Back then she had fainted from the fear his words summoned 'Your eyes are just as lovely' but how could he know? Her father's eyes were no longer where they were supposed to be.

"I hope you haven't forgotten," said the man before she turned around with a kunai ready to strike. There was no one.

She looked at Naruto play like any other child. She wondered if she could keep him safe from that man. He had seen Naruto, and now that he knew they were back she did not know what they could do. She didn't have any proof against him but as soon as she was able to speak before her leaders she had voiced her fear. They had been quite fast to identify the man. He was well known for his studies of the shinobi body. But there was no proof. There wasn't even a recorded appearance of him in the crime scene once the body was found.

Kiki swore to herself that she would protect Naruto. He was the bright future of their clan. She was sure of it. Though in the back of her mind something told her that she wouldn't be able to do it for long once she was reinstated in a team. She knew Michi wouldn't oppose to this. If there was one young kunoichi she truly trusted was Kiki, unlike her aunt.

Naruto unaware of her worries for him wondered if he could call her sister. She had always been with his since he could remember. Since that day at Kiki's request to spend more time with him his grandparents did not have any trouble with him going out to play with other children. Though he gave her a few headaches she loved to see him happy.

"Here it goes!" cried Naruto as he turned the key and water came rushing out of a fire hydrant.

"Naruto!" cried Kiki but it was too late. The children were in the water already. Jumping and screaming invaded the street as more children joined them.

"What's going on here!" said someone behind the smiling Naruto. He looked at Kiki who had been close to graving the boy and her sheepish look.

"Sorry, I didn't expect him to do that," said Kiki with a bow.

Naruto moved to the side and let the man close the water with ease.

"Resources such as water are very important to the city, even more in times like this. It would serve you well to teach your brother that" his dark hair was long but didn't hide his eyes

"She is not my sister," said Naruto trying to take some of the blame off her.

"Still you should know better" said the young man with a disapproving look.

"Ass" said Naruto. They were just having some fun.

"NARUTO!" cried Kiki covering his mouth "I am sorry Uchiha-san. I will also teach him to keep his mouth shut!" she said before hitting him on the head.

"I will let this one pass" said the Uchiha glancing at Kiki "if you accept to dine with me"

"EH!" Naruto was ready to attack him.

"So...sorry, as you see I got my hands full," she said as she tried to hold Naruto back.

"Then a ticket it is" said the Uchiha taking out his pad.

"Wa...wait, one visit to the tea shop and that's it" said Kiki letting go of Naruto slowly.

"Fine with me" said the Uchiha before writing something "this is my number, call me so we can arrange our date" he looked at Naruto with a bored expression "without interruptions"

"Why you!" but Kiki had hold of him again and covered his mouth.

"Alright" she said with a nervous smile. Then he was gone in a cloud of smoke

"Why did you accept!" screamed Naruto before looking at Kiki's flushed face "You like him!"

"I...I don't!" she cried turning around "is just, I guess he doesn't remember me"

"Eh? What do you mean?" she had that dreamy look that he had only seen on his grandmother when she watched her evening soap operas.

"We were in the same class at the Academy," said Kiki "I think this is a good way to meet an old comrade"

"You had a crush on him!" cried Naruto before Kiki hit him on the head again.

"If you keep yelling," she said in a low and threatening voice, "I will hang you from your underwear from the tallest building"

"I...I understand" he said stepping back.

"What should we play now?" asked one of the children to Naruto.

"I don't know," said Naruto before going back to his friends.

'Itachi-kun' thought Kiki 'you haven't changed at all'

Naruto waited by the window. Kiki had promised him that she would pass by after her date with the so-called Uchiha Itachi. His grandparents had taught him about the Uchiha. They were a clan and they were mostly at charge of the security of the city. They had created the police station of the city a long time ago, even before it had turned from a village to a city.

"Kiki!" he spotted her and then saw she was not alone. Itachi was with her and with them a boy about his age.

Naruto went out running, almost falling with his own feet.

"Naruto, I want you to meet Itachi's little brother Sasuke. We brought him so you two can play together," said Kiki with a smile. Itachi remained indifferent them but the young boys could spot a small blush that tried to sneak into his cheeks as he tried to get hold of Kiki's hand. Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at them.

"Let me guess, your mom told your brother to watch over you but they bring you here so you don't get in the way of their perverted adult ways" Naruto whispered harshly enough for the teens to hear. He had received some visits from Jiraiya and knew more of the so called adult ways.

"Pretty much" said Sasuke glaring mostly at his brother who had promised him to take him training.

"Naruto! Don't say things like that!" cried Kiki, she was flustered with his commentaries.

"Just don't go far, and we will take you for ice cream later," said Itachi calmly and he knew it was the right thing to say when he saw the shine in their eyes.

Naruto took Sasuke inside his house and to the back yard.

"So what do you want to play?" asked Naruto kicking his soccer ball.

"Ninja!" said Sasuke taking out of his pocket some shurikens. He had taken advantage of his brother being too distracted because of his date to take some from his room.

"Wow!" cried Naruto; his grandparents did not trust him with sharps yet. There was a good reason for that.

After some time Kiki was assigned to a team. It had taken a lot of tests because she also needed to receive a ninja rank. She had been made into a Chunin, though if she had shown her kekke kenkai would have become a Jounin with no discussion. Naruto missed her though her absence was noticed less and less as he spent more time with his friends. She still came to see him, usually after missions, and brought him some souvenirs. She continued to date Itachi which allowed Sasuke to spend more time with Naruto. They had become really close friends, sometimes even following their young guardians in their dates. Two years went on like this and before they knew it the time to go to the academy arrived.

His grandmother took him to the inauguration. It didn't take him long to get separated from her once he spotted his friends. A lot had changed in those two years. Naruto was more open to people outside their clan which was good to keep an image, specially when he befriended the Uchiha.

Naruto spotted familiar faces and hurried to meet them. Michi seeing who they were walked a little faster to catch up.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" Hinata said standing next to her father and cousin.

Naruto nodded with a sheepish smile.

"I can't believe it's that time" Michi said meeting with them.

"What rank do you think he will get?" asked Hiashi curious. He remembered her being very impatient when Minato started at the academy. She used to push him into being the best.

"I have no idea" she said with a smile, "but I know he will try his best, and that is enough for us"

Hiashi wondered about this change. Maybe she had learned her lesson when she lost her only son. Then again, if Naruto didn't have his clan's kekke kenkai, her expectations wouldn't be too high. That bothered him but he didn't voice it. He knew if Minato was here he would be encouraging his son to do his best.

Soon after guardians and children were taken into one of the largest gyms in the school. The Hokage stood behind a podium with a kind smile. He waited to speak until all parents were seated and the children aligned in rows.

"Everyone welcome to this inauguration, today your children start a very difficult path towards becoming shinobi. Most of you know how difficult this path can be and the dangers that lay ahead once they are out in the field. Because of this your children will be tested to be assigned to the class that best suits them. Each class will work on the specific needs of your child so please refrain from interfering and remain silent"

The test ranged from simple to complicated. The simplest one being aim. Their bodies were measures. Some exams asked them to push their bodies to the limit. Others had difficulty with the knowledge tests. Some involved puzzles that left some children frustrated. But the last and most awaited one was the physical examination in action.

"As we call you in pairs, you will spar with your partner," said the instructor.

Naruto like most of the children watched waiting for a turn. Some couldn't wait while others feared the results. Most parents had been clear with their children to not take it as a simple spar. They had to go out with all they had. The results of the class they would be assigned to relied heavily on this examination.

The instructor called the next two students.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Suki Wong" he knew this one would be good.

Naruto was a bit worried for Hinata. They had met a few times at social meetings his grandparents forced him to go. Like those times and the first time they met she moved shyly. She didn't even look at her opponent in the eye. The girl was a bit bigger than her.

"A Hyuuga" the girl's voice almost made her jump though she was the only one close enough to hear her "what a freak"

Naruto could see she wasn't far from shaking.

Michi didn't miss Hiashi's hands tightening into fists. He was losing calm. He wanted her to pick her head up and face her opponent like a Hyuuga would. He almost forced his eyes closed like his daughter when he opponent started running towards her. He flinched when she got hold of her short hair.

"Ahh!" Hinata cried as her opponent threw her to the ground. The other girl was open her at once trying to get to Hinata's face with sharp nails but Hinata kept her face covered with her hands. Hiashi couldn't stand to watch this anymore. He was about to stand up and save his child from further humiliation. Maybe another year of training at home wasn't a bad idea. But he was stopped by Michi who pulled him down. She was fast to point out her grandson who was shaking with frustration.

"GET UP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs "HINATA! GET UP!" he shouted before Hinata stopped covering her face. Suki scratched her cheek and then stopped. She saw the anger behind Hinata's white eyes. Hinata took advantage of the distraction and turned Suki to her back.

"Ah!" cried Hinata as she threw her to the ground. Suki started trying to get her face but Hinata kept it covered with her hands. Hiashi was ready to interfere but Michi stopped him by graving his hand.

"HINATA GET UP!" screamed Naruto "get up!" he shouted before Hinata stopped covering her face. Suki scratched her cheek and stopped when she saw the anger behind Hinata's eyes. Hinata took advantage of her distraction and turned Suki to her back. She stood up fast still unsure as of what she should do. She glanced briefly at her father, he was frowning. She did her best and took the fighting position they had been working on. Suki felt her blood boil. This little girl knew how to fight yet she didn't launch at her. In her rage she ran again towards Hinata who evaded her hands easily. Her foot work was impressive even at her age. She moved fluently evading every one of Suki's attacks. Hinata calculated the best moment to land a hit. Just as Suki turned her claws into a fist Hinata landed an open palm to her stomach that sent her flying back. Suki could barely breath as she sat coughing. Tears started slip out before she cried in frustration.

Hinata hurried to her to see if she was okay, offering many apologies in the way. It wasn't long before they were sent back to their places in the lines.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto whispered no far from him. She turned to see him give her a thumbs up and bright smile.

"Haruno Sakura…" and then she lost his attention. His eyes were on the pink haired girl that had been standing close to him. Hinata felt her face blush but not because of embarrassment. Naruto's eyes never left the girl as she demonstrated that she had never received any kind of Taijutsu training. Still Naruto acted as if she was the best there was.

"Namikaze Naruto and Kyo Sato" Naruto's opponent was an average boy, that is what Naruto thought until he felt his fists. They were like bricks. He fell back after the third hit. His face already starting to swollen.

"Are you alright?" asked Kyo before Naruto tackled him with an enraged scream. Both boys wrestled in the ground. Naruto would not let him up and took every chance he had to hit him.

"Oh that boy" said Michi shaking her head "he really needs to learn how to control his temper"

"Ah!" Kyo threw a punch and Naruto caught his arm on his underarm before kneeling Kyo on the stomach one, two, three times.

"Stop!" cried Kyo's mother before the fight was stop "You little freak" said the woman to Naruto as she ran and held her son.

Naruto spit some blood on the ground "what about him! What do you feed him?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Hehe" Kyo laughed softly before his mother hit him on the head.

"You idiot, you had me worried!"

"Please clean the area, we must continue," said the instructor.

Once the sparring was over the children were assigned classes. Naruto ended in a middle high class. He looked around before seeing one of his friends.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto ran to take one of the seats next to him "Choji, you too?"

The big boned boy shook his head yes, as he continued to stuff his mouth with chips.

"I was hoping to get a lower class but those instructors know where to look," said Shikamaru with a bored tone "this is going to be bad"

"Why?" asked Naruto. He knew they were in a good class and if they worked hard, they would be going to a higher level class.

"They are going to test us really hard to take us into the top class, the faster we graduate the sooner we can go to battle," said Shikamaru.

"Isn't that good?" asked Choji

"Kids like us don't get very interesting jobs in the war," said Shikamaru "sharpen shurikens or something"

"I just want to become the best" said Naruto with a smile "And I bet to you that as soon as I enter that battle field all the enemies are going to run away in fear!"

"That's because they will see your face," said someone behind them.

Naruto turned and his smile reappeared "Kiba!" and he looked at the person next to him "and?"

"I am Shino Aburame," said the boy with the large coat and sunglasses

"Shino!" shouted Naruto just because he liked to shout.

"Please all take your seats, class will be starting in a few minutes," said the teacher who received help from some students to distribute their textbooks and other materials.

Sasuke was not in his class, he was more advanced. He played with some of his other friends at lunch or when the classes were placed together for activities. Naruto found the academy difficult. They had to move fast and sometimes he could not keep up with the lectures. He was becoming frustrated with trying to do all they asked.

One afternoon he sat on the yard practicing hand signs. He heard steps behind him before hearing a gentle voice "Let me show you," said his grandfather helping him make the correct signs.

"I got it!" cried Naruto feeling a change.

"What else do you need help with?" asked his grandfather sitting with him.

"I don't understand what Chakra means," said Naruto.

"Oh well that's easy...or maybe not," said Shin once he saw Naruto's doodles instead of notes.

Once his grandparents helped him with his training and studies, he felt as if he was rising ahead of the class.

"Hi...Hi Naruto-kun," it was lunch and Hinata stood by his table.

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto with a smile "want to sit down?" the boys did not seem happy having a girl sit with them.

"I...ano...I just wanted to give you this," she said offering him an envelope. He looked at her questioningly "it...it is for my birthday party, your friends can come too"

"Thanks Hinata, we will be there," said Naruto with a smile. Hinata turned red before walking away at a fast pace.

"We?" asked Kiba "I am not going to a Hyuuga party, I will die of boredom"

"Then don't come," said Naruto "no one is forcing you, what about you guys?"

"Why not," said Sasuke.

"If there is free food I will be there," said Choji

"I got nothing better to do," said Shikamaru

"The Hyuuga are an important clan, to create good links with them is important," said Shino but no one really listened to him.

"Fine! I will go too," said Kiba


	3. A Simple Girl

NL" Hi, this is Norma with a new chapter and with an interesting interview

_Norma: Hi Kiki, thanks for joining us tonight _

_Kiki: glad to be here_

_Norma: So Kiki, the whole deal with the Uzumaki clan, is a little bit confusing (even to me), is there anything you would like to say as to clear any confusion_

_Kiki: (nods) the Uzumaki clan is almost a thousand years old_

_Norma: (falls from chair) Wha...what!_

_Kiki: Hey, you wrote it! (takes a deep breath) anyways, its almost a thousand years old but it started with only one person so it isn't such a big deal compared to the size the city of Konoha. Still we are smaller than the Hyuuga or Uchiha. _

_Norma: Why is that?_

_Kiki: well simply put, we do not have many restrictions as of whom we can marry so to inherit our special skills becomes a little hard. Those who are born without our kekke kenkai prefer to leave the clan. Cannot blame them I guess. _

_Norma: Oh, okay, so what about your social structure?_

_Kiki: The Uzumaki clan is divided in several families; each family has a speaker that makes his/her family be heard to the leaders. _

_Norma: Michi and Shin are the leaders, but how did that happen?_

_Kiki: the leaders are chosen from the wisest members of the clan, there are usually two or three at the same time working. Once one retires the whole clan votes on the next one. _(Did not answer why they are married and are leaders both of them)

_Norma: I see, I see, so what is Jiraiya's role?_

_Kiki: Jiraiya is the representative. He pretty much arranges missions on which the Uzumaki are needed because of their abilities and at the same time keeps their identities a secret. In addition, he checks on every family of the clan to make sure there are no problems. One of the most important thing he does is defend us when it comes to, let say sending several of our clan in a mission. He will refuse for it might be a trap. _

_Norma: so that is the role Naruto will be filling._

_Kiki: right, but there is one more thing, one that I should not tell you. _

_Norma: I wrote you, you can tell me. _

_Kiki: Maybe next chapter_

_Norma: emn, about that... _

I don't own Naruto

The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter 3: A Simple Girl

Hinata waited for someone to come to her party. Only the children of the high branch were present and she did not get along with them. She watched her parents talk to other high members of the clan and spotted her cousin sitting quietly on a chair by the kitchen's door. She had given plenty of invitations, mostly to the girls of her class and the girls her parents had recommended her to but none of them was there.

"Hia...Hiashi sama" a low branch member approached him fast

"What is it?" asked Hiashi wondering what could be wrong

"More guests"

Hiashi raised his eyebrows.

"Then let them in" said Hiashi

A minute later, they heard a shout

"Hinata-Chan!"

"Na...Naruto-kun" her face was red at seeing him and all the friends he had brought. Also most of the girls she had invited.

"Sorry we are late," said Sasuke to the Hyuuga parents before pointing at the girls "we couldn't lose them"

Hinata's present table broke as soon as Choji placed his watermelon on it

"I guess then this is the best time to open the other presents," whispered Hizashi to his brother as the servants carried the broken fruit to the kitchen to have it correctly clean and washed. A few minutes later, the children were eating it with large smile.

"Oh my goodness" said Hiashi when he saw the mess that the floor was becoming

"Dear" said his wife taking his hand "look at your daughter" and he did. She was laughing and playing chase with other children.

"Neji c'mon!" Naruto dragged the Hyuuga boy who looked for approval at his father and uncle. Both nodded at the same time, which made Hiashi's wife giggle. The little girl on her arms yawned, as she was getting sleepy.

Hinata opened all of her presents that had more than double in amount.

"This one is...from Naruto-kun!" said Hinata's mother before giving it to Hinata. It was a small box. She opened it carefully before a frog jumped out.

"Eeeek!" the women and girls ran away from it.

"I got it!" Naruto caught it and handed it to Hinata.

"Naruto!" everyone shouted as he placed the frog on her hand, then she simply smiled before running outside. Every looked at her placing the little frog in the pond where it swam happily.

Hinata laughed before going back inside "thank you Naruto-kun"

They continued with the presents and after that, they had cake. The party lasted longer than what Hiashi had planned but he was happy when everyone left and Hinata sat on her room arranging all of her presents.

"You had a good time?"

"Yes father" said Hinata "thank you so much for allowing me to invite my friends"

Hiashi nodded welcoming her thanks before kissing her forehead. He was just happy that she was happy as well.

"May may, Hiashi you had quite the party here. To think Mina didn't want to come," said someone behind him.

"Kumi" he faced the woman. Her eyes similar to the Hyuuga but for exception that they were red.

"I brought Hinata a present from behalf of our clan, is she still awake?" Kumi asked.

"Go ahead," said Hiashi letting her in. He stayed by the door until they were done.

"Such a nice girl" said Kumi "and seems really happy"

"It was a good day for her," said Hiashi.

"I am glad, well I better get going. I have to leave in the morning"

"I wish you luck," said Hiashi before she left

Everyone was talking about Hinata's party for the next week. When it died down because of Ino's birthday party bash with flower themes, Hinata still felt happy. She sat by the pond and watched her little frog swim. He had made a friend and they swam together. She saw little tadpoles swim at the bottom.

"Hinata-sama" Neji stood next to her.

"Yes?" she asked still watching the frogs

"It's time for training," he said before she nodded and left. That day she landed a strike on her father.

One year was gone fast and they were reassigned classes.

"Ha, I got you!" said Naruto as he clung to Sasuke's back.

"Idiot!" cried Sasuke as they both fell.

"Get off him!" Naruto found his self shoved to the side. He looked up at the pink haired beauty.

Sakura glared at the stupid blond then her attention went to a confused Sasuke "are you ok, Sasuke-kun?" she said in the sweetest voice

'Another one?' wondered Sasuke how his brother could stand it.

"I am fine," said Sasuke standing "Are you ok, Naruto?"

"I am ok," said Naruto standing and giving a shy look at Sakura

"Did you say Naruto?" asked Sakura with a suspicious look "are you an Uzumaki?"

"What?" asked most of Naruto's friends.

"Uzumaki?" asked Naruto confused. He kept a confused look but he wanted her to shut up.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Uzumaki Naruto was?" said Sakura in her know-it-all tone

"He was Hokage some hundred years ago, but that's it," said Naruto "I am Namikaze Naruto"

"Hm, I am still suspicious," said Sakura

"About what?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Well he fits the looks of the Uzumaki and his name is Naruto," said Sakura

"Would someone tell me what this 'Uzumaki' business means?" said Naruto

"You don't know?" asked Shikamaru

"No" said Naruto "isn't that clear?"

"The Uzumaki is the hidden clan of Konoha, some say it might be the strongest of all the clans," said Sasuke "they have a secret kekke kenkai"

"They say that it's so powerful that it takes only one to take down a whole army," said Kiba

"That's not possible, otherwise this war would have not started," said Shikamaru.

"The thing is that the Uzumaki hide, because almost anyone who finds out their true identity tries to steal their kekke kenkai" said Sakura looking at Naruto "and they also usually get their friends killed"

"What a hell?" said Naruto "so you say I look like one?"

"More importantly, have you ever met one," said Sasuke

"Well, no, but everyone knows the Uzumaki are famous for being blond and having blue eyes" Said Sakura

"Ha-ha" they heard someone laugh behind the group "Sakura, that forehead of your is just for show, right? There is no brain in there at all"

"Ino!" Sakura growled

"So what if he is blond and has blue eyes, so do I or are you going to accuse me to be an Uzumaki as well? The Uzumaki raise their own children, they don't send them to the Academy" said Ino and Naruto knew it was true but since he did not have the kekke kenkai and to keep an image because of his grandparents, he had to attend.

"And how do you know that?" asked Sakura with a serious tone

"Because my father told me" said Ino "he was in a mission with one and they were from the same generation but he never, not even once saw him close to the Academy. And guess what, he wasn't blond or had blue eyes"

"How do we know you are just making it up?" said Sakura "just to make me look bad in front of Sasuke-kun. He could be in danger hanging around an Uzumaki" she glared at Naruto

"Naruto-kun is the grandson of two council members" they heard a small voice squeak

"Hinata?" asked Naruto noticing her sitting not too far from them

"He...his family couldn't be Uzumaki because it would create conflict if it was known that the council kept secrets like that" said Hinata

"There you have it Sakura, there isn't someone who knows better about political matters than a Hyuuga" said Ino

"I don't care what either of you say!" Sakura shouted, "I will keep my eye on him, for you Sasuke"

"Ehhh that was really weird" said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"So you are not an Uzumaki, are you?" asked Kiba

"Hell no!" said Naruto raising his arms "I was named Naruto by my father, because I look a bit alike that old Uzumaki Naruto, specially these marks," he said pointing at his cheeks

"Oh I see," said Ino coming closer and looking at his face before they noticed nervous Hinata

"Is she gone?" asked Hinata looking around the class.

"You are a pretty good liar," said Shino, Hinata jumped and started fidgeting

"Liar?" asked Naruto

"The council can be anyone, their families can have as many secrets as they want, it wouldn't matter if they were Uzumaki" said Shino

"So there might actually be Uzumaki in the council," said Sasuke

"They can be anywhere" said Ino "this Uzumaki that my father met, he carried the name Nara"

"No way!" said Shikamaru standing. It was to be troublesome to sleep with that thought in mind.

"The Uzumaki blend into all the clans, they might seem like they can't use the clan's main techniques but in reality they concentrate on the Uzumaki techniques" said Ino

"Wow" said Naruto looking at his hands, of course, he already knew all of these "so what is their kekke kenkai?"

"I am sorry to say, but Sakura was right. They keep their kekke kenkai an extreme secret," said Ino

"So how did your dad know?" Shikamaru asked

"He said he saw it, kind of, but when the Uzumaki noticed that he saw. He made him swear for his life that he would never tell," said Ino

"They sound scary" said Choji eating faster

"They are, supposedly" said Sasuke "but I think they are just a bunch of cowards hiding like that"

"Good thing I am not one of them!" said Naruto with a smile.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto arrived home with a foul mood. He wanted to kick something, hurt something for not protecting his clan's pride. He hated Sakura; forget what he thought of her before. He hated Sasuke for calling them a coward. He hated that his clan had to be truly hidden.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Kiki, she was there to help with dinner.

"I don't know if I should tell," said Naruto before Kiki gave him a questioning look

"Just tell me how it went," said Kiki, she sat with him on the couch.

"There was this girl today, saying that I was a..." Naruto knew he was not supposed to talk about it.

"I see," said Kiki with a calm tone "It happened to me also"

"Really?" asked Naruto

"To all of us" she said sadly "but they can't understand unless they are in our place, so don't let them get to you" her smile was large as she looked outside the window "because you are Naruto and just Naruto no matter what"

xxxxxxxx

The years passed, it was their fourth year in the academy. Naruto had just turned ten when he and his class were called to a special meeting. He spotted his grandparents there. The Hokage was the one to talk to them.

"Today, you will be given a choice," said the Hokage "you have met all of the requisites to become shinobi"

The children whispered among themselves before the Hokage coughed and got their attention back. they knew the advanced class graduated sooner but it was too early, in some of their opinions.

"But you may choose to finish your remaining two years in the Academy instead" he said and then he let them talk among themselves before teachers passed them by to write down their choice.

"I will graduate now," said Sasuke signing. he could not wait to get away from the noise girls.

"if you do it, so I will," said Naruto, he knew that as soon as he graduated Jiraiya would have to start training him. though most of the children of his clan received special training, he had to wait until now since he had to develop his skills 'this is about the time they start to awake the Chikirigan' he thought wondering how it would be like to have one. he scratched the back of his neck. he kept wondering how it would be like to be a full Uzumaki.

The next day those who choose to become shinobi were took into a special room where Jounins were ready to take them into their squads.

"Alright," said Iruka "because Jounin are in so much need in these times, three teams will be conjugated so that at least one of the three Jounin can lead you in your rank missions. As I call your teams you will go to your designated squad leader, it is up to them to choose which other teams they will be working with. Team 114..."

"just how many teams are there?" asked Naruto to Sasuke

"More than that number" said Sasuke "those are the numbers of the basic skill teams. teams change all the time and they are renamed"

"So you can be part of more than one," said Naruto "so we might get a team together?"

"Hopefully" said Sasuke.

"133, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yes!" Naruto stood up with a shout while Sasuke simply smiled

"Sit down Naruto!" shouted Iruka before coughing and continuing "and Haruno Sakura"

"What!" both of them shouted before Sasuke felt something attach to his arm

"Sasuke-kun!" not matter how much he pushed her she would not budge. He was starting to wonder if he really needed that arm. He started looking for a chainsaw to make it faster.

"Your squad leader will be Hatake Kakashi, but he is not here yet so just wait," said Iruka with a nervous smile and Naruto knew why.

'That guy is always late!' Naruto thought furious but also wondered if this was work from his grandparents. Kakashi was an ally to their clan, was he supposed to keep an eye out for him? at that thought he started to hold back his laughter.

"It seems Kakashi is really late this time," said the squad leader of team 134.

"I am sure he will have a reasonable excuse," said the leader of team 136

"So our team is going to work with you guys?" asked Naruto

"That's correct" said the Kunoichi "though I am starting to doubt Kakashi has really planned to follow our agreement, don't you Asuma"

"C'mon Kurenai, I am sure he will be here so..." and as he said that Kakashi slammed the door open. he looked around, his eyes settling on Naruto

"Common" he said before running out.

Naruto had seen the blood on his vest. His heart gave a skip before he followed.

Kakashi took him to the hospital. He pushed Naruto through a door before his eyes filled with tears.

"KIKI!" He cried as he ran to her bed. She had cuts all over but what most shocked him were the bandages around her eye sockets.

"Na...Naruto-kun" she said in a weak voice.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" he said falling to his knees. He felt her hand on top of his head, close to his new headband.

"I am so proud of you, please become the best Uzumaki" she said "I know you can..." and then there was a long beep from the lifeline.

"Kiki!" Naruto sobbed as the doctors came in. Kakashi pulled him out.

"It was her last wish to see you," said Kakashi handing him a scroll "and for you to receive this"

Naruto cleared his tears away "who...who did this?"

"There was a battle at the border, I only helped them bring her into safety but it was too late," said Kakashi.

"Agh!" Naruto clawed at his stomach. He felt so much pain.

"Naruto?" he spotted his grandparents.

"Kiki is dead," he said

"We know, we just received the news," said Michi sadly

"Naruto, you better go home and rest, tomorrow you will start your service as a shinobi" said Shin, in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded before Kakashi escorted him home.

"Listen to me Naruto" said Kakashi "your clan is already on the process to capture the responsible. They are more than capable so do not do anything drastic. Kiki trusted you; don't throw your life away"

Naruto sat quietly on the kitchen. Kiki was supposed to make him a special dinner that night "Ah" he started to cry. Kakashi placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I will explain to the others that today you can't join us. But tomorrow I need you to be at your best" said Kakashi, Naruto simply nodded still submerged on his tears.


	4. TeamWork

NL: Another chapter, another day without a boyfriend, I should get out more...I want reviews.

_Norma: Today we have with us...Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya: Hello kids! Remember that writing a nice story about me with a lot of pretty girls will get you far in this life! (Thumbs up)_

_Norma: Right, so Jiraiya, will you be start training Naruto._

_Jiraiya: he is still in the academy_

_Norma: (stares) he graduated early, last chapter_

_Jiraiya: for real! Man, I will be able to retire sooner than I thought! _

_Norma: So you will be start training him at once._

_Jiraiya: Nope_

_Norma: Why? (Glare)_

_Jiraiya: because I am busy at the moment_

_Norma: with?_

_Jiraiya: Nothing a girl your age should know_

_Norma: I am nineteen _(Do not call me a loser because I will kill you) 

_Jiraiya: that is what I mean; you are too immature to understand the seriousness of my art_

_Norma: ... PERVERT! (Double slap [!]) _

I do not own Naruto, and like hell I would want to own Jiraiya!

The Struggle of the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter 4: TeamWork

Naruto sat on his bed reading the scroll Kiki left him. It was a jutsu scroll and he knew this jutsu was very important. The Kage Bunshin no jutsu was a traditional technique in their clan. It was learned once the Chikirigan was awakened. Naruto realized Kiki had wanted to teach it to him once he had graduated.

The next morning he arrived to their assigned training field. He spotted Kurenai and Asuma-sensei. Both of them gave him a questioning look.

"Kakashi explained someone close to you was about to pass away, but I am sorry to remind you we are in war and that it will happen more than once" said Kurenai

Asuma almost dropped his cigar

"I know," said Naruto before he smiled "so what are we doing today?"

"we will wait for the rest of the teams, Kakashi left on a mission and will be back in about two or three days" said Kurenai

"I see," said Naruto. He hoped he was also after the one that took Kiki's eyes.

Everyone got there but for one person. Once Sakura arrived, they knew it would not be an easy day. Her eyes were red, with tears and sobbing.

'Not another one' thought Kurenai

"What happened?" asked Asuma

"My cousin, she was killed on duty" said Sakura

"I am sorry for your loss Sakura, do you think you can work properly today?" asked Asuma before Kurenai could make a remark. Sakura nodded as she cleaned her tears.

"Alright then, our first mission for today will be to clean the Hokage monument" Kurenai read from a scroll

"The what?" Kiba asked before the Gennin looked at each other.

"Weren't you guys in the advanced class?" asked Asuma

"I thought the monument was no longer standing," said Shino.

"They never took you there?" asked Kurenai, all of them shook their head "the conditions must be worst than I thought"

"C'mon, we will show you," said Asuma.

They stood on a building looking at some cliff covered in graffiti and trash.

"I think I see a face" said Ino "but really, how can this be the Hokage monument?"

"When the war started, it was neglected, that's how it got like this" said Kurenai.

"And whose was the great idea to clean it now, of all times?" asked Naruto

Asuma chuckled while Kurenai replied with a smile "your grandparents"

"Aw man!" now he knew he could not slack.

They started with the first face "so this guy was the first Hokage?" said Naruto as he caught trash Sasuke got out of the stone nose.

"He was part of the founding clans of Konoha," said Sasuke

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto remembering something else "wasn't one ancestor of yours beat by him?"

"That was along time ago," said Sasuke with a bored look "but yeah, the Uchiha were also among the founding clans, and also the Hyuuga and the Tsukyuga"

"I see" said Naruto spotting Hinata scrubbing some stone "so where are the Tsukyuga?" he had never seen one. Even though the city was large there had to be a few around.

"The Tsukyuga are a little bit like the Uzumaki," said Sasuke "they don't send their children to the Academy but because of a different reason"

"Why?" he had rarely heard about the Tsukyuga, but he knew that they were competitive with the Hyuuga.

"It has to do with kekke kenkai," said Sasuke "though I don't understand it too well"

'Maybe I should ask Hinata' thought Naruto

Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set and they had only been able to accomplish the first three faces.

"This sucks!" Naruto cried out as they collected the buckets.

"By tomorrow we should be done" said Ino as she helped him dump the water.

"But I mean, really we have like the hundredth Hokage right now, no one really cares for who the first Hokages were" said Naruto

"I guess," Said Ino "but it's our mission and we must have it accomplished before we get anything more interesting"

"You right, we have to finish this," said Naruto

"So it seems Pig and the Idiot understand each other better than I thought, so I guess you have given up on Sasuke" said Sakura behind them as she collected other cleaning materials.

Naruto sighed, not wanting to get into a fight with her.

"You are still annoying even as a ninja," said Ino with both hands on her hips "I guess this means you also will be a loser all your life"

"Shut up Yamanaka" said Sakura with a growl in her chest

"Sorry Haruno, but its only the truth, since you are just a Haruno" said Ino "you can only put your skills into work when it comes to the library"

Sakura's face twisted with anger. Most Haruno clan members were part of the medical staff or researches of some kind. there were very few who were in mission shinobi.

"Now, now how can you work as a team when you can't even talk to each other without insults?" said Azuma knowing it was about to get ugly.

Sakura turned around with a "Hmp!" and marched away

"Ino it wasn't nice to down put Sakura just because of her family's specialty" said Azuma "you are Kunoichi, you should understand each other better" said Azuma "now go home and get here first thing in the morning. We are delayed with this mission already" then he disappeared on a cloud of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke walked home.

"I can't stand Sakura" then he said with a laugh "I don't think anyone can"

Naruto did not answer to that. He was thinking about what Asuma said. Maybe Sakura did not feel happy with them as their team, especially with Ino.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke

Naruto shook his head and smiled "just thinking about that stupid monument"

Sasuke nodded guessing there was more to it than that and he was right. Naruto sneaked out of his house late at night. his grandparents slept soundly that night after another tiring meeting with the council. he arrived to the Hokage building and looked at it for a few minutes. He had yet to try.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he took a deep breath as he watched his clones getting what they needed. he did not know how many there were but there were plenty to finish the job in not time!

8888888

Naruto woke up with something poking at his head. he looked up at the early morning sky.

"And to think I was worried about you slacking" said Kakashi looking down one him with a smile

"Ka...Kakashi sensei!" Naruto stood up fast "were the... Kiki's eyes..." he covered his mouth fast and looked around "Were they captured?" he asked in a whisper

"It was a successful mission" said Kakashi calmly "now you should get home and get ready, her funeral will be in an about an hour"

"Hai!" shouted Naruto before leaving

Kakashi scratched his head and looked at the cleaned monument. He could see each face even better than when he was a child and the last face of all, the last always made him wonder when he thought back on Naruto. An even more important thought crossed his mind...how he was going to explain this to Asuma and Kurenai. This was supposed to be a two-day mission and he hoped to relax today.

Naruto arrived home out of breath. His grandparents gave him a glare but said nothing as he went upstairs to his room. he looked at his funeral clothing already laid out for him on his bed. he gave a sad smile and dressed as fast as he could.

"You still have a meeting with your team later, don't linger!" shouted his grandmother as he left through the door.

"Understood!" he shouted back

He arrived to the cemetery and watched Kiki's casket being carry into it. He watched, his features bathed in sadness as everyone said goodbye to her. He spotted some of the Uzumaki clan members, but as him, they stayed farther back. He felt his lips tremble and tears start to accumulate in his eyes when he felt a larger hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard but nothing you wouldn't expect in these times," said Jiraiya behind him.

"But why her of all?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes before the first tear was spilled.

"It just happens to be, and there is nothing we can do about, now c'mon. I heard you stayed up all night and need to rest for your next mission," said Jiraiya trying to push him to go home but just as soon as they turned around, they met with someone.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto before looking at the woman that was looking at Jiraiya. she had green eyes just as Sakura's but her hair was a dark blonde.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura but her voice did not hold as much anger as she wanted to use.

"that's my same question, Jiraiya," said the woman that accompanied Sakura

"Chika" said Jiraiya with a light tone of surprise on his voice, he looked at Sakura and smiled "this must be your daughter then?"

Chika placed a hand on her daughters shoulder "you are right, she _is_ my daughter"

Jiraiya laughed and scratched the back of his head "well I better get going, this boy got his grandparents worried and I must return him home"

Sakura watched them leave still wondering why Naruto was at her cousin's funeral. She looked at her mother; she worried her even more. she had never seen her act so serious, who was that man?

"Do you know that boy, Sakura?" asked Chika

"He is in my team, Namikaze Naruto," said Sakura.

"Be careful around him," said her mother before approaching other of their relatives. Sakura stood wondering why she said that.

...........

Naruto and Sakura arrived to their teams almost at the same time. they stood looking at the monument completely cleaned.

"I wonder who did it," said Shino

"I am guessing some of you came here at night to finish the job at night" said Kurenai with a smile "but this is a team mission, all of you should have been included" her face turned dead serious and the Gennin gave a step back.

Asuma gave a nervous smile "I think we should get going to get your next assignment"

"this time it better be something good" mumbled Kiba as they marched towards the Hokage building.

"So Naruto, what were you doing at my cousin's funeral?" asked Sakura walking next to him.

"Kiki was your cousin?" asked Naruto before noticing that they had the same green eyes. That is why he had liked Sakura at first!

Sakura nodded "I didn't see her too often but she was a very inspiring Kunoichi, but how do you know her?"

"She took care of me while I traveled with my grandparents, also a bit after I came to live to the Konoha," said Naruto

"So that's what she did, she never said much about her assignments" said Sakura "but she never mentioned you"

"She didn't mention you either" said Naruto with a nervous smile "though you two do look a bit alike and I say that in a good way"

Sakura blushed. Kiki was someone she had always admired and to be compare in any way with her made her happy.

Hinata, who walked behind them, got a worried look. She did not like where this was going.

They arrived to the Hokage's building and went in to meet with a busy crowd of shinobi and Kunoichi who ran back and forth carrying paper work and files.

Naruto had visited the Hokage's building a few times but still was shocked about the amount of work done.

"Can I help you?" a Kunoichi stopped to ask.

"We are here to get a new mission," said Kakashi. the Kunoichi looked at the Gennin and smiled.

"Here is a D rank mission that just arrived and said to be urgent," she said passing him a piece of paper and a pen

"We will take it," said Kakashi signing his name and the teams involved. The Kunoichi handed him a copy with the details needed for the mission.

"Thanks" said the Kunoichi before getting back to the office traffic.

As soon as they were inside, they had left.

"So what is it?" asked Sasuke.

"we are delivering some provisions to the border scouts," said Kakashi, a drop of sweat fell down his face.

"What!" Kurenai took the paper from him and read, "This looks more like a C rank to me"

"There aren't enough D ranks these days," said Asuma "I guess it got demoted on skill to a D rank"

"Alright" said Kurenai under control "we will go and pick the provisions, you guys will go home and meet us at the North gate in an hour. This mission might take about two or three days"

The children nodded excited ready to leave the safety of their village and go into the war outside.

.........

Again I want Reviews


	5. A Birds View

NL: thank you all for your reviews:

Rose Tiger

lindon2

vash3055

P5CH0

GraityTheWizard

Kakashi's missing Icha book (where the hell are you man?)

KayAGoldsiv87

geetac

Dmygo

Crazy Tony

Blizzard of Love

NL: I am up to taking request for character interviews, but let us go ahead with this chapter's interview

_Norma: Kakashi please put the book down_

_Kakashi: (sigh) _

_Norma: So Kakashi, why do the Uzumaki trust you so much?_

_Kakashi: Uzumaki? I do not know any Uzumaki (looks around suspiciously)_

_Norma: yes you do (twitch) _

_Kakashi: I am sure I do not, do you know any Uzumaki?_

_Norma: I created the Uzumaki clan, of course, I know them, and I am the one asking the questions here so answer!_

_Kakashi: ...I do not know any Uzumaki_

_Norma: (stands up from chair) yes, you do, so tell me, how you got to meet them. _

_Kakashi: If you present me with them, I might get to know a few_

_(Norma grabs the chair and ready to slam it on his thick skull!) _

_NL: wait; let us say you did know some Uzumaki (puts chair down) _

_Kakashi: ok?_

_Norma: why do you think they would trust you?_

_Kakashi: Hm, I would say only a few would trust me, not all of them. I might have met one or two and made a good impression on them to let me in their secret. _

_Norma: Oh and why would you help them?_

_Kakashi: maybe because I feel like I am in debt with them and because they are an important clan to Konoha_

_Norma: I see, well thank you for your time_

_Kakashi: (back to reading his book) _

I don't own Naruto, nor you, or your mom/ Naruto no es mio, ni tuyo, ni de tu mama. 

Chapter 5: A Bird's View

Hinata packed what she believed would be necessary. Her mother watched her silently from the door with a smile, though in the inside she worried for her daughter. Hanabi held to her skirt and frowned wondering where her sister would be going that she could not go.

"It's a large group, isn't?" asked her mother

Hinata nodded with a smile "we will have our senseis as well" she knew her mother was worried but she did not want her to.

She ran to the gate, thinking she would be a little bit late because of her mother's questionings. Really she should not worry that much. At arrival, she found she was at good time but what she did not like was seeing Naruto and Sakura chatting happily.

"I guess they do fit together," said Ino behind her. Hinata tensed, she did not want to believe that.

"Sasuke-kun!" then again there was that Uchiha. Hinata smiled as she noticed Naruto just smile their way. Then he noticed her, he started walking towards her.

'What should I do?' she thought fidgeting.

"Hinata" he said with a smile "can I ask you something?"

"Ehm...I guess," said she fidgeting.

"Do you know the Tsukyuga?" he asked and immediately her face dropped.

"The Tsukyuga?" she asked before seeing him nod "they are the Hyuuga's sister clan as the Uchiha are our brother clan"

"But... what is their kekke kenkai?" asked Naruto

"The Chuushingan allows them to look into a person's aura of feelings and the more advanced can look at your thoughts when they look at your eyes"

"Really!" he asked surprised, she nodded with a smile.

"Wow, you really are more helpful than Sasuke," he said with a laugh before Sakura had him by a lock on the head.

"What did you say about Sasuke!"

"Nothing important, I swear!" he cried before they heard a laugh.

"Hinata?" asked Sakura as the Hyuuga cleared a tear from her eye.

"You...you have become really good friends after all" and there was nothing for her to worry about, at least for the moment.

"As if!" Said Sakura dropping him and walking away

"She just doesn't want Sasuke to think she liked someone else," said Kiba before they all laughed but Sakura and Sasuke.

Their teachers arrived with a cart full of provisions

"Why not take a car instead?" asked Choji

"A car can be sabotaged and the cart is simple and easier to supervise," said Kurenai "and you need to get used to walking longer distances"

They left the gates, some more excited than others did.

"Choji keep away from the food or else!" shouted Ino as she pulled the glutton away from the cart.

"Just walking, this isn't so bad," said Shikamaru looking up at the sky. He saw a bird flying, he narrowed his eyes before looking left and right.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" asked Kiba

"It's nothing," said Shikamaru 'I am over thinking things'

Naruto marched ahead with a happy smile. It had been such a long time since he did not leave the city.

"You should be concentrating on your surroundings," said Kakashi to him "we are in war, remember?"

"I know," Kiki was dead though she was a good Kunoichi.

"I didn't mean to depress you," said Kakashi hitting him at top of his head with his book.

When the evening arrived, they settled not far from a small town. It had been a long time since Naruto did not sit around a fire. Though these people were not part of his clan, he considered something just as close, his friends. They laughed a little. They knew they were in a safe zone within Konoha. The next day when they approached the border would be a different matter. Therefore, they continued to laugh. When the fire was gone, Kurenai stood awake and keeping guard. She watched the faces of every child. Her eyes rested on the Hinata and Sasuke. They were members of two great noble clans and it worried her that they might encounter blood scavengers. She knew the Sharingan and the Byakugan had high prices in the black market. Then she looked at Naruto. She had her doubts about the boy but she knew his grandparents. There was no way that he was an Uzumaki but his looks. She knew they would become a burden for him. She had seen it enough times. People who schemed against the Uzumaki clan, claiming to know one and then next thing they knew that person was dead. She had heard that such deaths only caught around a three percent of actual Uzumaki clan members.

"It's my turn," said Asuma getting up and stretching.

Kurenai nodded and went ahead to sleep. She knew she needed it.

In the morning, they were on the move again.

"Who goes there!" a shinobi stood before them.

"It's us Kotetsu," said Kakashi waving

"Kakashi?" asked the young man looking from him to the rest of his team "the provisions, I thought they would send a group of Chunnin at least"

Before some of the Gennin could protest, Asuma said, "can you take us to your base, this is a dangerous area and the sooner we get back to Konoha, the better"

"Alright, follow me," said Kotetsu before leading them.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh may, I never thought of seeing you again" said Michi standing by her door.

"Never wanted to have you see me again, Michi" said Chika "so I will make this fast and clear. Keep your clan far away from my daughter or else"

Michi laughed softly "Oh yes the pink headed girl. She and Naruto don't seem to get along so I wouldn't worry"

"They are in the same team, did you fix that?" asked Chika her green eyes narrowed.

"No" said Michi calmly "but if your daughter for any kind of luck was to actually develop what you could not, having her close to my grandson might actually be for the best"

"She was tested just after being born, she is not one of your clan" said Chika feeling like screaming.

"She had a ten percent probability," said Michi

"I hate you old wench," said Chika

"Sorry," said Michi calmly "but you have to remember the facts. Your father was my cousin and even though your blood is weak you still have it and so does your daughter"

"Just stay away from my Sakura, she doesn't deserve your kind of life" said Chika before turning around and leaving.

Michi closed her door and then sat on her living room to finish her tea. She wondered how her Naruto was doing.

XXXXXXXX

The border scout base was small but with plenty of shinobi coming and going. Kurenai made sure the correct of provisions was set for each group.

"Anything suspicious?" asked Asuma to Kotetsu.

"We have spotted some rouge ninjas and had a confrontation with them but they were very few so they ran away. The important stuff happens more often at the West border," said Kotetsu

"Mostly because Suna seems to be training some kind of new weapon," said Izumo

"That can't be good for the treaty we are trying to arrange with them," said Asuma

"We are all done, its time for us to go" said Kakashi as he assembled the Gennin together.

On the way back Shikamaru continued to look at the clouds. Again he saw that bird.

"Sensei" he stopped, he was sure it was the same bird and he had seen three times already! There were not birds like that in the land of Fire.

"Just keep walking Shikamaru," said Asuma to him

'So they know' he thought with a bit of relief, they would not what to do.

"Follow your team leaders and don't stop until you reach the city, no questions asked," said Kurenai before they all started running in different directions.

"This isn't a drill, is it?" asked Sasuke as they all ran.

"Very sharp Sasuke" said Kakashi with a light smile "we are being chased by some enemies, it seems they were able to pass the border patrol"

"They must have waited until the provision arrival, to use it as a distraction," said Sakura.

"Shouldn't we all stay together and fight them?" asked Naruto

"Not for now, we don't know their level of skill but if they are good enough to pass the border we can't take our chances" said Kakashi, which pretty much told them that they (the Gennin) could not take on them. Naruto fumed and so did Sasuke. Sakura was glad to get away, she saw the good points their sensei made.

In one swift movement Kakashi gave a jump back "go on until you reach the village, do not look back"

The Gennin looked back at him for a second and then continued. Naruto felt like a complete coward but he learned to obey his superiors...

"TO THE HELL WITH THAT!!!" He shouted before turning back.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura

"That idiot" said Sasuke with a smile, and so he followed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stood on the branch looking lost. She did not know what to do. She looked at her hands and sighed 'thanks mom' if there was a person Sakura admired the most was her mother, one of the greatest medic corps of Konoha. She caught up with them a few seconds later.

"Glad to see you have some backbone," said Sasuke. Sakura blushed, this being the closest thing Sasuke gave her to a compliment. They spotted their sensei fighting another shinobi. Their kunais clashed in the air sending sparks that froze them for a thousand of a second.

"Over there" said Sasuke as they settled on a higher branch, unseen. They saw other two shinobi starting to get ready to attack their sensei.

"Naruto and I will take those two, see how can you help sensei" said Sasuke

Sakura nodded before they left to sneak on their opponents. She looked for any openings 'what am I doing here? I am only ten! I should be home reading some more medic books before I go into the field' she thought once she saw the sharp of a kunai cut a line on Kakashi's cheek.

Naruto jumped as he performed seals, ten clones appeared. The shinobi turned around...from the Rain country. He sent sempon needles and made some of the clones disappear. The real Naruto had snuck below him and graved his ankles from opposite sides of the branch. He smiled like the kid he was before splitting the shinobi by jumping and pulling him down. There was a 'crack' sound and it was not the branch. The shinobi fell to the ground below holding his... broken nuts.

"Ah!" Sasuke gave a step back holding his arm, still he did not let go of his kunai.

"A mere child...how low has Konoha gone" said the rain shinobi before feeling some pressure around him. He looked at his sides and with the light of the day he could see the wires that had wrapped around him. He turned his attention to Sasuke's unhurt arm. His fingers moved as he applied more pressure on the enemy by manipulating the wires.

"Not just any child" said Sasuke.

"Don't move" said Sakura after Kakashi had tied the enemies and placed a special seal that would not aloud them to escape. She healed their few injuries.

"I thought I told you to go back, you are lucky, that they got lucky when passing the border. They could have had greater skills" the rain Gennin lowered their heads on shame. They had confessed to escape their city as to see more of the world. Kakashi did not like hurting kids and knew the Hokage also did not like it.

"So what are you going to do with them?" asked Naruto

"We will send them back to their city with a warning, the Rain will at our dept for forgiving such young shinobi" said Kakashi "if they don't kill them for doing something so stupid"

"Then let's get going" said Sakura once she was done, not even a scar was left. Sasuke was surprised but did not show it.

'She must be good at chakra manipulation' Sasuke thought.

"You guys go ahead, I got to carry these guys" said Kakashi

Sakura sighed before approaching their captives. She took hold of the rope and lifted them easily "I don't need those two worrying about you again" then she started ahead still carrying them as if they weighted as much as feather.

"So that's the Haruno's super strength," said Kakashi rubbing his chin.

"What...what do you mean by that?" asked Sasuke

"Hurry up guys!" shouted Sakura

"C...Coming!"

When they arrived to the city, they found that there had been more than one set of enemies. Asuma and Kurenai looked as if a pack of dogs had dragged them around the city.

"I can't believe you got some rouge Gennins," said Asuma as they sat on a bench at the gate. Sakura was working on their injuries.

"So who were the others?" asked Kakashi

"Blood hunters" said Kurenai, she had been right to worry the other night. Once they had spotted Hinata they had centered on them. If Asuma had not gone to check on them, she was not sure she would have been able to take on all of them and protect her Gennin at the same time.

Most of the Gennin turned pale. They knew what Blood hunters did. Some of them could feel the back of their eyes itch.

"Hinata!" they heard a woman shout

Hinata lowered her head on shame as her mother approached them. She wondered how she got the news so fast. It did not matter, she was about to be embarrassed by her in front of all her friends.

"Hinata!" then she had her in a motherly hug "I was so worried! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I am okay mother" said Hinata trying to squish out of her hold. She knew everyone was looking.

"See what I told you was for your own good, stick to your team and keep them clo..." but Hinata did not let her finish. She pushed away from her and glared as hard as she could

"I know" she said in a low voice.

"Hinata... are you..."

"I said I was fine!" she shouted, they all stood back before her eyes caught sight of a confused Naruto. Her face turned beat read before she ran ashamed of her outburst.

"Sango, Hinata is already a shinobi, you shouldn't treat her like that" said Kurenai before Sango got the same glare as Hinata. Kurenai stood back as she saw how near Sango was to activate her Byakugan.

"I might no longer be qualified to go on missions like you Kurenai, but I am her mother, not you" said Sango before her face turned calm "until you understand how is like to have children of your own keep your commentaries to your self, understood?"

"Hai Sango-sama" said Kurenai with a bow "please tell Hinata that tomorrow we will not have a mission but a meeting about the mission we just finished"

"I will," said Sango turning around and starting to walk away on her fine Kimono, then she stopped and said without looking at Kurenai "thank you for protecting my daughter" then she left.

xxxx

NL: (Dancing the Review Please Song) Please review (clap, clap) please review (clap, clap) or you die (wiggle arms) or you die (wiggle legs.) But really, review


	6. Adult Matters

I don't own ® Naruto. Please review.

Chapter 6: Adult Matters

Michi sat waiting for the next meeting to start. It was midday and her husband was taking a nap on his chair around the round table. She was glad the other council members had gone out to get something to eat. She let herself smile as she watched Shin sleep. She watched his face change expressions every few minutes. He was surprisingly entertaining, and he had passed that on to their grandson, though it kind of had skipped their own son.

"Is it okay to talk?" Jiraiya said entering the room.

Michi nodded the room was specially designed so that all conversations were private.

"I have been meaning to ask you, why you chose your grandson to be the next representative?" said Jiraiya. He had nothing against the kid, but it worried him since the boy displayed the Uzumaki physical characteristics so well.

"Why did my father choose you to be our representative?" asked Michi to him.

"Oh c'mon" said Jiraiya turning around so she could not read his expression "your father was a good man, why he choose me, I will never understand"

"My father didn't have the Chikirigan just as you and my grandson but there is something else that all of you carry" said Michi with a smile

"What is it?" asked Jiraiya after a moment of suspense.

"Simply put, unconditional love" said Shin with eyes open looking at the ceiling.

"Love" asked Jiraiya giving her an incredulous look "what kind of lame reason is that?" he asked before receiving a scroll on the face.

"It means that the three of you care for the clan, even though you have nothing binding to it," said Michi since that was what her father had told her.

"Because the clan is my family, and family must be protected" he did not want to add that Michi's father had taught him that.

Michi smiled and so did Shin. Jiraiya did not turn to look at them, he knew they were right.

Hiashi entered the room. His brother behind him. he gave them a nod. The others returned it. Jiraiya went and leaned at the back of the room as he usually did. The council knew he represented the Uzumaki but was not sure enough if he was actually one of them.

"I believe you already know of what happened this morning" said Hiashi as he sat. His brother stood behind him as his guard though he actually brought him when he thought he needed some advice. He knew his brother got as close as anyone could to his point of view.

"The children got back, the Jounin took care of some rascals and some hyenas, am I right?" asked Michi

"So we are going to discuss the Blood hunters, this is a matter that only annoys the clans," said Shin with a sigh, he wanted to go home and take a nap.

"Not all of us can hide as well as the Uzumaki" said Hizashi with a single glance at Jiraiya while Hiashi stared and Michi and Shin.

"Sadly it's like that" said Michi with all the calm of the world as more council members got back.

The meeting started. A major problem was the increasing amount of Blood hunters since three years ago. It was worrying to the clans.

"Recently a Haruno girl who was said to be an Uzumaki died because of blood loss, the Uzumaki are not happy that there are others getting hurt because of them" said Jiraiya

"Do they propose anything?" asked one member of the council.

"Some of them want to come into the light" said Jiraiya and he knew this was something their leaders were against but he had to voice the whole clan's opinion "but others worry about their children and wish to remain hidden"

"We also fear for our children" said Hiashi and other councilors nodded in agreement.

"Michi-sama, Shin-sama, doesn't your grandson look like a..." Inoichi tried to make an example.

"So did our son and he lived a good life" said Shin since Michi preferred to not touch the that topic "but this are dangerous times and if we ask the Uzumaki to reveal themselves by force we might be having one of our greatest forces leave Konoha"

"What about those who want to come out into the light" said Hiashi "what about letting them do as they want?"

"It wouldn't work" said Jiraiya "not all the members within each family agree. If one reveals his or her self they will be revealing their whole family"

"The Uzumaki must reach an agreement on this matter, otherwise it will interfere with our overall plans for the clans" said Shin.

"Understood" said Jiraiya.

The meeting only lasted another hour before they all went home. Hiashi and Hizashi made it back to the Hyuuga district. They sat on a tearoom discussing what had happened on the meeting.

"Those liars" said Hizashi between his teeth.

"We can't force them to do anything, though I am surprised they didn't bring up the fact that their grandson was not chased even though he was with an Uchiha" said Hiashi.

"They are lucky there is so much confusion about who is an actual Uzumaki. Those blood hunters must have had thought it was too good to be truth, a little inexperienced Uzumaki outside the city" said Hizashi.

"How is Neji?" asked Hiashi

"He will be leaving bed in two days, what about Hinata?"

"She still won't come out of her room"

"Sango?" asked Hizashi

"She is training somewhere I guess, she really want to go back on duty" said Hiashi with a small proud smile. His wife became very weak by the birth of their daughter Hanabi.

"I think she wants overall to be able to protect your children, she really loves them and you" said Hizashi with a friendly smile at seeing his brother blush, even after all these years of trying to get over it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cold evening and Naruto continued to read his academy scrolls about Blood hunters. Simply put they stole kekke kenkais and sold them in the black market and to other countries. It was awful, since their number had increased. He understood why Hinata's mother had been so worried. He had yet to hear or see his grandparents say anything about the mission. Thinking about it, he spotted them by the secret door to the basement. He stood up with a smile on his face

"No, you can't come" said Michi,

"But I am already a ninja" said Naruto with a whine

"But still a child" said Shin "You must be at least fifteen to join the meetings, and a representative of your family at that"

"But I am going to be the next speaker, I can learn stuff" said Naruto with hope

"Jiraiya will teach you at the pace he believes adequate" said Michi before patting him on the head "now go to sleep, it was a hard day"

Naruto nodded reluctantly and went upstairs to his room. He thought about sneaking several times and he had already tried several times but his grandparents always left a good amount of shadow clones to guard the house while in the meetings. It was all meetings with them!

xxx

Michi and Shin walked silently through the underground passage until they reached a large chamber.

"Shin-sama, Michi-sama" All the Uzumaki bowed as they passed towards the main stage.

They waited until all the Uzumaki family representatives were present.

"We have summoned this meeting because of the great increase of Blood hunters. We have had already twenty deaths this year relating to them," said Michi and she was glad Naruto did not know of this.

"We were part of a meeting about the same topic this morning and it was asked for the Uzumaki to make up their minds about if we should or shouldn't finally reveal ourselves to the village"

"Reveal ourselves? But how will that help at all?" asked someone in the crowd.

Shin sighed and explained to them the amount of shinobi attacked because they were believed to be Uzumaki.

"That's too drastic," said an elder Uzumaki "we should look for another way"

"Any proposes?" asked Shin knowing it was going to be a long night.

After a few fruitless ideas they were presented with a good one but what involved was not at favor of Shin and Michi

"Definitely no!" shouted Michi making a few stand back. They could see blue fire in her eyes.

"Dear" Shin placed a hand on her shoulder "we have to vote on it"

Michi lowered her head and turned around not to see them. The clan she had always sworn to protect wanted to take away from her.

They voted and to sadness of Michi and Shin, they approved the plan.

"Excuse Me," said Jiraiya passing Michi and facing the clan "I understand the good points of your plan but I must refuse"

"We have already decided," said one man

"Yeah, yeah but couldn't we postpone it?" asked Jiraiya

"Why?"

"Well Naruto is only ten years old, if I must remind you. He does not have the skills to yet defend himself from the Blood hunters by himself. They will try to get him to give them information"

Shin and Michi did not say anything. It involved personal views so they let the clan decide.

"How long should we postpone it?"

"Give me three years" said Jiraiya "but let's start with some steps of the plan"

"What steps?" asked Michi, her eyes had become dull.

"I am sorry, but Naruto must gain some distance between you," said Jiraiya.

"I see," said Shin as he held his wife.

xxxxx

Naruto woke up on the arms of his grandmother. She was whispering to him but he was still half sleep and couldn't make out what she meant.

"...sorry" she said before he fell sleep again.

Naruto woke up to find breakfast on the kitchen. His grandparents were nowhere.

He guessed they had gone to another of their boring meetings.

xxxx

Sango sat outside on her garden. Hinata still refused to come out of her room, and specially speak to her. She did not know what to do.

"Sango-sama" she spotted her daughter's teammates Kiba and Shino

"We have come to get Hinata for the team talk," said Shino

"She is in her room," said Sango before taking them there. She left before they knocked her door.

"Hinata, we have to meet the others," said Kiba

Hinata picked out and after seeing her mother was not around, she came out. They started walking

"Are you still mad at your mom?" asked Kiba once they were out of the Hyuuga district

Hinata looked down

"You don't have to answer," said Kiba "just thought you might want to talk to her. She didn't look too happy either"

"I guess," she said with a low voice.

When the three Gennin teams were assembled, the Jounins gave them a long talk about death, killing and following your superiors orders and when you should truly disobey them. It was a boring afternoon until Jiraiya came walking towards them.

"What can we do to help you?" asked Kurenai not liking the way he was looking at Naruto

"I came for Naruto," said Jiraiya

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "can you explain why?"

Jiraiya walked them out of hearing of the other Gennin. The Jounin were ready to hear an explanation "Naruto's mother was an Uzumaki," said Jiraiya

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto stepping forwards, he knew that was a lie, his father had been the one to belong to the Uzumaki clan.

"Your grandparents know and so did your father. It's time for you to be tested on the Uzumaki kekke kenkai"

"I don't have it," said Naruto through greeted teeth wondering what he was planning.

"We will see about that," said Jiraiya graving his arm and disappearing on a cloud of smoke.

"I guess we will have to wait for an answer" Asuma said.

'Why did he say that so openly' thought Kurenai. She knew who Jiraiya represented.

"WHAT A HELL! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" Naruto shouted once he and Jiraiya were back at his house. Then he spotted the boxes with his stuff on the living room. He looked around for his grandparents.

"Naruto" said Jiraiya with a sad tone "last night the clan reached a decision"

"What?"

"You will be made an example of" said Jiraiya, Naruto looked at him curiously "boy, you will be only Uzumaki that will be known as an Uzumaki. That will create confusion about who are Uzumaki since you look like one but you will openly declare you don't have the kekke kenkai"

Naruto sat on the sofa observing all his things before looking at a clan member bring down another box from his room

"It was also decided that as to keep any suspicion away from your grandparents you should leave their home in a fit that you weren't told that your mother belonged to the Uzumaki clan. Since she came from a far away city, no one will question it" Sid Jiraiya

"My grandparents are they okay with this?" asked Naruto

Jiraiya gave off a smile and said, "of course not, they were pretty upset to the point that most of the family speakers ran away from the meeting when your grandfather activated his Chikirigan"

"Really?" Naruto's eyes gained some light of hope.


	7. Alone

NL: Thank you for all the reviews, but I still want more

Chapter 7: Alone

Naruto moved that same day to the new apartment his grandparents got him. It was not that classy or run down. He liked it. A few hours later after he was done moving his stuff Kakashi and his team arrived.

"So you are moving to live on your own?" asked Sasuke as he looked at some trinkets

"Yeah, since I am a shinobi now I should be more responsible," said Naruto, though that was kind of a lie. According to Jiraiya, he had to wait a few years before revealing his identity as an Uzumaki. To move now was just to make it more real. It was an intriguing plot and he did not get the purpose of all but, if his grandparents were letting it happen so it had to be fine.

"You responsible?" said Sakura with a mocking laugh

"That's what they said," said Naruto sulkily, when they had actually not said a word to him the whole day. After they were done, arranging Kakashi noticed Naruto still had that sad tone about him. He had the perfect idea to change that.

"After yesterday's mission I think you guys deserve some compensation," said Kakashi bringing their attention to him.

"We are going to get paid more?" asked Naruto

"Ehm, actually I was thinking of inviting you to eat," said Kakashi

Kakashi took his students through some streets they did not know. They looked very old and not too very clean. They stopped on a street stand but even though the surrounding were not pleasant to look at the smells coming from the small kitchen were wonderful.

"Ra...Ramen" Naruto passed a sleeve over his chin to get rid off the extra saliva spilling off his mouth.

"The best in the whole city" said Kakashi as he took a stool. The others followed.

After five minutes, the three out of the four had stopped eating. They were watching Naruto devour his third large bowl.

"You aren't human," said Sasuke

'Invite an Uzumaki to eat ramen, bad idea' thought Kakashi checking his wallet to see if he had enough money.

"This ramen is great!" shouted Naruto "the best in the whole world!"

"He-he," laughed the cook, an old man "Here is one on the house"

"Yei!" Naruto shouted before devouring everything but the bowl.

Kakashi ended up paying only half of what Naruto ate. It was still a lot but he was glad when the blond fell sleep on his last bowl. He carried the heavy child on his shoulder, after dismissing his other two students. He placed Naruto on his bed and looked at him. He had hoped to get to know what had happened with Jiraiya.

'I got the feeling, this will get complicated' he thought before leaving.

Naruto woke up, it was nighttime and he could still feel full. He did not get up, but only looked at his ceiling. Usually at this time, he would talk to his grandparents or do something with them.

Xxxxxx

Hinata sat on the yard close to the pond where Mr., Mrs. Frog and their children lived. Her mother sat next to her and they talked.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," said Sango

"I know," said Hinata "I am sorry I shouted"

"That's okay, I was only a little shocked" said Sango with a smile

"Shocked?" asked Hinata

"Well, you don't usually raise your voice that much," she said tickling Hinata's side

"Hey! I can be a little loud if I want to," said Hinata falling back, wanting to get away from her mother's tickle attack.

"Not louder than me!" suddenly Hanabi was at top of her and Hinata fell towards her mother and the three of them rolled on the grass laughing.

Hiashi watched from the door amused. Like everyday, he thought at least a little bit about how beautiful life was with his wife and daughters.

Xxxxxx

"It's late," said Itachi as he leaned against the wall of the entrance of their house.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked by my team" said Sasuke calmly

"Until this time?" asked Itachi, he looked at Sasuke curiously

Sasuke sighed, "We helped Naruto move to his new apartment and then Kakashi took us to eat at a place called Ichiraku"

"Ichiraku?" asked Itachi

Sasuke nodded before they both went in "it's an okay place"

"So I take you already ate dinner" said his mother, Mikoto. She had sad look.

Sasuke fidgeted a little bit "I didn't get to eat that much"

"Alright then, let's all get seated" said Mikoto 'guilt, a mother's most powerful weapon'

Fugaku eyed his sons. Sasuke and Itachi were both great Uchiha shinobi. He was proud but at the same time worried. He looked at Itachi barely touch his food. It had been going on for a few days now and he new why.

Itachi did not know what was so wrong with him. He barely slept and when he did, something was so wrong that he felt even more tired upon waking up. He did not want to admit it. He had broken up with Kiki a year ago but they were friends. Her death had been like a cold knife on his chest. He had lost many friends, and family on the war but this felt so much more heavier. He hated himself for being the one to start it all. He had only meant to have a short relationship with her but the years passed and before he knew it, he had hoped for every moment to see her.

"Itachi?" Sasuke waved a hand in front of his face

"Hm?"

"Well I guess that means no," said Mikoto starting to pick up the plates

"But mom! If Naruto can live by himself, why can't I?" he was sure he was more responsible than Naruto.

"Sasuke" said his father in a serious tone "are you sure that Naruto told you the truth about the situation?"

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Sasuke 'unless that guy that went to pick him up was the real reason?'

"I know you two are good friends but that doesn't mean he has to tell you everything that is really going on his life," said Fugaku and by the frown on his son's face, he knew he was starting to believe that his best friend was actually capable of lying.

Sasuke went to his room with a somber look. Naruto lying? It sounded ridiculous. There wasn't a most honest guy...he wondered if that was good for a shinobi.

"Sasuke?" without realizing he had not gone to his room but knocked on his brother's door. Itachi looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"There was a guy; he went to pick up Naruto from our meeting. Do you think that could mean something?" asked Sasuke

"How did he look like?" asked Itachi and as soon as Sasuke finished Itachi pulled him into his room "don't say anything until I am done" said Itachi as he took off a frame before activating a seal on the wall. Like fast growing twigs, black lines covered the room.

"A sound seal?" asked Sasuke "why?"

"That man, his name is Jiraiya and he is the representative of the Uzumaki clan," said Itachi

"What?" Sasuke felt his blood freeze

"Your friend might have been tested on the Uzumaki blood line. It happens from time to time," said Itachi "but I wonder to which family he is related to"

"What family?" Sasuke asked before Itachi realized he was talking more to himself than to Sasuke

"He might have an Uzumaki relative, maybe that's why he is living on his own now," said Itachi.

"You mean he is an Uzumaki?" asked Sasuke

"Let's not draw to conclusions" said Itachi "he might be related to them but he might not posses their kekke kenkai and/ or he might have decided to not join them"

"It can be neither, right?" asked Sasuke, Itachi nodded, Sasuke smiled "Naruto was teased a few times about maybe being an Uzumaki. He didn't like it"

Itachi thought back on Kiki...his body froze as he realized about other possibilities.

"Better get some sleep" said Itachi almost pushing his brother out of his room "and don't talk to anyone about what we talked. It might place your friend in danger"

Sasuke nodded before Itachi closed his door.

Itachi sat on his bed and felt a smile draw on his lips. It was a sad smile as he realized why Kiki had died. His mind started to work on just how much he wanted revenge.

xxxxxx

Sakura arrived home in time to make dinner for her mother. She was used to this. Her mother was a great medic Kunoichi and this, she felt, was the least she could do for her. After dinner was done, she sat on her mother's library and picked up the book she had been reading the day before. She had never felt like she needed a father. He had died when she was still a baby. Still she carried proudly the name Haruno. She did not care that her family was not as full of fighters as Ino's. She knew that what her family did was as important as direct fighting. Without them, half of the ninja population would not be there.

"Shut up!" she stood up from her chair once she heard her mother shout.

"Chika, I won't have another choice once she is of age" she heard a familiar voice but before she could see who it was her mother had closed the door on his face.

"Mom?" asked Sakura

"Please go to bed dear, I need time to think," said Chika, her face was blushed with the strength of her shouts.

Sakura nodded hoping that whatever was bothering her mother, it could be resolved.

xxxxxx

Naruto took his day off to go to Ichiraku. He was surprised to see Jiraiya there taking his breakfast.

"Naruto, the guy I wanted to see today" said Jiraiya with a smile "we start your training today"

"Really!" Naruto could not wait to start.

"Take your breakfast and then meet me at the top of the Hokage monument," said Jiraiya before leaving.

"Glad to see you are now the one paying" said the old Ichiraku man when he handed Naruto Jiraiya's tab.

"Old man..." Naruto growled before digging into his pocket.

Naruto met Jiraiya at top of the fourth Hokage's head. They stood there looking up at Konoha.

"To think that this used to be a small village," said Jiraiya

"That was long time ago, now let's start my training" said Naruto not being able to wait anymore.

"Alright, alright" said Jiraiya before looking around

"What are you looking for?" asked Naruto

"Did you think your grandparents made you and your team clean this place just because?" said Jiraiya walking to one side "the Fourth Hokage was the first carrier of the Chikirigan"

At those words, Naruto looked around as if expecting to see a spy or a blood hunter.

"Here it is!" cried Jiraiya as he touched the ground. Naruto spotted the carving of a spiral. Jiraiya transmitted some chakra into it before with a poof a large scroll appeared.

"What's that?" asked Naruto

"This is the legacy of all the Uzumaki representatives," said Jiraiya with pride.

"How...how come you speak so loudly about it?" Naruto continued to keep a suspicious look around

"Look boy, Konoha is a big city. We need to start working on your reputation to the point that everyone will know that you are an Uzumaki by the time you finally confess it"

"That makes no sense," said Naruto

"Nothing in life does actually" said Jiraiya before placing a hand on his shoulder and they puffed away.

Naruto looked at the large dark room. It had barely light but Jiraiya still opened the scroll and sat. He motioned Naruto to do the same.

"Now, to be truthful the representative wasn't always the representative but the leader of the clan," said Jiraiya seeing that he had Naruto's complete attention "the problem was that when the new leader got this scroll he had the responsibility to learn everything from it. The techniques here show how to defeat an Uzumaki who carries the Chikirigan"


	8. His Life

NL" I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8: His life

Naruto was getting used to living alone. All of his life he had been with his grandparents. To not have, them tell him what to do or at what time to be at home was odd but also very relaxing. He could not believe just how messy it could get in one day. His shadow clones took care of that, when he remembered or wanted to. He had no skills to cook; boiling water for ramen could not count as cooking. For better meals, he went to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku. He had seen a few of the members of his clan around there with their orders to go. As always, they didn't even look at each other in the eyes. Naruto believed that he could always have their support even though they were afraid to be seen with him.

"Naruto, I have seen you too often around here," said a man sitting on the stool next to him

"Hm?" Naruto recognized him "Iruka sensei!" the man had been one of his academy instructors.

"As loud as ever I see" said Iruka "I take you like it here"

"He is here almost everyday," said the old man from the restaurant.

"I am sorry Teuchi but that can't be good. He is still a growing boy, he should eat a larger variety of foods"

"Don't worry Iruka-san, we make sure of that" said Ayame placing a bowl with plenty of vegetables in front of the boy.

"There is more than yesterday!" cried Naruto

"Just be happy that we don't overcharge you," said Teuchi

Iruka laughed, "Well a ninja has to be in good health though Naruto was one to never miss school because of being sick"

It crossed his mind for only a second, he could not ever remember being sick. He went through all the vegetables before tackling the good stuff. He wondered, or kind of hoped that it had been his grandparents the ones to have arranged his meals at Ichiraku.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Iruka asked seeing the serious look on the boys face.

"Hm" Naruto smiled again but only half heartedly "yeah"

"I don't mean to...but Naruto, why are you living on your own? I keep hearing that your grandparents want you to be more responsible but..."

"They want me to learn how to take care of myself," said Naruto automatically "that's all."

Iruka did not believe it. The boy was too depressed. 'He should already have asked them back'

"I just think that a boy your age, a ninja or not, should live with his family" said Iruka

"What would you know?" said Naruto before standing.

"NARUTO!" shouted Teuchi as the boy ran

"Its fine" said Iruka paying for both. Iruka had lost his parents in the war, which was why he was so worried for Naruto. It was not very fun to live at that age on your own. The boy had his grandparents. He wondered about the real reason why he had stopped living with them. A silly idea crossed his mind, but dismissed it at once. Naruto could not be one of them, it just didn't fit into it.

xxxxxx

Naruto ran all the way to the park. he felt bad about saying that to Iruka. The man had always been a good to him, and encouraged him without knowing his true origins. He sat by the pond on the peer and watched the water. He looked at his reflection, bright blue eyes and electric blond hair. He wanted to curse everything including himself.

"You know how hard is to find you in a place like this?" said Jiraiya standing behind him "Naruto?" the boy buried his face on his chest and cried. Jiraiya patted the boy's head.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You can choose to quit the position anytime, though I would prefer that you didn't," said Jiraiya

"No," said Naruto looking up at him "why wasn't born with it?"

Jiraiya sat and the boy next to him "I asked the same question at your age. It was luck, some might say it's actually good"

"Not for me" said Naruto

"As I said you can choose to quit anytime," said Jiraiya

"I don't want to quit, I want to be the best for the clan!" he shouted tears still running down his face "I want to protect them"

'Unconditional love, what a pain' thought Jiraiya 'If you only knew, Naruto'

"You know," he said sitting the boy and himself on the peer "your father, before he died, he told me that he believed you would become a strong shinobi, one of the best"

"Really?" asked Naruto passing a sleeve over his nose with a sniff.

"He didn't say that you would become the best Uzumaki, he believed you could surpass them, even those with the Chikirigan" said Jiraiya "that's why I accepted to take you as my apprentice. I have seen you work hard and that's pretty much the main tool you need to become one of the best"

"You are strong, aren't you?" asked Naruto, he had heard that when Jiraiya was younger, at the beginning of the war, he made great things.

"Of course I am" said Jiraiya with a loud laugh "but not only me, also my teammates and believe me, they could beat an Uzumaki anytime they wanted to"

"No way!" his tears were replaced by curiosity.

"Of course" said Jiraiya "having a kekke kenkai doesn't mean you are invincible. Actually that's the reason I was looking for you. We have to start looking into those seals"

"But I thought you said that would be the last thing for me to learn?" said Naruto

"They take a long time to learn and things don't seem to be getting any better" said Jiraiya "you can incorporate it into our schedule"

"Are you sure I am going to be able to learn all that in three years? I still have missions" said Naruto

"With some help, yes" said Jiraiya before standing "come"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," said Jiraiya with a smile.

xxxx

Hiashi watched his daughter train with Neji. His brother was directing them. It had been a few months since his daughter became a Gennin; he hoped the chance for her to become a Chunnin would come earlier for her than to Neji. He saw a lot of potential in the boy but Hinata had to overcome that and be her best. He knew that his wife secretly gave her lessons at night though her health was not the best. He would never be against it, but feared for her life.

"Point to Hinata-sama" said Hizashi as Neji stood again "continue"

Hinata was a lot like her mother, Hizashi observed. She had good reflexes and flexibility. Her strength was not much to brag about, but she did not really need it when she was so small and able to evade almost every attack.

"Ah!" She fell back, her body rolling on the dirt to a stop.

"Point to Neji" said Hizashi in a lower voice. Of course, he was proud of his son, but also worried that his brother might try to push Hinata harder if she did not do as he wished.

Hinata stood up coughing a little. Her clothes were a mess but her eyes held determination. He could really see a growth on her. It had started to be more visible since her second year at the Academy. Hizashi knew who the reason was; he just hoped his brother would not try to severe their link.

"Hiashi-sama you have visitors" said one of the gate guards to Hiashi

"Who?" Hiashi said not remembering any appointment for that time.

"Jiraiya-sama and a boy"

"Let them into my study"

xxxxxx

"The Hyuuga?" asked Naruto as they sat on a fancy office

"They are good when it comes to observations and assessing people. I want to see if they have someone available who can tutor you," said Jiraiya

"So I take this boy is your apprentice" said Hiashi from the door.

"Big surprise isn't it?" asked Jiraiya.

"So what's the story?" asked Hiashi

"His mother was from the Uzumaki clan, the boy didn't know until a few months ago until I reached for him and tested him. He doesn't have the Chikirigan but a lot of potential to be the next representative," said Jiraiya.

"Kushina an Uzumaki?" Hiashi gave a short laugh. Naruto frowned not liking how Hiashi said his mother's name.

"It's for the best if the boy learned his observation skills from the talented Hyuuga" said Jiraiya "don't you agree?"

"We have already gone through this a few times, do you think this one will actually do it?" asked Hiashi

"Pretty sure" said Jiraiya "so who will it be, Hizashi or..."

"We will both do it, like last time" said Hiashi

"Wait? You mean they both know?" asked Naruto

"My previous apprentice received this training from them as well," said Jiraiya "though they didn't know he was from the Uzumaki clan until he told them"

"He told them!" Naruto wondered whose Jiraiya's last apprentice was.

"My brother and I are the only ones of our clan to know, so there is nothing to worry about" said Hiashi "he may come at around one hour to midnight at the back gate. From there we will start"

"Alright, thanks again," said Jiraiya standing

xxxxxx

"Where are we going now?" asked Naruto

"We are going to see the Nara, they are pretty good when it comes to strategizing" said Jiraiya

Naruto sighed, "You are just making others train me so you can go pick on the public baths"

"That's partly true," said Jiraiya making Naruto glare "but I also have other official matters to attend to besides you"

xxxxxx

Hiashi and his brother shared a cup of tea on his office.

"What makes them think this boy will do it, his father didn't at the end so why would he?" said Hizashi

"It seems Michi and Shin didn't share on that part to Naruto. The boy has no idea," said Hiashi.

"Just how much do they think they can hide from him?" asked Hizashi "the boy is almost to that age and he could somehow develop it"

"If it happens, we might have actually helped the strongest shinobi of the city" said Hiashi "though if he turns bad it would become a problem"

"As in world wrecking problem" said Hizashi before sighing, "How I wish Minato was here. He would know better as of how to help the boy"

"He was something else, wasn't he?" said Hiashi with a soft smile

_xxxflashbackxxx_

"_Get down from there boy, you will break you neck" said Hiashi to the blond sitting on the tree. _

"_I am observing, isn't that what I am here to learn?" said Minato with a calm smile_

"_You don't know what you are looking for, for that we will instruct you," said Hiashi sounding like a fifty year old though he was only fifteen. _

"_What if we have the lesson here, there is a lot to see," said the boy_

_Hiashi sighed before looking up again "Hizashi!"_

"_He has a good point, really good view. You can even see Sango's window from here," said Hizashi with a smile _

'_No one was supposed to know about that but me!' thought Hiashi before hitting the tree. _

"_That was uncalled for" said Minato looking at the poor broken tree "she was about to take it off"_

_Hiashi landed a knuckle on the boy's head. He acted so nicely around his parents and everyone else, but now he saw his true colors. _

"_That's the kind of stuff you shouldn't be observing," said Hiashi "it distracts you from your real objectives"_

"_Ok" the boy again became obedient and serious about learning_

_xxxxx one year later xxxxx_

"_Anger" said Minato_

"_What does it mean?" asked Hiashi_

_Minato narrowed his eyes and looked over Hizashi for any sign of the kind of anger his body was expressing though his face remained blank, _

"_He is frustrated," said Minato_

"_Why?" Hiashi asked before Minato frowned. _

_Hizashi sat and started to meditate. Minato read every movement he made "his skills" _

"_You little brat" said Hizashi standing and applying a nudgy to Minato "just what do you mean by that?" _

"_What do you think?" said Minato laughing. _

_After their usual training Minato sat with the Hyuuga twins. _

"_Thank you" said Minato_

"_Hm?" the brothers looked at the boy wondering why he was thanking them with such sad expression. _

"_I am not coming back after today," said Minato "my parents think I have learned enough"_

"_I guess they are right" said Hiashi "we had planned to have you for two years but you already know pretty much everything"_

"_I understand that they want you to become a strong shinobi, specially with the rumors going around but why go into so much extra training," said Hizashi _

"_Because an Uzumaki must always be ready" he said and both brothers stood up shocked. They looked at the blond up and down. They had tried to not over think about such possibility but here and now the boy had confessed. Still Minato did not look happy "I will be replacing Jiraiya in a few years" the boy did not bother to hide his misery. _

"_That isn't what you want to do?" said Hiashi_

_Minato shook his head no "Anikis, I want to become Hokage"_

"_Hokage?" both brothers smiled slowly before they started laughing. _

"_Hm?" Minato looked at them shocked. _

"_Those Uzumaki always trying to trick us" said Hiashi touching Minato's right shoulder_

"_It's time we pay them back" said Hizashi touching his other shoulder "we will help you all we can Minato, you have our support"_

"_And believe me, that means a lot, Otouto" said Hiashi. _

_xxxxEnd of Flash backxxx_

Hiashi and Hizashi laughed at the memory. They had helped Minato climb up the stair without their parents knowing. The only adult aware of their knowledge had been Jiraiya and he didn't seem to mind. Even though he lost his best student ever, he was sure of Minato's skill to become a great Hokage and he made it, though not many knew. It could have been a great era for the shinobi of Konoha if it had not been for the accident.

"And now they want his son to take that wretched position"


	9. Move On

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9: Move on

_2 years after, Naruto is 12 years old. He has continued with his training with Jiraiya. _

Naruto ran to the Ichiraku ramen. Teuchi and his daughter welcomed him like every morning that he was at the village.

"You seemed very happy today, what's going on?" asked Ayame

"Oh nothing" said Naruto as if he wasn't about to tell them "just I am about to be promoted to Chunnin with my next mission"

"Really? That doesn't sound like nothing to me," said Teuchi before placing a full bowl in front of him

"Thanks" said Naruto

"It has some extra vegetables so you can start growing," said Ayame before giggling about his pout. He was the shortest guy in his group. It bothered him though his grandparents had told him several times that his father was of average height and kind of short at his age.

"Naruto, I knew we could find you here," said Sakura as she and Sasuke came to sit on the other stools

"Hey" said Naruto

"We are going to receive our next mission in about an hour," said Sasuke and he had a slight smile.

Naruto's smile was wide as he finished his bowl even faster. He placed the money on the table "thank you" and then raced to the Hokage building.

"Naruto, we still have an hour!" shouted Sakura as they tried to catch up with him

"I know, but I just can't wait!" shouted Naruto

Kakashi was only minding his own business as he read his book and walking at the same time. He noticed the crowd parting before he caught a young blond by the neck of his jacket.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Kakashi to Naruto

"To the Hokage, I want to know our mission" then he gave a cat like smile "now that I found you, we won't have to wait for you"

'Oh boy' thought Kakashi "well you see, I was about to see my sick friend..."

"Liar!" his team shouted

"We might as well go now," said Sasuke, he could not wait as well.

"I guess," said Sakura with a sigh 'let's go baby!' inner Sakura shouted and swung his arms in excitement.

Kakashi knew he had no other way but to go with them. When it came to missions that mean rank promotion, the shinobi were required to see the Hokage face to face.

The Hokage's office, believable or not took the whole last floor of his building. It was full of shelves with scrolls and books. They knew this was kind of a custom and prevention. The floor below held computers with all the information but in case of hacking or incidents, they could use the written files.

"Kakashi, you are early?' asked the Hokage. His back to the window that showed all of Konoha.

"he-he" Kakashi could only smile

The Hokage looked at the Gennin and smiled. The girl was a Haruno, smart and strong. One of the boys was an Uchiha, skilled and brave. He recognized Naruto at once. He had seen him a few times and had heard enough from his proud grandparents. Of course, he knew he was an Uzumaki, loyal and persistent. Part of him felt guilt when he saw the similarities between him and his father.

'If you could see him Minato' the Hokage had made sure he was under Kakashi's care when out on the field, it was the closest he could get the boy to know how his father worked.

"Your mission will be to make contact with one of our spies at Suna. Then you are to bring him back to Konoha safely. This is a B rank mission"

"Who is the spy," asked Kakashi

"Here is the file," said the Hokage passing him a vanilla folder "though it won't be you who lead the mission, Kakashi"

Kakashi looked at the Hokage waiting for an explanation

"Your team has worked well with other teams close to their age, I like that, but they are always under the instruction of you or your fellow Jounin partners (Kurenai, Asuma)"

"So who will lead us?" asked Sakura hoping it was not one of the boys

"I guess it will be me," said Shikamaru coming in. he was the only one of their group that was already a Chunnin.

"That's correct," said The Hokage before Kakashi passed Shikamaru the folder with the spy's information.

"I was told that the team would have a few more members," said Shikamaru

"Hm?" Naruto did not expect that

"They should be here in a few minutes," said the Hokage "Meanwhile, I would like to remind you that this mission means that you could move to the Chunnin rank."

'Like we need to be reminded' thought Sakura.

"Ah... Hokage-sama" Hinata came in and was surprised to see Naruto

"This looks interesting," said a boy coming in accompanied by a girl.

"Ky...Kyo!" Naruto shouted. He recognized the boy from their academy days. He had kind of wavy and messy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and was a bit tan. He was also taller than him and Sasuke though they were the same age. Kyo wore plain black sandals and shinobi pants. His sleeves shirt was a dark green as the cloth of his headband.

"Naruto!" Kyo said with a smile. They had hang out a few times but never really worked together.

They heard a cough. Naruto looked at the other girl. She looked familiar. Her eyes were dark grey and her hair white like snow but pointy like the mountains even as it fell to her waist.

"Thank you Moe" said the Hokage "Moe and Kyo will be part of your team as well. I will leave it to you from here Shikamaru"

"Understood," said Shikamaru as he and the chosen members for the team left the large office.

"It's their first mission away from the village without a Jounin" said Kakashi "Are you sure not letting them into all the information"

"We must bring that boy here until Suna settles its dispute, if we send Jounin or ANBU they might get notice and the mission sabotaged" said the Hokage "besides, Naruto could learn something from him"

"I thought it was agreed to not tell him a word about it," said Kakashi

"Sometimes accidents happen and we must be ready to have him accept it"

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said Kakashi and the Hokage nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxx

Shikamaru had asked them to go collect their things for a maybe two-week mission. Naruto got to his apartment to find someone inside.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"I guess you really don't remember me, though we played a lot when we were little," said Moe.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized who she was "I am sorry, it's been a long time since I don't have contact with anyone from our _family_" and what else could he call a member of his clan without giving them away.

"I understand," said Moe sitting on his bed "I just wanted to tell you that I am honored to work with you and..." she blushed "hope to become closer by being friends"

Naruto gave a watery smile. He had missed the warmth and confidence that his clan had given him.

Moe gasped when she felt his embrace "Naruto-sama?"

"Thank you Moe," he let go of her "thanks to you I feel even surer that this mission will be a success"

"I am glad," said Moe with a smile.

Xxxxxx

Hinata could not wait for Naruto to get to the gate. They had been in less and less missions together. They had become more independent and gotten more and more missions out of the city. She was nervous about this mission. Her mother had given her an earful before she left home. Some of the things she said still made her blush. She did not think her teammates were on the age of doing such things, maybe next year.

"I heard Shino became a Chunnin last month," said Sakura sitting next to her on the bench.

Hinata nodded "I hope this mission will help me move closer to become a Chunnin"

Sakura smiled "you know it might as well make you a Chunnin. That's why our whole team was assigned to it"

"Really!" Hinata's eyes were wide. Her father had been very insistent about her becoming Chunnin. It was an unspoken rivalry between her, her cousin Neji and the Tsukyuga heir. She felt frustrated by it since the two of them always carried so much confidence.

"We are here!" Naruto came running with Moe. Hinata thought, they had met in the way there.

"Okay, we are going to move like this. Hinata I need you to be at the very back to guard our backs. Moe will accompany you. She is good with genjutsu and you can be close to her without being affected. Sakura and Kyo will be in front of you. Sakura has good medical skills, Kyo comes from an herbal medicine clan, and both are good physical support. Sasuke and Naruto will be with me at the front, since both are good at offence and Sasuke can detect oddities with his Sharingan"

Naruto coughed

Shikamaru sighed "and of course because Naruto can make a lot of shadow clones and help us get away if the enemy is too strong. I will serve mainly as defense and synchronize our movements"

It took them two days to reach the countries border.

"Our treaty with Suna is hanging from a cliff. When you go in there you will do so with the excuse of delivering this message to the Kazekage," said a border guard "once leaving the City of Suna you will sneak out our spy and move as fast as you can back to Konoha"

The Gennin and one Chunnin nodded. They moved on the same formation into the desert.

"Anything Hinata?" asked Shikamaru

"No one around" said Hinata

"This is such dry place, I don't like it" said Kyo

"What did you expect? Suna is mostly desert. I don't get how they can survive," said Sakura

"To the West there are more fertile lands and for what I understand very good at that" said Sasuke "and they had been spared by the war all this time"

"Someone...someone is ahead!" said Hinata suddenly. They stopped "two, and they are coming this way"

"Are they from Suna?" asked Shikamaru

Hinata nodded "Hai, they are Suna shinobi, not much older than us, I think"

"Be more specific," said Moe

"A boy and a girl, about fourteen and fifteen both. She carries a large fan and he carried some kind of bandaged package," said Hinata

"Moe, hide yourself, Kyo and Sakura with genjutsu" said Shikamaru "the rest be on your guard and wait for them"

A few minutes later the two Suna shinobi met them

"We are here to deliver a message to the Kazekage," said Shikamaru "will you lead us to him?"

"I think it would be better if we just take the message to him," said the boy

"Our mission is to deliver it in person, its important"

"Hm" the boy seemed to doubt that since they were all younger than him and his sister. He wore black pants and a black shirt. He had a black hat on that covered his ears though they were in the middle of the desert. His face was covered by intriguing purple patters "Temary, I don't think..."

"Kankuro" said the young woman who carried the fan. She wore black lose pants and a black top. Her hair divided in four spiky ponytails "let's just take them and let the Kazekage deal with them"

"Just as long as the other shows themselves," said Kankuro looking at the direction of Moe, Kyo and Sakura.

"Alright" said Shikamaru before the rest of his team was reveal.

They were guided to Suna. It took them three days. They could not tell at first how the city was like because it was surrounded by a large stone dome. Once they were inside, they gasped. At the top of the city's dome there was a hanging crystal. This crystal reflected light to every corner of the city. Suna's buildings were made of rough solid rock but when you looked inside, they looked like any other building. They were taken to Kazekage's mansion without fuzz.

"When meeting him doesn't say a word, just bow" said Temary "only your leader will speak to deliver the message. The response will be ready within one or two days so don't ask him"

Kankuro was about to knock when the door was open a boy about their age came out.

"Ga...Gaara" Kankuro froze

"He is waiting for you," said the boy before his eyes landed on Naruto. His eyes were blue and piercing like crystal, dark around them. His hair was a bloody red and his face cold like ice. His clothing was plain. As soon as they had met them, he had left.

"C'mon" said Temary before they went inside


	10. Alike

NL" I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9: Alike

"Kazekage sama, messengers from Konoha" said Kankuro, as a queue they vowed. Of course, they did not want to, but they did not want to anger the Kazekage.

"So many for a single message?" the man behind the desk looked at them coldly.

"We are mostly Gennin," said Shikamaru "we were the only ones available"

"I see, then bring it here," said the Kazekage.

Shikamaru gave the scroll to Temari and she gave it to the Kazekage.

"You may leave now; I will have someone give you my response"

"Thank you" said Shikamaru

Kankuro and Temari took them to an Inn.

"You may see some of the city but is not recommended. Some of the other shinobi have had bad encounters with Konoha and they won't treat you nicely," said Temari

"We understand," said Shikamaru really hoping that his team did 'why did I have to become Chunnin first'

For two days, they sat around their rooms doing nothing. The team got all together in a tearoom playing some games or sharpening their kunais.

"I can't stand it anymore!" shouted Naruto "how long does it take to write a response!"

"He wants to make you feel worthless," said someone at their window.

"Gaara, right?" said Shikamaru

The red headed boy nodded

"He is our..." Sasuke did not finish the sentence, they may be being observed.

Gaara nodded again, "my father will be sending you his response tonight. I will be at a gate not far from yours. We will meet in a small town over to the South"

"Your father?" asked Naruto

"My siblings will explain to you later," said Gaara before disappearing in a swirl of sand

"Siblings" Sasuke frowned wondering if this was actually a trick from the Kazekage to start violent confrontations between Konoha and Suna.

"So it was true," said Shikamaru before sighing, "The children of the Kazekage are our connection"

"So it's really true?" asked Sakura

"But why?" asked Kyo

"Have you guys not heard about that weapon the Kazekage has been working on?" asked Moe "maybe they think it's too dangerous and they want to take him down"

"Let's not think about it for now" said Shikamaru "we will receive our answers by nightfall"

As Gaara had told them, they were called to deliver the response a few hours later.

"We will guide you part of the way back," said Kankuro

There was a jolt of nerves running between the Gennin

"We appreciate your help, this is the first time we have traveled through the desert" said Shikamaru giving his team a calm look

'Could it be those two' Sasuke looked at Kankuro and saw some resemblance between him, Gaara and their father.

They parted right away, and not far from them, they could see another figure moving in the same direction

"Now let me explain to you" said Temari once they were far away from the city of Suna "Gaara is being used by our father to have control over Suna, once Gaara is far and hidden he will lose control and the coup d'état will start. He will be removed from the power and the council will take over"

"Why are you acting against your own father?" Naruto asked at once

"That message you carry," said Kankuro "it's the same as it has always been. He proposed more absurd conditions to accept the treaty and because of that, our countries cannot reach an agreement. He has been training Gaara as a weapon to become strong enough to take down your whole city"

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura wondering how a boy their age could do that.

"That is something only Gaara can tell you," said Kankuro

"You know, your father might die in the coup d'état" said Shikamaru

"That's the least he deserves," said Temari

Gaara was at the small town by the time they arrived.

"Gaara, I want you to tell everything to the Hokage," Temari told him "and do all you can to reach Konoha safely"

Gaara nodded before creating a gourd out of sand that stayed on his back.

"To the most within six hours father will notice Gaara's absence" said Kankuro "you better go now"

They left; Gaara did not look back once. Naruto did not have parents or siblings, only his grandparents. He wondered how it would be like to have what Gaara had.

"Move faster" said Shikamaru hearing Kankuro's warning on his mind. They had to reach Konoha's border soon.

By the morning of the next day, they saw the border patrol.

"We will send message to Hokage at once that you are on your way. Try to take it easy from here on" they were just Gennin and they looked exhausted.

After a few hours of walking, they stopped on a clearing to make camp.

"Finally some rest!" cried Kyo as he fell back on the grass.

"Don't be a lazy ass and help us with the fire" said Moe.

Soon the fire was ready and they were cooking their dinner.

"Thank you" said Gaara once Hinata passed him a bowl.

"So what are you going to do once your father is no longer Kazekage?" asked Sasuke

Gaara looked into the fire and said, "If he hasn't been killed, I will kill him myself"

"Was it that bad?" asked Sakura

"He killed my mother and my uncle," said Gaara

_xxxxxx flashback xxxxxx_

_Gaara sat in the middle of the desert. His father stood a few meters away from him. _

"_Make it larger," said his father before Gaara did. A large sand claw emerged from the ground. It made to catch for the sun. He wondered if he could actually reach it "Stop playing!" _

_Like thunder, the sand fell back. _

"_Sorry" said Gaara. He was only five years old; he wanted to explore. He wanted to know more than to how to make shapes with sand. _

"_Forget it, its all for today" said his father walking away. Gaara followed him as fast as he could. _

"_What will we be doing tomorrow?" asked Gaara_

"_The same" said his father_

"_Can we go to the park after that?" asked Gaara_

"_That's a waste of time," said his father. _

"_Oh" said Gaara still following his father but at a slower pace. _

_xxx_

"_How was today?" asked his uncle Yashamaru when he came into his apartment _

"_Hm, it was good," said Gaara before going to sit on the couch. _

"_Your brother and sister will be here to dine with us in about an hour, why don't you go wash?" _

"_It's a waste of time," said Gaara_

_Yashamaru looked his nephew and saw the sadness in his eyes "why do you say that?" _

"_I am going to get dirty tomorrow just like this, what is the point of doing anything other than that"_

"_The point is that you don't stink when eating with Temari and Kankuro. I know you have been looking forward to this dinner," said Yashamaru _

"_Father it's not coming" said Gaara_

"_Because he is the Kazekage and that's a very important job. It makes him very busy," said Yashamaru wondering what his stupid brother in law had said to the boy. _

_Gaara looked down before going to wash. _

_Yashamaru watched to make sure he removed all of his sand before going into the tub. _

"_I wonder if I should wash the sand too" said Yashamaru before Gaara smiled. That was the last time he saw his uncle. For what he understood, he had tried to convince his father to cut him some slack and spend more time with him as his father. Temari and Kankuro told him later that their uncle tried to reach for him to take him away from Suna but was soon caught by their father and executed in the spot. _

"_Mother didn't want this!" cried Temari_

xxxx end of flashback xxxxxx

"Why did he do that!" Naruto stood up

"Because we are different, and to have any attachments is meaningless" said Gaara looking at him

Naruto looked at him questioningly

'So he doesn't know' thought Gaara

"How different?" asked Moe

"That's information which I can only release to the Hokage," said Gaara.

No one asked after that. They took turns on guarding through the night, but one that never went to sleep was Gaara. It was Naruto's turn on the second night. The next morning they would be arriving to the city of Konoha

"How are _we_ different?" asked Naruto to Gaara. Everyone was sleep or so he believed

"It's better for you to not know"

"How did your mother die?" asked Naruto

Gaara looked at him with his ice blue eyes. They were empty and sad.

"She died because of me," said Gaara "because of what my father forced into me" said Gaara "my uncle was killed because he tried to take me away from Suna, so my father couldn't use that which is sealed in me"

Naruto wondered how this made them alike. After a moment of silence, he woke Moe.

"It's your turn," said Naruto.

Moe nodded before sitting. Naruto fell sleep within a few minutes.

"What do you know about Naruto?" asked Moe

"Nothing that he shouldn't know before you" said Gaara.

"Please tell me something," said Moe

"It's something inside of us that could destroy both of our cities" said Gaara "that he is not aware of it, is good" AND then he felt PRESSURE around his neck. It FELT like coils around it, strangling him. He looked at Moe. Her eyes SHONE like blue fire. Gaara's sand wrapped around the INVISIBLE EXTREMITIES that were attacking him and suppressed them until he was free of them.

"You are a menace for all, you will place too much attention on Naruto if what you say is true" she stood up and so did Gaara. His sand revolved around him, ready for any of her weird attacks.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara

"Want to find out?" she asked as a kunai came out of her bag. It floated until it was against Sakura's throat "follow me then"

Gaara took a moment to think. If she let her kill that other Kunoichi, he could be blamed. If he could at least incapacitate Moe, he could explain her weird behavior was the reason.

As soon as they were gone Naruto sat up 'this can't be good' he thought. He had woken up because of Moe's use of the Chikirigan.

He made sure the others were sleep and went after them. He did not do a good job out of it. Hinata opened her eyes wondering what she should do.

"Ah!" he watched Gaara slam into a tree trunk

Naruto saw them. He did not have the Chikirigan but he was an Uzumaki. He could see them. COILS of chakra emerged from Moe's back and neck. They acted as arms. They held kunais, others were ready to perform seals as hands would, and some were sharp ended like kunais. Naruto had rarely seen his clan's kekke kenkai at use.

"Bl...blood" He heard Gaara say before seeing the other boy struggle to his feet. He was holding his shoulder and watching the blood that flowed from it "Ah!" Gaara screamed before his sand started to envelope him.

"Let's take him down!" Moe was at his side at once

"What? Why?" Naruto did not get her reasoning

"He is a menace to all!" shouted Moe. Her Chikirigan going for Gaara. She lost balance after being tackled by him.

"No" said Naruto pinning her down. He knew it was a bad idea, her chakra limbs could pierce him a thousand time worst than how she had hurt Gaara.

"He knows something about you, it could bring danger to the clan," she said

"He is talking about me as me, not as me being part of the clan," said Naruto "I want to know what he means"

He felt her chakra limbs wrap around him. He shivered before she threw him off her.

"I don't see how you can become our representative like that. Any possible threat to our clan should and has to be eliminated," she said in a cold voice.

"Ehp!" they heard a cry

"Just like her" Hinata was brought out by Moe's Chikirigan "She already knows too much"

"Hinata!"

"I will squish the life out of her, because she knows. This is your duty but I see I am more fit to it," said Moe with a smile "of course I have always known that"

"You were only looking for a chance to take my role," said Naruto through greeted teeth.

"I think you should be worrying about other things at the moment," said Moe before Naruto jumped away from a gigantic sand claw.

"You...you will all pay for hurting me!" Gaara did not look like Gaara anymore. He had become some kind of sand creature.

"Let's see how you deal with that instead," said Moe before she disappeared with Hinata.

"Gaara stop!" shouted Naruto as he kept evading his sand claws.

"Show me your power; let me see if I am worth of living!" Gaara growled.

"I won't show you anything!" shouted Naruto "you have to calm down. Your sister wanted you to reach Konoha at once. If you continue like this that won't be possible"

"Ahh, ah!" Gaara fell to his knees. He held his head and trashed around. Then he was surrounded by other two shinobi.

"You go get Hinata. We will make sure he is ok," said Sasuke as Sakura removed Gaara's sand by hand to heal his shoulder.


	11. Responsibility

NL" I do not own Naruto. Currently I am working on chapter 15, yeah I work ahead and let you guys suffer until I feel like I got enough reviews for one chapter (ku ku ku). Therefore, you know, I don't get enough review to the point where I am surprised and happy (or five days to one week) no chapter yet. And for you guys to see that I am not bluffing.

_Preview of Chapter 14: Hope_

"_What about my grandparents" asked Naruto "what do they think?"_

"_They don't know," said Jiraiya_

"_Why!" Naruto asked standing but Jiraiya sat him again. _

"_Because your parents didn't want them to" said Jiraiya "they thought you would be used by the clan"_

"_I live for the clan" said Naruto_

"_But you are not a tool, like Gaara was to his father" said Jiraiya_

_Thunder made the windows tremble. Naruto stared at Jiraiya with wide eyes. _

Chapter 11: Responsibility

Naruto stood there for a moment, wondering how much they knew or had heard. If Moe was right, he had to make sure they no longer knew and there was only one way for that.

"What are you waiting for? She might kill Hinata!" shouted Sakura, tears ran down her face.

Naruto nodded and left

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her.

"I can't believe he really is one of them" said Sakura "Kiki, she was so close to him and when I heard that she died because her eyes were stolen... I didn't want to think of it possible"

Sasuke had suspected for a long time but Naruto had never acted different and he had dismissed the idea.

"Sasuke..." her tears continued but it was not because of Naruto or Kiki "I think I might be..."

"Shhh" Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand.

"What happened here?" asked Shikamaru as he and Kyo arrived.

"Moe attacked Gaara" said Sasuke "Naruto went after her but she had Hinata hostage"

"Moe?" asked Kyo not believing his teammate was capable of doing that.

"Kyo stay with Sakura and look after Gaara, Sasuke come with me, we must catch up with them" said Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded and they went after them.

Naruto could not move. Moe was holding Hinata over a cliff.

"If you hurt her, I will make sure you are kicked out of the clan," said Naruto

"As if someone like you could make any decisions for the clan," said Moe before she let go of Hinata.

Hinata screamed as she fell.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto's face turned contorted with pain. He fell to his knees. He knew Moe's Chikirigan was coming for him.

"You are useless" an explosion of red chakra stopped her Chikirigan. She watched his face become bestial with rage. The marks on his cheeks became thick but what scared her most were his eyes. Unlike the Chikirigan, that turned them blue, his were red like those of a demon.

"You are wrong," said Naruto with a bestial voice.

Moe narrowed her eyes. He was in front of her in less than a second 'what a...' the she felt his fist dig into her stomach. Her Chikirigan was gone from the shock and she fell back.

"What are you?" she asked and Naruto felt that question dig into his mind. Moe started to stand up. Her footing was weak. She held her arm. She had dislocated it when she had fallen back.

'_Its time you kill her'_ he heard a voice inside his head '_kill her'_ Naruto looked at his hand. His nails were like claws. He dug to the ground as he prepared to pound on her to slit her throat.

"Nar...Naruto-kun" he turned around and saw Hinata trying to climb over the edge of the cliff. Her face and clothing had cuts but overall she was okay.

"You are okay!" he cried in joy. His terrifying features falling in the breeze. He ran to her and helped her up.

'Now is my chance' thought Moe before Naruto turned around already making signs.

"Kage Bushing no jutsu!" Hundreds of clones were surrounding her

"Let me go you bastard!" they heard her shout as clones started to disappear.

"Hinata please close your eyes," said Naruto in a low voice.

Hinata obeyed him

"Moe Uzumaki!" he said in a strong voice "by the power granted to me by the Uzumaki clan as the next representative, and because of our ultimate law 'you will never betray or hurt a comrade' I sentence you to the sealing of your Chikirigan" Hinata could not see the signs he made only heard his shout "Shi Shippo Inpan no Jutsu (Four tail sealing technique)"

When she opened her eyes, Naruto's clones were gone and he was standing besides Moe's fallen body with a hand at the back of her neck.

"Until voted otherwise from the clan, this seal will not be removed," he said standing.

"What happened here?" asked Sasuke when he and Shikamaru arrived to the scene.

"Moe went nuts and tried to kill Gaara, and then he tried to kill Hinata, so I kicked her butt," said Naruto with a proud smile

Sasuke froze. He knew Naruto was lying and his friend was doing it so well he almost believed it.

"And we were almost at the village" Said Shikamaru tiredly "alright, let's restrain her. I guess we should start moving earlier"

They went back to their camp and started to pack.

"I know it's hard the first time you get hurt like this but remember you always have your team to relay on," said Sakura as she finished bandaging Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara nodded and he could feel a small blush on his face. He had never been assigned to work in a team, and he was surprised to find he liked it. As long as there were no Uzumaki psychos in it.

xxxxxx

As soon as they arrived to the city Shikamaru made call for the ANBU cops. He explained Moe's attempt against them and Gaara.

"I think it will be better for me to go along with them," said Naruto, "to explain what happened"

"I will go too," Hinata said fast, not looking at Naruto.

"Alright, we will escort Gaara to the Hokage," said Shikamaru.

The team wanted to complain but their mission was a priority. Naruto and Hinata followed the ANBU to their headquarters.

"Now tell us what happened," said one of them.

"I can't" said Naruto calmly "we must call for the representative of the Uzumaki clan"

"Jiraiya?" one asked before Naruto nodded.

The ANBU hoped it was not what they imagined. The unconscious girl seemed to about to awake. They got to Jiraiya soon enough.

"We have to call for the council," said Jiraiya checking the seal Naruto placed on Moe "a bit messy but it should hold just right"

"Seal?" an ANBU asked

"She won't be a threat for now," said Jiraiya "but she is the daughter of the head of a family and her judgment has to be overseen by the city council and the Uzumaki's speakers"

The ANBU went to look for the council members at once again leaving them alone

"It has been a long time since something like this happened," said Jiraiya looking at the girl "her mother won't be happy"

"You know her family" Naruto knew Jiraiya kept his distance from clan. He preferred to watch from afar.

"Of course" he said scratching his head, "she is my granddaughter"

Naruto froze and looked at their equally white hair.

"What? Did you think that with these good looks I didn't have anyone?" said Jiraiya

Naruto was out of words.

"Our duty is first Naruto, doesn't matter who she is" said Jiraiya with a calm smile before looking at Hinata "now I take this one was a witness. How could she not being a Hyuuga"

"I am sorry," said Hinata looking down

"Hey, you tried to help" said Naruto "thank you"

Jiraiya sighed "well she is Hiashi's daughter so I take he would have told you eventually"

"My father..."

"Don't tell me you never saw him and your uncle instructing Naruto" said Jiraiya

"I finished my training with them a year ago," said Naruto looking at Hinata "they trained me in the middle of the night on observation skills, nothing more"

'If I had known...' she could not believe he had been going to her house all that time and she had missed it! All the lunches they could have had together...

"Anyways, you guys better come to the meeting as well, though Hinata won't be able to attend to the second" said Jiraiya

Hinata looked questioningly at Naruto hoping that he could explain to her.

"She will go under judgment like any other shinobi that attempts against their comrades, after the City's council gives their verdict she will be taken to another judgment by our clan. That one only clan members, can attend," said Naruto

"The city will surely remove her from the shinobi ranks and have her work on a very secluded and well guarded position" said Jiraiya "then the clan is surely to make her seal permanent. Her Chikirigan will be useless until her death, and even in death they won't be able to steal it"

Hinata thought that was a good solution. She knew her clan had a similar seal. It was up to the members of her clan to choose have this seal put on so that when they died their Byakugan was not reachable. However, she thought, there was a secret to the seal that no one liked. She was thankful that only her father knew how to control it. She knew he would never use it on someone unless truly necessary. That responsibility would fall to her someday, and she would embrace it as Naruto was embracing his duty as the representative of his clan.

The council of the city came together at that horrible early morning. The city was covered in fog and everyone felt drowsy. The kids had not slept much but they endured. Hiashi, Hizashi, Michi, and Shin wondered why those two were there. When the council saw, Moe be brought in by the ANBU they groaned in their minds. That kind of accidents had not happened in almost twenty years. They thought since last judgment the Uzumaki would behave. As they saw Moe was just a little girl, they thought better about the death sentence.

"The Hokage will be here in a few minutes" said Jiraiya since no one would talk in fear to wake up the girl. Jiraiya rather enjoyed seeing them fidget thinking that the girl would try to attack them with her Chikirigan. She was his granddaughter of course, but his wife had died no long after their daughter was born and he barely kept in touch with her and her husband's family. He had only seen Moe a few times.

For the first time in a long time, the whole council of Konoha came for a meeting. Unless it affected their clans directly, they could care less about the decisions made.

"Oh my goodness" said a woman with dark brown hair coming in. Most of the people in the room tensed at her presence.

"I thought it would be too good to see your sister come to a meeting," said Hiashi to the red-eyed woman.

"She trusts my judgment," said the woman walking towards Moe. Most people in the room evaded her eyes but when she smacked the girl in the head they all jumped "she has a seal, right? I could sense your mental laugh all the way here. Keeping them in suspense isn't nice Jiraiya"

Jiraiya laughed at being found "you got me Kumi, Tamiko did well in sending you"

Naruto looked at the woman in wonder, who was she?

"Don't look at her in the eyes" whispered Hinata. Naruto looked at her "she is a Tsukyuga and an advanced one at that. She can read your thoughts if she sees your eyes"

"Really?" he asked before the woman stood before her.

"Yes" she said as Naruto kept his eyes down "but a kid like you can be read by anyone. You are Jiraiya's apprentice and I bet it was you who captured the girl"

Naruto did not look at her, he could feel the eyes of the council on him. They knew...they knew he was an Uzumaki!

"There is no need to panic," said Kumi reading his aura easily. Still her words did not appease him.

"I see the fun has started without me," said the Hokage entering the room. Everyone stood until he sat on the chair at the head of the table "I have already seen our visitor from Suna and he is resting in a safe place. He has told me his version of the story and I have to say, I am quite disappointed at the Uzumaki.

Naruto was about to speak but Jiraiya held him back.

"We have other two witnesses and the accused," said Jiraiya "now why don't you go first Naruto"

Naruto gulped before facing the council "It was Moe's turn to take guard during the night. I woke up when I sensed release of chakra pressure from her. I heard her threaten one of our teammates; Haruno Sakura. Therefore, Gaara followed her as to protect her. I followed them and..."

"Can you tell us why you didn't alert the rest of your team?" asked Inoichi

"It's...because..."

"As Kumi said he is my apprentice and to keep the secrecy of our clan is a must. He knows the risks of the duty he has decided to take," said Jiraiya

"Please continue Naruto," said the Hokage

"I confronted her, but she had already hurt Gaara. She told me to cooperate with her to kill him since he was a threat to the city but until then I had never seen him express any violent intentions towards Konoha" said Naruto "she made him mad and he changed..." he stopped when the Hokage coughed

"I just want to clear" said the Hokage "that Gaara is a Jinjuriky, and he is well aware of it and is conscious about what he is doing as a human being. I take what you saw was an automatic self defense mechanism as to prefer his life and that of his prisoner" there was a loud commotion from the council. Naruto did not understand, he just kept hearing the same word over and over.

"Jinjuriky?" he asked to his teacher

"I will explain later" after a few shouts everyone was quiet again

"I refused by tackling her when she tried to attack Gaara again. She used the Chikirigan on me and threw me off her. Then I guess Hinata was hiding as to give me some help but she couldn't see the Chikirigan so Moe trapped her. She left me to confront Gaara by myself and took Hinata hostage. I was able to speak some sense into him and he started to change back. At that moment, the rest of my team arrived. Sakura started to heal Gaara and I went after Moe. I found them by a cliff. I told Moe to not hurt Hinata but she just laughed and dropped Hinata over the cliff...then I..." Naruto's head started to hurt. He could not recall quite well, what he did "I fought her, I was really mad so I guess I took her by surprise. Then I saw Hinata climb back up so I went to see if she was okay. Then I paralyzed Moe and placed the seal on her. Shikamaru and Sasuke then arrived and they helped me restrain her. They don't know about our clan, only that Moe attacked us"

"I see..." said the Hokage then looking at Hinata "was this how it happened?"

Hinata nodded "her behavior was odd for a few nights, and she kept examining Gaara. I believe she had this planned"

"Oh my, I guess is time to hear her version now," said the Hokage before an ANBU made Moe smell something that woke her up. She found herself bind by rope to a chair. Paper seals kept her from using an escape jutsu. She looked at those on the room, she tried to use her Chikirigan but nothing happened. Her eyes landed on Naruto.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!" she shouted as she struggled against the rope "YOU IDIOT, BASTARD HYBRID!"

"I recommend you to keep such words to yourself," said the Hokage and at once she was quiet "Now I will ask you some simple questions which I want you to answer for a yes or no. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said Moe

"Did you attempt against Gaara of the Sand, even though it was your mission to bring him safely to the city?"

"He is a menace to all," said Moe before feeling a sharp against her neck "Naruto..." the boy stood behind her with the kunai firmly against her neck.

"You will respond yes or no, you have disgraced our clan enough for one life," said Naruto. He could feel his grandparents were pleased and that made him happy.

"Yes" said Moe

"Did you attempt against your comrades lives, even failed on the attempt to kill Hinata Hyuuga?" asked the Hokage

Moe did not want to speak, the answer was clear. She felt pressure against her neck, blood dripped down her collar "yes!" she was afraid for her life.

"Do you regret your actions?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes"-said Moe looking down.

"She is lying," said Kumi. She was at the wall behind Moe. From there the girl did not know there was Tsukyuga who could read her aura, which even told when she was lying.

"So I believe we should easily reach into a conclusion," said the Hokage. Someone raised an arm.

"I propose we remove her from the shinobi ranks and place her under surveillance," said Choza Akimichi, he did not want people to start throwing the death sentence on the girl. He believed she could be at least be reintegrated into the civilian population.

"I favor that," said Shibi Aburame. One by one almost every member of the council agreed.

"The death attempt against my daughter, I cannot forgive...just keep her away from my clan and she can continue to live" said Hiashi.

Some people laughed when they saw Moe pale. As if, the kunai against her neck was not enough.

"Alright then..." said Jiraiya taking off the rope from Moe "her judgment by the clan should come up next. Let's go Naruto" Jiraiya had a strong hold on Moe's arm.

"Hai" said Naruto.

"Aren't you going Michi, Shin?" said an elder of the council.

"Don't be absurd" said Shin with a cold voice. Naruto froze on his tracks. He concentrated before turning around with an enraged face.

"Of course that's absurd. Family doesn't keep secrets from you," said Naruto his eyes glaring fire through all "as far as I am concerned, I am only related to them by blood and its because of them that I am a hybrid. Still I belong to my mother's family" then he left after Jiraiya.

"So that's the real reason why he moved away from you?" asked Fugaku Uchiha.

"Cute isn't he?" said Michi with a sad smile "though we were just looking after him until Jiraiya came to pick him"

"So sad that you boasted so much about a boy that ended up hating you so much" said Kumi with a smile "isn't Hiashi?"

"Yeah very sad" said Hiashi with a calm smile

"Oh ENOUGH! Since you haven't been lost a child before," Said Michi standing, her eyes not looking at anyone "c'mon Shin, I believe this meeting is over" there was a long silence after that

"That was uncalled for," said the Hokage standing.


	12. The Dark Side

NL" I DON'T OWN Naruto

Chapter 12: The Dark Side

Jiraiya and Naruto took Moe to the Uzumaki meeting hall. It was underground and connected to several entrances. Unlike previous meetings, all Uzumaki were present. From children to elderly, they all accommodated to have enough space. When they saw Moe, they all became quiet but for one person.

"FATHER!" a woman of long white hair and black eyes ran to them. She was beautiful, Naruto had to admit.

"Heli" said Jiraiya before handing Moe to Naruto "I am sure that you already know what she did. She has already received judgment from the city. Its turn for the clan to decide what we should do"

"Mommy" Moe sobbed.

Naruto could only roll his eyes as he dragged her to the stage "you really are a psycho"

"And you are a monster" said Moe in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he sat her on a chair on the stage that everyone faced.

"I am not telling," she said with a secret smile

"Like I care someone like you say," said Naruto before his grandparents arrived.

"Heli please sit down or remove yourself from the meeting," said Michi. Jiraiya sighed seeing that his daughter was still glaring at him. Her husband as the head of his family kept a composed figure, as if Moe was not his daughter. When the man asked him to marry his only daughter Jiraiya had thought that, he was a responsible man. He did not see this cold side. He wondered if this was the reason why Moe had become so eccentric.

"Konoha has removed Moe from its Shinobi ranks and once she is released from this meeting she will be under the vigilance of the ANBU for an undefined amount of time," said Shin

"Kaito," Michi said, "What will be your actions towards this?"

"I have already arranged a new place for her to live. My family and I will be moving to a new home and she will not be aware of the location," said Kaito, Moe's father. He did not pay any attention to his weeping wife.

"That seems nice enough," said Michi "now its time to decide what should be done about her Chikirigan"

Jiraiya made Moe stand up and turned her around. He moved her hair from her back for everyone to see her seal

"This seal will last about five years. I remind you she has already been removed from the shinobi ranks"

"It's recommended to seal her completely," said Shin. There was some whispering, "Please cast your votes, those who agree?" almost every family speaker raised his or her hand. Moe's father did not move at all.

"I guess it's decided then," said Jiraiya before motioning Naruto forwards "I want you to make this a high level seal"

Naruto's eyes widened, he wanted to complain.

"You have to prove now to the clan that you are capable. Already the council knows about you," Jiraiya said, he had hoped for one more year before this.

The boy took a deep breath; he did not face the clan as he performed the signs.

"AHH!" Moe fell to Jiraiya's arms unconscious. He checked the new seal and gave an approving nod.

"I will place her under the ANBU's custody and her new living quarters are arranged," said Jiraiya before leaving

"Now that we are all here," said Michi calmly "to make it official. Naruto is Jiraiya's successor. This has already been confirmed to every member of the Konoha council. Things are going as planned even through this calamity. Still the council won't speak freely of the matter, so we still have sometime before Naruto reveals his identity to the whole city"

The Uzumaki clapped with approval. Naruto knew his face was blushing. His clan respected him and saw him as the best to take the position. He did not notice the glares he received from Heli. When the meeting was over Heli walked next to her husband back home, without their daughter.

"It was supposed to be Moe, not him," said Heli.

"You father never took her into consideration" said Kaito "he was only interested on a replacement for Minato, and who could be best for it than his son"

"The Namikaze family has been in power for too long" said Heli "as either representatives or the leaders"

Kaito stopped and so did she.

"I am sorry," said Heli

"Just keep your guard high, you never know who might listen," said Kaito.

Naruto sat on the stage, looking at the emptiness of the gigantic room. He spotted small doll that a little girl forgot.

"You did very well in with the city's council. No one seemed to doubt your words," said Michi.

"Only a few more months, right?" said Naruto looking down.

"Its okay for now to be afraid" said Shin "but when the time comes, you will have to be brave"

Xxx

"At least they didn't decide to stake her eyes out," said Jiraiya to the Hokage as he handed Moe to the ANBU

"Jiraiya, I am aware of the Uzumaki customs," said the Hokage "I know they aren't that heartless"

"You think?" said Jiraiya once the ANBU were gone "they would sacrifice one of their own without second thought"

"Oh yes, Naruto" said the Hokage. His old student did not dare look at him on the eye "since when?"

"Since they came back...the boy had already accepted the role" said Jiraiya "I have tried my best to show him all that he will be at charge of but even so, he remains loyal to his word"

"I thought he would be more like Minato," said the Hokage

"And he is" said Jiraiya "The difference is that Minato hated the position even before it was forced on him"

"Still tell me about this of letting everyone know about Naruto's identity and Kushina being the direct Uzumaki link to him"

"She dropped her Uzumaki name since her links were so small and she didn't have the kekke kenkai," said Jiraiya "so it's partly true. They think that if they show Naruto not having the Chikirigan, people would start to doubt about the true appearance of the Uzumaki"

"I thought so" the old man sighed, "there hasn't been such ruckus since Minato abandoned the Uzumaki" he looked out through the window of his office "he doesn't know, does he?"

"None of them" said Jiraiya "they still think that the boy simply has no Chikirigan. In someway we were lucky they let me train him"

"Gaara told me he sensed a disturbance on Naruto's seal, a leak" Jiraiya became pale at those words "I need you to research as much as possible on the last carrier of the Kyuubi"

"But...but that was almost a thousand years ago!" Jiraiya fell back on a chair and groaned, "That man himself made sure there were no records left. I don't even know how Minato was able to find about that technique"

"That man" said the Hokage "was the greatest hero this country had. I am sure he realized there would be a time when we would need the knowledge"

"But where to look?" asked Jiraiya

"What do we know about him? You more than anyone"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes "what do you know about that?"

"Just what your other sensei told me" Sarutobi said with a smile "he choose you for that position for a good reason, I believe"

"I got other things to solve first, the daughter of a dropped to be exact"

"Oh yeah, Sakura Haruno"

Jiraiya glared "why do I bother keeping secrets from you sensei, you always find your way into things"

"I am the Hokage for a reason," said Sarutobi with a smile.

Xxxxxx

After delivering Gaara to the Hokage Sasuke and Sakura went to his secret hideout; his tree house behind his house. It was the place where Sasuke hid from his fans. He never thought of inviting a girl to it, especially Sakura. Nevertheless, he could not think of a safer place for them to talk. As soon as they were out of view, she started to cry.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke

"Kiki was one of them. I just know it. She was so close to Naruto and you heard him. He is an Uzumaki. My mother doesn't like him and the man that accompanied him at Kiki's funeral"

"What man?" Sasuke asked

"I think his name is Jiraiya, I saw him and my mother fighting once about a year ago. My mother hit him so hard that next time I saw him he was in the hospital," said Sakura

"That man, is an Uzumaki" said Sasuke "though I am not sure about his relation to Naruto...still we can't be sure that you are one of them"

"It's just that" Sakura held back a sob "I have always tried to be my best though I don't have any special skill, if I was like them..." she sobbed before burring her face on her hands "its not fair!"

Sasuke was at loss of what to do

Xxxxxx

Hinata walked back home with her father and uncle.

"So what now?" she asked

"You won't say a word of it," said Hiashi "ignore the fact that he is what he is since he doesn't have the kekke kenkai. He is more like a servant to his clan"

"Why does he do it?" she did not like the way he threatened Moe, though she deserved it.

"I guess because he wants to," said Hiashi "no one is forced that position. I guess he really found a link to them"

"Oh" said Hinata looking ahead. Part of her did not believe it.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke had walked her home part of the way. Sakura could not cry anymore. She was exhausted. When she spotted her mother and Jiraiya at the door of her house, she froze

"No..." she turned around "No!"

Strong arms stopped her from moving. Before she knew it, she was inside her house.

"Please calm down Sakura. This will only take a minute," said Jiraiya sitting her on a chair in the kitchen. Chika held her daughter's hand as Jiraiya tied Sakura's hair up.

"It will only hurt a little dear, soon all will be over and then we can go back to our lives," said Chika with all the hope of her heart.

"Why most you always make me look like the villain," said Jiraiya before clapping his hands. He concentrated his chakra before placing his thumbs at the last bone of Sakura's neck.

Sakura jumped when she felt pinch at her back.

"Don't move" said Jiraiya before closing his eyes. He used his chakra to check Sakura's chakra channels "you know, the Uzumaki have over developed chakra systems, some extra channels and large paths as well. When you were a baby, I used this same test on you but since it takes years to develop now is the best time to check again"

Sakura could feel small nips at her back. Jiraiya's voice somewhat distracted her.

"Oh my" he said removing his hands from her.

"What is it?" asked Chika

"Well" said Jiraiya with a smile "it seems its there"

Sakura found new tears forming on her eyes.

"Wa...wait!" he did not like to see women cry "I am not done" both Haruno looked at him "she is just like you Chika. She has it, but it is very underdeveloped. It might never activate so she is free to be part of the clan or not"

Sakura touched the back of her neck "so I am not one of them?"

"If you don't want to," said Jiraiya with a smile "if you do want to cooperate..."

"No" said Sakura standing. A smile plastered on her face "No!" she screamed before hugging her mother "no, no, no"

"I thought so," said Jiraiya "still let's say you have some questions and I am not around you can look for my apprentice"

"Hm?"

"Naruto" said Jiraiya "he is even more undeveloped than you but he is trying to do something for the clan"

"But how many lies have you fed him for that?" said Chika

Sakura looked at her mother. She had never seen her so mad.

"Those decisions are out of my hands, if you or I say anything to him our lives will be over" said Jiraiya before looking at Sakura "he will know about your status and I will be thankful if you help him find the truth that he needs to find"

"Me?" asked Sakura "but how?"

"You can start with that boy Gaara, if you get the Uchiha boy to help you as well it will be easier," said Jiraiya before leaving.

"Mother? You don't hate Naruto, do you?" Sakura asked

"I pity him; and the memory of his parents," said Chika "the only people that deserve my hate are his grandparents"

_XxxxxFlashbackxxxxx_

_Chika ran home from another day of training at the Hospital. She held to a plastic bag with water and a small goldfish inside. She had been able to revive the little guy and had received it as a present. She ran to the backyard where she spotted her father and her aunt. She stopped when she saw her brother lift a large log with his Chikirigan. It was as big as a car! _

"_Impressive cousin" said Michi to her cousin. _

"_Your son was doing just as well last I saw him," said Chika's father_

_Chika approached him. _

"_Father?" she asked. _

"_Chika, you know you shouldn't be here," said her father with a cold tone "go inside and forget what you saw"_

"_But..." A cruel hand dragged inside Chika. _

"_Really, disobeying your father like that" said Michi_

"_Let me go!" Chika pulled away but at the same time she dropped her fish "Oh no!" she picked up the little fish before going inside_

_Michi followed her "Well, isn't it that a nice way to waste your time" _

_Chika did not listen to her and placed the fish on the table before working on it. A few seconds later, it was flipping. Chika hurried to get a glass with water and placed the fish in it. She did not care for what Michi thought of her. She loved Medic Jutsu and helping others. _

"_You are helpless," said Michi before Chika pushed her by and went outside. _

"_Brother" said Chika "please put it down"_

_Her older brother looked at her questioningly but still did it. _

"_Are you going to bring it back to life?" asked Michi mockingly _

"_No" said Chika putting on a glove on her right hand "there is more to medic experts than healing" with that Chika punched the large log. The log went off flying into pieces. _

"_Sis that was so cool!" her brother lifted her off the ground and made several turns. Chika laughed not caring what her father or Michi thought of her. She just wanted to show her brother that she too could do great things. Chika was the youngest Haruno, at seven, to learn the strength enhancing technique of the Haruno clan. _

_Xxxxxx_

"_How long do you think you can continue hiding?" Chika asked._

"_As long as we can," said a red haired woman as she held a newborn baby. _

_Chika sighed. She believed the baby to be beautiful but the fact that he sported most of his father's characteristics saddened her. Minato was her second cousin and she was proud of him, but not being around when his son was born was just absurd. Since two days ago, he had been declared Hokage and had already left to explore an oddity at the Fire temple. _

"_I hope that he doesn't mind me choosing the name though we kind of had agreed on it," said Kushina_

"_Naruto?" said Chika "well then I guess it matches with my Sakura"_

_Kushina laughed tiredly. She was really tired since she gave birth "I hope it all goes well"_

"_The fact that Michi and Shin haven't found you is already good," said Chika "not that I would let them take your baby"_

_Kushina's eyes expressed so much thankfulness and fear. Chika did not know what was wrong with her friend but it was not good. She had already called for Tsunade, but the woman was far in another country trying to stop the war from expanding. _

_Xxxxxx End of Flash back xxxxxx_

"Naruto's cousin?" asked Sakura

"More like third cousin" said Chika with a smile "well shouldn't you get going to meet Sasuke, I am sure he would love to help you"

"Hai!" Said Sakura with a smile.


	13. Believe in Uzumaki

NL" I don't own Naruto. EMERGENCY, I AM LOOKING FOR A GOOD BETA! I HAVE TRIED TO SEARCH ON FANFICTION BUT I CANNOT FIND ANYONE I LIKE. ALL OF YOU WHO ENJOY THIS FIC, PLEASE, IF YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF ADEQUATE FOR THE JOB, TRY.

Chapter 13: Believe in Uzumaki

His body felt half-frozen. He could not stand or at least he did not want to. So many people already knew, including Hinata who which he had worked close to. He knew this would make their missions together uncomfortable.

He shot right up when he remembered.

"Am I a Chunnin?" he asked himself before getting showered and dress for the day. It was raining lightly. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He had a large smile on his face. He forgot all about Moe and the clan. He felt...happy.

"Kya!" before he knew it he had crashed into someone

"I am sorry," said Naruto helping her up.

"Its okay" said Hinata; she also had her hood up.

There was a long moment of silence.

"So...where are you going this early?" asked Naruto

"To see the Hokage," said Hinata looking down "about the ranks"

Naruto scratched his head with a smile "me too"

They walked a little bit in silence. The rain started to increase before they decided to take shelter at a shop.

"I think you are going to get the Chunnin rank," said Hinata as they watched the rain fall "you work really hard, aside from what you do for your family"

"It's the least I can do," said Naruto "if I could, I would do more for them"

"You are already doing a lot, though you don't have _those_ traits," said Hinata "I don't think I would be capable to do the same in your place"

"You are going to lead your clan someday, I think that is even more important than what I do" said Naruto

"But I am not doing it at will" said Hinata "otherwise I would leave it to my younger sister or my cousin since his eyes seems to be better than mine"

"Neji?" asked Naruto "Nope, I think you would do better than him"

Hinata smiled as they continued to walk. They spotted Sasuke and Sakura walking ahead.

"..." Naruto stopped Hinata from calling them.

Hinata looked at Naruto. His face looked saddened as he watched Sasuke and Sakura talk to each other in a very friendly way. Hinata's glee was replaced by some jealousy. She did not really like that feeling.

"C'mon!" Naruto had her hand in less than a second and pulled her along "hey guys!"

"Naruto?" Sakura felt tense for a second before she waved at them.

"So you two are also here to check," said Sasuke before looking at Hinata who was about to faint. He spotted Naruto holding her hand and wondered if the baka knew what he was doing to the poor girl.

"Yeah" said Naruto "after that mission we better all be Chunnin or that old man will have a lot of explaining to do"

"I see I got here in time," said Kakashi puffing into the scene.

"Sensei, did we make it?" asked Sakura.

"You actually did" said Kakashi with a smile behind his mask "and even you Hinata. You are now Konoha Chunnin"

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped with a fist on the air "It was about time, just wait until I tell gran..." Naruto stopped, his face losing all of his happiness. He took off without a word.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata remembered the day before. The harsh way in which Naruto talked to his grandparents. It seemed to her, that he still missed them a lot. She wondered how difficult it was to be an Uzumaki.

"I heard the three of you know already," said Kakashi to the new Chunnin.

"You too?" asked Sasuke

Kakashi nodded "just remember that Naruto trusts you, even though he has to leave you out of some secrets"

Hinata wondered what kind of secrets Naruto kept.

Xxxxxx

Naruto ran to Jiraiya's house. He did not bother to take shelter when the rain fell with more strength.

"What a..." Jiraiya looked at the smiling blond

"I am Chunnin!" he shouted, "Can we now do the harder training?"

"I guess," said Jiraiya scratching his chin

Naruto smile widened before he tackled the old man "can we start now?"

"Shouldn't you check if you have a mission today first?" said Jiraiya.

"There is still time, teach me!" Naruto gripped to the old man "and don't make excuses"

"Gezz, as if you would fall for any of them" Jiraiya stood up after pushing the boy away "but actually I have something to do"

"What?" Naruto asked with a dry tone.

"Hm..." Jiraiya pondered if it would be a good idea to take the boy with him "I guess that can be a kind of training"

Naruto did not get what he said "what training?"

Jiraiya did not answer him; instead, he wrote something on a scroll before summoning a small frog and placing the message on its back "get it to Kakashi, its urgent"

The little frog saluted like a little soldier before leaving through a window.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto

"We are going on an Uzumaki Representatives mission," said Jiraiya "it will take a few days so I sent a message to Kakashi informing him"

Naruto shook with excitement. This was the best day ever!

Xxxxxx

After leaving the others with an excuse to get back home soon Hinata followed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" she saw him ready to leave on what it seemed a long mission.

"Hinata-Chan?" He did not know what to say. This was supposed to be secret mission for his clan.

"Another one, well I guess the more the merrier" said Jiraiya tossing another bag full of equipment to Hinata.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Believe me, her skills will be very helpful" said Jiraiya writing another message. the little frog he had sent at first returned out of breath before Jiraiya handed the new message "give that to Hiashi Hyuuga" the frog glared since the Hyuuga were even farther than Kakashi had been. It gave a large jump kicking Jiraiya's face and then running off "that little" said Jiraiya rubbing his cheek.

"Alright you two, let's go" said Jiraiya walking into his kitchen.

"What?"

"Just follow me," said Jiraiya before pushing his fridge revealing a hidden entrance. They went into the cave and went down dark steps. Once reaching the bottom Jiraiya brought out a small flashlight that illuminated greatly. Naruto and Hinata faced what it seemed to be an underground library.

"What's all this?" asked Hinata.

"These are all the records of the Uzumaki," said Jiraiya "not that they would help us on what we really need to know for now" he walked through bookshelves without stop.

"What are we trying to find then?" asked Naruto

"Do you remember that I told you I would explain the Jinjuriky?" asked Jiraiya before Naruto nodded "alright here we go" said Jiraiya taking one book very casually "About a thousand years ago, after the second shinobi war it was found that almost all nine great demon spirits had been sealed on people. Now these people were called Jinjuriky. You saw Gaara; he had the one tail Shukaku and believe me, that one is considered one of the weakest"

"He didn't seem too weak to me," said Naruto with a shiver.

"Those people had incredible abilities and it was here in Konoha that the strongest of all had been sealed"

"Who was it?" asked Hinata

"Our oldest ancestor" said Jiraiya looking at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage of Konoha" he felt odd about it.

"Before he died, most of the Jinjuriky had passed away and the demons moved on to the next world. We thought we would never see them again, that was until a hundred years ago when the Shukaku tried to attack Suna for revenge since it was the place where it had been sealed before"

"You mean they are back," said Hinata with fear.

"Every ten or twenty years one makes it back. Unbelievably, that is the reason why this war started. The land of rain sealed the three tails on a human about twenty years ago when there was an agreement to not do such thing ever again"

"So Suna did the same," said Naruto wondering how Gaara felt about it.

"The Jinjuriky are humans with a heavy burden" said Jiraiya "but as I said our ancestors sensed this could happen so they left something for us to counter attack, though it might serve for only one"

"You don't mean..."

"The Nine tails, the Kyuubi," Jiraiya smiled seeing their fear, they were still kids

"You mean it could be back for revenge soon?" asked Naruto

'Oh he already came' thought Jiraiya "actually I hoped to find for a clue to would help us against the others" he said not revealing the whole truth.

"So where do you think it is?" asked Naruto

"At his thumb" said Jiraiya before they paled

"But...But what if his ghost is there?" asked Naruto

"Ghost?" asked Jiraiya "if there is a ghost of him it would be you. You are almost identical to him, it's a wonder how come you are still alive"

"Eh!" Naruto cried after Jiraiya showed him a picture of the deceased Uzumaki Naruto.

Xxxxxx

"He is at the Third street hotel," said Sasuke as he ran out of the police station.

"Won't you get in trouble for using your father's computer?" asked Sakura as they started their way there.

"Hm" Sasuke smiled "I think this is worth it"

Sakura smiled too. She also thought it was exciting. She had told Sasuke everything and since there was no mission that day, they had decided to start on their own search. She wondered in what kind of mission Naruto had gotten involved.

"You think Naruto is alright?" she asked Sasuke

"Why shouldn't he?" said Sasuke "he is one of them after all. He is pretty good at hiding and lying"

"You know he had to" said Sakura "if you were in his pla..."

"Let's not talk about that," said Sasuke once he stopped "we are doing this for him, right?"

Sakura nodded before following, she wondered if it was jealousy what she felt from Sasuke.

They arrived to the hotel where Gaara had been placed in custody. They were sure that he was well guarded.

"Let me see what I can do" said Sasuke once he approached the door. In a flash two ANBUs appeared before him.

"This hotel is closed for security reasons," said one of them

Sasuke wondered if he could use his influences but before he could say a word Sakura had taken a step forwards

"We want to check on him. We were on the mission and I wanted to see how his shoulder was doing," said Sakura showing them her medical kit.

"I am sorry but our orders are law since they came from the Hokage himself"

"I see" Sakura used a pitiful look before one of the ANBU sighed.

"Just let her check him. I saw his injury and I am not that good with medic jutsu"

"Alright but make it fast"

Sasuke and Sakura went into the room where Gaara laid. He was looking at the ceiling counting the spots he could find.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Gaara said.

"We don't know," said Sasuke as Sakura helped Gaara sit.

"Please let me check your injury," she said before he removed his shirt.

Sasuke could see the light blush on their cheeks.

"So what you said about Naruto. What do you mean you are alike, you aren't an Uzumaki, are you?"

"I have already told your Hokage and he seems to know about his condition," said Gaara "Naruto is as I, a Jinjuriky"

"A what?" asked Sasuke, but Sakura had stood back. She looked at Gaara, his eyes. She had seen similar on history books.

"He is the vessel of a demon" said Sakura putting the pieces together "is that how your mother..."

Gaara nodded "she was sacrificed at my birth to seal Shukaku" Gaara looked up at the ceiling wondering if he would ever know how it felt to sleep and dream.

"Naruto is not like that," said Sasuke almost taking hold of Gaara's arm, but sand blocked his way.

"He doesn't know it yet" said Gaara "but I have the feeling that he will find out soon"

"How?"

"Something connects us," said Gaara touching his chest. He could feel the string of destiny pulling everyone, including himself.

Xxxxxx

"Go away" Moe closed her door on Kyo's face. She did not know how he found about her relocation so fast.

"Not until you tell me what happened, and why did your family move so fast?" he shouted.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted

"How can it not be! You are my teammate!" he shouted before Moe opened the door. He gave a weak smile before receiving a fist on the face.

"Not anymore" she said before an ANBU appeared to her side.

"You are not aloud to use any attacks and that is considered Tai jutsu," said the ANBU automatically

"See? I can't even lift a finger without getting scolded," Said Moe glaring at the ground "go home Kyo and forget about me"

She went in and closed her door. The ANBU tilted his head as Kyo stood and glared at the door "what about Leo! What am I supposed to tell him! He will be back tonight!"

"..." Moe sat on her new kitchen crying. She had ruined everything! Leo and Kyo, she was sorry for what she had done to them.

"He loves you! Leo loves you and he won't give up and neither will I!" shouted Kyo before she heard his running steps.

Kyo kicked a trash bin on his way before a rat jumped out "eek!"

"So you are that girl's ex-teammate," said a guy leaning on a wall not too far.

"What do you know about it?" asked Kyo.

"Me?" asked the guy pushing his glasses back on place "I know everything"

Kyo smiled wondering in what he was getting into. Still it seemed somewhat interesting.


	14. Hope

Mini chapter: The big M!

Norma: -Jumped to work on chapter 20-

Naruto: why did you jump to work on that chapter, you were working on chapter 18.

Norma: I got bored of 18, cannot find a good end to it.

Naruto: -picks at chapter 20-

_His face leaned towards it to smell a soft scent of apple blossoms. Hinata shivered wondering at what moment she would wake up. She had to do something, anything...she could not let this be it. Her shaky hands traveled to his neck before they faced each other closely. They both had blushing faces and half-open eyes. They did not realize when it started but they were kissing. Their lips so..._

Naruto: Gha! What is this! –He points at certain paragraphs-

Norma: If you look above, you will see a letter 'M' which stands for Mature. Meaning explicit stuff has to happen.

Naruto: but...but I am only twelve!

Norma: -gives a bored look- so, even more reason for that 'M'

Naruto: but...but what about your past stories, you always waited...even in the Inuyasha ones!

Norma: I am trying to change my style...you just happen to be the victim.

Naruto: wait, isn't Hinata one of your favorite characters? She will not like this –he said with hope-

Norma: I know she will understand

Sakura (from her _**Inuyasha**_ story): I cannot believe you still get some reviews for this stuff, with the manga finish and all.

Norma: Because it is over that the worst happened. I cannot find a BETA to help me correct it. I was still practicing my English back then and it is somewhat long.

Sakura: I would say –she smiles- thanks for keeping me proper.

Naruto: what about me!

Ed (yes, from FMA): at least she did not forget you in a folder.

Norma: No one wanted to take your story from my hands, not my fault.

Ed: but you forgot me!

Naruto: are you rated M?

Ed: -a big nod-

Norma: -smiles like the devil- I better post that now,

Naruto: -in a low voice- at least that will keep her distracted from chapter 20.

Norma: In your dreams, ku ku ku. –Continues to type- 

Kunoichi Avenger: I am here to punish the perverts!

Norma: -escapes through the back door-

Alice (from FMA fic Distance!): FINALLY! NOW CHECK OUT THIS PREVIEW!

"_Man" Alice woke up rubbing her head. She looked around her brother's room before spotting an arm. She hung her head and let a few tears spill before going to the phone on the room "hello father" she said "brother was taken into the gate" she heard a short reply "okay" then she hung up. She threw her head back before gaining composure. She examined the room not finding anything out of normal for exception of the arm that her brother left. She sighed wondering if she had imagined the guy that came from the gate. There was no one else around. _

"_M'am we are here" said the authorities entering the room. _

NL" I do not own Naruto –still hiding from the Kunoichi Avenger-

Chapter 14: Hope

"Ahh!" Naruto and Hinata ran with all they had as a gigantic boulder chased them in a narrow hall "what's wrong with this place!" Naruto cried.

It had been two days since they first entered the tunnel towards the grave of his ancestor. Of course, they had been told that there would be traps but it was just ridiculous.

"Arrows ahead! Jump!" shouted Hinata before they did evading arrows shot from the wall. The boulder still chased them and was getting closer.

"Ero-sensei!" cried Naruto wondering where the old man had gone to after they separated.

Xxxxxx

"Heli, Kaito" said Jiraiya with a frown as he kicked the last mummy away. He knew no one would believe him. He had sensed someone following them for a while "what brings you here?"

"It's time for you to retire father," said Heli.

"Naruto is not ready yet", said Jiraiya getting ready for an attack.

"Don't worry Jiraiya-sama, once we take over there won't be need for a representative" said Kaito before Jiraiya jumped back evading a claw from the Chikirigan.

"Ah so it's you two the ones that were pushing the others around, what have you gained from that?" Jiraiya observed their Chikirigans moving like webs around the circular chamber trying to wrap him.

"Once Michi and Shin are dead we will be the clear election for the new leaders of course," said Kaito. Heli did not meet her father's eyes knowing that there was nothing but disappointment on them.

"Heli, what you have done with your life? I wonder how your mother would feel about it. She was always against..."

"I don't care for what you say," said Heli, her Chikirigan growing larger.

"You have condemned your self and your daughter," said Jiraiya.

"That was your fault!" screamed Heli "if you had chosen her instead of that Naruto boy!"

"Then she would be the victim, the clan's sacrifice" said Jiraiya "same reason why I didn't take you as my apprentice"

"How do you I wouldn't have done it gladly!" Heli's Chikirigan crashed into him. Her heart stopped realizing just what she had done, to her own father. She watched the cloud of smoke start to clear.

"You two overestimate me too much. It's not about who is at disposition but also who has the skill and character," said Jiraiya before they heard an odd sound.

"Can it be?" Heli stood back.

"That's an old technique but it doesn't mean it will save you," said Kaito.

"You think?" said Jiraiya "Rasengan!" he slammed the sphere into the ground creating a great explosion. By the time they could move again from the impact the technique created Jiraiya was long gone.

"We have to gather the others," said Kaito "we must do some damage control"

"Hai" said Heli following without question.

Xxxxxx

"This is bad," said Naruto as Hinata stopped him from falling to an endless cliff.

"I can't hold on much..." Hinata tried to pull Naruto up but then her body lost balance and fell forwards with him.

"Ah!" Naruto landed on his butt only a few feet away "this thing is only a few meters high!" The floor was so black that it looked like an empty void.

"Naruto-kun here!" said Hinata moving some of the dark stone to reveal an orange swirl "you think this is it?"

"Only one way to make sure" said Naruto biting his finger before putting it on the sign. He had learned that whenever there is an emergency he should use those symbols to get some help. He wondered if there was someone living down there. Instead of summoning, something or someone the rock slid revealing a passage going down. Naruto gulped wondering what was down there. Hinata was the first to give a step forwards.

'I can't be scared worst than a girl!' he thought before taking the lead as they went down. Naruto brought out a flashlight once the luminous fungus ceased to populate the walls, as they got farther and farther down.

"Ehp!" Hinata missed a step and came down on Naruto "So...Sorry!" she cried as Naruto held her to stop her from falling.

"Hina...Hinata-Chan..." Hinata saw Naruto's crimson face. She wondered what was wrong before she noticed the pressure on her chest. .

"Eh..." Naruto felt something soft with a little bump in the middle "Nia!" Hinata pulled away before slamming her forehead against his. Both of them rolled down the remaining steps.

"It was an accident," said Naruto once Hinata shied away "I swear!"

Hinata looked at him shyly wondering what that odd feeling on her chest was. She nodded before standing. Naruto picked the flashlight and showed them the room around them. It was not very big, a lot of statues standing on the four sides and a large stone box in the middle.

"We found it?" Naruto walked towards it and removed some dust off the top. He read his own name in the grave.

Hinata saw him shiver "What should we do?"

"Open it I guess," said Naruto before Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Hinata before pointing at the spiral at the top of the tomb just below the name "maybe you should try that"

Naruto had almost missed it. He got his other thumb and pressed it against his clan's insignia. From a small cloud of smoke a frog appeared.

"What, what?" the green with orange spots frog looked around "I thought I would never be summoned!"

"Do you have something for us?" asked Naruto seeing the scroll the frog carried on its back.

"It depends," said the frog eyeing the kids curiously, "what you need help with?"

"We want to know a way to stop the tailed demons and the Jinjuriki," said Naruto

"WHAT!" shouted the frog "Are you crazy! How would I know that!"

"Not you, the scroll" said Naruto

"Oh right," said the frog putting the scroll down "it hasn't been open since Hikaru gave it to my ancestors so the answer might be inside" said the frog opening the scroll a little bit "Oh a note from Hikaru-sama" said the frog before they read it.

_Hikaru _

_I, the son of Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage of Konoha have taken into account to make sure that my father's will come to be. I have prepared his resting place and prepared this scroll with information that will be come to help our village in the future in case certain disasters come to happen...(the rest will be revealed later)_

_The appearance of a tail beast: Tailed beasts are different from each other. Some do not mind humans and seek to be left alone. One human or ninja cannot be enough to confront one. If a tailed beast appears, seal it on an object with (below instructions for the seal according to every demon 1-8) it is recommended to renew the seal every ten years. _

_The Appearance of a Jinjuriki: A Jinjuriki is a human that holds a tailed beast sealed inside of him/her. These people have their own personality separate from the demon; they can be either your enemy or your ally. In any case, if a Jinjuriki looses control too often or is a difficult foe its better to subtract the spirit of the tailed beast from within them (instructions below).This method will cause them death. If the Jinjuriki looses control by accident, use these seals to help them regain control (seals below). To prevent any accidents, do not make the Jinjuriki mad. _

_The Kyuubi and its Jinjuriki: Especially in Konoha, the appearance of the Kyuubi is very worrisome. If the Kyuubi appears, it is almost impossible to seal it in an object or make it go away. This is the king of the demons and it will not hesitate to take revenge on Konoha. Please intent the object sealing (instructions below) before even thinking about sealing it in a human. If it has to be a human, use these seals (instructions below.) Be prepared to accept that the person who performs this will die. _

_Plead: as the son of a Jinjuriki I will ask the villagers of Konoha, that if they confront of a Jinjuriki to not hurt him/her without knowing their true nature. As the son of the man that held the Kyuubi within him for seventy years, I ask that the child chosen for this task is raised with pride of his skills and the ideal to fight with his/her own hands. The power of the Kyuubi should remain sealed and not be used even by the jailer. _

_Characteristics: the Jinjuriki take some characteristics that match them to their host. This may prove an easy way to identify them. _

_The one tail: the host of the Shukaku is unable to sleep. The rowdy spirit is a maddening one. The carrier cannot sleep otherwise the demon will take over him/her and create havoc. The carrier has very dark circles around the eyes and because of the lack of sleep; sanity might be put into question. The carrier has the ability to control sand. _

_The two tails: the carrier of the Nekotama has cat like characteristics. He/she possess great agility, slightly larger fans, and incredible dislike for dogs. The carrier will have a tendency to want to be very lonely or much attached to one person in particular. The carrier has the ability to control the bodies and spirits of those he/she have killed. _

_The three tails; the host of the Isonade... _

"What do you think you are doing?" Jiraiya had snatched the scroll and placed it on his robe "this is no time to stay still. We have to go"

"But..." Naruto wanted to know more

"There will be more time to look at it. We don't know what kind of trap we may find here"

"I guess this is good bye then," said the frog with a smile "you better take care of that scroll. It's the only one of its kind" then it disappeared.

Jiraiya led them within the next two days to an exit. Naruto and Hinata collapsed against a tree. They had emerged from a cave not too far from the city.

"I will send message that we are almost there, just rest for the meanwhile," said Jiraiya.

"I can't believe that being outside could feel this good," said Naruto looking up at the blue sky. His thoughts returned to the scroll "do you think Gaara is okay?"

Hinata looked at her hands. They were so dirty and scratched from their adventure underground "I am sure the Hokage has made sure he is okay" she smiled softly "that's what Hokage's do, isn't it?"

"You mean that for the sixth Hokage?" he asked and Hinata nodded "I guess"

"What are you two talking about? What would you two understand about the Hokage?" said Jiraiya finally sending his message.

"Well he takes care of everyone, right?" said Hinata playing with her fingers. She had a small blush on her face.

"Yeah, but there is more than that" said Jiraiya

"Yeah, you have to be very old," said Naruto

"Tell me again why I let you be my apprentice" said Jiraiya with a sigh "actually Sarutobi-sensei should have retired long time ago, he just hasn't found the right candidate"

"Is that difficult to find a new Hokage?" Hinata had no idea wondering what kind of person it had to be.

"The Hokage just doesn't protect everyone, a good judgment, an open mind, and a lot of guts are needed. There aren't many shinobi like that now days," said Jiraiya with a sad look

"My father told me that years ago a new Hokage came but he died on an accident while protecting the city," said Hinata

Jiraiya smiled "yeah, I knew him. One of the best shinobi and that is just too little to describe him"

"Not so great if he died so fast" said Naruto before receiving a knuckle on the head.

"If you had met him you would never say something like that," said Jiraiya "now both of you get ready. I am sure your parents will be even more worried if we don't get you home soon," he said lastly to Hinata

Hinata paled just imagining how her parents would react.

Xxxxxx

"You better give me a good reason to not rip you to shreds," said Sango holding a sword close to Jiraiya's neck.

"Well...she wanted to come and she got to do some training you know, she was very helpful," said Jiraiya trying to move far from the scary overprotective mother.

"Hm...Are you okay, Hinata?" asked her father to her.

Hinata smiled and nodded "it was very interesting"

"Oh well," said Sango lowering her sword "next time consult with us before leaving so rashly"

Hinata nodded glad that her mother did not over react as much as she thought she would.

"So what did you find?" asked Hiashi

"Who said I found anything?" said Jiraiya

"Just a hunch" said Hiashi before Jiraiya spotted Naruto trying to sneak the scroll.

"Ouch, ouch" Naruto rubbed his head as Jiraiya replaced the scroll on his robes

"Its information that might help finish the war. It's the key to confronting the tailed beasts and the Jinjuriki"

"Have you told him?" asked Hiashi, his eyes pointing at Naruto.

"Tonight" said Jiraiya

Hinata looked confused. Sango took her daughter's shoulder and led her and Naruto inside.

"I will get you some food, just relax. You had a hard journey," said Sango before leaving them in the small living room.

"Your mom is really nice always worrying about you," said Naruto sitting around the small tea table. Hinata sat at the opposite side and said nothing. She still had a bit of trouble trying to understand her mother's feelings.

"I am sure that your parents worry for you too" said Hinata

"I am not so sure about that" said Naruto "since I really didn't get to meet them"

"But your grandpar..." she covered her mouth remembering the words they used at the meeting "...sorry"

"Its okay" said Naruto thinking of something he could say to change the sad atmosphere "I should be the one apologizing after what happened at the tomb"

Hinata blushed, her fingers started fidgeting "I...its okay, I know you didn't mean it"

"I would never do that to you on purpose, I swear," said Naruto before looking at the depressing cloud around above Hinata's head "what's wrong Hinata?"

"I am...I am just glad that it wasn't someone else" said Hinata

It was Naruto's turn to blush 'she trusts me that much'

"Here you go kids," said Sango as she and another Hyuuga member came in bringing them a large dinner "why so quiet?"

"Hinata-sama!" Neji slammed the door open with a worried expression.

"Neji, just in time to join them" said Sango sitting him with them.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?" asked Neji

Hinata nodded "I was with Naruto-kun in a special mission"

"What kind of..."

"She is not aloud to talk about it" said Sango with a kind smile "now eat, or it will get cold"

"Thank you Sango-sama" said the boys.

Sango made sure that they were well before going to look for her husband and the Uzumaki representative.

"Your daughter?" asked Hiashi

Jiraiya nodded "It might take sometime but I need Naruto to be in a safe place. I hope I am not placing too much of a burden on you"

"Not at all if the information you have can change things," said Hiashi.

Jiraiya smiled "you just want to see Michi and Jin finally exposed" said Jiraiya

"That's part of it," said Hiashi with a smile

"That's just like you Hiashi," said Sango

Jiraiya smiled "I hope you approve, since Naruto and Hinata are the same age and well..."

"He is not you Jiraiya-sama," said Sango with a smile "I believe he resembles his father better"

"We will keep a good eye on him," said Hiashi with a vein popping on his head. He was simply remembering some things that young Minato used to do.

"So you are going to talk to him about that?" asked Sango

Jiraiya nodded "I think he is ready, he read part of the scroll and understands that he will not become the worst of the world"

Xxxxxx

"Moe's parents?" Naruto was gathering some of the things in his place to take with him.

"I have to inform your grandparents as soon as I can and get the information we got to the Hokage," said Jiraiya "they may try to get you to tell them"

Naruto nodded before he Jiraiya sat him on a chair "there is more, isn't it?"

Jiraiya nodded "you read about Gaara's condition"

"He said we were alike," said Naruto looking at the floor "so how did my dad die again?"

Jiraiya sighed, "He sealed the nine tails Kyuubi"

"Not in an object, right?" said Naruto touching his cheeks "that's why I look so much like the Sixth Hokage"

"You are a Jinjuriki but that doesn't make you less of a ninja," said Jiraiya "you are doing something great for everyone, and making your parents proud"

"What about my grandparents" asked Naruto "what do they think?"

"They don't know," said Jiraiya

"Why!" Naruto asked standing but Jiraiya sat him again.

"Because your parents didn't want them to" said Jiraiya "they thought you would be used by the clan"

"I live for the clan" said Naruto

"But you are not a tool, like Gaara was to his father" said Jiraiya

Thunder made the windows tremble. Naruto stared at Jiraiya with wide eyes.

"Your grandparents have kept hold of the Uzumaki power, with you as the Jinjuriki of this country they can overpower the Hokage" said Jiraiya

"That's great, isn't? Our clan can be safe," said Naruto.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya's face. It was deadly serious.

"I see why your grandparents wanted me to take you as my apprentice," he said turning around "you are nothing like your father, you would never do anything that wouldn't only benefit their clan"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Go to the Hyuuga and stay with them until I say otherwise," said Jiraiya.

"What about missions?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya opened the door.

"Kakashi will keep an eye on you," said Jiraiya before closing the door behind him.

xxxxxx

NL: Please review and do not forget to check out the following: '**Distance'**, '**Red Moon Light'**, '**The Hyuuga's Rival'** and '**The Kunoichi Avenger' **


	15. Hopeless

NL: Until now, I have received five reviews for the previous chapter...I am happy!

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 15: Hopeless

Rain fell heavily. It pounded on the roofs and the ground with loud drops. It was about time to get dark. After Naruto went back to the Hyuuga, Hiashi could see at once the effect of the truth on the boy. He decided to have another talk with Jiraiya later. He hoped it was soon enough before something regrettable could happen.

"There is a room available next to Neji's," said Hizashi helping the boy move his things "I hope is of your liking"

"Do you know too?" Naruto noticed how close the Hyuuga and his teacher were becoming.

"I know many things," said Hizashi "I am not sure what you mean"

"About me, do you know about what is in me?" asked Naruto as Hizashi opened the door of his room.

"Your father consulted with us about some seals but we never thought what his intentions were until it was too late" said Hizashi "you should be proud of him. He saved everyone. Also be proud of yourself, you live up to your name"

Naruto did not respond to that.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," said Hizashi "be ready"

"Can I have dinner here instead, I don't...I don't feel well" said Naruto

'How much did you tell him Jiraiya' thought Hizashi "I will inform Hiashi-sama and the family," then he left Naruto on his thoughts. Dinner came but he did not touch it. He looked out the window at the cloudy sky.

'I stink' he thought when he tried to lay down but he was still so dirty from the last days. He was glad he did not join the Hyuuga at the table. He picked some of his stuff including bathing goods and knocked on Neji's door.

"Naruto, what is it?" asked Neji calmly with sleepy eyes.

"Can you show me where I can find the baths?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

Neji frowned nothing some sadness on his expression "Of course, you are a guest"

As it turned out the baths were not too far.

"No one is aloud here so late but I guess it's an emergency," said Neji

"I hate your polite way to say I stink," said Naruto with a twitching eyebrow.

Neji smiled "and I hate when people act so fake around me"

Naruto snorted before going for the entrance of the baths

"Also make sure you don't put a hand on Hinata-sama ever again" Naruto turned but Neji was gone.

'Did Hinata tell him?' but he shook his head. He knew Hinata was not the kind to talk about that. _They_ could barely talk about that.

The Hyuuga baths were outside but had a tent put because of the rain. He undressed glad that there was no one else around.

"So you are here," said Sasuke from over the fence.

"Gha!" Naruto lowered his body until only his glaring eyes were visible.

"You act just like a girl" Sasuke laughed softly "so where have you been? Doing errands for your clan?"

Naruto stood straighter. He knew Sakura would tell Sasuke soon but he never expected it to be this soon.

"Kind of" he said swimming closer to the Uchiha "also kind of crazy"

"Sakura and I talked to Gaara a few days ago," said Sasuke "we wanted to know how you and him were alike"

"So you know," said Naruto looking down.

"Doesn't really matter," said Sasuke "unless you end up killing us" Sasuke evaded a bar of soap "I was just kidding!"

"It's not funny!" shouted Naruto jumping out of the water "you don't know how bad it feels!"

"You seem like the same air head to me," said Sasuke pointing at the peeking Sakura not too far from him.

"Gha!" Naruto jumped back in the water "Sakura-Chan!"

"You are the same idiot," said Sakura with a faint blush.

"Can we change the topic?" asked Naruto

"Alright" said Sasuke "we are having a mission in two days"

"But when we went to inform sensei, we saw him talking to Jiraiya. They seemed very serious," said Sakura

"I bet," said Naruto "we found a scroll that could defeat the Jinjuriki and bijuu, or at least put them under control"

"Who is there!" they heard a shout

"See ya later" both ran away before any Byakugan could detect them

"It's only me!" shouted Naruto "I am taking a bath!"

Neji came into the baths with a deep frown "finish fast, I don't want to get in trouble because of you"

"Fine!" said Naruto finishing his bath in less than a minute.

Xxxxxx

Naruto woke up at hearing shouts. He dressed and went out.

"What's going on?" he asked Neji who also came out of his room.

"Mina is here," said Neji before sighing.

"Mina?" Naruto asked.

"Hurry, this has to be good!" they spotted Kiba and Shino running to Hinata's house (Neji and his father have their own house in the Hyuuga compound.)

"Kya!" they heard a girl's shout.

Naruto ran while Neji sighed again and followed calmly. Kiba was shouting and cheering for Hinata. Akamaru barked by his side with excitement. Hiashi, Hizashi and a woman watched with crossed arms.

"Not bad for a Gennin" said Hiashi

Naruto stood back when he spotted Kumi Tsukyuga.

"She is one year younger" said Kumi with a calm smile "and became a Gennin at the same age as Hinata"

Naruto watched the fight, or spar as Hiashi, Hizashi and Kumi liked to call. Naruto had seen a few times the Hyuuga fighting style. Hinata had improved. Her feet were fast and if that was not enough her body was very flexible. However, the Tsukyuga...

"Hahaha!" her fist connected with Hinata's gut making her body lose balance "don't tell me you are still sleepy, are Hyuuga so lazy?"

Hinata gave a few coughs before standing straight "Mina" she was frowning

"What? Are you going to say something? Or you like my name?"

Naruto did not like this girl. Her hair was messy and dark brown. Her eyes were red and shaped like those of a vicious cat. She talked too much, and showed no respect even though she was facing the heir of the Hyuuga.

Mina turned to look at Naruto and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha!" Hinata kicked Mina's legs off making her fall on her butt.

"Ok, okay! I lose!" said Mina laughing before Hinata offered her a hand to help her stand up.

Hinata laughed softly

"What?" Naruto was not sure what was going on.

"Your friend there thought we were being serious," said Kumi with a devilish smile "Hm, makes me wonder"

"Mina and Hinata have sparred since they could walk," said Kiba to Naruto.

"It's all part of our clans' rivalry" said Hiashi "though it's more like a tradition"

"Say that for yourself, my sister still wants to kick your brother's butt" said Kumi with a smile. Hizashi hoped this did not diminish his reputation in the clan.

Naruto had known of this rivalry but it sure was more of a friendship.

"Breakfast is ready, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun please join us too" said Sango appearing at the door.

"Sango-san" said Kumi with a dark tone turning the atmosphere thick.

"Kumi-san" said Sango with the same tone as both Kunoichi glared at each other "would you take this cake to your sister?" said Sango with a smile making the atmosphere change

"Ehh" Kumi was shocked how Sango was able to change her feelings so fast "Actually I am on an errand, I was wondering if I could leave Mina a while with you"

"No problem at all" said Sango before Hiashi could complain "then she can take the cake to Tamiko-sama"

"Okay, thank you then" said Kumi before disappearing in a flash.

'Shit' thought Neji once Mina set her eyes on him.

"C'mon Mina, breakfast is waiting" said Sango dragging the young Tsukyuga

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto

"The Tsukyuga and Hyuuga rivalry is mainly between the female members" said Shino "usually for the overtake of the male's attention"

Kiba pointed at Neji, Hiashi and Hizashi.

"I will take my breakfast at my office," said Hiashi "would you mind helping me with some documents Hizashi?"

"Not at all Hiashi-sama" said Hizashi as they made their run for it from Mina.

Mina giggled as they sat. She was sure to sit next to Neji.

"We have training today with sensei, at noon," said Kiba after thanking for the food.

"I see," said Hinata who had hoped to spend more time with Naruto. She looked up to see a smiling Mina 'please doesn't read my thoughts' she asked making eye contact with Mina.

Mina lowered her head with a nod and ate calmly.

"Mina-sama" a young girl came into the room "everyone, good morning"

"Good morning Hanabi-Chan" said Mina with a smile before handing her letter "That's from Maiya, she wants to play with you in the weekend"

"May I mother?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't see why not," said Sango with a smile "I better get some more rice," she said standing and going for the kitchen.

"You overdid it again Mina-sama," said Neji coldly. He could see Hinata had some trouble when she sat.

"Hinata doesn't hit so softly also, you know" said Mina lifting her shirt.

"Ah!" Naruto looked away. He noticed he was the only who looked shocked.

"Please Mina-sama, not at the table" said Neji. Naruto could see a small blush on his face. No wonder Hiashi and Hizashi had run away.

"But look! She left a mark and it hurts right here!" She caught grasp of his hand and placed it on her chest. Now, Mina was eleven years old and she wore a training bra. Nevertheless, Neji still turned red like a tomato "see, it's swollen and it hurts" she pouted.

"I think is swollen for other reasons," said Kiba trying to hold back his laugh. Shino ate calmly, and Hinata covered her sister's eyes.

"Oh that" said Mina still not letting go of Neji's hand "SANGO-sama Neji is touching me inappropriately on my private places!"

"You little!" Neji covered her mouth with his hand looking around in case an adult came in "You are still a kid, there is a long way before any man can look at you in such way"

Mina licked his hand and he jumped back waiting for her next move.

At this point Naruto as Kiba were trying not to laugh aloud.

"Not so long you know" said Mina before she appeared behind Hinata "I am only a year away from this!" she grabbed Hinata's chest from behind her.

"Ehhp! Mina-Chan don't" Hinata wiggled away with a red face.

"I love taking my breakfast here," said Kiba

"Is everything okay?" asked Sango coming back. Everyone sat on their place. Only Hinata and Neji looked frustrated.

xxxxxx

"Thank you for everything Sango-sama" said Mina holding a small box with a cake.

"It was nothing, and tell your mother that I hope she gets better soon," said Sango with a kind smile.

Mina nodded with a smile before leaving.

Hinata and her team watched Neji depart with his own team.

"Let's go Hinata, it's almost time" said Kiba.

"I just need to change," said Hinata before she ran to her room.

Naruto sat by the pond. He looked at the frogs swim when he heard a crash. He stood and ran to see Hinata on hall. She was on the floor panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Hinata was out of breath. Naruto carried her to the first room available and laid her down.

"My stomach" panted Hinata before he lifted her shirt to see a deep purple mark "Mina-Chan really overdid it"

"I will get your mother," said Naruto ready to stand up, but Hinata took his hand.

"Don't" said Hinata "I don't want her to worry or everyone to get mad at Mina-Chan" said Hinata.

"Why the hell not!" Naruto wanted to kick Mina so bad.

"Because she is like a sister to me, and we agreed that no matter what happens in training, we would always give it our all," said Hinata before she brought out a small flask from her pocket "could you please rub this on my stomach?"

Naruto nodded before taking some lotion and rubbing it. The purple mark started to lighten before it was almost invisible.

"Almost done" said Naruto before he felt Hinata's hand on his. He looked down as she guided his hand higher under her shirt. Hinata did not wear a training bra. She wore a real bra. Naruto could tell that as his hand landed on her breast "Hinata-sama" he wanted to remind himself who he was and who she was.

"It hurts, please rub it," she said before he looked down and did as she asked. His hand evaded the cloth and felt her skin. She flinched in pain. She was hurt.

"Hinata? Where did you go?" they heard Kiba shout not too far. Naruto moved as far as he could from her before leaving the room.

Hinata sat a moment dazed before arranging her clothes and hurrying to her room. As she looked for a change of clothing, she wondered if Mina was getting to her. Part of her smiled at the thought.

xxxxxx

NL" Please do not forget to review.


	16. Legacy

NL" -_- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

Chapter 16: Legacy

Kumi was a Tsukyuga of advanced blood. She could read people's minds by looking at their eyes. It was such an odd gift that even a large part of her clan feared her. Kumi liked to torture people with her gift, since she had nothing better to do but to work as a spy for the Hokage within the city. She would look into suspicious people and then report if there was any threat. It was a simple, constant and well-paid job. However, she knew she risked a lot with this way of life so she had a confidential friend, to who she told everything that was important in case something happened to her.

Kumi chose the most honest man in the whole city. The city of Konoha is large but not large enough so that there was another man like him.

She could not help to smile when she spotted him in a small teashop grading papers at the same time as he took his breakfast.

"I swear you must have as much work as the Hokage," said Kumi to a smiling Iruka.

"Good morning Kumi-san" said Iruka stopping for a little while "it has been sometime since you don't look for me, I hope these are good news"

Kumi sat across from him with a neutral face "It depends on what the council and the Hokage decide to do with the information"

"The one Jiraiya-sama retrieved?" asked Iruka with an unsettling expression

She nodded "so word is already leaking though he informed me just last night"

"I heard it from the medical assistant from the Medical Academy, she is a student from one of Jiraiya's old teammates" said Iruka "But what kind of information is it?"

"It involves the bijuu," said Kumi making sure they were not being spied on "it tells a lot of information about them, as well the ways to restrain them in more than one way"

"That is difficult information to handle" said Iruka "but there is more, isn't?" Kumi looked to grim, as unsure what to expect and that was a reaction she had not experience too often in her life.

"Our Jinjuriky has found about his identity" said Kumi "he knows"

"So you know who the boy is?" asked Iruka.

Kumi nodded sadly "the grandson of Michi and Shin, he is Jiraiya's apprentice" she said with tired eyes.

"What!" Iruka stood up knocking his tea over some papers "Dammit!" he tried to fix the problem as fast as he could. Once most of the work had been saved, he sat again and waited for her to continue.

"The boy is loyal to his clan, too loyal in my opinion. He does not seem interested on letting his grandparents know but that could change. He is a mass of emotions, going here and there, up and down like crazy. He is terribly confused" she shook her head sadly.

"Naruto" Iruka lowered his eyes.

"You know him, right?" Kumi realized that Iruka seemed much struck when she told him who the Uzumaki clan leaders were. She remembered seeing the name of that boy cross his mind.

"He was a really hard working student of mine. He struggled a lot but he never gave up. It was bad enough that he is an Uzumaki but the Jinjuriky and Jiraiya's apprentice?"

"I am not done assessing him" said Kumi trying to give Iruka some hope "he looks like a nice boy"

Iruka smiled sadly "please let me know more as soon as possible"

"Of course" said Kumi calmly as she stood up "probably this evening after the meeting" Iruka gave her a questioning look "there will be an important meeting regarding that information. I got the feeling the Uzumaki will want to take advantage of it"

Xxxxxx

Naruto got ready to go out. He did not care what Jiraiya said, he needed to get out. He was shocked to find Sasuke outside waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a smug smile

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"There is something big going on at the Uchiha district" said Sasuke, "I thought you would be interested"

"Hm" Naruto looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Like you have anything better to do" said Sasuke.

"I am very busy person, you know?" said Naruto with his nose held up high.

"Yeah, yeah" said Sasuke waving Naruto's high airs away "hurry before it ends"

They ran to Sasuke's house. At the large yard at the back two Uchiha faced off. One of them was Itachi. Naruto held back his breath when he saw two fully developed Sharingans. Itachi held a katana with emotionless expression. His opponent tried to do the same but failed every time he almost met Itachi's eyes with his own.

"Your brother's Sharingan is stronger?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke nodded.

"They say it's even stronger than my father's" said Sasuke and that was saying a lot since Sasuke's father was the leader of the clan.

Itachi's clone appeared behind the other Uchiha taking hold of his head. He made him look directly at Itachi's eyes. It was only ten seconds later that the other Uchiha fell to the ground with wide-open eyes and a trembling body.

"It has been decided" said Fugaku Uchiha "Itachi will carry the mission from behalf of Konoha.

"What mission?" Naruto asked

"We don't know yet" said Sasuke "but it has to do with the information the Uzumaki retrieved" he was careful when saying this but still Itachi looked at Naruto with a somber expression.

Both boys missed Fugaku leaving for the council meeting.

Xxxxxx

Neji could not believe her. How was he supposed to concentrate on his training when her actions kept distracting him? Mina Tsukyuga was a pest. The worst was that she knew it and she enjoyed it. He received a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Neji?" asked his sensei.

Neji sighed wondering if this was something, he should talk to his father instead.

"I see the seed of youth finally sprouting in your heart. It does come with pains but I will listen, my faithful student"

"He had another confrontation wit Mina Tsukyuga," said a girl with two hair buns as she practiced with her weapons.

"Tsukyuga" Gai paled "you are a brave boy Neji!" Gai captured him in a tight hug.

Neji was about to explode, first Mina and now his sensei...if any one else did something to piss him off there would be a hell to pay.

"For the power of youth!" his other teammate joined in the group hug.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" training had to end earlier that day.

Neji dragged his feet when he felt someone watching him.

"I am not in the mood to listen to your stupidities," he said through clenched teeth.

"Now, that isn't the way to talk to the heir of the Tsukyuga," said Mina at the end of the street. There was no one else around. She had made sure of that "and your future wife"

"Never" he said with a flat tone. Mina frowned but then her eyes turned happy.

"Oh is it because you won't marry a woman that is stronger than you?" she asked teasingly.

Neji felt a vein throb on his forehead "You are not a woman yet, you are just a kid who knows too much"

"But I will be a woman soon, and I will be stronger than you and Hinata" she said walking up to him and poking his chest.

Neji was glad no one was around to see them. He graved her wrist and pushed her against a fence "you are a blasphemous brat, stop babbling without knowing the truth"

"But still you want to prove that you are stronger than me and Hinata" said Mina with no fear.

Neji's face was filled with rage "don't you dare!" he growled close to her ear "you have no right to look into my deepest thoughts"

"They aren't so deep," she said in a small voice. She wondered what he would do with her.

Xxxxxx

"How boring" said Ino as a new costumer came in "what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked depressed. She was still coming to terms that she had Uzumaki blood on her. She needed something to relax but was discouraged to find Ino was at charge of the flower arranging shop that day. Her clan owned many of the like through the city and this was the closest to her house.

"I want to do something for my mother, she is kind of busy and I want to do something that will make her feel welcome at home," said Sakura before Ino nodded. She had heard many reasons why people came to their shop; some sweeter than others. Ino led her to a small table after Sakura got flowers of her liking. She showed her a few patterns and ideas. She let her work on her own and after check for details.

"I thought you would be off today," said Sakura as Ino decorated the vase.

"My father is at a council meeting. He said it was really important," said Ino as she tied the final ribbon "here you go"

"Ino..." Sakura said looking at her feet "...would you like go shopping with me next week?"

"What?" Ino asked with an incredulous look.

"I need to pick a new outfit for missions, this one is getting is almost worn out" said Sakura

Ino had a surprised look, which quickly changed into a gentle expression "Of course! It will be fun"

Sakura smiled "thank you!"

Xxxxxx

In the chamber, that the Uzumaki clan used for meetings hundreds of Uzumaki shouted with rage demanding for an explanation. Michi had never seen her clan so mad. She was even more but had to keep her control otherwise, it would seem like they lost control of the situation. Her husband connected the microphone before passing it to her.

"There are several matters we must address before Shin and I are called to the council meeting, so please settle down!" her tone was strong. She passed the microphone to Shin.

"Our search for Jiraiya has failed, he is at this moment with the Hokage" said Shin "but we will confront him within the meeting"

"The scroll Jiraiya has found belongs to the Uzumaki, we will claim it back," said Michi with a calm expression.

"Now to the matters with Heli and Kaito, the Aozora clan is under surveillance until said otherwise," said Shin

"We are not even sure that Jiraiya said the truth about them!" someone shouted

"That's why only surveillance is being placed" said Michi "otherwise all would be put in restrain"

"We are part of the ten elder families; you can't do this to us! It's an outrage!" shouted a Aozora family member.

"If Jiraiya took his chances to inform us, at chance of being captured, it must be important," said Shin.

"What about your grandson! He is not here as Jiraiya and he is his accomplice!"

"Naruto is under the surveillance of the Hyuuga. Jiraiya has left him there and we have no access to him," said Michi "we will make sure that he has not been led through the wrong path"

"How do we know you aren't all working together to keep your control over the clan" said another Uzumaki "how do we know you are not doing this to take over the whole city or the country!"

Michi and Shin started to laugh "at our age, why would want so much power" said Shin

"All we truly care for is to have yours and our grandson's safety assured" Michi said with a smile "we must be going now, we will come back here after the meeting, all of you are welcomed to hear what will have to be done and your cooperation will be really appreciated"

Xxxxxx

'First Mina and now him!' thought Neji furiously as he looked for Naruto. He caught glance of him close to the Hokage's building. He was among the large crowd with his teammate Uchiha Sasuke and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Neji gave an angry glare at Naruto.

"Sorry, couldn't stand to be in one place when this is going on" said Naruto

Neji sighed; he too wanted to know what would happen.

"We will go back right after" he said and Naruto nodded with a smile.

Xxxxxx

"What happened to you?" asked Maiya to her sister as she came back from what she guessed was a fight.

"Don't ask," said Mina as she dragged her limping body to her room 'damn you Neji, you actually took me by surprise'

Xxxxxx

Chika went into a large meeting room. Every important person in Konoha was present. She spotted a close friend before going to sit with her.

"He is such a fool exposing himself like that," said the woman next to Chika.

"But he is breaking free, isn't he?" said Chika to the blond "you two used to work a lot together, aren't you happy Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade had a small smile when she spotted Michi and Shin "there is more than one reason for me to be happy, it seems that finally the Uzumaki will get our payback"

Chika spotted the old couple as well. To regular onlooker they would appear calm and concentrated but she could tell there was a lot going on.

"Things are about to get out of control" said Tsunade calmly "sensei is no longer at age to control everything. Maybe this could lead to a new Hokage"

"You think Jiraiya could be chosen?" asked Chika "if he quits the clan then he can take on that position"

"He already acts like an old fart, all he will want to do is to retire" said Tsunade "Orochimaru, I take that's why you are here instead of you rat hole of a lab"

"Ku, ku, ku, I am just curious" said the snake man on the row behind them "Jiraiya has dug a deep hole for himself, I want to see how he gets out of this one"

"As supportive as ever I see" said Tsunade before sighing, "Hopefully that information will be able to help finish the war"

"I wouldn't count on it" said Orochimaru with a cruel smile. Chika tried to stay away from this man as much as possible but this time she wanted to know what he meant "The Uzumaki will fight for that knowledge"

As in clue the meeting started. The Hokage as always came in with a positive aura. Everyone stood up and sat at his signal.

"First of all I would like to say that our treaty with Suna has finally succeeded" everyone clapped but they knew greater news were coming. Once Jiraiya walked on the stage they knew it was true.

'Bastard' Shin thought as soon as he spotted the man. Jiraiya gave a nervous smile to the crowd. They all waited to hear what he had found.

"We all are aware that the Jinjuriky are one of the main problems which led to this war. We have recently acquired information regarding the bijuu and Jinjuriky that might allow us to create solid treaties with the other lands by neutralizing the possibility of their attacks," said the Hokage.

Every shinobi in the meeting stood up when Jiraiya jumped back evading a pair of kunais. They embedded on the wood planks daring anyone to move.

"That is property of the Uzumaki clan" they heard a voice shout.

Shin and Michi wanted to cry out in anger 'those idiots!'

"And who might you be?" asked the Hokage with a calm expression.

"We are the leaders of the Uzumaki clan," said Kaito as he and his wife faced the Hokage.

"We are here to demand the scroll back to our clan, it was stolen from the grave of our ancestor" said Heli.

"You are wrong, it belongs to the city," said Jiraiya.

"Your insolence has tired me Jiraiya," said Kaito, his eyes shinning blue. Every shinobi was ready to attack and some even looked forwards to try against an Uzumaki.

"He is not match for two of them," said Michi before her husband nodded

"Things seem to be changing a little bit too fast," said Shin

"Hopefully for the best" Michi said before her and her husband jumped high in the air. Their eyes filled with flue fire. Heli and Kaito jumped back evading a chakra limb that destroyed part of the floor.

"Ah, how irresponsible of you two revealing yourselves like that," said Heli

"Shut up you whore!" shouted Michi making Heli's face darken with fury. Her husband held her back from killing the old witch.

"You are under the charge of impersonating the Uzumaki leaders," said Shin

"We should have brought popcorn, this is getting interesting" said Inoichi with a smile.

"I agree," said Choza before they started to share some chips.

Jiraiya gave a tired sigh. He knew this would end up badly.

Kaito smiled smugly "you are no longer the leaders. The clan has voted us the leaders now. It was about time you two retired"

Michi wondered how much of that was true, if so they would have to hold another emergency meeting.

"Excuse me" said the Hokage with cough "you may arrange your clan's matters on your own time. It is important that we continue with the meeting"

"I refuse" said Michi "that scroll does belong to the Uzumaki"

"I am sorry to tell you that you are wrong" said the Hokage calmly before looking at Jiraiya who nodded.

"Our ancestor, the sixth Hokage didn't write this scroll only for the Uzumaki but for the whole protection of Konoha and the other lands. Since back then they had all reached a common agreement of peace" said Jiraiya.

"Then it should be the Uzumaki to handle the information. It is then the Uzumaki's responsibility to come up with a way for its better use" said Shin before Jiraiya shook his head

"It wasn't an Uzumaki who wrote this scroll. If we followed what you said then the Hyuuga would be at charge" said Jiraiya before Hiashi stood up

"Please, emphasize on that," said Hiashi curiously.

Jiraiya smiled "the sixth Hokage and the original carrier of the Chikirigan had three children. All of them born from the same woman"

"A Hyuuga am I right?" the Hokage asked with a smile. There were many whispers among the crowd.

"I got the Chocolates," said Tsume Inuzuka bringing a box to share with friends "what did I miss?"

"The Sixth Hokage had a Hyuuga wife and had three children with her," said Shikaku Nara

"Wow" she said before tuning into the discussion.

"So what?" Heli said tired of her father's history lesson.

"Of those three children only one was born with the Chikirigan" said Jiraiya "the youngest and the oldest were born with the Hyuuga's Byakugan. It was the oldest son Hikaru who wrote this scroll and he wrote that he meant this scroll for the whole shinobi world as a key for peace from behalf of his father as the Hokage, not an Uzumaki"

"Jiraiya please go ahead and read Hikaru-sama's letter," the Hokage said with a content smile.

Jiraiya smiled and started to read_ "Hikaru Hyuuga_

_I, the son of Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage of Konoha..._


	17. Uzumaki Nindo

NL" I am sorry for the delay but chapter 19 & 20 were being difficult. So much that I forgot to post this one that was ready...sorry again. 

Okay so here is another pick of chapter 20: Monster

"_**Would you not sacrifice yourself for your comrades?" the voice took a moment to let him think "without thinking about it" **_

_**Naruto stood there and remembered Sasuke and Kankuro. They were in the same predicament as he had been. He thought of Sakura not too far on the cave protecting the injured. She was the medic, not him. **_

"_**..." he stood quiet before feeling someone push him "Ah..." he couldn't get his balance back and fell down "ahh!" he looked up at the person who had pushed him...**_

"_**It's time you stop feeling sorry for yourself Uzumaki Naruto" his own face looked down on him. Behind him stood, a large castle sheltered from all the danger and sadness of the world he was falling into "otherwise you won't be able to protect those dear to you" the smile of his copy was large, like he used to smile when he was small. It took him a moment to realize it. It was not a copy of him but a person that looked a lot like him "GOOD LUCK!" **_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO TO THE EXTREME! (Watching Reborn!)

Chapter 17: Uzumaki Nindo

Jiraiya smiled and started to read_ "Hikaru Hyuuga_

_I, the son of Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage of Konoha have taken into account to make sure that my father's will come to be. I have prepared his resting place and prepared this scroll with information that will become to help our village in the future in case certain disasters come to happen. My father was a human of kind heart who grew up at first in hate but grew farther to have everyone surrounding him love him. He overall and foremost was the Hokage. His desire was too keep Konoha and the rest of the shinobi world in peace. I, Hikaru Hyuuga, his oldest son was given the task to pass on information that will be helpful for the future generations. I write this not as a Hyuuga, but a man that as his father desires the prosperity of our world. _

_I am not aware of the release of this information in the future so I will make it clear in this letter. My father was the last Jinjuriky of his time and considered the strongest as well. He held within him the Kyuubi and did so from birth to death. My father had a gift and he knew that someday the Bijuu would come back.... (Jump)_

_4... Plead: as the son of a Jinjuriki I will ask the villagers of Konoha, that if they confront of a Jinjuriki to not hurt him/her without knowing their true nature. As the son of the man that held the Kyuubi within him for seventy years, I ask that the child chosen for this task is raised with pride of his skills and the ideal to fight with his/her own hands. The power of the Kyuubi should remain sealed and not be used even by the jailer. _

I think that should be enough" said Jiraiya calmly. The Uzumaki were not very happy but lowered their heads in apology. At least Shin and Michi did. Heli and Kaito left on a puff of smoke.

"Cowards" several shinobi thought and said aloud.

"I believe Hikaru Hyuuga also lived by the ten codes of the Uzumaki. I hope this is a good reminder to you and your clan" said the Hokage

Michi and Shin nodded "we have drifted away from our ideals, we will change that"

The Hokage made sure some chairs were brought so they could sit before the crowd.

"Now what should we do with this information?" asked the Hokage.

"It should be spread among all the countries as part of a large treaty," someone shouted after raising his hand.

"But wouldn't that create a danger for the Jinjuriky? They are still human" 'I think'

"The information should only be released to the leaders. They ought to be the most skilled," said Hiashi

The Hokage nodded in approval. The idea was placed into vote and was passed. There were still some glitches to fix but they could do it.

Xxxxxx

"It is not sure yet when the mission will start, but you must be ready Itachi" said Fugaku to his son as they walked back home

"Shouldn't be better to capture them?" asked Itachi before his father shook his head.

"They are powerful, many would die if we did that" said Fugaku "and it would be unfair for them, since they are the ones being used"

Itachi nodded. All he wanted was for the war to finish. He was tired of that life style. Kiki remained in his thoughts every time he went to battle. Every time he saw Naruto, he hoped for the boy to live another year. He thought it would be a lot easier to find the person behind the blood hunters if the war was over. He had found over the last two years that most of the blood hunters did not work under the orders of their country but an organization. He had traced that organization to almost every country...even Konoha.

Fugaku knew better than to interrupt his son from his thinking. He wondered how Sasuke was. After finally having Michi and Shin reveal their true roles, he was a little suspicious of Naruto. Of course, part of him laughed at the thought of Naruto actually being a back stabber. Jiraiya was training him and that he believed was for the best.

Xxxxxx

Hiashi was very please with himself. Of course, he knew about Hikaru Hyuuga. One of the greatest leaders the Hyuuga ever had. The Uzumaki were as self-centered as the Hyuuga but at least they knew their history. Hizashi could see his brother almost glowing. He too was happy that things might get to change with the Uzumaki. The old couple was kind to him when he was a child. Michi was a close friend to their mother. However, since the beginning of the war they had changed. He could not blame them after ten Uzumaki gennin were slaughtered within the city. Reason why they left the city for five years.

Xxxxxx

Sakura welcomed her mother with a beautiful vase of flowers. Chika smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Things are going to change Sakura, and I believe it will be for the best"

Sakura wondered what had happened on the meeting before Chika told her everything.

"So Naruto will be okay?" asked Sakura

"We can't be too sure of that" said Chika "Jiraiya could only hint me that the Uzumaki had a greater plan that involved him"

"It would be better if he gave up that position, right?"

Chika nodded at her daughter's question "but I think there is more to him than that"

Sakura didn't know if she should tell her mother, had Jiraiya already told her? She remained cheerful through their dinner. It was nice to see her mother smile that was all she could ask for in the moment.

Xxxxxx

Neji, Sasuke and Naruto walked back to the Hyuuga compounds.

"What a waste of time" said Sasuke "they didn't tell us anything"

"Whatever plan they approved of might take sometime to be started" said Neji.

"So you think Itachi will be chosen for that task?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

"Father said that the Hokage himself asked him to get his best member" Sasuke said with a proud smile though in the inside he felt jealous.

Neji nodded "it would be interesting to be in such mission, whatever it was"

Naruto thought, he had just become a Chunnin. Itachi was a Jounin but Sasuke told him worked undercover as an ANBU. He was nowhere near his level. He had a few years to catch up though.

"Good evening Hinata-sama" Neji said to a tired looking Hinata. She had just come back from her training.

"Good evening" she said with a tired smile.

"I am going to sleep" Naruto said not looking at Hinata, "we have a mission tomorrow"

"My old man was very tense after he left the meeting; I might be able to get him to tell me something" Sasuke said "I better get home"

Naruto left to his assigned room and made sure his equipment was well. He wondered kind of mission they would be getting now that they were Chunnin.

Xxxxxx

Hinata and Neji sat by the pond.

"Did something happen between Naruto and you?" Neji asked.

Hinata shook her head no "probably because he is still shocked from fighting that Moe girl"

Neji nodded as if understanding "was it that bad?"

"She tried to kill me, and Naruto-kun had been trying to save. I guess he is still a little nervous"

'But he wasn't this morning' Neji thought but he would watch and wait until the answer was revealed to him.

Xxxxxx

Michi was not sure how it happened. She suspected Heli and Kaito had spread rumors around. The clan was divided in two. Some claimed that Heli and Kaito were traitors and that Michi and Shin tried to protect the clan while other wanted Michi and Shin to step down and let Heli and Kaito lead the clan since they were younger and seemed to bring new idea into the clan.

"The mess with the scroll has been cleared" said Michi "it is Konoha's scroll, not only ours"

"We all have been through hard time and our survival has become our priority, this is not wrong but we have forgotten the ideas that kept this clan together. The ten codes and ideals we were passed down, everyone must know them" said Shin

"I ask the representative of each of the ten older families to come forwards" said Michi "and tell me the code your family represents"

A middle-aged woman was the first to step forwards. she smiled to Shin and Michi before telling to the clan "_Never take back your word_" her blue eyes were full of life, much younger than how she looked "we Uzumaki don't ever take our word back when we must be persistent to reach our goals" she smiled "that is the nindo of the Orenji _(orange)_ family of the Uzumaki clan"

Shin stepped forwards "_Never hurt a friend or a comrade_. Strength doesn't come alone from one person but the bonds they create in life" Shin was the official leader of his family "we Uzumaki don't let those dear to us get hurt in any way" he took a deep breath and said in a strong voice "that is the nindo of the Namikaze _(Wind Wave)_ family of the Uzumaki clan"

A grumpy looking young man stepped before the clan. He was at favor of having Michi and Shin removed for the leader position "_Don't be afraid to experience, live life and you will grow_" he scratched the back of his head trying to hide his blush "An Uzumaki must have an open mind and go through life not only believing one thing. That is the nindo of the Rasenkei (_spiral_) family of the Uzumaki clan"

An old man stepped forwards holding a cane to keep his balance "_Power is nothing without integrity and intelligence_" He coughed a few times and gave a half toothless smile "to all and my grandchildren. There is more to life than strength, what is its use if it does not have a greater purpose to use it. That is the nindo of the Kiiro Senkoo (_yellow lighting_) family of the Uzumaki clan"

A young woman took the front, her eyes and hair black like onyx _"Always carry a positive attitude, it's the key to success_" she said in a very formal voice "even when the light is gone, we Uzumaki stand our ground because we believe in our strength to make things better. That is the nindo of the Gattsu (_courage is in a lot of guts)_ family of the Uzumaki clan"

Jiraiya listened to them in the shadows. This was the clan he remembered when he was a child.

Never take back your word –Orenji (Orange)

Never hurt your friends or comrades-Namikaze (Wind Wave)

Live life and grow- Rasenkei (Spiral)

Intelligence and integrity over strength- Kiire Senkoo (yellow Lighting)

Always be positive- Gattsu (Guts)

Love and dedication are the greatest tools- Chuujitsu (Loyal)

Honor all that and those who make you yourself- Yuukan (Brave)

Be honest with yourself and others- Mori (Forest)

Accepting others is accepting part of a new self- Kizuna (Bond)

Dark feelings should not rule your intentions- Aozora (blue sky)

Those were the great ten beliefs of the Uzumaki clan. Just as the Aozora recited their nindo reluctantly that Jiraiya saw it too late. Heli and Kaito had not been there as the leaders of their clan to do it. The spokesperson activated his Chikirigan and taken hold of Shin. It was too late to react. Shin's neck made a cracking sound and he was limp like a doll.

"AHH!" Michi had torn the man apart in the less than five seconds. There were shouts and cries from children. Many ran to escape the fight between the Namikaze and the Aozora.

"That's enough!" said the speaker of the Gattsu family "I call for a speaker meeting, we are deciding on a new leader tonight"

"Anmitsu?" Michi wanted to know what she was doing.

"We must decide on a new partner for you before the Heli and Kaito try to take over," Anmitsu said

Michi nodded "then I propose you as a candidate"

The woman looked shocked for a few seconds before nodding "I am honored"

They felt a shake above them and both knew that the meeting would have to be postponed.

Xxxxxx

Naruto woke up with a great shake. Neji was by his bed with a grim face.

"We are under attack" said Neji before Naruto hurried to dress.

"Who is attacking?" asked Naruto as he gathered his equipment.

"The former Kazekage with some of his followers and rouge ninjas" said Neji "he left his country a few days ago,"

'He is after Gaara' thought Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hizashi came in with a shinobi uniform "the Hokage wants you on his office at once. Do not forget your long-term equipments. Neji, go with him"

Neji nodded before they left. Towards the city's wall, Naruto could see bright red fire rise along with smoke. It worried him. No one had made an attack on the city since four years ago and then the battle had lasted only a few hours. He and Neji were hurried into the Hokage's office where Naruto and Neji's teams waited. Gaara was looking out the window, wanting to go to the battle.

"Your mission will start a little early" the Hokage said facing them "you are to take Gaara back to Suna as soon as possible. The Suna shinobi have already sent their reinforcements here to capture the former Kazekage"

"How are we going to make it outside?" asked Sakura "we are almost surrounded"

"You will receive the assistance of other squads but once outside speed is your main tool. They won't be able to help you then since they are needed here to fight"

"Let's go" said Sasuke before they raced outside. Naruto got little chance to look at Neji's team who was also joining them on the mission.

They ran among buildings as the other shinobi received the order to make sure they made it outside through their ear radios. The West gate was almost cleared in a few minutes just before they reached it. A group of rouge ninja appeared before them.

"They are sending kids, what a shame they have to die so young" before any of them could enter into battle, they heard a shout.

"Gatsuuga!" two great tornados crashed into the enemies making them fly high into the air.

"Kiba!" Naruto looked at the other shinobi land next to his companion.

"It's unfair all of you are Chunnin already, I won't take it!" and he and Akamaru charged again.

Most of them turned around to face the enemies who tried to attack them from behind but there was no need. The enemy floated in the air held by thousand of small insects that started to dig and crawl under their skin "Ahh!"

"You better leave before more arrive" said Shino facing them.

"Thank you" said Tenten as they ran to the gate.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Naruto looked back and saw a dome of chakra that soon after disappeared. Enemies laid on their backs with broken bones as Shino's bugs started to crawl towards them. Hinata stood among the whole mess panting but with a position that meant she was ready to continue fighting. Their eyes met for a second before he had to turn around and continue running.


	18. The Struggle

NL" So... my gallstones are being active again and I am in pain. Since I am from a Mexican family, it should be natural that my body can handle the heavy fats from some of our foods. Well I guess I thought too much of myself. I cannot even smell some food without my stomach flipping, leaving me with a desire to throw up and a taste of yesterday's eggs on my throat and mouth. I guess the best I can do is ask everyone who is readying this is to be careful with the amount of salts and fats you eat.

Gallstones feel as if someone was squishing your stomach and you can only eat chicken, fish, vegetables, some fruits and lots and lots of water.

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 18: The Struggle

Moe ran as fast as she could. Her mother appeared before her with her Chikirigan activated.

"Don't hurt them!" she said at once stepping before her ex-teammates "they helped me escape the ANBU guards"

Heli nodded before releasing her Chikirigan "we must come up with a plan to unseal you,"

"Unseal?" asked Kyo.

"You are an Uzumaki, right?" said their other companion. He was the tallest among all, his eyes pallid blue and his hair a light violet.

"Leo.." Moe looked at her mother, waiting for her response.

"We are trying to change the ways of the Uzumaki" said Heli "for the best. Moe was cut short by Uzumaki Naruto, grandson of our corrupted leaders. They are trying to keep to the power no matter what and keep a tight hold on the whole clan"

'So it's true' Kyo's eyes were wide. That man from the alley had told him and his story matched with that of Moe's mother.

"Corrupted by his grandparents and shameless as his father was" said Heli "enough talk, we have to move if we want everything to go as we want"

Xxxxxx

Michi finished wrapping her husband's body. She let a small tear fall from her face. So many years and all she had left were memories. She stood up straight. On her living room stood the strongest members of the Namikaze family. Among them was Chika. Shin had been known to be wise and kind no matter what. Chika and other members who did not possess the Chikirigan had respected him. They would follow Michi's for his honor no matter what.

"Things are already bad" said Chika "order and we will obey"

Michi wanted to laugh. She had never thought of Chika Haruno would actually submit to her.

"Michi-sama, we have located their positions," Anmitsu, leader of one of the Uzumaki houses, said entering the room "we move at your orders"

"Have Jiraiya at the front with you, help him get to Heli and Kaito and have them removed" said Michi " try to keep as many outsiders away from our affairs at all cost"

Anmitsu nodded before they left. Michi took a kunai before turning around.

"Those tunnels you constructed are quite handy" said Sarutobi coming up the stairs "I heard the news, can you handle everything?"

"Of course" said Michi.

"What will you tell Naruto?"

"What else? The truth" she said with a hard look

"You are giving that boy too many burdens," said the Hokage 'he was already given one by his father'

"WHAT ABOUT THE BURDEN YOU GAVE MY SON!" Michi had enough. First her cousin, her son, her husband; she would not let the same happen to her little Naruto "He died because he believed the things you told him! He is dead and not with his son and his family!" she glared with hate "he abandoned us because of your beliefs"

"He followed his heart," said the Hokage.

_Xxxxxx flashback xxxxxX_

"_If you leave through that door then you will do so with a seal," said Michi standing behind her son. _

"_Already done mother" said Minato showing her the seal at the back of his neck. Michi fell back on a chair and stared shocked. Her son had sealed his own Chikirigan. But why! _

"_Minato, you have completed your training with Jiraiya, what about that?" asked Shin sitting on the living room. His expression was calm, just as that of his son. _

"_I have given up the position," said Minato "and apologized to sensei" he could not face his father. He knew how to break people better than anyone did, just as well as to gain their trust. _

"_It's...It's because of that woman! Isn't?" asked Michi _

"_This is my decision mother, and no one else's," said Minato calmly "leave Kushina out of this"_

"_Since she got here, you have done nothing but oppose us," Michi graved her son's arm with sharp nails "tell me again she has nothing to do with this!"_

"_She helped me be who I am really am" said Minato pulling away "the me, you kept dismissing and seeing as senseless" _

"_Minato, you are an Uzumaki," said Shin "you were born to protect your clan, just as us"_

"_Who said I can't protect it and the city as well, why not the whole country?" he said in a low voice as he slowly turned to face his father "there is such position!" _

_Shin hit his son's cheek. Minato stumbled back. _

"_Are you willing to put your whole clan in danger?" asked Shin with a tone that even made Michi shiver "to be Hokage?"_

"_You lead the clan, I will protect the whole nation and you" said Minato before he left. _

_Xxxxxx_

"He was an adult, and he made his decision, though the outcome isn't one that anyone would have wanted," said Sarutobi with a sad expression.

"My son is dead, is that the only reason you came? To remind me that after I lost Shin?" Michi wanted to rip his throat.

"Actually I came to also ask for advice" said Sarutobi.

"Hm?" Michi wondered what the Hokage would need to ask her.

"I have already talked with some of my advisors about it, but I am not sure as of the best candidate to take over the Hokage position"

"You can have Jiraiya as soon as he leaves his position to Naruto" said Michi calmly "even though he doesn't realizes it, we know he follows your ideals"

"I know he is a perfect candidate but the fact that he is so involved with your clan has created doubt among the council" Sarutobi said calmly

"Orochimaru then" said Michi tiredly. She had hoped for another high position to belong to her clan.

"I am afraid he is under investigation," said Sarutobi with a sad smile.

"About time" said Michi "so that leaves Tsunade" she frowned "but she has already declined, hasn't she?"

"She is not that hard to predict," said Sarutobi

"But why ask me now? There is a battle going out there" and she had always liked a good match. Then she looked at Sarutobi's sad eyes 'he can't mean...'

Xxxxxx

Sasuke dropped the Genjutsu once the rouge ninja were far away. They stood on the forest rearranging their order to continue their mission.

"We should have killed them," said Gaara with a serious tone. He checked his equipment though he barely had needed to use it.

No one was bothered by his commentary "there is no time" said Neji who had been named the leader of the mission. He had become a Chunnin a few days ago.

"Completing the mission is the most important thing," said Sakura glad that she did not have to stitch anyone.

Naruto could see that as him, and the odd member from Neji's team was twitching for a fight. They started their run again with more force.

"Maybe we can make it back to the battle," said the green ninja.

However, in the opinion of everyone he was all but normal looking, Naruto still liked him.

"Lee, could you please have a pace that we all can keep up to?" said the other member of Neji's team.

"Hai, I am sorry," said Lee looking back Naruto's team, especially at Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura made eye contact with him 'those eyebrows...that hair but...eeeewww'

"Hm" Lee winked at her, a fast flying pink heart hit Sakura's unprotected forehead.

"Ah!" Sakura fell and was barely caught by Sasuke.

"What was that?" Sasuke did not get it at all.

"Better ask, what's the big idea!" shouted Sakura before Lee winked a few more times. Sakura attached to Sasuke and jumped as high as she could to evade the fluffy hearts. That left Naruto to receive them instead.

"That's nasty!" he had almost swallowed one.

"They weren't meant for you," said Lee with a frown

"Oh that's enough;" said Tenten slapping her teammate at the back of the head "concentrate on the mission, otherwise Neji will turn everyone to mince meat"

Lee nodded once he caught sight of the rigid Hyuuga. Naruto glared at Lee some more before moving ahead to catch up with Gaara.

"Do you know now?" asked Gaara before Naruto nodded.

"Doesn't change many things for me though" said Naruto careful to not be at Neji's team range of hearing.

"You won't be saying the same once your city finds out," said Gaara

"They never will," said Naruto "you bet I will make sure of that"

Xxxxxx

The battle going on the borders of the large city of Konoha was like no other that had been seen in more than a five hundred years. The mere amount of shinobi made it surprising. The citizens of the city hid in underground chambers. They knew this battle would last more than a few hours. Two days passes, the enemy retrieved their injured and came back the next day. Konoha stood its ground, having the largest shinobi population among all nations. Gennin guided by Chunnin patrolled the inside of the city to make sure no enemy had infiltrated that far. Everyone had already heard about the Uzumaki fighting on another side of the city. Not even the enemy dared to close on them. The first to try was ripped into pieces and thrown back to their companions as a warning.

On a small base in the city, a strong Kunoichi marked on a map the areas that the other shinobi had inspected with the purpose to find a certain former Kazekage. She sighed before another reporting Hyuuga arrived.

"Did you find him?" asked Tsunade to Hizashi.

"No, he is no where near the city" Hizashi said as he pointed to the area he inspected "also the Uzumaki fight isn't helping"

Tsunade sighed once more, "We better finish this before looking into that."

"Should they be trusted?" asked Hizashi.

"We have no other option," said Tsunade before they set off to the battle. From her view of point, she could see the great battle going on the west of the city. The Uzumaki could not have chosen a better moment to settle their inner differences. She wanted to knock off a few of them but it would have to wait. Hizashi went off to join his clan. She arrived to a freshly made trench, courtesy of the Inuzuka and Akimichi, and updated on the situation. She was fast getting the shinobi on teams. She knew almost all of them and they were familiar with her work. One group after another set against the enemy; they had a backup not too far from them. Tsunade, she worked on her own. She was sure Jiraiya was trying to stop the fight of his clan and Orochimaru...she was sure he was picking subjects not too far from her.

Her hands dug into the ground before bringing out a large boulder. Her enemies shivered before they tried to make a run for it. Tsunade was strong and fast. Their screams were short lived. Shinobi followed her with no problem. Those who fell were picked by her own hands and put back in track with her incredible healing abilities.

Her fist connected with a face. Teeth flew out the bloody mouth. The body crashed into the ground and rolled several feet before smashing into a wall.

"They don't make them like they used to"

The enemy soon learned to fear her at sight.

"They are retreating!" someone called on her radio

"Chase them out of the country, hurry!" she shouted before they all moved. Her thoughts were full in that moment. She knew she could no longer deny her sensei's wishes. She just hoped it was not too late for him to enjoy his retirement.

Soon enough they could see their enemies leave. Some caught and killed on the spot. Others took into the interrogation and torture chambers.

Her teacher was guiding the ANBU to infiltrate the camps. No one thought much of the old man before recognizing who he was. Mountains of mud, Tsunamis of fire, smashing water blasts, and tormentors of cuts hit them and destroyed their hopes to get back at him.

Sarutobi sat by his tent smiling at the advance they had made. The enemy was almost completely out but still no sign of the former Kazekage. He read the latest report on the delivering team. They had not encountered enemies. This worried him greatly. The Suna shinobi would be arriving soon to help them dispose of the remaining enemies within their country.

Xxxxxx

Jiraiya smiled as he placed another seal on a traitor. He tossed the man to Chika who checked for fatal injuries before restraining him.

"They are hiding from us," said Chika with a frown. She had never fought with an Uzumaki before. She was surprise how her speed and strength could get them so easily.

"Comes to show that their kekke kenkai is not as great" said Jiraiya "a shinobi has to check their pride often, especially in battle"

During the last days, they had taken down most of the traitors of the clan. They had only left a few live. Michi watched from afar. One of her eyes had a cut across it. She had refused to have it healed. This was in memory of her husband and she would carry it to her grave.

She examined for any underground paths but found none. She suspected the Heli, Kaito and their child had already left the city along with some followers. She sighed tiredly. She could clearly see the strength Jiraiya and Chika possessed though they did not have the Chikirigan. She had been prideful to admit it, but both were stronger than most Uzumaki. This did not put her down. Thanks to them, she had greater hopes and expectations for her grandson.

"Ahh!" the last one faced them. He was struggling to stay on his feet but his eyes were dangerous and that is what worried them.

Jiraiya and Chika having Uzumaki blood on their veins gave them the ability at least to see the Chikirigan when activated. The chakra coils went for Jiraiya but he did not move a single finger. A wall of chakra stopped the attack.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Jiraiya to Kakashi and Kumi.

"The Hokage wants this to end now," said Kumi coldly. Kakashi gave a smile to apologize.

"Then move aside!" Chika ran to the barrier and broke it with a punch before charging at the Uzumaki. He tried to hit her but did not even brush her. Chika evaded every one of his chakra limbs before taking a kunai out. She, raised as a Haruno, was capable of manipulating her chakra with incredible accuracy. One kunai was all she needed to cut through the Chikirigan before landing a gut wrenching hit on him. His eyes rolled back as the remains of his last meal fell to the ground. Jiraiya caught the body before placing the seal on his neck.

"I am the one always dealing with the mess," Jiraiya said running a hand through his messy hair.

Xxxxxx

They reached the border of Suna. Kankuro waited with a large army of Suna shinobi.

"He is here, everyone move"!" The reinforcements were finally to move into Konoha.

"Did you find him?" asked Gaara to his brother.

Kankuro shook his head no "Temari is tracking him, we haven't heard anything from her since yesterday"

Gaara's eyes became dark with anger. If there was someone who could read his father's next move, it was he.

"From where did her last report came?" he asked

"The mountains on the north" said Kankuro and they were not too far from them.

At once, a cloud of sand formed under Gaara lifting him.

"You need to take others with you," said one of the Suna commanders.

"They will just get in the way" he wanted to release more of his power and he did not want unnecessary deaths.

"I will go!" said Naruto jumping next to him "I got nothing to fear"

Gaara sighed before nodding.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura shouted but they were already high on the sky and moving towards the mountains.

"What can that boy do?" Kankuro seemed mad that his brother let a foreigner go with him instead.

"Kankuro, follow them" said Suna general looked at the Konoha shinobi "I recommend for the rest of you to follow your Hokage's commands. Our group will depart in five minutes back to Konoha," said the general before Kankuro and other sand shinobi followed towards the mountains.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Sasuke.

"Should we follow Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke wanted to see what those two were capable. He nodded before Sakura started to check her equipment. She had the feeling there would be a lot bandaging to do once this mission was finally over.

"Should we go with them as well?" asked Lee to Tenten.

"I think better not," said Tenten 'I can't believe they are Chunnin. They aren't even asking the leader of the mission'

Neji readied his bag before walking up to the two younger shinobi "retrieve your teammate as soon as possible, I will send word to the city to send reinforcements to your site" He knew he had to take over the team again. What Naruto did was exactly what he expected he would do. His team, however, he did not expect them to be so forgiving of such behavior. He knew some the expected behavior of their clans. He had to do damage control; otherwise, they all could lose their Chunnin rank. Sending part of the team to support Suna sounded good to him. That way they could keep up with the events and gather information that might be of use later on.


	19. Son of a Demon

NL" I DON'T OWN NARUTO, but I do own some pretty Gallstones, which can only serve you if you want to visit the hospital and survive only liquids only.

Chapter 19: Son of a Demon

Naruto and Gaara once reaching the area of the mountains descended not to be spot by scouts. Gaara let an eye created by his sand float towards where they had traced the former Kazekage and minions.

"They are in a tent, surrounding a map," said Gaara to Naruto. His sand eye flickered before he lost its image.

"And here we have him, as I expected" both boys had kunais against their necks.

Gaara watched with so much hate as his father walked towards him. Temari was not far behind held hostage.

'Gaara' she could not face him. Her eyes directed to the ground. It was her fault he had caught Gaara.

The former Kazekage did not mind the tears that started to run from his daughter's eyes. He approached Gaara as the shinobi who stood behind him placed a paper seal on the back of Gaara's head.

"That should keep you calm for a while" said his father with a smug smile "but who have you brought? He seems familiar" he looked at a sneering Naruto.

"Leave him out of this" said Gaara with a dark tone "and fight me"

"Ah, my dear son. I know my limits well, though they are only few. I am not capable to confront a Jinjuriky when he comes at full force. For such limits, I use my intelligence. That is a shinobi's true tool"

"Sir, there are more coming"

"Those ungrateful idiots" said the former Kazekage "I guess I should teach them a lesson" in a flash he was gone.

"No!" Gaara fought the man who held him but he was much younger and without his sand, he held little chance. They were taken to the camp and sat facing each other.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind" they heard a Suna rouge say to another as they eyed Temari.

"Why not? Better give her some pleasant memories before she is killed," said the other Sand rouge.

Naruto was shaking when he heard their next words.

"I bet she will feel as good as her mother would have"

"Ahh!" Gaara fought the rope around him with all his mortal might. Someone kicked him, making him fall on his back.

"Calm down brat! We might let you in some of the fun if you behave"

Naruto turned pale as his whole body shook. The moment he met Temari and learned how hard she was working for her country to be at peace, he knew she was a strong Kunoichi. She was honorable above all. Gaara's outraged screams drilled into his mind as he heard the rip of clothing. He as Gaara had a direct view to the tent they had taken her.

"DON'T!" he shouted as he struggled against the rope. The enemy simply laughed at the boys futile intents.

"Just look at him! He is just like a worm!" the roared in laughter as Naruto tried to move his body forwards. He would do anything to stop such inhumanity.

At hearing such laughter the two vile shinobi let the struggling Temari fall to the ground to pick at what was going on. They too started to laugh at the futile attempts. Naruto looked behind them, at a smiling Kunoichi. On hand, she held a kunai.

'Escape!' naruto shouted in his mind before someone put a foot on his back.

"Where do you think you are going worm!" the rouge laughed as he stumped on Naruto's back.

'Escape!' Temari caught his eyes. They begged her to leave. She looked at her brother who was also being stepped on. Still, she knew she did not have enough strength to take them all at once. She was silent reaping a tear on the tent and escaping. It was good five minutes of picking on the boys before they noticed she was gone. Several of the rouge left on search of her.

"Stupid brats!" Naruto and Gaara received kicks until they were next to each other. Naruto spotted the paper seal placed on Gaara's head.

"What do you think you doing!" the rouge was about to punch Naruto's face but then he spotted the paper seal the boy held on his mouth "you..."

"Ahh!" the rouge let a smiling Naruto fall to the ground.

"All of you..." Gaara stood up as Sand started to wrap around him "will die" his dark tone made them all step back as dome of sand created around him.

Naruto observed them run in fear before sand wrapped around his ropes and forced them lose. He stood up watching Gaara's inevitable change.

"Leave before you are caught too" said Gaara as Naruto lost sight of him.

Naruto stood back with a fearful expression. He did not want Gaara to see him like this so he ran with all his might. He spotted an approaching figure. Her clothing was reaped on several places but she did not mind. Her expression was one of worry for others, not herself.

"Where's Gaara!" After getting her fan back at the site where she had been captured Temari had gone with the intention to save them but...

"He is..." Naruto was not sure what to say, "He is transforming"

She took hold of his hand and ran faster than Naruto could believe.

"We have to get as far as possible," said Temari before they spotted some of their enemies. With a swing of her fan, the un-expecting shinobi flew into the air before Temari jumped and hit them with her fan closed. They fell unconscious to the ground.

Xxxxxx

Sakura and Sasuke had caught up with Kankuro and his group. They hid behind boulders evading the attacks from the enemy. Both teammates wondered where Naruto was. Sakura received another injured. The cuts were so fine but deep that she had trouble finding them. She picked at the battle. The former Kazekage was incredibly strong. The best they could do was to weaken his allies to get a better shot at him. Kankuro's puppets were perfect for the job.

She received a Kunoichi from sand...her hand was gone. Sakura unpacked a special kit from her bag before placing a pallid dhow on the horrible injury. The poor Kunoichi turned pale and looked at Sakura with begging eyes.

"I know its painful but just wait a little bit" Sakura picked from behind her rock. Her eyes spotted the woman's hand on the edge of the field. It was kind of burned but if she could get it fast enough that would be the least of their problems. She wondered how to evade the several enemies on that area. Then she heard a shout.

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran through several enemies opening a path for Sakura.

He was caught by her smile for a fraction of a second before he left to fight again.

Sakura got the woman's hand before getting to work.

"You got to be kidding me," said Sasuke as he and Kankuro stood their ground. The former Kazekage could not be seen under the incredible mob of Suna shinobi at top of him. Still he was not budging. With an incredible gust of wind the Suna shinobi fell back with cuts on them. The former Kazekage held a katana with incredible posture. His smile smug as the one the devil wore. The sand shinobi could not stand. Their cuts had all been to strategically places to stop any further movement.

Kankuro simply glared. He wanted to know where his brother and sister were. His so-called father had yet to say anything about them. He simply observed them with all the calm in the world.

"Kankuro, you too?" he didn't seem hurt or mad.

Kankuro had his puppets ready to attack.

"Your mother was at least smart enough to let you have those cursed trinkets from the past"

"Even now she is too good for you to speak about," said Kankuro. He was one of the very few puppeteers left in Suna. The art had almost died many generations ago.

While Kankuro distracted the old man Sasuke searched with his Sharingan for the best way to get him. He concluded that a Chidori would be the best.

"You are both children, you don't understand half of the seriousness that surrounds you" said the former Kazekage placing the end of his sword against a knocked out sand shinobi. His lips curled like those of a cat when he saw Kankuro grind his teeth "good or not, there is no one in this world that can really see the difference, it is the strongest the one that survives and achieves"

"Hm" in a flash his sword was flying in the sky. He looked at the young pink haired Kunoichi who had kicked his arm upwards disarming him.

'A Haruno' he could feel how close some of his bones had been to be broken.

"Shaa!" Sakura could not let him kill an injured shinobi. Her other arms threw a punch but he simply bent his body back. Using his arms as support on the ground, his arched body took strength and sent a kick to Sakura. She was sent back to be caught by Sasuke.

"What do you think you are doing!" Sasuke saw the trail of blood running from her lip.

"Getting the injured to safety, what do you think!" She had never used such tone against him. She pulled her self to stand before picking as many as five shinobi on her shoulders and moving them to a safe site.

"That girl has some talent," said the former Kazekage after he had caught his sword "though not enough if she is only a medic ninja"

Sasuke wondered if Neji's promised reinforcement would be able to make it within the next five minutes, otherwise they were dead.

"Kazekage sama!" one of his followers came with a terrified face.

"What is it?" he asked not too kindly.

"Gaara, he has..." the man swallowed hard before his head was cut off.

"I will take care of him after this," said the former Kazekage before they felt the earth shake 'could it be?'

"Kankuro!" Temary shouted as she and Naruto joined them "Gaara lost control, we have to get away"

Kankuro's hands shook as he looked in the direction of the rumble.

"You can run, but you know it won't matter at the end," said the former Kazekage.

"At least we will take you down with us!" shouted Kankuro before he and others ran.

They moved to a cave where Sakura had been treating the injured.

"There are too many, we won't be able to move them," said Temari with a sad tone.

"Leave that to me!" shouted Naruto before several shadow clones appeared who started to carry injured away.

An explosion not too far made them turn around to look.

"HA HA HA HA I AM FREE! FINALY!!!" a screech like sound followed.

xxxxxx

Neji's eyes were wide. Around him, every allied shinobi laid motionless. His own team was already beat. His eyes centered on the small group that did it all. From what he had seen, it was not hard to realize these were Uzumaki.

"I will ask only one more time, where is Naruto" said Heli as her Chikirigan surrounded Neji.

If it was not for his Byakugan he would be in as bad condition as the rest. The Chikirigan floated around him like webs. He had been able to fend it off with the Juken. Every time a chakra limb approached, he cut it but he had just strength enough to fend off one more attack.

"What do you want with him" maybe he could trick them and get to know their purpose.

Heli smiled making the young shinobi shiver "Uzumaki Naruto, is an important piece to the better improvement of the clan, now tell us where he is"

'An Uzumaki' Neji could not believe it "never" Neji said knowing there were many things been left out to confuse him. He did not believe Naruto was on the side of this group. Simply because the Uzumaki was a large clan and if they were attacking their fellow shinobi and ally as a whole clan, he would be seeing more of them than the small group that spread behind the woman.

"I thought you would be smarter than that Hyuuga," said Heli as she launched her attack.

Neji moved evading the chakra limbs that made the ground shake when they hit it. He cut the chakra with Juken that got too close to him. This was his last defense and then he would not even be able to rescue those around him. A limb passed through his defense, his last move, maybe his last in life.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" the chakra dome cut through the limbs of the Chikirigan.

'He is too young to know such technique' thought Heli with a slight frown. Her daughter a few steps back seemed tense. She turned around to see a kunai against her face.

"Heli, it has been a long time," said the Kunoichi who held Moe hostage. She made a small cut on Moe's face "lucky me to find you after a mission"

"Anko" Heli ignored Neji.

Neji was on his knees. He could not hold his Byakugan anymore and watched them through normal vision. He had never seen that woman before but her presence alone made him and most shake with fear. One man standing not far from her showed indifference to her ever-increasing killing intent.

"Kaito..." she pushed Moe to her mother and faced that man "about time your house reveled"

Kaito gave a curt nod "would you be interested on joining us, there is someone who you most of all would like to see"

Her smile turned cold and twisted "sorry, but I am not an Uzumaki anymore so your dispute doesn't affect me and the person of who you speak...I only desire his downfall" 'and I got all I need for that now'

"Then stand aside if you wish mercy" said Heli "you are facing several of us"

"You got it all wrong, as usual Heli. I want to take down of you as many of possible before the others arrive," she said as she licked the blood from her kunai

Neji could not remain conscious anymore. He was exhausted and collapsed on the dirt. He was glad at least that the majority of the Suna reinforcements would be close to the city soon. He heard screams of pain and the laugh of that woman Anko. She was or used to be an Uzumaki. He wondered if Naruto could be as strong as they.

"Neji..." he felt someone lifting him. He opened his eyes barely to see his father's worried face. His mouth felt dry and his voice gone.

"We can't pursue the rest, not after hearing what happened close to the border" he heard his uncle say not too far.

"There are still shinobi on that site, we can't leave them there" said a woman's voice.

"Tsunade I will entrust you with that" it was the Hokage "take as many shinobi you believe you need and go"

"Hm" she seemed humored "then I will just take Anko, Shizune, and Kakashi"

"Thank you" said Kakashi glad that he would be able to look for his team.

Xxxxxx

Moe touched her cheek and flinched. She looked around. Their number had not decreased that much but plenty were hurt. His father was the only one who did not show a single scratch. He did not even show fear as the large creature razed towards Konoha's frontier. They were far enough not to be in danger.

"I guess he is keeping to his side of the deal, though a little extreme," said Kaito

"We are moving to the mountains," said Heli as she organized their group. They had intercepted a messenger bird a while ago and learned the location of Uzumaki Naruto. He was able to escape the demon along with others. Of course, that message was from hours ago, their current situation was very different.

xxxxxx

Sakura looked over the injured as she helped Temari sew her clothing. The air around them was uncomfortable but they did not move.

"Your team has taken a long time looking for allies," said Temari, she also wondered where her brother Kankuro had gone to.

"They are something reckless, I bet," said Sakura. She knew them well.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted at top of his lungs as he clung for his life to the tail of the demon. Naruto was not far from him doing the same but with greenish look on his face "ARE YOU RETARDED OR WHAT! THIS IS THE MOST STUPID THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME!" shouted Naruto before his cheeks inflated. He held tighter to the demon's tail and started to crawl upwards.

While looking for their backup Naruto had been able to sneak close to the demon. Just enough to see Gaara half buried on its forehead deeply sleep. What shock him the most was when he spotted the former Kazekage sitting next to Gaara.

"About time you two made it here" said Kankuro standing on the base of the demon's tale.

"You could have helped us" said Naruto with a glare.

the three boys climbed up the demon's back, evading the casual pits of moving sand.

"So have you seen this thing before?" asked Sasuke

"Many years ago" said Kankuro "it was very far from our city but everyone could feel its presence. It was no mystery that it had been father doing something to Gaara"

they arrived to the back of the neck before they felt a sudden stop.

"this is far enough!" they heard a woman's voice. the boys picked to see a gigantic slug blocking Shukaku's path. Not far behind the slug laid the forests of Konoha.

"If it is Tsunade, it seems Konoha has too many medic shinobi and not enough tacticians" said the former Kazekage.

"Shut up you bastard" she growled with glaring eyes "I can't believe you have come to be this low, using your own child in such way"

"Konoha shinobi are truly soft" he said with a smile "Shukaku they are on your way, shouldn't you kill them"

"Hahaha, this is too easy!" the creature laughed. Tsunade flinched at the sound of its voice.

'has he struck a deal with the demon?' Tsunade couldn't believe it but it seemed true since Shukaku hadn't taken care of him. "Katsuyu" she said in a voice low enough for the slug to hear "be careful, we just need the others to awaken the boy to break the spell"

"understood" said the slug before it broke into four smaller forms. each of them started to spit acid to Shukaku.

"Gross!" shouted the demon jumping back and watching one of its sand claws melt "you are going to pay for that!" it shouted as the claw reformed "you will be my first kill!"

Kakashi, Anko and Shizune went around Shukaku looking for a opening to climb the creature and wake Gaara.

"Don't tell me those are your students" said Shizune to Kakashi once they were behind the demon. Kakashi nodded with a tired look.

'how do they get in such trouble' he thought before they heard the nails through chalk board laugh of Shukaku.

"you thought it would be so easy?" the former Kazekage said from the top of Shukaku's head as sand captured the young shinobi.

"what a hell!" Sasuke shouted as their hands were restricted at once. Their bodies were buried only leaving their heads on sight.

"Let them go" said Kakashi with a kunai out.

"As if!" laughed the former Kazekage as he placed his foot at top of Naruto's head "I finally recognized why this boy looks so familiar! He is Minato's son"

Kakashi paled 'does he know about the Kyuubi's sealing?'

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" with a bullet of pressured air and chakra Shukaku blew back one of Katsuyu's bodies.

"Damn" 'she is not fast enough, but if we can only buy them enough time' Tsunade thought before the remaining Katsuyus attacked with more acid.

Behind Shukaku, the former Kazekage smiled as three minis Shukaku's emerged from the sand.

"This looks like fun," said Anko as she brought out a blade.

"It's no good, the boys..." Shizune hated to know or see shinobi so young die. They had to run into the forest to get away from the sand, which the smaller Shukaku's could use to feed. They were chased but would find their way back no matter what.

Naruto flinched in pain as the former Kazekage kept stepping on his head.

"So what is so special about you?" he said looking at Naruto with disgust "I bet you are just like your father, rushing into death just to save a few instead of his own skin"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted though the sand around his body was tight making it hard to breathe.

"Ah, I guess you don't feel so proud of him" he nudged the boy's head with his heel "sadly you will be meeting him soon"


	20. Monster

NL" I posted two chapters in a go, since I was gone for sometimes. So remember to go check back.

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 20: Monster

How could he feel proud of his father? Of course he saved them but at what price! He had that thing inside of him. He could be in Gaara's place in no time if others learned about it. His chest hurt badly. The sand was becoming tighter around him.

"Ah..." Sasuke cried out before he heard a cracking sound.

He could hear as their bodies were at the edge between being press and crush. The battle between the slug lady and Shukaku was still going on. He had seen his sensei and those other shinobi try to fight the mini Shukakus not too far from them. Every time they tried to get close, they were push back.

'This is where I am going to die' he thought as his lungs stopped being able to take air in 'grandpa...grandma' he could see them in his mind; smiling at him, being proud of him. He wanted to hear their voice at least one last time.

"_Boy...boy, of all another Uzumaki. What wretched existence"_

"Hm?" Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a room. It looked like a plain bedroom with a window that spread red light through the room. He stood up looking around in wonder. Had he been rescued? Even so, it was not the hospital or home or any place he knew. He walked towards the window and gasped. Beyond him laid a vast work of pipes. It was a gigantic maze.

"Ah you are here" he turned around to see a shadow disappear at the corner of the now open door.

"Whose there?" Naruto approached the door and looked down the long corridor. He saw a red light. He guessed it was close to an open space.

"A shinobi mustn't show his emotion in any occasion" he heard the voice again "yet your face was filled with grief at the thought of dying"

"Who do you think you are! You don't know my circumstances," he shouted

"A ninja must prioritize his mission first and must not show any tears" the voice said again "it doesn't matter who the shinobi is. A shinobi is a shinobi and what differences one from the other are their skills. Yet you were stupid and kept giving yourself the role of victim"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the light. He stood standing on a cliff looking at the world of pipes.

"Would you not sacrifice yourself for your comrades?" the voice took a moment to let him think "without thinking about it" the voice laughed.

Naruto stood there and remembered Sasuke and Kankuro. They were in the same predicament as he had been. He thought of Sakura not too far on the cave protecting the injured. She was the medic, not him.

"..." he stood quiet before feeling someone push him "Ah..." he couldn't get his balance back and fell down "ahh!" he looked up at the person who had pushed him...

"It's time you stop feeling sorry for yourself Uzumaki Naruto" his own face looked down on him. Behind him stood, a large castle sheltered from all the danger and sadness of the world he was falling into "otherwise you won't be able to protect those dear to you" the smile of his copy was large, like he used to smile when he was small. It took him a moment to realize it. It was not a copy of him but a person that looked a lot like him "GOOD LUCK!"

As he fell, the boy that looked like him became a blur. He turned his body in mid air to look down. Just in time to take a diving position and go under water.

"Gha!" his air almost left his lungs, as he was suck into a large pipe. He floated as the current carried him. He took deep breaths wondering what he could do. Suddenly it picked more speed before being dump into a small pond. He dragged himself into the shore of a concrete room. There were several doors around him "this has to be some kind of dream"

"_Hehehe"_ he heard the same voice he had heard before he had awakened in that place. He walked towards the door in the center and pushed it open. He walked entering a large chamber with leaking pipes in the high ceiling _"a, you have made it"_

Naruto turned to look at a pair of gigantic gates. Between him and them were three stone blocks. Each stood on the corners of a triangle carved into the ground.

"_Come closer boy, I want to have a better look at you"_ Naruto did not know why he obeyed but he got closer. He placed a hand at top of one of the stone slabs before large claws tried to reach him through the closed gates _"Little pest, let me guess. You are close to dying and need my power" _

Naruto gave a step back once the face of the demon became visible. He saw the seal keeping the gates close. He did not let go of the stone. It somehow gave him a feeling of protection.

"_Just come closer and I will give you the power to save your pitiful life,"_ said the demon as water emerged from the gate. It was tainted bright red.

"I... I don't want anything from you!" Naruto shouted but the water was coming closer. He watched it evade the triangle the stones surrounded. He stepped inside the triangle before the Kyuubi growled

"_You little idiot"_ it said before Naruto felt fire under his skin. The stone blocks started to shine with patters that spread at his feet.

"What's going on..." Naruto held his head before the image father appeared in his mind. It was just the same as the picture his grandmother kept with her all the time.

"Protect those dear to you" he did not know how he knew but he knew that was his father's voice.

xxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes at the horrible sensation that came from besides him. He felt something like fire lick his kin through the sand.

Naruto's eyes were wide open. The blue replaced by red and black slits. He roared like a beast before he freed one of his arms from the sand. With a shout of fury, he freed the other. His eyes settled in one man.

"So my contacts had been correct," said the former Kazekage with a nervous smile. He stepped back taking his katana out before he launched.

Naruto shot into the sky with an incredible jump. his fierce eyes shooting death.

"Almost there..." Sasuke turned around to look at Kankuro. he saw a small drill like puppet emerge from the ground. it shook the sand off before he could see the small string of chakra attached to it. Kankuro escaped the sand before helping Sasuke out.

"C'mon, we have to get Gaara" said Kankuro but Sasuke stood still.

Naruto roared as he again evaded the blade. he launched trying to claw out the guts of his enemy. The former Kazekage flinched when he received a scratch on his shoulder. the wound wasn't deep at all but it burned like hell. he observed the boy once he stopped to get ready for his next move.

'What kind of seal does he have?' then he spotted Sasuke and Kankuro "Shukaku! take care of those brats!"

the demon gave a screech of understanding before the sand under the boys started to move. they both jumped high as they could.

"Damn" Sasuke cursed, when they landed they would be an easy target. then he spotted his companion smiling. In a flash they were sitting and flying towards Shukaku's face.

"Thanks sis" said Kankuro as Temari stirred the fan.

"You are paying for this Kankuro, you know I don't give free rides," she said with a smile.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

As if he had not it expect it, he heard a loud "shaa!" coming from where Kakashi and the others had been fighting the mini Shukaku.

"she is helping your backup back there" said Temari with a smile "here we go!" She flew high as sand tried to reach for them "what's wrong with Naruto?" she didn't mind when she saw the small boy land a punch on her father but there was something sinister about the red chakra that from time to time burst from his pores.

"He is like Gaara, isn't he" said Kankuro before Sasuke could say anything.

"I guess" said Sasuke

"Distract Shukaku, we will awake Gaara" said Kankuro as the beast took hold of Katsuyo who then dissolved into many smaller versions of herself.

"Wait!" but the boys had already jumped. Sasuke drew signs from his fingers before electricity accumulated on his hand. he drove down splitting the sand that came forwards. Shukaku tried to get a claw on him but then a cutting wind got on his way. Temari landed on the demon's shoulder and ran at great speed so she would not be caught.

Kankuro and Sasuke landed next to Gaara.

"he used a jutsu to sleep" said Kankuro before smacking Gaara across the face.

"Ugh..." Gaara held his face as Shukaku gave a desperate cry of anger as it finally lost control "Kankuro..."

"Gaara!" his older brother was at the bridge of tears.

"You are going to pay for that," said Gaara with a glare that made Kankuro step back.

"I hate being in the middle" said Kankuro on his knees.

"I am sorry for putting you through this, go have a good rest Katsuyo" said Tsunade with a sigh as the sand creature started to fall away.

"It was nothing Tsunade-sama" said Katsuyo before disappearing. Tsunade jumped in that moment towards the other shinobi.

She spotted the still fighting Naruto and former Kazekage. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. If she let the boy draw more on that chakra, she got the feeling something horrible could happen. she landed creating a large crater that made both Naruto and the former Kazekage lose their balance. with that distraction she ran towards the horrible man and punched his gut. his eyes rolled back as his body desperately tried to get some air back. He fell unconscious to the ground.

She spotted the growling Naruto. she wondered how much in control the boy was. a few seconds later the red chakra and feeling of dread disappeared. Naruto fell to his knees panting. he touched his face and his teeth to find everything had gone to normal. he glanced at the woman before him. he was sure he had seen her somewhere else.

"I hate kids" she said turning around and walking away.

Naruto gaped and was about to shout back at her but then two hands were covering his mouth.

"If you do that you won't get to use your legs for a while," said Sakura while Shizune gave a nervous smile.

xxxxxx

"Thank you for all your help. we will be returning to Suna now to arrange the succession of our next Kazekage" said the general mainly to Tsunade.

The former Kazekage had been taken away a while ago. they had not been told what would become of him.

"I want to apologize" said Gaara "I wasn't aware that they had struck a deal"

"Don't worry" said Kakashi with a smile "no harm done"

Gaara glanced at Naruto. Naruto shifted his eyes to the side.

"I hope you learn to accept your self soon" said Gaara before turning around and starting to walk.

Naruto frowned leaving many in wonder of what Gaara meant. Naruto's team understood but they knew nothing that they could say to console him. Soon Konoha and Suna took their own path.

"So that's Michi's grandson" said Anko as she ran along Kakashi. the boy was not far behind.

"What do you think?" asked Kakashi though he really didn't want to know.

"It seems that to me that things are about to get interesting with the clan. I think will stick around!" she said with a large smile.

'Oh boy' thought Kakashi knowing it was true.

Upon entering the gates, the younger shinobi gasped. There were thousands of people, most look alike working around the city rebuilding at an unbelievable speed.

"Ah it seems the work never ends" said Anko before she maid some signs and out of the ground three clones emerged. in a flash they were gone and joining the reconstruction.

the council approached, Michi spotted her confused grandson right away. the council stopped at a distance before Michi walked towards her grandson and hugged him. She whispered words to him that no one else could hear. Naruto stood back, eyes wide.

"But then..." he looked at those working in the city. he knew some of them and he knew they were from his clan.

"It's time we change Naruto. Otherwise we won't be able to protect what is dear to us," said Michi before they got ready for Shin's funeral.

xxxxxx

Jiraiya struggled to carry the old man.

"this is far enough Jiraiya" said the Hokage as they stood at top of the Hokage monument.

"What? But we need to get you to the hospital"

"it wouldn't make a difference" said the Hokage was he kept a hand at top of his stomach to keep his guts from spilling.

Jiraiya frowned but still helped him sit down. .

"It's beautiful. Isn't?" said the Hokage "sometimes I think I see this place as how it was when it was a village. even now I am surprised of its grows as from how it looked when I was a child"

"Please allow me to take revenge sensei," said Jiraiya but the Hokage shook his head.

"You know better than that"

Jiraiya frowned and then say "then what do you wish me to do?"

"Hm" the old man started to close his eyes "you are already doing it..."

Jiraiya laid the old man down and looked at the sky 'I won't forgive you Orochimaru'

No one could believe one of the greatest shinobi of their country had killed the Hokage. His burial was one day after Shin's. Aside from the tragedies, there was shock. the Uzumaki no longer were hiding. they used their Chikirigan openly as they helped the reconstruction of the city. Clan members helped Naruto pack his things. he would be moving again.

"Do you know about it Naruto-san?"

"No idea" said Naruto as they carried boxes to the site his grandmother had instructed them. it was a vast plantation field. Almost every clan member was present with their positions. they all had nervous looks as they looked at the land filled with fruits and vegetable.

Naruto looked around, finally spotting his grandmother talking to an old man.

"I have no idea Michi-sama," said the old man.

"Your family was given the task to protect our homes. How could you forget the jutsu?"

"it has been almost a hundred years since they were put there. I was never told of the jutsu to bring them out" he complained.

"If you had told me of the decision I could have given you the answer," said Jiraiya walking towards them

"So you know?" asked Michi.

"Of course" said Jiraiya before standing the vast fields "Doton: taku riri-su!"

Naruto as well of the rest of his clan kin fell back as the vast fields started to raise breaking.

"No way!" everyone shouted as house started to pop out of the ground like daisies in spring. The farming fields ended at top of roof or piled next to the house.

"And the harvest was so close" sighed the old man.

"there is a lot of work to be done, don't worry about your retirement" said Michi with a smile.

For almost a hundred years the Uzumaki had hidden, even having to hide their homes underground.

"Enough standing around!" shouted Michi "we have work to do!" in less than three seconds several puffs could be heard.

xxxxxx

Hiashi could not believe he was doing this but there was no other way. He and Hinata stared at the newly dug Uzumaki district. Like their own district, the largest houses were place towards the middle. The largest ten houses belonged to the oldest families where the large families resided together. The Uzumaki were smart enough to vow to Hiashi and Hinata. Hinata looked at them in wonder. They looked like ordinary people though there was an abundance of blue eyes and blonds. They weren't blond like Ino, but a radiant blond like a sunflower.

They headed directly to the Namikaze house. A young boy opened, he recognized them at once and smiled. His eyes were almost identical to Naruto's but his hair was a light brown instead.

"Who do you wish to see Hiashi Sama?" said the boy letting them in, into a large living room.

"Michi-sama" said Hiashi before the boy smiled and nodded. A few minutes later Michi came in with some other Uzumaki who brought tea and some snacks.

"Hiashi-kun is really nice to see you," said Michi with a calm smile.

Hiashi could not get used to the idea of the scar that she left heal on her face instead of have it removed by a medic ninja. He nodded before they all sat.

"Naruto is upstairs in his room. You can go talk to him if that's okay with your father," said Michi to Hinata who did not look comfortable once they were the only ones left in the living room.

Hiashi nodded before Michi gave Hinata directions to find his room.

Hinata was surprised to find he had the whole attic for himself. It was a large house, which made the attic the size of a small house. Naruto meditated on the hard wood floor when she came in. he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"What do you think?" he said standing "I mean there are a lot of old things but its large enough for me," he pointed at the pile of old stuff.

"Everything looks beautiful, very Uzumaki," said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile before they sat on a small carpet by Naruto's bed.

"So why are you here?" he asked her after a few seconds of silence.

"My father had some things to talk to Michi-sama; about the sealing scroll" said Hinata noting his bothered look "Neji-neesan told me a lot of weird things happened in your mission. All of you returned so injured..." she looked at his bandaged arms.

"Don't worry about it" said Naruto trying to hide his hands. He couldn't recall how he got those.

"I am just glad that everyone is okay," said Hinata, there were a few tears sprouting from her eyes.

Naruto panicked. He was not sure what to do when a girl started to cry.

xxxxxx

Michi shook her head at Hiashi.

"Would you trust them?" said Michi

Hiashi was about to activate his Byakugan to check on Hinata

"I apologize;" he smiled sadly, "Sango, says they are at that age"

"They are?" asked Michi "Naruto acts just the same as always to me, and I doubt he would know that kind of stuff"

"Naruto is not Shin," said Hiashi trying to not crack a smile. Memories of young Minato attacked his trust on Naruto.

Michi smiled "If he was, I would never leave him alone with a girl"

'It runs in the family!' Hiashi's panicked thought almost took over him and his Byakugan but being a guest he could not spy in that house. He would have to trust Hinata.

xxxxxx

Hinata could not breathe. Naruto was hugging her tightly. No words were said. Her heart...it was beating so hard, so fast that she could hear it drum on her ears. His body was warm, and his cheek touched hers so soft. His hands did not move from her back. He let go a little bit before she was able to catch sight of his blushing face.

"Hinata-Chan...Do you...would you still like me if I was different?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"You are different," said Hinata "that I learned not long ago" she smiled "as long as you remain you I will always be your friend Naruto-kun"

She had been of the first to know about his connection to the Uzumaki clan, about his apprenticeship to Jiraiya and yet she was still his friend. He wondered, and wanted to know if she would also accept him if she learned that he was a Jinjuriky. His hold on her tightened again. Hinata made a small sound of surprise but smiled. She felt his fingers running through her hair. His face leaning towards to smell a soft scent of apple blossoms. Hinata shivered wondering at what moment she would wake up. She had to do something, anything...she could not let this be it. Her shaky hands traveled to his neck before they faced each other closely. They both had blushing faces and half-open eyes. They did not realize when it started but they were kissing. Their lips so immature and inexperienced brushed lightly. Hinata fell back, still kissing him. She did not know what they were doing, but it felt right. His body was at top of hers. Their lips still connected with their childish kiss.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed their lips together more.

"Hinata-Chan..." he lifted his head realizing the position they were in. His face turned beat red before feeling her hand on his cheek. He looked at her smiling face, confused as to what to do next. She sat and removed her jacket. It was too hot. She could barely breathe. Naruto got a good view of what he thought they should do next.


	21. Change

NL" I don't own Naruto

Chapter 21: Change

If it was not for the pain relievers the nurses had given him, his hurt body would be making him cringe. It was not the first time he had been injured on a mission, at one time leaving him out of duty for a whole month. However, that had happened when he had just started as a shinobi. Neji opened his eyes and wished the nurse were around to close the curtain. It was too bright. His frown increased when he sensed someone come into the room.

"I think you deserve even worse," she said as she sat on a chair.

Neji begged to the gods for someone to come by and save him from having to face her alone.

"To think I saw you as a cool guy," said Mina with a glare

"I gave you what you deserved," said Neji even though he was at her mercy.

"You hurt the heir of the Tsukyuga," said Mina flatly

"Are you admitting that I, a simple peon have beaten a gifted Kunoichi" he said, his eyes staring straight to the wall.

"You took me by surprise," she growled

"Just as you have done to me many times," said Neji

Mina smiled as she stood and leaned close to him.

"You know you like it," she said before Neji pushed her back.

"Not such thing" said Neji

"I can tell," said Mina with a smile "I guess it's normal since you can't even tell what others feel right under your nose"

Neji did not like her smile.

"It's this about what you told me of Namikaze?" he asked.

"Not Namikaze...Uzumaki"

"You knew..."

"From the first time I saw him" said Mina "but that is the minor of his secrets"

"I don't care about that, just tell me what he is trying to do with Hinata-sama" said Neji

"I can't tell you that," said Mina

"Why?" he asked hoping it was not because she was not brave enough to tell him.

"I already told you he touched her, though it was an accident but that was for free. I intend to take advantage of the situation"

"What do you want" he regretted asking anything from her.

"Do you want me to give you a sample of what they are doing now?" she asked with a serious tone as she went to the door and locked it.

Neji frowned but knew that it was the price he had to pay. He did not object as Mina walked back to him removing her black jacket and red shirt.

"Do as I say" she said before climbing to his bed. Neji did not answer and for a single moment forgot that this was what his cousin was doing with Uzumaki Naruto.

She was something between a child and teen. her fingers dug into his scalp as he removed the bandages that surrounded her petite breast. he had never done this to a girl but he had to admit he liked it. He massaged her little breast and watched her face cloud with ecstasy. Her hands trailed to the back of his head and massaged his shoulders. That felt so good.

Xxxxxx

Hiashi followed Michi to the main yard of the Uzumaki clan. He observed young Uzumaki instructed on the ways of their clan. As he had suspected, the Uzumaki used their style of Taijutsu. It relied heavily in quick moves and strong blows. Some of them looked at Hiashi in wonder but one look from Michi told them to continue as if nothing.

"You have welcomed my grandson on your home, plenty of times. I want you and your daughter to feel the same," said Michi

Hiashi and Michi walked to one of the gardens, where they cultivated fruits and vegetables. It was the least they could do for the old man who had loved his field.

"I thought your clan preferred other kind of food," he said with a smile.

"Is good to vary," said Michi with a soft laugh

Xxxxxx

"Ah...ah...ah" Hinata watched his finger play with one of her nipples while his mouth covered the other and sucked it "Naruto-kun..." he licked her breast before looking at her. He smiled at her before landing another kiss on her lips. Unlike their first kiss, this one had more force from behalf both of them. They could feel each other's teeth behind the gentle skin.

"Open your mouth" he whispered with a blushing face. She did as he said before his tongue joined hers. His hand massaged her breast while she passed her fingers through his hair down to his back. She pulled his shirt out of the way, having to interrupt their kiss a second or two. Hinata could touch his bare back and loved it as she memorized every line of it. Her eyes closed as he started to kiss her neck down to her chest.

Naruto felt something uncomfortable between his legs. He was not that much of a foolish child as to not know what it was. Still, would Hinata know? His inner mind shook with a feeling he could not identify at the thought.

Naruto jumped when he felt her small hand touching his erection behind his clothes. His eyes shot tightly as she tried to feel more through the clothing.

She watched him. She believed he was about to cry out when suddenly his hand made her stop. He looked at her with a feeling she could not identify. Yet, she understood what he meant with his actions. Hinata let go before arranging her clothes. He did the same before they left to look Hinata's father. They could not do it or let any one know such thoughts had crossed them.

They found them on their way back to the house.

"It was a pleasant visit, thank you Michi-sama," said Hiashi as Hinata joined his side.

"Thank you for your kind treatment" said Hinata with a light bow. Naruto tried hard not to blush.

Xxxxxx

Sakura sat on her backyard reading a book by the fresh shadow of a tree. She glanced up and smiled when she spotted Ino coming.

"Time we go get that new outfit of yours" said Ino as Sakura stood up.

"Just let me put this back inside" said Sakura marking the page.

Ino joined her at the library.

"Don't tell me you read all of this!" she looked at the tall bookshelves and rows of books.

"Not all" admitted Sakura with a blush. She had read many of them but the rest too advanced for her "well let's go"

The mall was full, since it was a weekend.

"Would you look at that," said Ino with a smile before she spotted Sasuke's older brother. A group of girls was following Itachi. They kept their distance thinking he was not noticing them but every turn he tried to ditch them.

"Oh man," said Sakura with a tired look. It was usually like that with the good-looking Uchiha.

As if he had heard them, he walked towards them.

"H...Hi" said Ino with a nervous smile.

Itachi smiled "I was wondering if you have seen Sasuke"

Sakura shook her head no "is he here?"

"He told me he was coming here," said Itachi with a sigh.

"I don't think this is the kind of place Sasuke likes to spend his time," said Sakura as she picked at the fangirls trying to hide behind some bushes.

"I guess," said Itachi with a small laugh "I better get back home, if you see him, tell him to look for me"

Sakura and Ino nodded before he disappeared in a puff. It was prohibit doing such in the mall but he had no other option if he did not want the fangirls following him home.

"How odd, I thought Sasuke and his brother got along well" Ino said

"They usually do," said Sakura. A feeling in her gut told her something she would not like was not too far.

Xxxxxx

Naruto slammed his head against a wall. A few of those of his clan stopped to watch him yet no one tried to stop him. He had to get those thought out of his head but they just kept coming back! He could not control his body and mind, as he wanted so he had to take extreme measures. It was even entertaining when he fell unconscious in the living room.

"It has been hard on him, hasn't it?" a young couple was kind enough to take him to his room.

"He has been putting a strong front just like Michi-sama," said the young husband.

"Let's hope he gets enough rest for tomorrow's ceremony," said the young wife.

"A new Hokage, I wonder who it is" said the husband

The next morning Naruto woke up with a headache but the ecchi thoughts still lurked in the shadows of his mind. He sighed before getting ready for that long day. Just as he put his pants on that, he heard a crash

"NO DOGS INSIDE!" he heard an old man shout before he sniffed someone familiar.

"Shit" said Naruto scratching his head before Kiba busted his door open.

"YOU!" he pointed accusingly at Naruto "YOU LIAR!"

"Eh... well you see" Naruto tried to look the other way but then more new arrivals held his gaze

"Naruto" Ino and her team walked towards him with a serious look

"Oh man" Shikamaru sighed before Ino grabbed Naruto by his shirt and started slapping him silly.

"Do you know what you have done! Now I have to admit that Sakura was right about you! It's all your fault!"

"That has to hurt," said Shino as Hinata came in with a exhausted look. The word had reached them this morning when they could not find Naruto at his old apartment.

They all froze when they sensed the person standing by the door.

"As much fun as all of this looks it's time to go brats" said Anko with a smile. Sasuke and Sakura stood behind her with nervous smiles.

Xxxxxx

Instead of joining his clan to observe the ceremony, Naruto went with his friends. He stood not too far from Hinata though Kiba was still glaring at him.

"How is your cousin and his team, Hinata?" asked Sakura to Hinata since she heard they had been injure badly.

"It was mostly exhaustion and some bruises," said Hinata "the doctor said they would be able to go home later today"

"I am glad," said Sakura with a smile.

After the whole boring part of the ceremony, the new Hokage stood before them.

"It's the slug lady!" Naruto said it a little bit too loud. Sakura had his mouth covered and smiling apologizing to those around.

"You idiot!" she whispered harshly to him "she is the best Kunoichi of Konoha, and one with the worst temper"

"That means a lot coming from you," said Naruto with a skeptical look before receiving a super nudgy.

Tsunade stood high on the platform constructed for the ceremony. She looked at the vast masses of shinobis and their families. All of them looked at her with hopeful eyes. They had just lost someone dear not so long ago. Them as she still missed him but they had to continue living. After the ceremony, she would do what needed to be done. She spotted Michi Uzumaki not too far among the council.

The festival spread widely.

"Wow" said Kiba before pointing at some girls who were giving away flyers "they have to be models or something like that"

"I wouldn't bet on it," said Shikamaru before glancing at Naruto "are they from your clan?"

Naruto nodded before a blond one came running towards them. She wore her long blond hair in ponytails and a orange bikini.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you so much!" she said in a sweet voice before all the guys but Shikamaru and Naruto let their jaws drop.

"Naruto!" the other girls ran to them "Naruto you have to stop fooling around! There are still a lot of flyers"

"Sorry" said the blond girl and Naruto at the same time.

"Let him be, Michi-sama won't like it if she finds he is helping us" said another girl

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, thanks for your help Naruto and don't forget to be present at the ceremony"

"Roger" said Naruto with a smile.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke about to activate his Sharingan, but there was no need. The blond girl disappeared in a puff so that shadow clone took her place.

"That's one of the secret techniques of the Uzumaki," said Shikamaru "isn't it?"

"Not so secret I think," said Naruto with a smile "it works mostly as a distraction," he said before his clone disappeared.

"So those are actually guys!" Kiba covered his mouth and went to look for the closest trash container.

"Kiba-kun" Hinata knew there was something odd about the blond girl the moment she saw the same marks Naruto had on his face.


	22. Inside Me

Chapter 22: Inside Me

The Uzumaki bussed like busy bees as people arrived to their district. stands of ramen, games, free frog rides for the kids, amazing shadow clones pyramid competitions; people were amazed by their liberal character as much as their entertainment. Such celebration had not been in a very long time, for it was time to choose a new clan leader.

Inside one of colorful large houses of the Uzumaki families, two strong forces spoke to each other after a long time.

"I thought you would keep yourself far as possible," Anmitsu said. She was the speaker of the Gattsu family. She was thirty years old and has proven her self-capable to take care of the Gattsu family. She was Michi's nominated candidate.

"Big sis how could I? knowing you could take such an important position" Anko said with a smile as she enjoyed some dango.

"Mitarashi" said Anmitsu with a hard smile sculpted on her lips "you can't come and go as you please. And as far as I know and to the eyes of this family you are not welcome"

"But as daughter of the previous speaker, I hold as much power as you if I cared to accept it" said Anko "which sounds more likely now that you taken into the leader role"

"Are you telling me that you want to take care of this family?" Anmitsu said making her voice harder.

"Of course" said Anko with an easy smile "after finding this" she passed her sister a scroll "after finding this, I found that even I have a heart"

Anmitsu looked at her little sister with suspicion before opening the scroll and unsealing it on her desk. Her eyes widened before looking at Anko with confusion "where did you find them" nine small jars stood before her.

"At the tea country" Anko said picking another dango from her plate "the guy told me he bought them from some guy and then that guy told me that he got them from another guy and that guy told me he stole them from a Konoha shinobi"

"Anko" her sister stood in alarm "you don't mean..." she swallowed a bump on her dry throat

"We finally got the evidence to get him," said Anko with a shrug "just adding more wood to the fire but it will be easier to get him after what he did"

Anmitsu sealed the scroll and stood up "Orochimaru...I thought you still honored him but after this..."

"I am not looking for your acceptance Anmitsu" said Anko as she went for the door "I just want that guy dead and what a better way than to keep close to one of his greatest interests"

"I will present this to the other speakers and leaders," said Anmitsu "thank you"

"Don't," said Anko "there are only nine, one remained in his position"

Anko walked out of the house into the busy streets. Her lips returned to the curled cat smile she always tried to keep.

"So you delivered it?" asked Kakashi.

"I could have made some good money out of it but getting that bastard will be more enjoyable," Anko said

"Who would have a thought?" Kurenai said with a smile "after all this time the proof of his sickness is showing"

"It was only a few years ago that you only cared about how to help him succeed" said Kumi

Anko's smile gained a little viciousness "you should start running now"

"I guess I should" Kumi said before graving Kakashi and running as fast as she could

Kurenai and Azuma watched trying not to laugh.

"I wonder how those three will end," said Azuma before Kurenai elbowed his rib

She made him look to the side where a very green ninja had his fist clenched "wait for me!" Guy ran after them. He always enjoyed a good youthful chase.

"Alright, make them four" Azuma said shaking his head in misbelieve.

Xxxxxx

"I thought you would come by later" said Tsunade as she sat on her new Hokage chair.

"For you to ask to see me it has to be important" said Jiraiya

"There is an accident that was covered after the last battle" said Tsunade "At first I thought that it had been Orochimaru's doing but according to the few survivors it wasn't him the one to steal a copy of the Bijuu scroll."

"Who then?" asked Jiraiya

"An Uchiha" Tsunade said as Fugaku came in. he stood by the door until Tsunade pointed to a chair. She gave Jiraiya a glare and he sat on another chair.

"Only one?" asked Jiraiya

"He had the Magenkyo Sharingan," said Fugaku

"Fugaku neither of us knows much of this," Tsunade said with calm

Fugaku nodded "it is a secret of the clan of which we aren't too proud of. It involves a revolting action to achieve a new level of our Sharingan. None of its kind has been seen in a long time"

"I see," said Jiraiya with a frown.

"Do you have any suspects?" asked Tsunade.

"The action that leads to it..."

"Cut the bullcrap Fugaku" Tsunade tapped her sharp nails on the desk "just tell us"

"They have to kill someone very close and dear," said Fugaku cringing.

"Great" Jiraiya said, "So during that last battle anyone who survived..."

"Everyone losses someone during the war, the user could have gained it even before that battle" Tsunade interrupted

Jiraiya scratched his head not believing what he was about to say, "I only read this on an old scroll but the Sharingan may have ability that you might be aware of Fugaku"

Fugaku looked far into his mind and then glared at Jiraiya "you don't mean that this person is trying to..."

"Before you finish that sentence, you should explain to our dear Hokage"

"The history that the Uzumaki and Uchiha share, revolving about the time when the Uchiha was almost extinct"

"I am quite good on the subject," Tsunade said, "Minato and you shared the same classroom, right?"

Fugaku tried not to blush "the books didn't explain the reasons why the Kyuubi attacked back then"

"But the Uchiha know" Jiraiya said

"The Magenkyo Sharingan is just one step away from being able to control the Kyuubi," Fugaku said, "if it was to enter this world. I believe this person might be trying to bring it back"

"You don't have to worry about that Fugaku," said Jiraiya

Fugaku hoped that he would say this with a smile but there was none.

"The Kyuubi already came and has been sealed" Tsunade said, "This I expect you to keep secret"

"How could I not?" Fugaku had a delirious smile "when?"

"About twelve years ago" Jiraiya said still not looking happy.

His thoughts were making him sick. He was watching ancient history repeat itself. All they needed was for his whole clan but his sons a traitor to fall dead "Did Minato...seal it?"

"Scary, isn't?" Jiraiya said with a sad smile "and I bet you can guess who the boy is"

"Why did you let Michi and Shin have hold of him?" The Uzumaki had at their possession the greatest force known.

"Shin didn't know and Michi still doesn't know" Jiraiya made sure to be clear on this "the boy knows and is not happy about it. He doesn't seem like the kind of person that the former carrier was"

"Is that good?" Tsunade asked, she had only seen the brat a few times

"He hates it and refuses to be acknowledge for such role" Jiraiya said "he is also very fearful, after seeing what happened with that boy Gaara I believe he would do anything to hide it"

"So you believe him capable of hiding his status" Tsunade smiled when Jiraiya nodded "I guess we will just have to bet on it"

"Ah, now this sounds more like you" Jiraiya said

Fugaku shook his head not believing the kind of mind some of the most important people who managed their lives had. As they arranged their bet, his thought turned to his youngest son. Sasuke was Naruto's teammate by pure choice of ability. He could not believe it was fate pulling them into that direction.

Xxxxxx

Naruto clapped, as the two new leaders that would join his grandmother were finally elect. There was the speaker of the Gattsu family Anmitsu who everyone had known from the beginning would be chosen. Then there was Nikawa, a man on his middle thirties from the Kizuna (Bond) family. He was not a speaker but was widely recognized by the clan for his strength and strategic wisdom.

"She reminds me of someone," Kiba said as he feasted on some dango.

"As I am assuming this important role, I find that I must then pass on my role as speaker of the Gattsu clan to someone else" Anmitsu said before a body curled into a ball rolled from the sky and spread revealing a sparkly Anko. Anmitsu sighed and continued "my younger sister Anko" then she walked away muttering something about always stealing the spotlight.

"Hey there!" said Anko with her cheese smile "I, Anko Mitarashi aka Uzumaki will do the freaking best to not lead you to your eventual inevitable deaths" then she added in a sweeter voice "please take care of me" she winked.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked him when he turned pale. She looked around and saw every Uzumaki male had the same reaction.

"The world is going to end" an adult said behind them.

"Anko is too harsh, I am glad that I belong to a smaller family"

"Even so we have Anmitsu-sama; she won't let her do anything unreasonable"

"Oh but unreasonable is what I do best" in a flash Anko was behind the two men, her arms over their shoulder. Naruto jumped back when their eyes connected.

"Anko-san..." Naruto stood back even more as Anko let the men go and walked towards Naruto. The whole crowd made a circle around them.

"So you are Jiraiya's successor," Anko said with a skeptical look "you don't look like anything special" she right by passed him. Then he heard her say something that made his blood boil "unlike your father, he was a true shinobi," Anko said before going into the Gattsu house. The atmosphere relaxed and soon people were enjoying their time again. Naruto stood on the same place looking at the ground.

"Naruto are you..." Hinata tried to touch his shoulder but he moved

"I will see you later guys" he turned around to face them with a smile so wide that they believed it real.

Xxxxxx

Neji ran as fast as he could. The moment the doctor had release him he started his plan on motion. Mina did things to him and he felt sick just thinking about it but the information she provided him was what he had really wanted. His bandages were left on alleys and busy streets as he approached towards his target.

He spotted the large crowd on the Uzumaki district. He activated his Byakugan before locating Naruto easily. There was something odd about his chakra coils. He guessed this was another of his secrets. He ran around the houses before entering the forest that lay before one of the largest walls that surrounded the city. Naruto sat on the tree stump with his face leaning on his hands.

"Damn it" he muttered. Neji was about to confront him but then someone arrived

"Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke softly as she stood not far from him "please tell me what's wrong"

Naruto did not lift his head. Neji hiding on the top of a tree could see the boys jaw tighten.

"Naruto-kun..." but she became silent the moment he lifted his head and glared at her.

"Go back Hinata" Naruto said in a cold tone, "there is nothing you can do"

"But...but how co...Could you know...know that" Hinata did not like the emptiness of his eyes. They made her feel fearful, sad, and curious.

"Hinata" Naruto said standing "I don't need your help, go back"

Hinata looked down and turned around before leaving.

Neji stayed where he was. It seemed like Naruto had not detected him. Was there really something between him and Hinata-sama? He was not quite sure. This meant Mina maybe took advantage of him. That made him feel sick.

He observed the boy as he became more and more depressed. Eventually, he decided to take into a different step.

"There you are!" Kiba had used his partner to find Naruto

"What do you want?" Naruto said with a bored tone.

"Wow, what's up with you?"

"It's none of your business" why could not people leave him alone.

"I heard what that woman said, was your father that good of a ninja?" Kiba asked

"That's what everyone keeps saying" Naruto said looking up at the stars "my grandmother use to tell me about how great he was when I was small"

"So she still talks about him" Kiba said before Naruto pouted "Hahaha, sorry but just seeing you with that emo expression is perturbing"

"Emo?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba made a totally depressing and miserable face "life suck, everything suck, you suck, and everyone sucks" his voice dropped to a whole new level, which made Naruto, stifle a laugh.

"I don't look like that," Naruto protested.

"Since you came back from that mission with Hinata you do," Kiba said sitting next to Naruto. Akamaru went to sniff the trees "I guess you learned something bad"

"Bad isn't even enough to start" Naruto said with a sigh "I just pushed Hinata away when she was worried about me. I am such an idiot"

"Of course you are" Kiba said, "Hinata is a good friend and someone you can always relay on when there is something wrong"

"I guess I should go apologize to her," Naruto said standing, and then he looked at Kiba "thank you"

"Hey, this doesn't mean I have forgiven you for lying to everyone" Kiba said crossing his arms.

Naruto smiled before going to look for Hinata. His smile, he caught sight of it on a shop's window and stopped. He looked at his face before thunder made the glass shake. His reflection was replaced for that of the boy he saw before facing the Kyuubi in that world of pipes.

Their faces were identical, including the whiskers and hair. The clothes were different. The boy wore an orange jump suit with some blue around the shoulders. His smile did not drop like his. Naruto looked at his own clothing to make sure he had not change into that. His pants were black with a vertical orange stripe running on the sides of each leg. His shirt was from the popular fishnet style and his jacket...it was very alike the boys but his had a black hood and the blue was replaced with black. The pockets and the stretch on the bottom were also black. On his shoulder on red, he had recently added the mark of his clan. A red spiral.

Another thunder struck the sky before he saw something monstrous on the window. He stood back as red eyes glared at him.

"Naruto" a hand on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto faced his old teacher. Since long ago, he had apologized about his outburst a few years back.

"Are you alright Naruto?" more and more people kept asking him that question and he did not know how to answer it. Iruka took his silence as a no, so he led him into a small shop where they could wait for the rain to stop. Iruka ordered them something warm as they watched the Uzumaki parade dissipate with the ever-growing rain. Suddenly, with another shake of thunder the lights went out. Iruka and Naruto simply sat with their hot meals before them. Neither touched them, and it was until most the clients left for home that Iruka spoke.

"Are you still having trouble accepting who you are?" the question, it sounded like an echo. Naruto raised his eyes and met the dark ones of the smiling man.

"I have always known that I am an Uzumaki," Naruto said

"That's not what I mean" Iruka said "I know what you carry Naruto"

Naruto froze in place. He looked at the calm man not knowing what to do next. Did he really know or was he just guessing?

"Is confidential information of course" Iruka said calmly "only a handful of people know, in case of an emergency" he took a deep breath and said "but seeing you out there with such look reminded me that maybe no one has explained that well what you are"

"..." Naruto looked down at his now tepid soup "I am a Jinjuriki; there is nothing else to it"

"You are wrong there," Iruka said making him look up again "since I can remember you have always been hardworking. Since I learned about your position in the Uzumaki clan I have come to realize just how much you hated to hide your true origins"

Naruto smiled, someone finally got it.

"When you became a shinobi, I have always placed my expectations for you higher and higher" Iruka said "and it was before I learned you were an Uzumaki and a Jinjuriki. Still you haven't let me down"

"It doesn't matter who the shinobi is. A shinobi is a shinobi and what differences one from the other are their skills," Naruto said, trying to remember where he heard that.

"I thought you didn't like history" Iruka said "but I guess since you were named after him, some of his spirit got attached to you"

Naruto held back his breath.

"I don't know much about him" Naruto said "and I don't want to be like him but for the fact that he was a great shinobi"

Iruka placed the money on the table before they got up "so does that make you feel better?"

Naruto looked at the still grey sky. The rain had stopped as well as the thunder.

"There is still something that I must do" Naruto said "thank you"

"Just remember" Iruka said as he waved good bye "that you are not alone"

Naruto ran, not paying attention to his reflection on the glasses of the shops. Whoever that boy was, it was not him but it did not have to bother him. He had his own goals, his own desires and his own strengths. He would not be the shadow of anyone!


	23. My True Rival

Chapter 23: My True Rival

Mina sat on a roof taking in the show. Her smile spread from ear to ear as she watched the Hyuuga face each other. Both Neji and Hinata completely covered in mud was a sight of a lifetime. How did it all start, it would be something she would never forget. She had watched with a smile as Neji left the hospital. She wondered what he would do. Even better than that, how would Hinata take it? So she ran along and found Hinata's emotional frequency. Sometimes she wondered if she had an antenna. She could tell how Hinata's was feeling within the city if she concentrated hard enough. Her search took her to a little shop where Hinata sat with a long face.

"This has to be good," Mina said to herself before sitting across the Hyuuga

"Mina-san" Hinata looked a little surprised. She had really been lost in her thoughts.

"Having bad luck with your boyfriend?" Mina asked in her usual teasing tone.

Hinata did not meet her eyes "I don't have a boyfriend," she said in a quiet voice.

Mina could see this was true by reading Hinata's aura.

"Okay, let's call him a special friend" Mina said before she ordered an ice cream "so what's wrong?"

Hinata looked at her Shiruko, not even the sweetness could cheer her or stop her from telling Mina her thoughts "I wish Naruto-kun would tell me what's wrong"

"Oh boy" said Mina rolling her eyes "I don't know what is with boys and always wanting to hide things"

Hinata looked at Mina "Could you..."

"Don't even think about it Hinata Hyuuga" said Mina in playful and reproachful voice "by Konoha's law a Tsukyuga with the ability to read thoughts its only aloud to release direct information from a person's mind with direct orders of a higher commander; preferably the clan leader, the Hokage, or the council"

Again, Hinata had that miserable look.

"But it is not direct information to tell you that he likes you" Mina said with a smile. She had to give her a break; otherwise, the rival friend look would fall apart.

"Really?" asked Hinata

"Of course" said Mina with a mighty tone of knowledge "I think he is not telling you because it might involve a delicate affair from his clan"

Hinata looked at her Shiruko it was getting cold. She considered that it might actually be like that. Even she had things that could not reveal to her teammates, even less her friends.

Her ice cream finally made it and she dug into it a smile. Mina watched Hinata take the first taste of her Shiruko 'don't get too used to that sweet taste' she made small talk to her before they noticed how the sky had turned grey.

"We should go" Hinata said before Mina placed the money for both their orders.

"It's on me," Mina said as Hinata had tried to repay her. They walked together as friends.

Mina felt a sudden change on the streams of emotion. Neji was coming and fast.

"Neji?" Hinata turned around and faced Neji. He had his Byakugan activated.

Hinata stood back. She had seen those kinds of eyes before. His eyes were tearing into her and looking for her every weakness. He was challenging her.

"You have dishonored our clan far enough" Neji said with a cold tone "you were never proper or strong enough to take the role of leader"

Hinata's face was full with distress. Her heart sank as she started to suspect what some of Neji's words meant 'he couldn't know...'

Mina stood back before jumping on a roof. It was a small shop, whose owner once spotting Neji closed and ran back home. No one could blame him. She had rarely seen the feelings that Neji displayed. The scariest among all was his killing intent. Hinata was white as a paper, and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Mina took a moment to look around. They were in the area before entering the Hyuuga district, which was occupied by small house spread over a large piece of land. They had just enough space for a good fight.

Neji launched and she could not move. Her heart stopped as she realized she was inside his range of attack.

Mina had her lower lip pressed by her teeth. Neji's hand had been slap to the side. Hinata was taking in deep breaths before she jumped back keeping her distance. Her arm was still stretched.

"Just tell me, can you really continue to call yourself proper after what you have done?" Neji did not let her out of his sight.

"I don't know what...at you are talking about" she did her best to keep her voice steady. She could not give him a direct answer. She could show that she was not sure as of what he referred.

Neji's eyes hardened before she brought her hands together creating signs that activated the best of her Byakugan. She took the Juuken fighting style.

"You dishonored yourself with an Uzumaki," Neji said coldly. Rain fell harder making her hair stick to her forehead. Neji launched, but she did not move an inch. He wondered for a moment if she would take her punishment, as she should.

"Juuho..." Neji knew Hinata trained with her mother at nights but he never knew she knew such technique "Kaigara shoo!"

Hinata trusted her arm as she did a half turn creating a curved barrier of chakra. Neji thought it worked as a shield, but as soon as he saw it ripple, he knew otherwise. With a kick, Hinata sent the large shield crashing into him. Just like the shell of a turtle, even it had a weak point. With a well calculated Juuken hit, it shattered around him making the rain shine blue.

Hinata stood shocked for a moment. Neji figured how to beat the technique just like that. Her heart was beating out of her throat. What should she do next?

Mina sat back and enjoyed the show. She knew what Hinata was trying to do but too useless. She did not want to hurt Neji, she was simply buying time for someone to come and save her from this.

'Well, what exactly are you trying to hide?' Mina wondered 'are you too weak, or do you really care that much for your cousin that you don't want to hurt him?' and knowing Hinata it could be either. She had never seen Hinata use some of those techniques on their training. It was well done since it would be like that for them, as it was right now for her and her cousin. It would be a fight to prove who the strongest heir of the clans was.

Their movements impressed her. She knew that being younger than both of them made it a disadvantage for her, but that would change in a few years when all the training pays off.

"Kia!" Hinata flew through the air. Her landing sending mud splashing, covering even her face. Hinata had a clutching hand on her chest as she took deep breaths.

"Ouch" Mina knew it had gone far enough. She sent a kunai to Neji's feet as a warning. He glared at her but she did not care. Mina unzipped Hinata's jacked. She could see some blood seeping through the cloth "you really were out to kill her" Mina had a frown

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Neji said

"Of course not" Mina said as she stood up "I want her to suffer, not just die. That's too easy" Mina pulled her sleeves up "help me carry her home"

Mina's eyes were wide when she saw the indifference he displayed. He wasn't going to help her.

"You are an idiot," Mina said but Neji didn't even flinch "an asshole!" she couldn't carry Hinata on her own "help me!"

"You thought I would fall for your tricks so easily" Neji said, "You ought to think about others more highly. She is your problem"

"Shut up already and help me" Mina turned around. Naruto was holding up Hinata's upper body.

Mina didn't waist a moment and went to get the rest. As they moved Hinata home, she could sense Neji not far behind following.

"Why did they fight?" asked Naruto. He had always believed Hinata and Neji to get along well.

"Because of you" Mina said, "Neji knows what you two did"

"..." Naruto looked thoughtful "what?"

Mina sighed. He should know better than to try to dissimulate with someone of her rank and skill. The fear that his skin transpired was enough for her to not feel suspicious.

Once reaching the gates Hinata was taken from their hands by guards. Some gave them suspicious looks.

"We didn't do it," said Mina calmly "otherwise we wouldn't have brought her"

"Mina-Chan" Sango hurried to them as they stood by Hinata's favorite pond "please come inside, you are cold and wet"

"Mina can come in, but Uzumaki is fine where he is" Hiashi and Hizashi came into view. Not far behind them Neji followed calmly, though mostly bandaged.

Sango frowned wondering what this meant.

"Neji has given us some very interesting information," Hizashi said coldly

"Your grandmother shall be here soon, until then you will wait there" Hiashi said

"Is my aunt coming too?" asked Mina

"That's right," said Hiashi "she will confirm everything"

"Mina can do that," said Neji before Mina glared at him.

"Mina is still young and such information should be limited from her as much as possible," said Hizashi

"What kind of information do you mean?" Sango asked starting to worry even more.

"We don't know the seriousness of their actions," Hiashi said before Sango gave her back to Naruto and walked away.

All but Mina turned away and walked inside. Mina styled in the porch where at least she didn't get wet.

"Hyuuga for you" she said with a small smile

"How did the..." his eyes stayed on Mina "You told them"

"Not them" said Mina and after a short pause "only Neji"

Naruto felt the hand of his grandmother on his shoulder. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

"Shall we?" Mina was now standing next to her aunt.

"We will join you in a minute," Michi said before the Tsukyuga went inside.

Naruto felt her fingers dig to his shoulder demanding for an explanation.

"Your father" she said breaking the silence "could at least lie about it"

What did she want him to tell her? That he touched Hinata's breast, sucked on them, kissed her silly until her hand found her way to the top of his pants. That he had wanted to drop their clothes and do something he had only seen when sneaking his sensei's hidden videos? Just to think about it made his face all red. Michi smacked him sensing where his thoughts were running.

"We only kissed," he said

"Is that so..." Michi said with a smile "well Hyuuga always make a drama out of stuff like this. But let's Kumi-Chan tell them that" and so they went inside.

When they entered at the Hyuuga's infirmary Naruto met with plenty cold stares. Kami, they wanted to skin him alive. Not that he could blame them.

"With the approval of Hiashi-sama, I am allowed to look and report on your memories and experiences dealing with an accident reported to your parents" Kumi sat by Hinata's side. She looked pale and miserable. She would not meet anyone's eyes, even Naruto's

"I need you to look at me in the eyes Hinata," Kumi said touching the girl's cheek and making her lift her head.

Hinata stared at her and let the pass flow to Kumi. She knew that there was no way to evade it. She wondered what her parents would do. She wanted to know if she would be allowed to see Naruto again. Had she just created a great mess between the Hyuuga and Uzumaki?

"All done" Kumi said standing "Please let us meet without the children"

"Neji go to your room," Hizashi said to his son

"Wait outside Naruto" Michi didn't know what Kumi would tell the Hyuuga. The farther her grandson was, the safer.

"Go home Mina, your mother is worried" Kumi knew they wouldn't take it nicely.

Xxxxxx

Neji paced on his room. He wondered...it couldn't be.

Mina sat on his window looking at him. She didn't speak, or even smile. Her face was that of concentration. He activated his Byakugan until he was able to see into the tearoom where the adults met.

"They are starting" Mina said, "your aunt and uncle are furious. Your father and Michi-sama are waiting for the worst. Aunt Kumi is getting ready to tell them" Her words added life to his vision.

"How about Naruto?" Neji saw him standing by the pond

"He is nervous, though he is hiding it well" Mina said, "You know, we make a good team"

Neji didn't answer to that. He knew she was right, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Xxxxxx

Hizashi noticed Kumi looking at the open door. He went ahead and closed it. At once Kumi started giggling until she broke into a full laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Michi seeing the Hyuuga were about to explode.

"You are!" Kumi said with a smile, "all of you are thinking they had done these things, when it was you who did it at their age!"

"More reason to fear their actions" said Sango with a blushed face. How she hated Kumi.

"Well, bad news" she smiled "all of you are perverts" the Hyuuga made their best at hiding their displeasure because if it came from Kumi's mouth, it was true.

"Then I hope there are good news" said Hiashi

"Of course" Kumi said, "the good news is that those two have the cutest crush I have ever seen in my whole life" she sniffed "they got their first kiss, and they hugged and they told each other how much their friendship and support means to each other"

"That's it?" asked Michi. Kami she had expected Naruto to be like his father or his grandfather. How many times did she have to cover for Minato and just how many times did she end up running away from her husband on their youth. Just thinking about it made kissing and hugging like smiling at each other.

"Yes" said Kumi "Naruto is going through a hard time accepting his new identity on the shinobi community. Hinata was kind enough to reassure him that she still saw him as the same good friend they have always been"

"Then that means..."

"Neji was given wrong information" Kumi said, her tone going down "and I am afraid that's Mina's fault. She is young and doesn't seem to understand the intensity of some emotions. What was affection, she might have sensed it as lust or even more" Mina made eye contact with Hizashi "but I am afraid, that this isn't the last of our problems" Kumi stood up and so did Hizashi.

"We will come to a solution for Hinata and Naruto" said Hiashi "the rest I leave to you two"

"I wish it was the other way around" Kumi said with a smile, "you got the easy part"

Kumi and Hizashi ran in direction of the Tsukyuga district. It was until they found a lonely street that Kumi stopped.

"Neji and Mina almost went over the edge" she didn't look at Hizashi in the eyes "it was Mina's fault. She pushed him into it for the information"

"You lied to Hiashi and the others" Hizashi had felt it since she kept so calm from the beginning.

"If I didn't, they would have banned them from seeing each other and then..."

"It would have been me and your sister all over again" Hizashi completed.

"I know my sister loved you, though you only had affection for her but that's just it. Naruto and Hinata feelings are not the same. They love each other but not in a romantic way. The sooner they realize that the better. I need you to give this message to Hinata once she is better. I will make sure Naruto receives it through Kakashi"

"What should I do about Neji?" Hizashi asked.

"Your son is fine but if you want to take other precautions be my guest. Just remember that your son has a very sensitive pride. As for Mina, I will take care of her"

"Will you inform Tamiko?"

"Yes, but even so Mina is my responsibility"

Hizashi couldn't believe what he was doing. However, it was not the first time he kept secrets from his brother. Still keeping a secret from behalf of Kumi Tsukyuga it was pretty much the same as keeping a secret for the devil. Nothing good would come out of it, but it was better to wait for the consequences that to face them right away.

"Are you all done?" Kakashi arrived to the scene with a bored look

"Yeah" said Kumi "want to join us for some drinks?"

Hizashi shook his head no "I think I will pay a visit to Tamiko to talk about the situation"

"Right" said Kakashi turning around

"Just remember my sister is not so well for the kind of conversation you want to carry with her" Kumi smiled kindly before she and Kakashi left.

'Just what I needed, a lecture from the biggest perverts' Hizashi thought before moving on

Xxxxxx

"If we make a big deal of it, they will rebel. They are in that age," said Sango

"I will just give him a good lecture about what a brat he still is" Michi said "pull his ear and threaten him with having Kumi or Mina over for dinner"

"Even so, it won't be long before they start to believe that their little affections are actually serious. I propose we give them the talk," Hiashi said

"Ugh" Michi made a face of disgust "I remember hearing about that, how could you stand it?"

"It's all part of being a visible member of the community. Better get used to it," Sango said with a smile.

"Fine" said Michi "though we Uzumaki made a good damn job staying away from the Hyuuga"

"Or so you say" said Hiashi

"Touché" Michi said with a smile.

"Shouldn't we tell them they aren't in so much trouble?" Sango said

"Let them worry a while longer"

Xxxxxx


	24. The Talk

I don't own Naruto

I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL BE POSTING AGAIN. MY MUSE IS GONE BUT I PROMISE I WILL NOT LET YOU HANGING. Please review, and that includes ideas.

Chapter 24: The Talk (kukuku)

With the start of the rain Sasuke, Sakura and their friends had refuge on a restaurant. After Choji had eaten himself on weight in food and taken home, and the rest were too bored deciding that the celebration was over, Sasuke and Sakura were left alone still trying to warm their bones.

"He has changed, hasn't he?" Sakura asked

"Who?" Sasuke asked as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Who else, Naruto"

"I guess," said Sasuke sitting. Of course, he knew whom! The others and Sakura had not stopped talking about almost all day.

"I hope he is okay" Sakura looked at her tea sadly

"Since when do you care so much about him?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow "If I remember right, you used to say he was too obnoxious"

Sakura stared at him hard "okay then, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he said with a short laugh

"Oh alright" Sakura said rolling her eyes "then tell me what is different about me"

"That you are totally obsessed with Naruto. That is different"

"I thought you wanted to evade talking about Naruto" she said standing "and for your information, I got a new outfit for missions" then she turned around and walked swinging her little hips with her new skirt. It was black, short and tight. Sasuke held his breath when he noticed that under her new pink top she wore fishnet style shirt.

"Damn" Sasuke cursed about to stand up and go after her. He had been thinking about the changes his teammate was going through and how he kept to himself that he had forgotten about Sakura.

"I never thought I would see you having trouble with a girl," said Itachi placing a hand on his shoulder and making him sit.

"I thought you were away in a mission," said Sasuke surprised.

"Was," Itachi said "still I missed the parade. How was it?"

"Different" Sasuke said with a not so excited smile.

"I see" Itachi said "well if you don't want to talk about it, is alright. There is something else I would like to talk"

"Yeah?" Sasuke was not used to having his brother being so serious "what about?"

"I am leaving in a different kind of mission tonight and I don't know when I can come back"

"Have you told our parents?" Sasuke asked at once

"Kind of" said Itachi with a evasive smile "I wanted to know if you had any questions before I left"

"Yeah..." Sasuke looked to the side with a light blush "is about how you handle the female members of your team"

Sasuke waited for an answer before looking at his brother who had an skeptical look "you are kidding me, right?" but before Sasuke could answer Itachi interrupted "you have a crush on her, admit it already"

"I don't" Sasuke said stubbornly

"Just look after her the best you can and try to find the right moment to express your feelings" Itachi said "just make sure is not too late" with that he stood up and started walking away.

"You better come back alive" Sasuke said bolting up "and really help me with this"

Itachi simply lifted his arm and waved "you are not a kid anymore, right?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke said before his brother was out the door. After that, he paid the tab and went home. It was strange that even his mother was out at that time of the night. He had expected some reproach.

"Sasuke! You are alright!" suddenly he was in his mother's embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked

His mother looked at him. Her eyes were red from having cried previously.

"Have you seen your brother?" his father came in, his uniform splashed with blood. Sasuke shook his head no "we have to talk in private Sasuke"

His mother remained on the living room's floor with her sad face. She did not try to stop them.

Sasuke sat across his father in the kitchen.

"Tonight, we had a couple of members desert, and they didn't do it in a quiet manner" Fugaku said "your brother was leading them"

"That's not true" Sasuke said with wide eyes "brother would never!"

"But he did!" Fugaku shouted making Sasuke stop "I saw him myself..." what his father told him after that would make Sakura and Naruto's problems mean nothing to him.

Xxxxxx

She had never known such pain could exist. She was being held down, face against the futon as she struggled to get away. Her throat was raw from screaming in pain.

"Just hold a little longer," her mother said as she continued to work on Moe's seal.

Heli, Jiraiya's only daughter, had seen a few of her father's works. She was the closest person that could free her daughter's Chikirigan. She cursed Uzumaki Naruto. His seal was almost perfect but that little crack let her weaken it.

"Stop!" Moe cried before her mother pulled back. Moe sat and glared at her mother "how many times do I have to go through that"

"A few more" Heli said dismissing her helpers. She did not want to tell her daughter that it was until then that she had seen some progress. It was a long way before the seal could be removed.

Moe glared at her mother for her uselessness. She stood up and left the room in silence.

Heli sighed before standing with heavy heart. She wished she could do more but there wasn't much she could use around to research about the seal. She strode into the silent hall before hearing a step behind her.

"How did it go" Kaito asked when she stopped so they would walk together.

"It will take time" Heli didn't know exactly how much of it though. She didn't want to anger her husband. It was rare to see him show his worry for his daughter and she wanted to remember it.

"We don't have much of it" Kaito said, "It seems that not only our group has deserted Konoha. We might be getting some competition and we need all the strength we can pull on"

"Who are they?" For her to hear Kaito worry about competition was odd. It was an interesting evening.

"Uchiha" Kaito said with a smile at seeing Heli gape "leading them, Uchiha Itachi"

Was he joking? No, Kaito didn't know how but his smile told her he was amused by her reaction. She couldn't hold it anymore. She pouted, "Don't make fun of me"

"I am not," Kaito said with a charming smile. With in a hundred feet of them everyone ran away "that information came from Moe's spies. I am quite surprised as well" but he didn't show it.

Heli didn't make a sound as he cornered her against a wall. Kami, had it been so long since they last...

"Orochimaru offered to help with Moe" he whispered to her ear "as long as we give him something in return"

"What?" Heli felt fear from that man's name. She knew what he had done. Nevertheless, she also felt excitement from Kaito's whispering tones.

Kaito simply smiled as he pressed his body against hers "I will tell you later"

Heli held hear breath as he undid her obi. He always made sure to keep his eyes on hers until she looked away. It didn't matter what her father thought. Heli loved Kaito though it was an arranged marriage. Even though she knew, he had been looking for power her father held. Not once had he turned his back on her for another woman. He was the best to lead Konoha and the whole shinobi world.

Xxxxxx

Naruto had never seen his grandmother so mad at him. She had given him the silent treatment all night and the next morning. When he came back from training, she had finally decided to speak.

"There is going to be a private event among the four noble clans, you are obligated to assist"

"What kind of event?" he asked with a frown.

"Ask yourself, what you have recently done to shake the noble clans," Michi asked

"Hm..." his face turned red.

'Kami, they just kissed! He really is still a kid!' Michi marched to continue with the preparations. She knew her grandson wouldn't be able to forget the experience ever.

Naruto lay on the couch. He didn't care that he got glares from the people who had wanted to sit. He glared back at them. He had big worries and he wasn't taking shit from anyone.

What Naruto didn't understand was that adult problems were beyond his understanding so he ended up being toss out a window.

"Learn some manners young man!" the elderly who had wanted to start their knitting club shouted at the grumbling boy.

Naruto rubbed his head. People no matter what age were hard to understand. Therefore, Sasuke wasn't talking to him and Sakura and Sakura refused to acknowledge him and talk to Sasuke. Whatever had happened with those two didn't help with what Kakashi later told him in private. Therefore, it seemed Kumi Tsukyuga knew what had really happened between him and Hinata but lied to the Hyuuga and his grandmother with the condition that they learned to respect each other and wait until they were at an adequate age. He owed her and he hated it. Now there was this big event coming on.

He wanted to go see how Hinata was doing but he would never make it pass the door of her house. He could almost visual Neji standing out her door like a guard dog. \

Xxxxxx

Tsunade slammed her cup down. How she hated those noble clans and their stupid traditions. At least Fugaku was keeping to his work and leaving the event at hands of his subordinates. No trace was found of where Itachi and his followers went. What they planned to do with that scroll, she wondered. As far as her information grid got her, Itachi had been one of the most loyal of the Uchiha clan. Surely to take his father's place later on. There had been a few deaths, but none directly connected to Itachi. She filled her cup again and looked out the window.

Her perfect spies told her that Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata had a little affair behind their guardians' backs. Kami knew how that would end.

From the moment she met that boy, she knew he would be trouble.

"Tsunade-sama" he assistant came in.

"What is it?" she already had enough on her hands but it was her job.

"Here is the list of the new candidates of the Medical Academy" Shizune handed her the list, which Tsunade scanned fast.

"Reduce it one third. There are too many," Tsunade, said handing it back

"I am sorry Tsunade-sama, but the demand of medic shinobis is rising along with the population," Shizune said.

"Then contact Chika Haruno and offer her a place as a professor" Tsunade said before looking at Shizune's clear expression "I know what you are thinking, but the Haruno have plenty to offer to the field"

"Then the Haruno candidates will receive the same treatment?" Shizune asked.

"I will leave it to you to make sure of that. If anyone gets in your way don't hesitate to inform me"

"Hai"

Xxxxxx

"No" Chika said as Shizune followed her around the hospital

"But why not?" any honorable medic would be happy to be given such a chance

"I believe I am more needed here, and the treaty is in work so the amount of injured will decrease leaving a great number of medics off"

"It is not for sure that it will work, and having more skilled medics like yourself will be of great advantage"

"The Haruno secret medical skills are not for everyone" Chika turned around to face her.

This was why Shizune did not like to be involved with this clan. They had their own ways and never shared though they could save lives.

"Tsunade-sama requested you specifically," Shizune said

Chika leaned against a wall and thought. Though she didn't specifically had a bone to pick with Tsunade the woman had indeed copied some of the secret techniques of her clan. This happened when Tsunade was young and in the medic academy under the care of a Haruno professor. Why did the old Haruno teach her? No body knew but Tsunade.

"Will Haruno members be included in regular classes?" the Haruno had a completely different building after they found Tsunade knew their techniques.

"That's what she said. Everyone will receive the same treatment"

"I only have one condition," Chika said calmly

"And that is?"

"Tsunade will teach my daughter personally," Chika said with a calm smile.

"I will have to inform her of this," Shizune said turning around 'smart, but why not yourself'

Everyone knew that Tsunade was the best medic in centuries. Shizune was lucky to have her as a teacher but never once had she heard Tsunade mention of taking another personal student. She hoped Chika's daughter was made of stone, otherwise she wouldn't even last a week.

Xxxxxx

Everyone around the table was quiet. An empty space kept calling to them. His mother barely touched her food before she excused herself.

His father acted too normal. As Sasuke was ready to excuse himself, the silence broke.

"You have to withdraw from your team," Fugaku said,

"I thought that it would wait a few more years," Sasuke said standing still. He knew this would happen someday. Every shinobi knew that there would come a day when their first squad would be broken according to their skills.

"I got word from Chika Haruno. Sakura will be withdrawing as well," Fugaku, said noting how tense his son had become.

"So she is going into the medical field?"

"I believe so," Fugaku noted for the first time that Sasuke had been thinking more than his brother's betrayal 'perfect timing for puberty. Maybe Hiashi is right'

"When?" Sasuke asked

"After the special even next week" Fugaku said

Sasuke nodded before excusing himself. He sat on his room.

'How am I supposed to tell her how I feel like this? We might barely see each other' he snapped out of his thoughts remembering what person had given him that advice "Itachi, you idiot" he laid face down on his bed and covered his head with a pillow to not hear his mother's sobs down the hall.

Xxxxxx

"What makes you think I would accept so easily?"

"This information is vital for our goal," Itachi said presenting him the scroll

"And what exactly do you think our goal is?"

"The stop of the war, and the corruption of the great nations"

"You of all people joining us, don't you trust your country's treaty plan?"

"No" Itachi said in an assured voice "there are too many lies and secrets. They don't have the capacity to keep the treaty. The best way to stop the war is to get rid off the source of the problem" he handed the man the scroll with no fear or doubt whatsoever.

Xxxxxx

Naruto and other Uzumaki boys (from 11 to 17 years old) marched down to the Hyuuga district to one of their public squares where mantles were set for them to sit. Facing them was a large projection screen, and behind them the projector.

"A movie?" many asked and wondered what this special event was all about. It wasn't long before they watched the Uchiha (all boys) arrive and sit on another area of the square.

Naruto stood and spotted Sasuke. He looked depressed. Naruto walked to meet him halfway. They got a few suspicious glances from their clans as they sat next to each other.

"Did you hear about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded "My grandmother told me she got a really good place" so he felt happy for her "do you think we will be receiving a substitute?"

"No" Sasuke said, "I am withdrawing too" he couldn't look at Naruto. He knew he had a look of hurt on him. Naruto would become the replacement for another team with a missing member. He would be the outsider. Hopefully he still got to work with Kakashi, but he doubted it.

"I am happy for you," Naruto said with a smile that made Sasuke sigh. Naruto was still Naruto "though I think being the shortest member of the Konoha police force will be tough"

"You are one to talk" Sasuke grumbled before they spotted the Tsukyuga coming to join the event as well.

"Are they supposed to be like that?" Naruto asked. The Tsukyuga boys were very quiet, like mice as they walked in perfect rows and sat all at the same time.

"Their clan is female dominated" an Uchiha sitting next to Sasuke said, "It's a tradition for them to hide any emotion"

"The female Tsukyuga are very unforgiving if given a glance of your weaknesses," An Uzumaki said to Naruto's side.

"So they had to come in last, though this is their place," Sasuke said as the Hyuuga males came with their noses towards the sun. They were completely filled with pride.

"So where are the girls?"

Xxxxxx

Sakura sat next to Hinata. She wasn't an Uzumaki, though she had a little connection but her mother had insisted that she came to the event. She said it was very educative. She kind of had a bad feeling about it when she noticed that there were only Kunoichis around them.

"Hinata, do you know what is going on?" Sakura asked

"This is what they call the talk. It's done by the four noble clans every five years but it has somehow been interrupted with the war"

"I see, so what are we going to talk about?"

Hinata blushed "we are not talking, we are going to listen"

Sakura had wanted to ask what they were going to listen to, but was interrupted when the screen before them displayed images

XXXXXX

**A RED EYE PRESENTATION**

**DIRECTED BY**

**ANKO MITARASHI (UZUMAKI)**

**AND**

**KAKASHI HATAKE**

**COLLABORATION WITH **

**CAGED PROJECTS**

**AND **

**FIRE FAN PRODUCTION**

**PRESENTS**

"**THE TALK"**

**SURVIVAL AND TRADITION OF THE FOUR NOBLE CLANS**

**(Boy version)**

"WHEN DID HE DO THIS?" BOTH Sasuke and Naruto asked themselves when they say Kakashi's name on the credits.

"**The four noble clans of Konoha consist of the Hyuuga, Tsukyuga, Uchiha, and Uzumaki"**

**A sky point of view of the city was given pointing to the areas each clan habited. **

"**These four clans have a special link" **

**Four boys, each one from every clan presented stood on an open field. The camera focused on the Hyuuga boy. **

"**The Hyuuga are the first to see of this link. The first of the noble clans to appear; their eyes are the most recognized of their physical traits"**

**Then the camera focused on the Tsukyuga boy**

"**Like the Hyuuga, the eyes of the Tsukyuga are unmistakable. Their great likeness is found on that the Tsukyuga used to a branch of the Hyuuga. **

**However the grow of their difference took them to become a clan of their own"**

**The camera then focused on the Uchiha. The boy seemed ordinary until he activated his Sharingan**

"**From the Tsukyuga, the Uchiha were born, and became a clan of their own"**

**Then the camera focused on the Uzumaki boy. He was blond with green eyes. Then he activated his Chikirigan, turning his eyes fire blue**

"**The Uzumaki, the youngest of the noble clans come from the ashes of the almost once extinct Uchiha clan"**

**They had a view of the four boys again.**

"**There are special rules set among these four clans to preserve their strengths, but before that let's have a look at an important topic all shinobi your age should understand"**

**There was a very silent pause before the next title appeared **

**SEX EDUCATION**

No matter from which clan you came, you could find your jaw hitting the floor.


	25. Boundaries

NL" I am not back for sure, but I will do what I can. College is not being lenient.

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 25: Boundaries

Naruto stood up with numb legs. He watched the now blank screen with empty eyes.

'So that had been the real problem...' he thought and was more thankful that Kumi Tsukyuga had covered for him and Hinata. The sex part of the movie had just made them jumpy. The older guys had yawned through it. Pretty much, it told them not to have sex until they were ready. That much he already knew but the next part explained why the four clans had to do this event.

"I would ever go out with a Tsukyuga chick anyways" he heard an Uchiha say not far behind him and Sasuke

"Yeah! They are so scary!" but there was certain sadness behind some of those comments.

Intercourse, romantic relationships, and marriage were forbidden between members of different clans. Hinata and he could be nothing but friends. All part of a treaty between the clans so that no kekke kenkais were mix. The Hyuuga took care of this and the Tsukyuga of that...and there was no other way around.

"I can't believe they make such a big deal out of something like this," Sasuke said.

"If it doesn't affect you I guess not, though I feel bad for Sakura," Naruto said

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"Well, she is a second generation out of the clan but it's until the third generation that the Uzumaki completely drops a person as a potential member. Since by then the Chikirigan is pretty much gone"

"I don't think she likes anyone from the clans," Sasuke said a little tense but he could clearly spy the smile creeping into Naruto's face "what are you..."

Naruto pulled him to the side "so what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Sasuke was adamant about it.

"What are you going to tell Sakura?"

"Shouldn't you tell her? She is connected to your clan"

"I guess if she married me then we could stop her from dropping completely from the clan," Naruto said before feeling Sasuke's hit.

"Just tell her!" Sasuke shouted before receiving a few curious glances "not...not that it matters to me"

"Right" said Naruto with a smile "but I got to meet with ero-sensei so you get to tell her"

"What? No!" but by then Naruto had disappeared in smoke.

xxxxxx

Sakura yawned. It had been so boring, like one of her books in the screen. And of course, she could care less about the noble clan rules. She was a Haruno. She did not care who her grandfather had followed. She spotted Hinata dragging her feet ahead and soon caught up with her. She waited until they were far from the other girls to talk.

"So who do you like?" surely it couldn't be that bad

Hinata lowered her head before she ran with tears on her eyes.

"Wow, it's that bad" Sakura wondered what she could do. She had an idea of whom she could ask so she hurried to find him.

Xxxxxx

"But..."

"No" Jiraiya said as he placed some of his books on boxes

"What if..."

"The answer is still no"

"..." Naruto sat on the kitchen glaring at his teacher "What do they want from me!"

"Marry a nice Uzumaki girl and have a lot of babies with the Chikirigan"

Naruto made a face "last time I started to get interested on a girl of the clan, she tried to kill me"

"Remember she was my granddaughter" Jiraiya said

"Good point, but still what if I don't marry a girl from the clan?"

"Then your grandmother will steal you away and lock you in a room full of Uzumaki women" Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto, you are still a kid. You don't have to worry for stuff like this"

"But it isn't fair! Why can't we like people we really like" Naruto whined

"Because it will throw balance off!" Jiraiya couldn't believe the kid

"But it would only be us two, it can't make that much damage"

"It would be unfair for others, don't you think?" Naruto lowered his head at such words "and Hinata is heir to her clan, she has above all other girls to marry someone of her clan" truth was the only thing that would make the boy understand "You better go get things ready, though I bet you haven't unpacked much from your last move"

"For how long?" Naruto asked

"Until I believe you are ready," Jiraiya said

"So it will be training everyday?" Naruto asked

"You bet" Jiraiya said with a smile before noticing Naruto wasn't smiling "I thought you wanted this training since a long time ago?"

"I do!" Naruto said standing "is just that everything is happening so fast, my team breaking, the rules of the clans, becoming a Chunnin" it went unspoken the part of learning about the demon inside of him.

"Its how life works" Jiraiya said in a warm tone "not everything goes as you want or expect it to be"

There was nothing like growing up. He decided, that at least with the trip he would have time to think about stuff...like Hinata and the way her breast felt 'Ahhh!' He wanted to smack himself for thinking like that. He hated to think like that because he really liked Hinata beyond the physical attraction. She was kind, strong and smart.

Jiraiya watched from the corner of his eye at the timid blush Naruto's face held. It was endearing on a boy his age. Last boy he saw with that expression was Minato, before he hit puberty and odd things started to happen to the girls of the city. Maybe the trip was the best thing at the moment.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said once he opened the door after a few soft knocks. She looked timidly at Jiraiya.

"You came to ask about the 'talk'?" he asked before she nodded

"Does it really apply to me?" she asked

"It kind of does" Jiraiya admitted "only if you are after a guy that holds a high status on his clan. If he was, let's say in a similar position as you, I don't think there would be many problems"

"Wait! What about Kiki, she used to date Sasuke's brother," Naruto said finally finding a gap.

"First of all, no one outside the clan knew that Kiki was an Uzumaki that including Itachi. Second, Kiki was warned and no long after she and Itachi were just friends," Jiraiya said before Naruto and Sakura pouted.

"All is lost" Naruto hung his head low.

"Are you sure this is what you should be worrying about?" Jiraiya asked, "Your teammate might be feeling down too"

"I guess you should go see him Sakura," Naruto said with another creeping smile.

"What...what are you talking about!" Sakura was ready to hit him before she noticed that Naruto wasn't trying to evade her

"You haven't told them" Jiraiya said before Naruto gave off one of his smiles

"I am going to get my stuff and say a few good byes" Naruto ran out the door before Sakura could ask

"Where are you going?" she sat on a chair and watched Jiraiya pack his things

Jiraiya gave the girl a comforting look and explained to her.

xxxxxx

Hinata sat against a tree on one of her family's garden. She watched the day stream away as the tears finally stopped.

"Hey" she looked up to see the smiling blond. She stood up but did not join him on the branches.

"You...we can't" she started to step back

"You are my friend Hinata" Naruto stood upside down on one of the branched so that he was face to face with her "I don't want to lose that friendship"

"Me neither" she said looking down at her clenched hands "but if my clan finds out you are here..."

"Let them come then" Naruto said with a smile "I just came to say good bye"

"What do you mean?" her heart stopped. She was confused, he had just said he did not want to lose their friendship.

"I have to go to this special training, for my role in the clan. I don't know how long I will be gone but I wanted to see you at least one more time before going"

"Wh...why..." she got as close to him as she dared. She knew that at this point anyone from her clan could be watching them from afar.

"It's just how things are, like with the clans, the city and being a shinobi" Naruto said with a calm tone

"I will miss you" Hinata couldn't believe she had found more tears that day

"I will miss you too" said Naruto before brushing her cheek with his fingers before Hinata leaned and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Please take care of yourself," she said before stepping back "I will be waiting for you"

Naruto nodded his eyes resting on her, trying to burn her into his memory "see you later Hinata-Chan" he jumped high to reach the wall before anyone could get him.

Before he was out of earshot, Hinata gathered all her courage "Please come back soon! Naruto-kun!"

She did not care that member of her clan came running to chase the boy off. He was already gone.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she said softly hoping that the wind would carry her words to him.

Neji watched from the roof. His cousin evaded the crowds of their clan and went to her room. He wanted to speak to her, ask her if she was alright but after being tricked by Mina as he was. He could not face her. His father had a long talk with him. Just remembering made his hands tremble. How could he have been so blind, to think that Hinata would throw herself like that or Naruto take advantage of her. He would regain her trust back, even if it took time. However, he had to make clear to her and to himself, that they were now rivals.

xxxxxx

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. Sakura was just behind him. They had not talk about the event between the clans but there would be time for that. Right now, as they closed on the gates they could see their friend waiting for them, waiting for their good bye.

"Don't take long" Jiraiya started ahead

"Hey guys" Naruto said with a watery smile

Sasuke stopped trying to catch his breath "You...idiot"

"Sorry, they told me today" said Naruto looking at the ground.

"Why so suddenly?" Sakura asked

"Ero-sensei says someone stole a copy from the bijuu scroll, it's not safe for me to stay on the same place for a while. Also it's part of my training for my clan"

"The clans..." Sakura almost spat and looked at her shocked friends "sorry, but I just don't get it"

Sasuke's eyes softened "and I hope you never do"

Naruto nodded thinking the same

"Naruto!" he heard his sensei shout

"I better get going," said Naruto "take care guys" and he took off.

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she waved her arm. She looked at Sasuke who was looking at ground before lifting his head with a determined look

"You better get stronger dope! I want to see what an Uzumaki can actually do!"

From a distance, he was barely visible but his voice rang as if he was close to them "and you better take care of Sakura-Chan!" and he waved good bye before disappearing from their view.


	26. Welcome Home

NL: I do not own Naruto®

Chapter 26: Welcome Back

One man sat on a bench outside a country teashop. He enjoyed the way the tea warmed his bones. The snow lay thick before him but not enough to hide the golden locks of the pacing boy

"Calm down boy!"

"It's not my fault you are old"

Jiraiya sighed, they were not far from the city and the boy was more than restless. He paid the old lady before standing and dusting off some of the snow off his shoulder.

"Alright, alright"

The boy gave his bright smile before walking ahead.

'He has no respect at all' thought Jiraiya and before he could blink the boy was already running.

Naruto ran leaving heavy footprints on the snow. Before he knew it, the gates were ahead. He ran even faster, his lungs protesting against the cold air.

xxxxxx

Ino was tired of trying. Sakura sat spacing out as the guy tried to get her attention. It had been like this for a year since Sasuke and she had broken up. Even after they stood against all odds, they still broke up. No one could believe it, but somehow Sakura had. No one saw Sasuke so much those days. He was always off training or in missions.

"It's getting late, maybe we should take you home," said Ino's date seeing that his friend was losing his patience.

"You guys go without me," said Sakura standing "I got to take care of some things" and she left without even saying goodbye.

Ino sighed before apologizing to them and going to catch up with Sakura. She found her waiting at where she knew she would be.

It was scary to go into the school of medicine of Konoha so late but sure enough, she saw a light on the library.

"That was fucked up" Ino said when she found her friend sitting on a desk surrounded by books and scrolls.

"I could say the same thing to you," said Sakura not looking away from her reading "what an asshole"

"He wasn't so bad," said Ino before Sakura shot her a look "Okay, so he liked to talk too much about himself..." Ino sat next to her friend "but I know he liked you and you just ignored him"

"I know you are trying to do your best for me but I really don't want to date anyone right now Ino," Sakura said putting her reading down.

"You have to get over him" Ino said, "He already has over you"

"How would you know!" Sakura's voice echoed around them, she looked at Ino with teary eyes "he won't even look at me when we are in missions together or glance my way when we pass each other in the street"

"He is an idiot" Ino said flatly "and doesn't deserve you or any hot blooded girl" Ino embraced her friend and took her home. She was thankful that Sakura's mother wasn't home as she helped her friend to get to bed. Ino turned off the light after she thought her friend had finally fallen sleep. She was about to go home when she heard her friend speak.

"When is this all going to end?" Sakura asked her

Ino wasn't sure what she meant; was it her broken heart, the war, life?

"I don't know" it was the truth for all of them "please, rest Sakura. Tomorrow things might look brighter"

Her friend did not answer as she walked out.

Sakura could not sleep. Her teeth kept pressing against her lower lip, keeping her from sobbing. War made everything difficult, clan laws even more. She could not believe Sasuke finally submitted to the expectations of his clan. Michi-sama had visited her a few times, recommending her to marry someone from the Uzumaki clan instead but Sakura was clear when she told her she was not interested. Life was hard, medical training not so much. Sakura was one of the best in the city, just a few steps away from her mother's level.

"Sakura?" she heard her mother get home but she didn't get up. She didn't want to worry her with her now red eyes (from crying). Now days her mother kept more and more to the hospital to the point where Sakura always left her dinner in the fridge. Sometimes she wondered if one day her mother would not come back.

xxxxxx

Sasuke took a deep breath and went inside.

"Where have you been?" his father was waiting on the hall with crossed arms.

"A date" said Sasuke taking his sandals off. He prepared for the worst.

"Good to hear that" said Fugaku with a smile "I knew you could get Tya"

"She wasn't really that hard to get," said Sasuke with a fake smile. The girl pretty much threw herself on him when he asked her out.

"Well, you got my genes after all"

"Get to bed already!" Mikoto shouted from upstairs before both Uchiha men tiptoed upstairs.

Sasuke lay on bed after once again going through the torture of keeping his parents happy. To them, he was their last and only son. If he didn't give them a grandson Uchiha, they would be as heart broken as when Itachi became a deserter. His heart gave a painful stop when the image of Sakura crossed his mind. He turned on bed before trying to get some sleep.

The next morning, after the usual interrogation from his parents, Sasuke went off to meet his former sensei.

"Sasuke, long time no see," said Kakashi when he spotted Sasuke waiting for him in the park.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke. They were going to take the day off to train

"Hm, just give her one minute," Kakashi said sitting on the bench

"Her?" he hoped Kakashi was not meaning...then he saw her running towards them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura still continued towards them. Sasuke turned his back on her as Sakura approached Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura" Kakashi said before Sakura handed him a medical kit.

"Please be careful," she said before turning around.

"Aren't you coming?" Kakashi asked.

"I got more work in the hospital. Maybe another time" she said with a smile before turning around "see ya later sensei, Sasuke"

"Sakura wait!"

Kakashi sighed as both Sasuke and Sakura turned around to face the blond who had arranged their meeting through Kakashi.

"Naruto?"

"Hey guys," Naruto fixed his backpack "you ready?"

Kakashi looked at the other two, both were too happy to care that they were in each other's presence.

Xxxxxx

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Naruto asked as he walked ahead with Kakashi

"Hehe, well things have gotten quite complicated," said Kakashi before Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke kept his view on the road while Sakura kept her view on the ground.

"Did they have a fight?" asked Naruto but before Kakashi could answer him Sakura spoke

"So how was your training Naruto?" she asked picking up her pace and leaving Sasuke a few steps behind.

Naruto smiled "It was great, but what I liked the most was traveling"

"You delivered the Bijuu scrolls, correct?" asked Sasuke from behind.

"Ero-sennin did it, not once did he let me get close to the other hidden shinobi cities"

"That's good to hear" said Kakashi with a sigh.

"So what kind of training are we going to do?" asked Naruto

"I was thinking the bell training," said Kakashi before the teens sighed "with a few modifications, I don't think you could pass the original training as how you are now"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "I am pretty sure I couldn't have missed so much"

"You are the least of the worries Naruto" said Kakashi as they stopped in a clearing close to a river.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, they had their backs to each other and standing as far as possible from each other.

'What a hell?' His glare landed on Sasuke and he saw the Uchiha shiver 'I told you to take care of her'

Sasuke returned the glare 'I did what I could, it's not my fault'

"Alright, this is how we are going to do this" Said Kakashi before tossing a bell to Sasuke and then and the other to Sakura "Naruto and I will be a team and you two will be another team"

"What?" both bell holders stood back

"We will try to get your bells and if we can't by midnight, you win" Kakashi said with a smile while Naruto did a few warming up exercises "If you lose at least one, you lose"

"And we win?" asked Naruto

"Only if we get both their bells" said Kakashi

"So it's all or nothing" Sasuke smiled, his eyes once again locking with Naruto's 'I will win'

'We will see about that' Naruto returned the glare

Sakura started at them as if they were crazy 'I swear, it feels like they share the same brain'

"Alright, start" Kakashi said before they all scattered.

Sakura caught up with Sasuke at top of some branches.

"I will take on Naruto" he said simply before Sakura could say anything

'I thought it would be better if we took one at the time together' Well she would go and try to get Kakashi-sensei. She found him sitting against a tree reading one of his books. Experience told her it was a shadow clone. With a kunai, she disabled it fast. It was a few second later that she heard a scream of pain. She turned and hurried before seeing Kakashi hold Sasuke's arms back while Naruto tried to search for his bell but every time he went close Sasuke threw a kick at his face.

'I guess they followed my original plan' Sakura thought before checking on her bell. It was then that she realized that Sasuke had sneaked his bell with hers.

"Got you!" A shadow clone from Naruto tried to jump on her but with a fast turn and a ready fist it became history. Before more shadow clones could be sent she emerged into the clearing with a flying kick that sent Naruto crashing into the trees.

"Hm..." Kakashi freed Sasuke before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"They retreated?" Sakura wondered aloud before noticing that Naruto was also nowhere in sight. She noted Sasuke giving her a look, it wasn't romantic or anything, but very professional. She nodded understanding, she would be at charge of the bells.

"It seems like they are staying close to each other," Sasuke said, "we should split"

"If we do that they might capture one of us" 'again' "we should stay together"

Sasuke closed his eyes thinking. He knew she was right, they would stand a better chance like that but he did not want to be close to her. Not when he could catch her scent from such a distance.

"There are some caves on that direction" Sakura said "we could hide there until midnight, place a few traps and wait for them to come out and then take them down"

"Alright"

xxxxxx

Naruto cringed as Kakashi helped him reset his shoulder. Sakura was even stronger than he remembered and Sasuke kicked like a horse.

"They are moving to some caves on that direction," Pakkun returned with the information.

"They are building a forth" Kakashi reason "It seems like they are making improvement"

"So what happened between them?" Naruto asked

"I am not too sure is any of your business Naruto" Kakashi said before Naruto pouted 'disturbing' "okay, they bleated around the bush for a year, then started dating the next year, and then broke up and have barely spoken to each other this last year"

"Why did they break up?" Naruto asked though he thought he already had a good guess.

"Itachi deserted so it's up to Sasuke to lead his clan someday, just like Hinata will need to guide hers someday"

"Hinata who?" Naruto turned his face away from Kakashi.

"Doesn't matter" Kakashi wanted to sigh, they were still impossible kids "we better get going"

xxxxxx

Sakura watched as every one of her traps was triggered by shadow clones. They were slowly making their way towards them. Sasuke sat on the back of the cave sharpening his sword. Sakura shivered every time he decided to test it on some poor rock.

"Ready?" he asked her before she pulled out the bells

"Go ahead, I will be there soon," she said turning away from him so he could not see her face. Once gone Sakura tied the bells to a place she knew neither Naruto nor Kakashi would dare to look at.

She soon caught up with Sasuke as Naruto's shadow close set off the last trap.

Sasuke took quick grab of Sakura's arm and jumped as high as he could. Below them a hand stuck out of the ground. Kakashi pulled himself out before looking at the shinning moon that started to be covered by several spots.

"Shadow Rain!"

"Damn!" Sasuke shouted as a large wave of clones fell towards them. He felt strong hands grabbing his arm and before he knew it, Sakura had threw him to another part of the woods. He cursed as he landed on a branch.

"Sakura-chan!" he heard Naruto shout with glee before Sasuke's eyes turned red.

He saw the large wave of clones encircling the fighting girl. She threw kicks and punches.

"Chidori!" Sasuke let the electricity run through him before taking the clones out. The real Naruto was not among them.

"That was close!" Sakura said before Sasuke punched her. The illusion disappeared before Naruto glared at him "Why you did that for!"

"Where's Sakura"

"How should I know" then the clone puffed into smoke

Sasuke looked up at the sky, it was almost midnight and they had Sakura, who had both bells.

"Kyaa!" he heard her scream before spotting a flying Kakashi and Naruto shoot for the moon.

Sasuke hurried towards the launching point where Sakura stood shaking her fist at their disappearing forms.

"Dare that again, you bakas!" she shouted before noting it was finally midnight.

"We won" Sasuke said behind her before extending his hand

"What?" Sakura asked, her smile twitching.

"My bell please" Sasuke said before wondering why had she hit them so hard.

"Don't worry, I will give it to sensei for you" now he was curious as walked slowly and one dropped out of her shorts.

"..." Sasuke's face turned red like a tomato "why..."

"I thought they wouldn't dare look around there," Sakura said picking it up " thought sensei seems to have already encountered that strategy"

"I see," said Sasuke with a cough "then you better not give them back at all"

"Ehm...I guess" Sakura said wondering if would still like his back. She felt her face turn red with that thought.

"Good job you two" Kakashi and Naruto made it back an hour later, their faces swollen red.

They made camp on that site for the rest of the night. The next day after a well-deserved meal, they started the exercise all over again but with the bell carriers now being Naruto and Kakashi.

"GET THEM!" Sakura was holding Naruto's arms still as Sasuke faced Naruto's shorts

"Why me! And WHY THERE!" shouted Sasuke before Sakura applied a lock on Naruto's neck

"Like hell I am going it! Where else could they be!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke's hand approached the elastic of Naruto's shorts. Naruto was turning blue from the lack of oxygen and about to lose consciousness so he could not tell them the truth.

'I think I will need a new box of bells' Thought Kakashi hiding among the trees. He did not want Naruto's bell once it was out of his digestive system.


	27. Back in Business

NL" If you have read the previous chapter, you might have noticed that I have gone crazy. THIS IS GOING TO BE SERIOUSLY RATED 'M' FROM NOW ON!

Sakura: You bitch (spits on her shoes)

NormaL: Well… I better explain this before I get ewws, though it might be too late -_-. Sakura tied the bells to her underwear, yes, but on the side where they hit her thigh, and that is the outer thigh by the way. Do I have to draw a picture to make you understand?

Sakura: why didn't you explain that before? (Suspicious)

NormaL: I thought people would get it, but then I realized not everyone has the same imagination as I do. Also, I think I choose the wrong wording (thinking of going back and change it)

Kakashi: Such strategies can be quite risky.

NormaL: I know, but I thought if a ninja would kill to reach success why not hide something close _(not in, between perverted place_) to a personal space.

Naruto: I think I am scarred for life (pulling his pants up)

NormaL: Yeah I do not have any excuse for that...I don't own Naruto®

Chapter 27: Back in Business

Naruto and his former team walked happily back to the city. Sasuke and Sakura weren't back together, but they now accepted each other's existence. According to Kakashi, that was great improvement. As they enclosed to the entrance, Naruto froze when an old lady came marching towards them.

" Hi...Hi grandma" Naruto shivered as Michi glared at him before seizing his ear and pulling him "Ouch, ouch!"

"What were you thinking! leaving just like that after you just came back and not even bothering to see me!" she gave him another hard pull that made him fall but still, she continued to pull on his ear and dragging him through the street "there is so much to do and you are fooling around..." she turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi had already made it to a safe place "and with your (second) cousin and an Uchiha at that! You might be worst than your father!"

"We were doing some training!" Naruto claimed wondering where she got such kind of ideas 'my father couldn't have been so bad? Right?'

Just out of curiosity Sasuke and Sakura followed until they reached the house of the Namikaze family (of the Uzumaki Clan) where preparations for some kind of formal dinner were being made.

"Sasuke, your family has already received an invitation so you better get home and get ready" said Michi to the Uchiha boy who nodded before leaving "you may come as well Sakura, after all your grandfather belonged to this family" then she whispered closer to her ear "and you might find someone more adequate than that Uchiha boy"

Sakura's smile twitched "I will think about it" then she said her good byes and left 'LIKE HELL I WILL LET MYSELF BE DRAGGED INTO THAT!!!' but the idea of being close to her former team didn't sound so bad. Actually, she was part of a few teams but none had ever felt as welcoming as theirs had. She would be there, just for the heck of being close to them.

Naruto sneered, as he was dressed formally. The pants felt to stiff as the shirt and even the air. He had forgotten how these events got. Three years had been a long time and he had to remember he had some other responsibilities to attend to other than being a shinobi.

His grandmother nodded in approval as he did one turn for her. He had gotten quite taller and he resembled his father a little more. But there was that brightness that he still held that his father had not had. She knew from where it came and hated to admit that Kushina was part of her grandson as well.

Sasuke and his family were the first to arrive. At once, the boys went to stand on a side of the room and chat. Not that much had happened since they last saw each other...

"They are just being boys," Michi said

"Sasuke said they were training with Haruno" somehow, Sakura had become Mikoto's worst enemy.

"They all came back together and those two didn't seem so attached to each other. There is nothing wrong with them just being friends," said Michi.

"What about Hyuuga, will you let her just be friends with him after what happened three years ago" Fugaku asked with a smirk.

"That was a simple misunderstanding, you may ask Kumi Tsukyuga if you want" said Michi calmly "And I believe my grandson might have already forgotten about her"

"You think?" asked Mikoto

"They are in that age, anything with breasts would do"

"Sasuke isn't like that" Mikoto's face turned red

"Of course not" said Michi "but by the way you two push him around, he does keep up well"

Fugaku coughed not believing that encouraging his son to explore life would be wrong. They left the conversation for another time as more guests arrived.

"Naruto!" Kiba hurried to the other two boys...Akamaru had to wait outside but was given a good dinner.

"Kiba!"

"Naruto, nice to see you are still alive" Shikamaru and Choji arrived as well

"Shikamaru! Choji!"

-Cough-

"Shino!"

"You haven't changed at all," said Shikamaru shaking his head "loud as ever"

Naruto smirked before spotting Ino behind her team

"Hi Ino" Naruto said calmly, he had always gotten along with her in the past.

"Hey Naruto" she said with a smile before glaring at Sasuke.

"Almost everyone is here" Sakura arrived before joining Ino's side.

"Who is missing?" asked Choji.

Naruto knew who was missing quite well. He spotted her arrive with her parents and her cousin.

"Excuse me" his voice took a deeper tone as he walked away from his friends.

Hiashi was talking to Michi before he spotted the blond.

"Hiashi-sama, Sango-sama, Hinata-sama, Neji-san, is really good to see you all again" Naruto bowed deeply.

All of his friends gasped. They knew Naruto had to act like a stuffy ass from now and then but that was just too much. Even Hiashi seemed at shock at the sudden approach of the boy

"I am sure I say this from behalf my whole clan that is also good to see you Naruto-kun" Hinata responded after seeing her father just glare at the boy.

"You have grown a lot Naruto-kun," said Sango joining her daughter.

"Hehe, it was bound to happen" said Michi making her grandson pout.

"Hinata-sama and Neji-san have also grown a lot" and Naruto hoped his cheeks were keeping to their normal color. When he meant growth, his mind was positioned mostly on Hinata.

"I take you will be assuming your sensei's role soon" Hiashi said

"Not soon enough" Jiraiya who had kept to himself in a corner of the room said, "a few more years and he will be ready"

Naruto smiled as the conversation kept on. It was nothing but clan business and formalities. He hated it. Hinata kept quiet most of the time and close to her mother. Neji kept looking at him as if waiting for him to jump on her, which was not so far from what he wanted to do. Once all the guests were there, they moved to have dinner. He was shocked when he spotted Mina of the Tsukyuga sitting next to Hinata and chatting like old friends. Of course, he knew they were friends but he saw Hinata's smile twitch. Mina was bothering her.

"Naruto-kun?" his grandmother called his attention back to the question.

"Oh, well I think it all should be over soon. After all, we weren't chased out of any country after delivering the scrolls," Naruto said hoping it was the right thing to say.

"It has been a year since we delivered the first one to Suna" said Jiraiya "but with all the inner struggle I guess is not surprise we haven't received a solid answer yet"

"I believe they will be choosing their new Kage soon" Hiashi said "that might settle things"

"It really has taken them a while," said Michi "they are just making it harder for all of us"

"They have a Jinjuriky after all, they might still think they have a greater chance in war," Anmitsu, co-leader of the Uzumaki clan mentioned.

Naruto tried to tune out of their conversation. He could feel the eyes of Hiashi Hyuuga on him. Naruto smiled before poking at his food and acting to be paying attention.

"Suna can solve its problems, we just need to be patient. There haven't been any major battles for a while" Naruto lifted his head and looked at the speaker. How he didn't notice her before? She was a Tsukyuga like the wretched Mina and the creepy Kumi. However, she was much older and her skin was almost as white as that of a Hyuuga.

"I apologize, I didn't introduce myself to the young ones. I am Tamiko Tsukyuga, leader of the Tsukyuga clan" her voice was soothing and calm.

"Mom!" Mina whined and Naruto forced himself not to cringe.

Tamiko simply smiled before patting her daughter's head.

Xxxxxx

"You were lucky to escape these kinds of events for a few years," said Sasuke as they sat on the backyard. The adults were inside talking gossip and they did not need the teens to hear any of it. As if, they did not already know.

"We will both be stuck on them once we are 'finally' ready to take our roles" Naruto was not looking forwards to that. He did not believe that just a few more years of training would make him ready.

A burst of giggles got everyone's attention. They watched as Neji tried to remove a clinging Mina from his arm.

"Please Mina-sama" everyone could hear his temper trying to break out.

"I thought there were certain rules about that kind of behavior between the noble clans" Sakura threw in before Neji could remove a glaring Mina from his arm.

"And what would you know about that, Haruno" Mina said with a hiss at the end of Sakura's family name.

"Just saying, wouldn't want you two to end up in a big mess"

"Yeah, I guess you would know better than anyone here about big messes" Mina said this with smile while she gave Sasuke a glance "really messy"

Naruto looked from Sakura to Sasuke, both were blushing and not daring to look at each other. Naruto could not help it. He got close to Mina "just how messy"

The smile on Mina's face grew ten times "much more messier than how you and Hinata got"

Naruto stood back and glared at her. She knew the truth but no one would believe her.

"I better get home, it's getting kind of late," Sakura said still not looking at Sasuke.

"Me too, guys tell my dad I went ahead with Sakura," Ino said as she and Sakura left through the back gate. Once they were far from the Uzumaki district Ino dared to ask "how messy did you get with him"

Sakura was about to snap at her but then she saw Ino was not teasing her. Her lips were pressed in a hard line and her eyes centered on her face.

She felt like a child, not even her mother knew, but still she told Ino "we did it a few times, but the relation wasn't about that. We did it mostly out of curiosity" she knew Ino didn't buy it "and yes, it felt good"

With a long sigh, Ino dragged Sakura to a bench "why didn't you tell me?"

"What was there to tell. We did it and that's it"

"I thought I was your friend," Ino said looking down.

"And you are!" Sakura said not believing she had hurt her friend so badly by keeping such stupid secret "you have always been there for me even when I didn't want you to. Sometimes I feel like I let too much on you and that it is unfair" Sakura closed her eyes before looking up at the night sky "you have always known how to take care of yourself, unlike me"

"If I asked you for help, would you help me?" Ino asked her still looking down

"Of course!" Said Sakura standing "just say it and I will do all I can"

Ino stood up with a soft smile "better yet, I will show you"


	28. A Crazy Night

Chapter 28: A Crazy Night

Ino and Sakura stopped at the trees at the edge of the city. She spotted at once a boy sitting on the stump of a tree. He had a pad and a brush. At his side a jar of ink sat.

"Who is he?" asked Sakura in a whisper

"I don't know his name," Ino said "but he comes here every other night and just draws" her cheeks were a faint red and her eyes reflected the stars with sparks and hearts.

Sakura could not believe Ino had fallen in love at first sight 'wait' no, she did believe Ino could fall in love at first sight. They sat there for a few minutes before Sakura felt her legs go numb.

"Why don't you go talk to him, at least to know his name" she said before Ino pointed at a backpack not far from the boy. Sakura saw an ANBU mask 'Oh shit' they were not supposed to know the identity of ANBUs. And she guessed this one would not like to be caught by surprise. Then she realized why Ino did not go talk to him, she was not unsure of herself at all but afraid for her life.

"Okay," Sakura stood on the branch "we better get this over with"

"What do you mean?" Ino felt at lost as she stood as well.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sakura starting laughing before she started to giggle "Ino, I think we wondered a bit too far"

"Eh?" Ino looked at loss before seeing the boy stand. Sakura elbowed her. Ino understood, they had to attract his attention and let him know they were not a threat at all. She giggled, "It's your fault. I let you lead"

"You let me lead? I am a natural leader"

"Right, right, and the men from the Haruno clan don't have pink hair between their legs too"

"I told you I don't know about that!" This was the truth.

"Then ask your mom," said Ino before noticing the boy was looking at them.

"Hello there!" Sakura shouted first before they jumped down to stand before him.

"Hey, are you lost?" Ino asked innocently "this is far from the city"

"Hello, I am Sai, and no, I am not lost"

'His name is Sai' it sounded so perfect to Ino's ears

"I am Ino Yamanaka, and this is Sakura"

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you"

"So what you doing so far out?" Ino dared to ask

"Hm?" the boy tilted his head "so that's why you come to spy on me almost every night? I like to draw"

Ino gave a nervous smile before noticing that Sakura was gone 'you coward...'

"Sorry, I just wanted to meet you but I was scared since you are always alone"

"And you were afraid I would rape you, right?"

Ino felt as if her world had lost all color. Where the hell had Sakura gone to!

Sai brought a small book out of his pocket and showed her where he read it "I was wondering why you never came to talk to me so I looked up some of the reasons, and this one was mentioned the most"

"Oh" said Ino realizing he was kind of odd but still cute "No I was...well you are an ANBU, right?" she wondered if she should run for her life.

"Not anymore" he said, "Since the war seems to be coming to a close, a lot of us are returning to Jounin status. The mask is more like a souvenir"

"No kidding?"

"Why would I?" asked Sai

"Would you like to get something to eat!" she did not know what else to say. Guys always used that line on her.

"Isn't late?" he said before looking at her expecting expression before smiling "alright"

Sakura watched from a safe place as they walked back to the city 'lucky pig' she thought before going home. She had to get ready.

Xxxxxx

The teens still sat outside the house on the garden as the adults continued with their talk. Naruto gave a long yawn.

"I thought you would have had found a way to keep her off you by now" said Naruto to Neji as he once again fought to get Mina off his arm.

"Never has one solution lasted for long" said Neji with resignation before just sitting and letting Mina massage his arm with her breasts. It no longer had an effect on him but it still was embarrassing.

"It's really getting late, what are they talking about?" Naruto said with a yawn. He wanted to go to bed.

"Let's get our fathers' and Ino's too" said Shikamaru to Choji "I bet they are drunk"

"See ya later," Choji said as he and Shikamaru went inside.

Shino and Kiba had left a while ago. Wherever they went as their parents learned about it, they had left on a chase saying something about not ready to become grandparents and restriction orders.

"Sasuke! Let's go" Sasuke heard his parents

He sighed, he was actually passing a good time "Later dobe" once he was gone Naruto turned to glare at Mina. Mina was now attached to Hinata's arm.

"I double fucking dare ya," Mina said while Hinata tried to smile. Whatever Naruto had thought and Mina had read in his mind had really been scary enough for Mina to use Hinata as a shield.

"Please, let's not start a fight" Hinata said glad that it was only them four.

"Depends," said Neji curious "what you want to do to her?"

Mina hissed from behind Hinata.

"Make sure she doesn't run any other rumor about us" Naruto said

Mina smiled like a cat "everyone deserves to know the truth"

"Your information was faulted Mina, accept that you made a mistake" said Neji approaching the Tsukyuga.

"Let's just forget about, it was a mistake, we all make them" said Hinata as Mina finally let go of her and confronted Naruto and Neji.

"Just because you two are a bit older than me won't change the fact that I have the skills to know more things, and gather accurate information. I know what I sensed, I don't make mistakes"

"Mina, that's enough" the teens almost jumped out of their skins when Tamiko Tsukyuga appeared behind them "It's time to go" she gave the other teens an acknowledging look before turning to leave with her daughter.

Mina stuck her tongue out to them. Naruto returned it plus pulled his lower eyelid.

Once Mina was gone, Hinata sighed bringing to her the attention of her two companions. She noticed their curious stares before giggling.

"I haven't seen Mina so animated in a long time" she said with a smile.

"I am not sure if that's a good thing" said Neji with a scoff.

Naruto sat on a rock and looked at the stars.

"So how was your training Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"It was kind of fun" said Naruto "though I would have preferred to deliver the scrolls too"

"You are an Uzumaki and with your looks, I don't think that would have been a good idea" said Neji.

Naruto nodded "Ero-sensei told me that too, not in the same way but I guess both of you are right"

"You are lucky to have spent so much time out there, not much has changed here" said Hinata.

"Everyone seems the same" said Naruto with a calm look "except Sasuke and Sakura can barely stand each other"

"I think that after your arrival they might still be friends" said Hinata

"However," said Neji with a pause to get their attention "they will be constantly observed in case something seems to emerge again"

"Are you kidding me Neji, you are okay with that law?" said Naruto a scowl "they should be allowed to like each other"

"…" Neji glared at the blond and was about to return his comment with an insult.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata with a neutral tone "I don't mind Sakura marrying into another clan; however Sasuke-kun has to carry a very important role for his clan. As to keep his clan in order, the next heir must be a full Uchiha, that's for the best"

"Hinata…" he looked at her shocked 'have you really changed?'

Neji and Hinata both stared shocked as Naruto held his gut while he laughed

"I take back what I said! YOU have changed Hinata!" his laugh went down until he was able to control it. He sent a mischievous look at Neji "we also should keep our eyes on another couple"

"What is that supposed to mean" Neji demanded to know

"You just seem to be used to Mina's body against yours, that's what I am saying" Hinata turned red at hearing such thing.

"She clings to me; I can't do much about it without hurting her" Said Neji with a prideful stand.

"Of course" Naruto said rolling his eyes "Hinata and I got scorned because of a little kiss, but Mina can show you her boobs and rub them against you and get no penalty at all"

Hinata stood between them. Neji had his Byakugan ready while she could see Naruto had a kunai hidden in his sleeve.

"Please let's just stop with this conversation" said Hinata before looking at Naruto "please don't tease him. It's not like either of us like what Mina does to us"

"Has she done something to you?" Naruto asked in curious tone. He still remembered the way Mina had hurt Hinata during training.

"Nothing serious" Neji intervened "their trainings are highly secured since the accident"

"I sure hope so" said Naruto.

"I…I can take care of myself" said Hinata with a glare to both before marching inside.

"Hinata mad? We must have hit another dimension somehow" said Naruto

"Her rivalry with Mina has increase, almost the point where we can no longer call it friendly" Neji said knowing that was hard on Hinata. She had considered Mina like a sister for a long time.

"Oh" said Naruto "so who are you cheering for?"

Neji cursed silently as the blond evaded his hit and skipped inside the house after Hinata 'Not bad' not many could evade his hits.

Xxxxxxx

"Don't do anything stupid"

"Yes mother"

"Don't let anyone see you"

"Yes father"

"If you meet the boy, don't kill him"

"I will try"

Xxxxxxx

It had been a few hours since they had returned home. Everyone was sleeping but her and the night guards. She watched from the roof at the pair of Hyuuga guards pass by her door without stopping. She took a deep breath before taking a leap to the roof of a shed. She stood still waiting for someone to ask her what she was up to. No shouts, only crickets and mosquitoes trying to get inside the houses. She let her muscles relax before taking another silent leap. She kept doing this until she reached the edge of her clan's district. Her lips curled into a cat like smile. She jumped over the stone wall before she could lose her wits. On the other side a pair of boys waited with an overgrown dog.

"C'mon" one of the whispered harshly before they moved away from the area.

"I told you it was too early to go" said Hinata as they reached an empty alley.

"I couldn't stand listening to those old farts talking about such absurd things. Who cared about the amount of sake the Hokage drinks? or who is sleeping with whom, who isn't also their wife"

"I agree" said Shino before

Hinata sighed before activating her Byakugan "almost everyone is around. At what time were we meeting?"

"Midnight" said Shino "by the cemetery"

"Who thought of such creepy place?" asked Kiba before noticing Hinata's nervous smile "really? What are we, twelve?"

"Let's just go get the others, the meeting place doesn't matter so much" said Shino, Hinata gave him a thankful look.

It was the first time Hinata organized one of their meetings. It was the first time she left home without Kiba or Shino guiding her. She was quite proud and couldn't wait to see Naruto's expression. She had told Sakura, and the medic ninja had accepted to drag her former team with her.

Xxxxxxx


	29. Bodies

NL" I DON'T OWN NARUTO®, Kishimoto and some other rich Japanese people do.

Rated M (I am being serious)

Special note: I know that many who read this story as me are NARU/HINA fans but I am not about to just throw the characters at top of each other (at least not until Chapter 31) just because we like to think that they might actually end together in the series. Also, I am not doing lemons until the characters are older. I don't wish to fuel the foul trend of using the bodies (even in writing) of almost children for sensual entertainment! I am nineteen years old and I know from experience that to have your body seen as an object of entertainment is degrading.

Chapter 29: Bodies

Naruto stretched as he listened to the sounds in the farther back of the cemetery.

"Where do they meet girls like that?" asked Naruto before puffing a ring of smoke. He and Sasuke sat at the roots of a large tree, surrounded by graves.

"Don't ask me," Said the Uchiha with a sneer "it's disgusting, to do it in place like this"

"Hm…" Naruto cleared his throat "where are the girls, it's going to be too late by the time they get the drinks" then a canned beer hit him on the face. He glared at the thrower.

"You should have done it yourself if you are so worried about it" said Sakura as she and Ino placed the cooler by the tree. Hinata just behind them was carrying some large bags of chips.

"This is life!" Choji claimed as Hinata handed him a bag of his favorite flavor.

Everyone started taking beers and handing our cigars. Sasuke noticed the greater smoker of the group wasn't around.

"Oh SHIKAMARU!" They all turned their heads towards the sound of woman's voice.

"Is that Temary from Suna?" asked Naruto with a blush. She was about three years older than them.

"You bet" said Sasuke "been at it for over a year"

"What does Gaara think?" Naruto asked before sensing a dangerous aura behind him.

"He better not learn" Choji said before Naruto jumped away from him.

"Just wondering!" he said trying to form a reassuring smile "he is a friend, just like Shikamaru"

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun aren't back yet?" asked Hinata worried.

"Kiba is a dog. I wouldn't worry about him" said Ino "Shino, I am not so sure, what does he keep behind all those clothes"

"It's just that we have a training session tomorrow" said Hinata not bothered by Ino's comments. She was quite used to them.

"Us too" said Shikamaru as he emerged from the shadows.

"Where is Temary?" asked Sakura.

"She said she had to go back to Suna tomorrow morning, so she went back to her hotel to rest" said Shikamaru before receiving a cigar from Ino

Everyone laid back and enjoyed the time. Eventually Kiba and Shino returned after taking their new 'friends' home.

"You guys are pigs" said Sakura "do you ever call them back?"

"We have tried, it usually ends with us being chased away with kunais and shurikens" said Kiba with a smirk.

"That's nothing to be proud about" said Lee as he walked towards them along with Tenten.

"Why do you even bother coming Lee" said Tenten "they won't listen"

"Yeah Lee, can't you see we are enjoying our youth, we don't care" said Kiba "But I guess you would understand about that"

"I can't stand for this!" He launched towards the beers. He had to be an ungrateful young man.

"LEE!" he stopped before turning around with a pout. Neji was behind him and attached to his arm was Mina. This time he didn't try to remove her.

"How does she find us?" asked Ino sarcastically.

Neji tossed his friend a protein drink "this will make you stronger" and that was enough to calm Lee.

Tenten joined the girls as Lee sat with the boys.

Naruto watched curiously as Neji and Mina disappeared in the shadows.

"So they really are at it!" Naruto said before Sasuke hit his head

"Don't say anything about it. Neji likes to act like nothing is going on"

"Ahh!" they heard a loud moan.

"I am not so sure about that" said Shino before Kiba snickered.

As dawn came close, they all started to get ready to depart. Shikamaru took the turn to put the cooler in a safe place while the rest picked the evidence into a bag.

"This place was great, are we meeting here again?" asked Naruto. He noticed Hinata's smile.

"I guess is not bad" said Sakura who had accepted the task to organize their next meeting.

"Ohm, guys?" Ino said as they were ready to scatter "do you mind if I bring someone with me next time?"

"You mean Sai?" asked Sakura before Ino nodded.

"I don't see the problem" said Sasuke "everyone is welcome. Kiba and Shino make that quite clear"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto arrived home just into time to get a few hours of sleep before dragging his hangover body to the shower. It had been a good night; still he wished he could have taken Hinata with him to the back of the woods. He could still hear the moans and shouts in the back of his mind. Somehow, the voices turned into Hinata's soft tones. He bit his lower lip before leaning his head against the wall. He had to get hold of himself. He couldn't stay in the shower for long. From his clothes he took a pill Sakura had given to all. The hangover disappeared but he knew it would be back with the revenge by the end of the night. That's what she had told them.

He got his good boy face ready before joining his grandmother for breakfast. She didn't seem to notice his absence the night before, for that he was thankful.

"Naruto" said Michi in a calm tone "I need you to do an errand for me"

Naruto nodded "what is it grandma?"

With a hand movement to the girl who was tending them that morning, Michi had brought a bottle of sake and some cups.

"I know I can trust you to take this to the Hokage. She had a busy night yesterday so she couldn't come to join us"

"I see" said Naruto as the girl placed the sake and cups on a small wooden box.

"Also…" said Michi after dismissing the girl "I need you to talk to her about a little matter"

Naruto held his breath and nodded. This was his duty as an Uzumaki.

"I know well that you understand what it means to be part of a clan such as ours. We must protect at all cost the secrets, and blood of our clan. The best way to do this is by…"she took a moment to think of the best way to say it "having strong blooded Uzumaki. However, it has come to my attention and also the other heads of the noble clans that the rules we have set are not being followed"

Naruto thought of Neji and Mina, then Hinata, who he still hoped had feelings for him beyond friendship.

"We need a law" said Michi getting back Naruto's full attention "to make sure the survival of the clans is secured"

"No marrying outside the clan?" he asked in the most neutral tone that he could muster.

Michi nodded "we hope that if this law comes to place, it might later apply to other clans as well"

Naruto thought of Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino who all lived outside the noble clans but still belonged to good clans. They would be forever be tied to them like he was tied to his. He couldn't do it still he didn't say so aloud. Naruto nodded to his grandmother before taking the bride. He was pretty sure it wasn't ordinary sake. He left the house that he thought at some time safe at all speed. He crossed the city with speed he didn't know he had. He would make a lousy job of trying to convince the Hokage. He didn't want his kind of life on others. It wasn't right for them to think they knew what was better.

Xxxxxxx

Tsunade nodded her approval before having Minato's son come in to her office. He didn't bow to her or look directly at her as he placed a small box on her desk.

"A present from the Uzumaki clan; we are sorry you couldn't come last night to the event"

"What event?" Tsunade said looking at the boy with narrowed eyes "listening to those asses critique my noble shinobi just because they don't belong to the noble clans. No, thank you"

"So you skipped it" Naruto said a little shocked though he agreed with her.

"I prefer to do paper work than to listen to Michi try to get me to sign that stupid law" she gave him a dark smirk "isn't that why you are here?"

"I was asked to have it mention to you, but you look busy" said Naruto stepping back. He didn't even want to touch the topic.

"Bullshit" said Tsunade graving Michi's gift "you don't agree with such law, right?"

Naruto restrained himself from gulping fear to his throat "It's not my place to say" then he ducked before the box smashed on the wall behind.

"You little coward, get out of here!"

Naruto stood back and was about to leave when he noticed something odd about the smashed box. He turned around with a glare.

"I thought you didn't want our present" said Naruto as Tsunade served herself a cup of sake

"I don't like brides, but this one is pretty good. Though, it won't help you in any way" she had frown "and I deserve it after you made me so mad"

"It's true I don't like the law my grandmother is proposing, it's ridiculous but she won't listen to me. If it isn't me, she will only use someone else to try to get the message to you"

"You are sabotaging your own grandmother"

"What am I doing is trying to save others from such kind of life"

"Your life? There is more to you than just being a servant to your clan"

"…" Naruto looked at the floor "you know, don't you?"

"About you being a Jinjuriki? Of course. About you and Hinata Hyuuga touching each other when you were twelve? I also got word of that"

"Is there something you don't know about me, then?" he wanted to hate her for knowing about such private matter.

"I am still not so sure about whom you take more after, your mother or your father"

"My father" he said with pride

"Looks isn't what I am talking about" she said before signaling him to sit "you obey your grandmother just like your father did, though like you there was more to him than that. Though you are like your father like that, you still seem to resemble your mother more in how you truly are"

Naruto wondered about that. He had never heard anyone talk about his mother. His grandparents had mentioned her name a few times. They usually described her as a decent shinobi with need to control her impulses.

"They don't talk much about her, do they?" she said knowingly

"I don't think there is much to know, she wasn't from here" he wasn't even sure if he had family from her side. He knew she had old links to the Uzumaki but that was it.

"But I bet you would like to know why your grandmother still doesn't talk more about her" said Tsunade

"…" it sounded tempting.

"You know Chika Haruno, she and your mother were good friends" said Tsunade "go see her and then think just how far you would go to keep such law from coming into place"

"How is that supposed to…" but her glare told him to stop. He ran out the door before she could find something else to throw at him.

"Do you think that was wise?" Jiraiya said as he stood by her.

"You are under the eye of Michi, I in the other hand can and find joy on taking her little lies down" said Tsunade

"Chika might not tell him anything" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade smiled "she was the one who told me to send the boy"

Jiraiya smiled and looked at the city with hope "he was so close, I guess I should start looking for another apprentice"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto skipped nurses and doctors as he arrived to the office of medic general Haruno Chika. The receptionist had told him he was expected. It was suspicious. He knew well Sakura's mother didn't like the clan. His mother and her must had been really good friends since they both were considered weak in blood. His hand shook as he started to open the door. He remembered the scary strength Harunos possessed.

"Hurry boy, we don't have all day" said a familiar voice.

Naruto frowned when he spotted Kumi Tsukyuga accompanying Chika.

"Why are you here?" he asked wondering if she was here to interfere.

"I invited her Naruto" said Chika with a stern voice "she also has plenty to tell you"

He nodded before sitting across Chika's desk while Kumi remained standing by the window. She was looking for any spies. Naruto realized his grandmother would really not like this.

"I am the one who delivered you to this world Naruto" said Chika "your mother, because of the stress of the situation had a lot of trouble giving birth to you"

"There was nothing you could do to save her?"

He heard a mocking laugh from Kumi as she turned to face him.

"I think I should start from the beginning" said Chika before Kumi could speak out "your mother came from another city as you know. She came as an ambassador and that's how she met your father"

"Didn't know that did you?" said Kumi cutting in "Kushina was a genius when it came to dealing with people. To such extent that your grandparents had respected her"

"That changed when she and your father started to get friendly"

"The women of Konoha were safe from the yellow flash!" shouted Kumi before receiving a glare from Chika "well, they were"

Both women had suddenly become quiet as if deciding if to tell him something. Finally Kumi Tsukyuga turned to him with cold eyes and a measured tone "your father was going to succeed Jiraiya within a few weeks when Kushina encouraged him to pursue his true dream"

"His true dream?" Naruto asked

"He didn't want to just protect the Uzumaki" said Chika with a soft voice "he wanted to protect the whole country, no, he wanted to create such peace that all the countries would be safe"

"That's ridiculous" said Naruto standing "you are lying. My father was loyal to the clan"

"Your father was Hokage, not many got to know" said Kakashi as he closed the door behind him "and died protecting Konoha, as you well know"

"But…"

"Your grandparents were furious when he sealed his own Chikirigan" said Kumi "but he didn't need it. He was a great Shinobi"

Naruto looked at the three of them. They had known the truth all this time and none had bothered to tell him. His glare landed on Kakashi.

"Your father asked me to make sure you knew all of this when you were at the right age" Kakashi said "I thought that would be difficult when Michi and Shin took you away with the whole clan for five years after your birth"

"I thought we left the city because ten young boys from my clan were assassinated and their Chikirigan's stolen"

"That was a very interesting coincidence" said Chika

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"We are not sure yet Naruto" said Kakashi "we are still searching"

"But we believe your grandparents wanted to find a way to keep you away from Konoha for as long as they could"

"Neither of them knew about you being a jinjuriki" said Kakashi with a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Chika…" Kumi looked at her with a pleading look.

"You have to tell him" said Kakashi.

"When you were brought back to your mother after the demon was sealed in you…" Chika started and kept her eyes glued to her desk "I had to leave you both for some time. Your mother was much better then , though heartbroken by the loss of your father. There were many injured shinobi from the phenomenon the Kyuubi created"

"So she didn't die" Naruto was gripping the back of his chair with wide eyes.

"We are not sure" said Kumi seeing that Chika was having trouble forming those words.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BE?" Naruto shouted before marching towards Chika. He took hold of her shoulder and turned her to face him "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Chika looked at him with saddened eyes. The memory hurt her still.

xxxFlashbackxxx

Chika fed Sakura before leaving her with her husband. He had just come back from gathering injured and was happy to just have to look after one little person.

"Don't take long. Sakura doesn't like to stay far from you for long" said her husband with a smile.

"You need to spend more time with your daughter, don't make excuses" said Chika before kissing his forehead as she left. She hurried to the little house they owned behind the woods. She worried when she saw the meals she had prepared for Kushina untouched. She was still in hiding from the Uzumaki. Chika hurried to the bedroom to find a large stain of blood in the sheets and no Kushina or Naruto in sight.

He lips curled before letting a cry of despair escape her. A few seconds later her husband was by her side holding her.

"What happened?" he sat her on a chair while he still held to Sakura.

"They are gone!" Chika whined with tearful eyes

"How?" her husband checked the room before returning with a deep frown "they were attacked but there is no clue as of who could have done it"

"It was them" Chika almost growled "Shin and Michi, only the Uzumaki could leave no traces like that"

"Do you think they…" he couldn't even finish before she stood up "where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to beat the truth out of them" she said with tears still flowing

"Dear, as much as I would like to see that you can't, not without evidence"

"That won't be a problem" the couple turned to look at the new arrival at the door of the room that Kushina used to occupy.

"Jiraiya-sama"

"Michi and Shin have already registered Naruto as their grandson and their legitimate heir" said Jiraiya

"So it was them!"

"I am afraid it might not be like that" said Jiraiya "the child appeared at their footstep a few hours ago. They have no idea as of how he got there" then he said with a smile "they would have named him 'Minato the second' if I hadn't told them the name Minato and Kushina had given him"

"Poor child" said Chika's husband as he looked at his little girl.

Chika found herself speechless. She had failed her friend.

Xxxxend of flashbackxxx

"We searched for her, even after you were taken away from the city" said Kakashi "we didn't find a body or anything that could tell us what happened"

Naruto stared emptily before Kumi shook his shoulder "they have started looking for you. You have to go"

"But…" he wanted to know more

"Hurry! And think if your grandparents had accepted your parents relation would something like that had happened. If a law is built which makes every relation with other clans illegal…?"

Naruto nodded understanding before hurrying outside.

"Hey!" he crashed against someone sending papers everywhere "Naruto!" he found himself at the clutches of Sakura.

"Sorry!" he said before she dropped him and together started to gather the papers

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as they were finishing.

"Oh, I was… looking for you" he said with a smile before Sakura glared at him.

"Are trying to hook me up with an Uzumaki?" she asked suspiciously

"Ehm? No, why would I?" he said confused.

"Just forget it, what do you want? And make it quick"

"I was wondering if you and Sasuke would want to hang out tonight" he said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Sorry, not tonight. I am leaving on a mission later"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah" she said pulling her hair "with Shikamaru and Lee to guard a princess of some sort"

"I will see you later then," he said starting his way home.

"You should ask Hinata" Sakura said but when he turned around she was gone.


	30. Her Feelings

NL: I don't own Naruto® or any of the original characters.

Chapter 30: Her Feelings

Michi was very calm when her grandson returned. Naruto smiled when she turned to him with a calm smile.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Not very good" he said lowering his eyes as they went to Michi's personal tea room. Warm tea was already there waiting. Naruto wondered how many times it had to be reheated since he hadn't come back when he was supposed to.

"Still you seem happy, did something happen on your way here?" asked Michi. She knew he had disappeared for a little while, but wasn't sure where he had gone.

"I stopped to think" he said with a smile "how can we convince the Hokage. She cares about all the shinobi and thinks such law would make a lot of trouble"

"If she knows how to reinforce it, it wouldn't be a problem" said Michi

"Yeah, though people might eventually start creating trouble. So I thought, why not convince the leaders of the other clans?"

"Hiashi has already accepted, Fugaku is still unsure, Tamiko is completely against it"

"Why is she against it?" asked Naruto. He knew the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga were very close to each other.

"She is being soft, for personal reasons my dear. When she was young she fell for a man of another clan. As the heir, it was very silly of her to try to…"

"What is it?" Naruto wondered why she suddenly stopped.

"She had to give him up, formally, but I think they are still at it. Though both were married and had children"

"From which clan was he?" Naruto asked

Michi looked at her grandson curiously. Tamiko was a big target if they wanted the law to pass. She wondered about sharing her weakness with him. He could end up doing something stupid. But the shine in his eyes. The shine that she had come to appreciate from Kushina was there. He had determination.

"Hizashi Hyuuga" she said and let it sink.

Naruto remembered Hizashi quite well. He had always been kind, much kinder than Hiashi. Tamiko Tsukyuga was like him. She had a very peaceful way to be which her daughter didn't inherit at all. He could actually see them together. He thought of Neji, who was a lot like his father though he lacked the humility his father had. He and Mina, what were they thinking! They were doing the same mistake their parents did. Mina was heir; Neji served the main family of the Hyuuga. There was no way for them to be together without creating havoc. Or end like their parents, separated; only getting glances of each other from now and then. Maybe meeting in secret.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Was that why Hizashi Hyuuga wasn't here last night? Because of Tamiko Tsukyuga?"

"Hiashi and Hizashi's father had a lot of trouble covering what happened. Hizashi is close to his brother, and I believe he would never do anything to hurt his reputation" said Michi.

Naruto tilted his head and closed his eyes "What if I talk to Sasuke. I am not sure what we can do about the Tsukyuga but at least I can talk to Sasuke. He could bring the topic to his dad"

"Sasuke? Dear, I think your friend wouldn't be too agreeable to support our cause"

'I know' thought Naruto "But we can try. Sasuke is loyal to his clan; he would do anything to protect it"

"That is true" said Michi with a smile.

"Since we already have the support of the Hyuuga, maybe we could convince Hinata to talk to Mina and Neji. She presented a strong opinion about not mixing the clans" he wanted to see her.

"Who are you going to see first?" asked Michi curiously.

"Hinata" he said in a cool tone before smiling "even if we get the law to pass, it would be a problem when Mina inherits her position. She could try to void it" he recognized the proud smile his grandmother gave him "Hinata is Mina's rival, she would know better than anyone how to counter it"

"Then what are you waiting for boy? And remember to dress well"

Naruto nodded before going to his room where he changed from his usual clothes to a suit. He didn't like it but he had to talk to Hinata. He couldn't even start to believe that she approved of such law.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto was welcomed with respect to the Hyuuga district and escorted directly to Hiashi Hyuuga. He wasn't so sure about what he was going to say when he spotted Hizashi standing guard behind his brother.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Hiashi after Naruto kept a long silence.

"I wish to speak to Hinata-sama" he said with the calmest tone he could muster.

"About?" Hiashi was itching under his skin to know.

"I wish to talk to her about the law our clans are trying to establish" said Naruto "I believe she could be the one to change the Tsukyuga's mind"

"How so?"

"She and Mina-sama are very close, Hinata-sama could convince Mina-sama and Mina-sama could talk to Tamiko-sama and help her see our point of view"

"Tamiko is not easily convinced" said Hiashi "I don't believe even Mina could help change her mind"

"Even so" said Naruto "by entering our vision through Mina, who is the heir of the clan, the rest of the vessels would follow since they know Mina will be the leader someday"

"So even if the law isn't passed now, as soon as Mina turns into the leader it could?" said Hiashi

"Yes, maybe by then also the Hokage would have chosen a successor" Naruto said evading eyes with Hizashi.

"Naruto" said Hiashi "you are following through with this, aren't you?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto stared at then with a smile "I will do the best for the noble clans of Konoha, and Konoha in general"

Hiashi looked at his brother, wondering if the words the boy spoke said the same thing to him as they did to his brother.

"You sound like your father" said Hizashi with a smile reassuring his brother's suspicion "somewhat"

"I would also like to talk to Neji. I believe he will become a very well respected and recognized member of your clan someday" said Naruto "and Mina Tsukyuga is quite attached to him. He could also help influence her" said Naruto ignoring the comment.

"Very well then, come back later today. Neither is home at the moment" said Hiashi.

Naruto thanked them for their time already changing his plans for the day. He hoped Sasuke hadn't gone in a mission as well. He found him on a restaurant close to the Uchiha district. He was with a girl he had never seen before but the insignia on her clothing said she was an Uchiha.

'This might be easier than I thought' he watched as the girl clung to Sasuke and whispered things to his ear. From the roof where he was watching Naruto saw him shiver before pushing her away.

"Wait Sasuke!" she was about to go after him. Naruto decided to offer some help to his friend.

"Sasuke!" He stood before his friend

"What is it?" said the irritated Uchiha

"There is something we need to talk about" said Naruto before pointing with his eyes at the hopeful girl "about the clans"

"I am sorry, but I have to go" said Sasuke to the girl before kissing her cheek "I hope you had a good time"

Naruto caught her just in time and sat her on a near bench before catching up to Sasuke.

"That was cruel" said Naruto

"I have done worst" said Sasuke with a smile "so what do you want to talk about?"

"You know that law that some of the clans want to pass"

Sasuke stopped and stared at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I am not here to convince you to accept it if that is what you are thinking" said Naruto in a hush; hush voice "I told my grandma that I would but I don't really think that's for the best of the clans"

"Good to know you haven't lost your mind" said Sasuke before they continued walking "so what are you planning?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that" said Naruto "I got a meeting with Neji and Hinata, I am not sure what to tell them"

"Neji will be in your side at once, but I am not so sure about Hinata" said Sasuke "she is a lot like her father"

"WHAT!" that idea wasn't making sense in his mind.

"I knew it" said Sasuke poking Naruto's chest "you are closer to her than you let know" he had seen Naruto taking picks at her since he got back to the city.

Naruto took a step back before glaring "you tricked me"

"You are keeping secrets; I had to" said Sasuke "so what's between you two?"

"We are just friends" said Naruto with a fake smile.

"You are lying" said Sasuke turning around and walking away from him.

"Wait! I thought you were going to help me" Naruto walked behind him.

"I need to know the whole situation before coming up with a plan" said Sasuke "but just let me say, her character might not be like her father's but she does share most of his political views"

Naruto stopped following Sasuke and stood grinding his teeth.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke turning around. Naruto had deep frown on his face before looking at Sasuke with resent.

"You promise you won't tell anyone ever?" asked Naruto. He needed to know why Hinata had changed or if she had always been like that.

"I promise" said Sasuke before both moved to an old playground where they sat on a bench.

"Remember a few days before I left on training I went on a special mission"

"Yes, you and Jiraiya got the Bijuu scroll" said Sasuke

"Hinata was also there" he said with a faint smile "I already liked her. You know she has never been mean to me or anyone and she was just always so…"

"So Hinata?" Sasuke didn't think of her as being that special. She was nice and kind but those weren't big attributes in his book.

"Yeah" said Naruto with a smile "so I guess we became even closer friends and when she and her father visited my family's home"

"Did she behave different?" asked Sasuke.

"No, no" Naruto shook his head "Yes" he looked at the sky with realization "she was different, so was I" he looked away from his friend "she and I were alone for a long time in my room"

"What?" Sasuke tried to catch a glance of his friend's face.

"We didn't get far" said Naruto "we weren't that stupid"

"Were you found?" he was starting to put the pieces together and Naruto knew that.

"Mina Tsukyuga" was the right answer "she sensed us, I think and she told Neji and Neji challenged Hinata on the day of the Hokage inauguration. He hurt her badly but…" Naruto clenched his fists "Neji told his father and Hinata's of what Mina had told him"

"And they believed it?" It was hard to dismiss information given by a Tsukyuga.

"No entirely" said Naruto "Kumi Tsukyuga was called in and she scanned my mind and Hinata's. She lied and told them we did nothing more than kiss in a friendly way" his smile only covered half of his face "she said there was no need to make a big deal out of it as long as we didn't do it again"

"What about Mina? What did she say?"

"Kumi made it look as if Mina wasn't experienced enough to understand" said Naruto "and they all bought it"

"But it wasn't enough, right?" to that his friend nodded "I always wondered why they decided to show that movie all of the sudden"

"I am sorry" said Naruto

"There is nothing to be sorry about. They would have done it sooner or later anyways" Said Sasuke

"I don't know how Hinata feels now" said Naruto "I don't know how to go with this"

Sasuke looked at his distressed friend "you know this is still clan business. Just treat her as the situation, nothing but business"

"But…" he didn't get to finish before Sasuke gave him a knuckle sandwich.

"Just listen to yourself" said the most desired Uchiha "if she has changed her mind about you, well that's too bad but you are trying to keep things okay between the clans. That law won't make things better so just tell her that" the young genius stopped and tilted his head back. An idea was forming "invite Mina Tsukyuga as well"

"What!" Naruto could barely stand to be in the same room as her. Sasuke asked for the time when he would be meeting Hinata and Neji but not letting anything about his plan out.

"Just leave it to me" said Sasuke before taking off.

Naruto took a deep breath. He trusted his friend, that's why he had told him about what happened between him and Hinata. When he arrived in the afternoon to the Hyuuga district he found himself escorted almost like royalty to Hiashi and his family. He hated to be treated like that. Hiashi stood behind his daughter with Neji by his side. All of them stood on the wooden floors of their elevated mansion while Naruto stood on the grassy yard under their nose. Though he felt cross, he didn't let it show.

"What did you wish to speak of Uzumaki-san" Hinata used a formal tone that made his skin crawl.

"I wished to speak to you and Neji-san about a matter that concerns our clans, Hinata-sama"

"No you don't!" they all heard a shout before a large figure appeared on the air. They watched in amazement as a ball of Hyuugas came crashing down on the yard. All the Hyuuga went off flying leaving an enrage Mina Tsukyuga in the center of the crater. She glared at Naruto with burning eyes.

"Sorry we are late" said Sasuke landing a few steps away from Naruto.

"Eh…it's okay?" said Naruto wondering if the Uchiha had gone nuts!

"YOU!" Naruto was distracted enough by their entrance that he didn't see Mina's punch coming. He just felt his face twist from the strength, his body landed on a little pond.

"Oh no!" Hinata ran to the pond. Naruto stretched his arm but all he found was Sasuke's hand. With his other hand he pointed at Hinata who was carefully moving the tadpoles that landed on the grass back into the pond.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto after he was out and given a towel.

"I think we should take the conversation somewhere else" said Sasuke "we don't wish to destroy your home if there are any more…" he turned to look at the still fuming Mina "…disagreements"

Hiashi looked at the five teenagers before nodding his approval.

Naruto and Sasuke walked ahead with Hinata in the middle and Neji with a clinging Mina at the back.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto in a whisper

"You will see" said Sasuke before they arrived to a tea house. He got a private room where they all sat around a low table.

"Speak Uzumaki, before I castrate you" said Mina still clinging to Neji.

"As you know that is a law that my grandmother, one of the leaders of the Uzumaki has proposed" said Naruto with a smile "I wish to know your views on it before continuing" he would go on about as if it was business.

"It's stupid" said Mina at once with her lips drawn back

"Please share with us why you think this" Sasuke said

"Because it's not right to force those who trust us as their leaders to decide what kind of people they should spend their lives with" Mina said in a mature voice "Naruto, you know my aunt Kumi, she was mothered by a woman out of our clan, and still she is one of the most valued members. Even the Hokage considers her one of the best"

"I agree with Mina-sama" said Neji "besides, there used to be more bonds from clan to clan in the past. The rule that the clans established was done only so that one person didn't try to control two clans at the same time"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a neutral voice.

"It wouldn't be wrong to reinforce the rules about high positioned members into not marrying someone from another clan" Naruto cringed at his words "but the rest should be let alone as long as the relation isn't destructive"

"Hinata-sama?" he finally asked but she didn't lift her head, she stared at her cooling cup of tea.

"If you don't mind us" said Mina standing and Neji with her "we will be taking another room for ourselves" and they left. Hinata still didn't answer as Sasuke finished his cup and stood up.

"I have to get home" he said "good luck"

Naruto let his body relax once it was just them alone.

"You fixed it so we would end like this" said Hinata

"I just want to know your opinion Hinata-Chan" Naruto said leaning forwards on the table "unless you are not sure of it"

"I am sure" she lifted her head and stared at him fixedly. There was no affection in those white eyes "the people who make up the clan are important" she said "and so is to keep a strong leadership. I agree on all that has been said but I do believe there should a law which restrains high members of the clans to marry someone from another noble clan"

She watched his face bleach as he closed his eyes. It was the truth. She fought the tears so hard that her eyes started to hurt. When he let go of his breath and opened his eyes she was sure she saw the boy she saw leave three years ago.

"I agree with you Hinata-Chan" his smile was large and forced. He made her gut clench "Please pass the message on to Mina and I will pass it on to Sasuke. He seems to be the one who agrees the most with you. Mina seems to be more worried about her clan members than herself so I guess she is willing to make the sacrifice, like her mother"

"Is it wrong of them to still meet?" she couldn't help to ask. She knew well of the affair her uncle and Mina's mother kept.

"It's unfair to the people who which they swore love" said Naruto. To him it was all or nothing. I he had her, he would never share her. If he didn't have her, he would forget all about it.

"True" said Hinata realizing it was over.

"Would you like me to walk you home, or would you prefer to wait for Neji?" he said with a mocking smile.

"I will go by myself, thank you" she said standing.

Naruto took her hand and gave it a soft squish "take care Hinata-Chan" he said before turning and walking away.

Hinata looked down to her hand, a small piece of paper crumbled in a ball laid there. She closed her eyes and thought. She thought for a long time as she walked home slowly. She continued to think while eating dinner. She continued even when she heard her uncle yelling at Neji and Neji yelling back about him being a hypocrite. Hinata's thinking ended when she was ready to sleep. She looked at the clock and realized it wasn't too late.

Xxxxxxx

NL" PLEASE REVIEW :D


	31. Talking Hearts

NL" I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 31: Talking Hearts

There were no words for the first minutes that they sat together in the bench. Hinata couldn't believe she was fidgeting while Naruto kept his eyes anywhere but on her. It had been three years of thinking about each other, thinking about this very moment. They had treated each other like nothing but political interests, now they could speak but no words came.

He held his breath as he took her hand on his. His hand was large enough to wrap around hers completely. It wasn't like that before but they both liked it. She liked how warm he felt though the night was kind of cold. He liked the idea of being enough to protect her hand from the cold.

"Did you mean it?" he finally spoke before looking at her with soft eyes "what you said before I left?"

Hinata blushed; she remembered well what she said and how she had hoped back then that he had heard her.

"Did you?" he asked again before she met his eyes with her own.

"Yes, and I still do" she said before she felt his other hand on her cheek. He brought her face close to his. She was ready to close her eyes and feel the bliss.

"Do you really feel like that, after all this time?" her eyes centered on his drawn eyebrows.

"I have already answered" she said as she placed a hand over his "what about you?"

"I love you Hinata, there is no mistake about that" his lips brushed hers "no matter what everyone thinks or says, I will always love you"

His lips were cold but it took only a few seconds of contact to warm them up with hers. She didn't know how much he had changed; even she could not guess how much she had changed since she last saw him. His lips parted from her. She wanted them back.

Naruto felt his heart jump when she pulled him into another kiss with her own hands. He felt his hands shake as he placed them on her shoulders. When they finally let go to breathe both were shivering. Their bodies were calling for something.

"I am sorry I was gone for so long" he said trying to keep their minds someplace else. It was too soon, and too risky.

"I wanted to know where you were everyday, why didn't you send me a message or something." Hinata said leaning her head on his chest "I was so worried about you"

"I am sorry," he said before pulling something out of his pocket. Hinata felt an odd package on her hands "sensei wouldn't let me send them, he said it was too risky" Hinata looked at the thick pack of letters.

"You wrote this all for me?" she asked with tear filled eyes

"There are more" he said keeping her in his embrace "I wrote one to you every week" (a total of about 157 letters)

Naruto enjoyed holding her thought his mind was working against his body to not go farther than needed. Her scent filled the air he was breathing. Her smaller figure felt so well against him. He felt a nip on his neck and tensed.

When he tensed Hinata felt pressure around her. He was holding her tightly and burrowing his nose on top of her hair.

"I…I am sorry" he said letting go. He wanted to show her that this wasn't just a physical thing. He cared for her more than he cared for himself. He was ready to risk his position, the trust of his clan, the love of his grandmother. 'Did my father feel this way too?' with that thought he was able to look at her in the eyes and pour his feelings in a kiss that almost made them fall off the bench.

Hinata laid under him still shocked from the force he came to her. His lips were bruising hers in a kiss that she never thought possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She felt one of his hands shift to support his body off hers while the other twirled her hair between gentle moving fingers.

Heaven had shifted and now they were laying on it. Lips moved trying to swallow each other, trying to take some of the other with them home.

"Naruto" his name crossed her lips and made him stop. She looked up at him with expecting eyes.

"Hinata" he sat back and pulled her to sit too "we have to be careful" but he wanted to touch her and whisper in her ear all that she made him feel.

Hinata nodded, she knew both had responsibilities and though their relation was something their guardians were against they wouldn't let it interfere on what was right.

Naruto knew he was the last chance Jiraiya had of an apprentice. He was too old to start on another student and the clan needed him to keep order. Had his father not thought about this? Having the right person to look after the clan was a position possibly as important as that of a leader. Having someone keep check on the Uzumaki was probably one of the most important ways to keep Konoha safe. He didn't want to detest his father, but part of him did. He still wasn't sure how he felt about his mother after what he learned that day.

Hinata loved her family. She had grown loved and taught to be a strong leader and fighter. To throw away all of that would be like throwing away a part of her. Then what would there be for Naruto to love? She knew she could give her position to her younger sister. She was also well taught into politics, but she knew that giving Hanabi such heavy responsibility would be like a burden to her. Hinata was used to the expectation, Hanabi wasn't.

"I better get home" she said standing and letting go of his hand. It felt so cold.

"When would be a good time to see you again?" he asked standing at once

"I already spoke with Mina-chan. She will be meeting with me and Neji tomorrow. I already sent a messenger to your home with an invitation, please also inform Sasuke-san"

"I will" he said taking her hand before she could leave. He gave her a last kiss on the cheek before they both went on their different ways.

Naruto arrived home late. The hangover pill had worn off and his head was killing him.

"You have been drinking" said his grandmother who found him lying in a couch. He didn't trust his legs to take him up the stairs.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned "Sasuke, I need to send a message to Sasuke"

"About?"

"We almost came up with a good way for the law to be passed, we need all to meet tomorrow again"

"All?" Michi asked

"I went to speak to Hinata and Neji but they weren't home but Hiashi-sama gave me an appointment to meet with them in the afternoon. I didn't want to do nothing until then so I went to see Sasuke and he said we should all meet to discuss it"

"Mina Tsukyuga included?" asked Michi before noticing the shadow of a bruise on his cheek

"Yeah" said Naruto "we all spoke what we thought of the law and tried to find the things we all agreed on"

"That couldn't have been easy" said Michi before noticing he was gone. She heard the door of the bathroom close "I guess he is just being a boy" she said standing close to the door. When he came out he was pale like paper.

"Sorry" he said before Michi sighed and called for some help to carry him to his room.

Naruto was left alone after a few questions about how he felt. Though he told them he would be okay they still left a bucket by his bed.

"Dammit" he said to the ceiling.

"Having fun tonight?" asked Jiraiya sitting on his window sill.

"…" he wasn't about to answer that.

"Kumi Tsukyuga sensed both of you from miles away" said Jiraiya with a serious tone "I hope you realize this won't end nicely"

"Ohh" Naruto groaned and rolled in bed giving him the back "shut up" he said before feeling a sandal hit his head "what was that for!" he sat up but then regretted it as he dived for the bucked by his bed.

"That will teach you to respect your sensei" said Jiraiya with a twitching smile. He could still remember when he was the student throwing up instead of the teacher.

"Is there nothing we can do?" He asked after passing a sleeve over his lips

"Nope if you really want to pass that law" said Jiraiya "not even Neji Hyuuga and Mina Tsukyuga will have a chance if that happens"

"They both seem willing to sacrifice their relationship if it is for the best of the clans"

"Then why are you and Hinata being so selfish" said Jiraiya "you two do want the best for the clans as well, right?"

"Of course" said Naruto with a strong voice "but it doesn't mean we can't keep our relation in secret. Mina and Neji have failed at that"

"So you think you two got it all under control?" said Jiraiya with a glare "what about when people start to ask why you two don't marry within your clan"

"We will come up with something, it's still too early to think about that" said Naruto

"Tamiko Tsukyuga and Hizashi Hyuuga thought the same for a while as well" said Jiraiya "Hizashi is hated by his wife's family since she died with only him at his side and even she knew he loved someone else. Tamiko is the main suspect of her husband's death after her second daughter was born though there are no clues that lead to her. It is well known it was a forced marriage and that he abused her"

"It won't be like that with us" said Naruto keeping his eyes away from the view of his teacher.

"You say that but do you truly believe Hiashi will really welcome you to his family without expecting an heir that would take after his daughter. He will want a pure blood"

"There isn't such thing as pure blood" said Naruto sitting, this time slowly "blood doesn't make you a better shinobi"

"True," said Jiraiya "but we depend on such views so that the clans don't fall into a struggle of power"

"So you are okay with the law my grandmother wants?"

"Not entirely, I just think you kids should be restrain until you are mature enough to understand your positions"

"I understand my position" said Naruto

"Then why aren't you running away from it?" asked Jiraiya with a mocking laugh.

"Because the clan needs me" said Naruto locking his eyes with Jiraiya's.

"If your father had seen things as you" said Jiraiya with a sigh "he just looked at things with a bigger picture in mind"

"If this clan falls into some kind of inner rebellion then the whole city, the whole country will be in trouble"

"Ah, you do get it" said Jiraiya before patting the boy on the head "which reminds me of the main reason why I came here"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about my granddaughter Moe" said Jiraiya before handing Naruto a folder "she was spotted on the mountains on the North borders of the country two days ago. Tomorrow first thing after your little meeting you have to go and capture her"

"Me?" asked Naruto

"She is the first one you have ever sealed, she is your responsibility"

Naruto sighed before placing the folder in his nightstand after a brief skim.

"Take two other Chikirigan carriers with you. Her parents might be around" and with that Jiraiya was gone.

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke got Naruto's message first thing in the morning.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked his mother

"Don't worry mom, Hiashi Hyuuga will be close by" he said as he put on his sandals.

"Sasuke" his mother placed a hand over his shoulder "is that law really okay with you?"

"…" Sasuke stood up making it unable for her to reach him "is the best for the clan, isn't?"

"Yes, of course but is it really okay with how you feel?"

"Why would how I feel matter at all?" he said walking towards the door "we are a shinobi clan, feelings just get in the way of the rational and sane actions"

"Sasuke…"

"What!" he turned around with glaring eyes "what do you want me to say! That I think any girl or woman outside our clan is worthless? Or that I was just messing around with Haruno Sakura? What do you want from me!" Sasuke felt his knees go weak before his breakfast landed on the floor. His gut felt as if it had been broken into several pieces. His father stood over his crouching body with glaring eyes.

"Apologize to your mother" Fugaku spoke.

Sasuke tried to stand up but he felt his father's foot on his back.

"I said apologize to her" said Fugaku "you don't need to stand for that"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He was tired of saying what he didn't mean; he lifted his head and looked at his tearful mother. He felt bad about making her feel bad "I am very sorry mother" he spoke before Fugaku removed his foot from his back. Sasuke stood before turning to the door and leaned against the frame.

Fugaku signaled to his wife to leave them alone before walking towards his son. But he never reached him.

"Now I understand why Itachi left" and he was gone.

Sasuke ran all the way to the meeting at the Hyuuga mansion. He saw his best friend standing with Neji Hyuuga in silence.

"We are waiting for Mina-sama" said Neji.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before standing next to Naruto.

"What's with you?" Sasuke noticed he was trying to hide something.

Naruto sighed because he couldn't hold it anymore "I go a mission after this"

"Is your team full already?" asked Sasuke though he had to take a patrol around the city that day.

"Yeah" said Naruto "it's a clan mission" he looked at Neji "I am hunting for Moe"

"That woman" Neji frowned. He was well informed about the Uzumaki misfit who had tried to kill his cousin years ago.

"Please don't tell Hinata-sama" said Naruto to Neji "I don't want her to worry"

"Why would she?" said Neji turning his eyes to the upcoming Mina Tsukyuga and her aunt Kumi.

Naruto focused his eyes on the grass behind them. This didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"You can't hide anything from them" said Sasuke wondering what his friend had done.

"So, let's get the meeting starting" said Mina skipping to them. Kumi stood behind her, maybe stopping her from attaching to Neji.

"Welcome everyone" said Hinata opening the door.

Naruto held his breath and hoped the Tsukyuga didn't make any comments about it. Hinata was wearing a beautiful lavender kimono with prints of white and silver flowers.

"Sorry about making you wait" she said with a smile as everyone stepped inside.

"Still practicing tea ceremonies?" asked Kumi.

"Yeah" said Hinata with a blush. Her family was very traditional while the Tsukyuga usually saw such things as unnecessary.

"Kumi, so nice to see you" said Sango also dressed in a fine Kimono.

"I just came to leave Mina for their meeting" Kumi rolled her eyes at them "though I don't get what they are trying to do"

"It's never too early to get them involved. I feel very happy to see Naruto-kun has taken such initiative"

"Right" said Kumi with a nod towards Naruto "I will be taking my leave now, sorry for any trouble my niece may cause you"

"Don't worry" said Sango before Kumi left and she led the others to a tea room. A ceramic kettle with steaming tea awaited them "please all sit down, there will be someone close anytime you may need something" and with that she left them.

"I feel like such an idiot" said Sasuke sitting "are these meetings really that necessary"

"Ehm" Hinata had mostly arranged the meeting so soon to see Naruto.

"We should take advantage of all the time we have available" said Neji "missions and training might get in the way later"

"So," said Naruto clearing his throat "we all agreed that a law is needed and that it should apply only to a certain point within the noble clans"

For the next hour they debated and drank tea. Hinata blushed when Naruto complemented her own blend. Mina strained herself from jumping to sit on Neji's lap. Sasuke couldn't believe it could get more boring. Finally they came up with a set of clauses that they believed would set things right, though most of them went against their feelings.

"Noble clan members are to marry only within their own clans as to preserve the essence of the clans" Mina Tsukyuga spoke in a clear voice that made their hearts shiver.

"High position clan members are to marry only within their clan" said Neji, he and his father were high clan members. Once Neji's father retired or thought Neji was ready he would assume the position of the clan's supervisor who would answer directly to the clan's leader.

"Clan members are not allowed to marry another member of the noble clans and are to renounce to certain rights, which will be decided by their leaders, if they marry outside the clan" said Sasuke in a bored tone. They thought that would be a good way to discourage marrying outside the clans but at the same time leaving an opportunity open for those whose feelings were true.

Hinata gulped, she had given a long time to think about this and they hadn't really agreed on it yet. Sasuke and Sakura were good friends to her "second generation out of the clan born are no longer under the label of clan members, so they can marry members of another clan as long as during those two generations there is no sign of their kekke kenkai awakening"

Sasuke smirked but didn't say anything. At least Sakura would be out of the Uzumaki clan's clutches.

"That sounds good" said Naruto with a calm smile "we are keeping our eyes on too many and they usually don't want anything to do with the clan"

"Who would?" said Mina

Naruto coughed bringing the attention back to business "Clan members, if no longer wanting any relation to the clan to marry outside they will have to have their kekke kenkai sealed completely with no chance of returning or unsealing"

"That's…that sounds harsher than I thought" said Mina with a shaky voice "we could lose a lot of members" trying to not show this was about what she wanted.

Naruto smirked "you got to lose to gain some"

"It's more of a loss than anything for a shinobi" said Sasuke.

Neji who had written the clauses put the pen down "I will deliver this Hiashi-sama to have it looked over and made into an official law to be delivered to the Hokage and the council for voting"

"I will go with you" said Mina standing on shaky legs. She followed behind Neji with a tense posture.

"Well, if I am no longer needed I will take my leave" said Sasuke before throwing Naruto a smile "see ya later"

Naruto started to help Hinata collect the tea cups into their trey with the tea pot. Their fingers brushed a few times and each time they tried to hide their smiles.

"Those laws will make things harder for everyone" said Hinata

"There are choices" said Naruto.

"Like quitting?" she asked not liking that idea.

"Or cheating" the smile he used to wear as a child appeared and Hinata believed him. They would cheat the law that they had created.

Hinata stopped her breathing when he appeared before her looking at her eyes "I will be leaving on a mission today, I don't know when I will be coming back"

Naruto knew it was too risky to get too close to her within her own home, with a Tsukyuga a few rooms away, with her looking so perfect.

"Please come back safely" she said in a softer tone "to me"

His hand twitched, he wanted to hold her and more than anything kiss her.

Hinata watched him struggle to keep control. She saw him jump back when she took the thin ribbon that kept her kimono closed. With one hand still keeping it close she offered him the silver-white obi.

"Mother will wonder where it went, so can you bring it back?" she knew her face was bright red but she was sure his was even more. His hand held her hand for a long time enjoying the feeling of being together. After a few minutes he placed the ribbon in his pocket.

"I will bring it back but at exchange of something" he whispered close to her ear.

"A kiss?" but her mind threw other things that she believed he would want.

"That's a start" said Naruto before turning and leaving the room.

Hinata took deep breaths as she sprinted towards her room where she changed. She felt the smile on her lips as she went out to sit by her little pond. Little tadpoles swam around and few frogs sat on the lily pads. She liked to come here to think about him and not have anyone question why was she smiling.

Xxxxxxx

NL" PLEASE REVIEW


	32. Closer

NL" I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 32: Closer

Genin complained about having to scoop the white masses off roofs, allrys and small roads where the snow machines could not reach. Sane people who didn't have much to do huddled at their homes and watched the slow frozen rain. It was heavy and ended as soon as it started. Snow had fallen and left the city covered in white. Shivering Naruto got back home and got ready for his mission. He would be back as soon as possible and claim a kiss from her. He made sure to blow into his hands before putting some gloves on. As he came down the well polished stairs he met with a small group of people with his grandmother. As usual she had a smile for him but it wasn't the same for the others. He recognized the frowning Anko at once. She was the leader of the Gattsu family. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. She wore the same kind of revealing clothing though she held an important position. With them were two other Uzumaki clan members. They kept their mouths well shut 'as they should.' Naruto knew his grandmother didn't take kindly to impoliteness. She had to get used to him speaking when not spoken but he doubted she would be same for them.

"About time" Anko said crossing her arms over her chest. The other two members of the Uzumaki clan stared at him in awe. They seemed somewhat older than him.

"The meeting went longer than I thought" said Naruto trying to not let his temper show. He really disliked Anko "the law will be taken to the Hokage and the council soon enough though"

"You can tell me more about it once you return" said his grandmother with a confident smile "now hurry before she gets away"

"Hai" they said before fleeing. The city rushed through their eyes as they went through the gate and into a road covered with cold whiteness. He could see his breath easily.

He didn't mind that Anko took the lead. It gave him a chance to meet the other two. Jiraiya had taught him to get to know the members he got to work with. It would serve well for several reasons; mainly have an idea of the different inner cultures within the house families. It took him a while to get that, but as it seemed his own house family was among the strictest. Looking at Anko, he got that the Gattsu was much like their name.

"Hey, how is it going?" he asked to the girl. Her eyes were blue and her hair long and dark purple. He could see the small blond roots that told she was trying to hide her true hair color. She had slightly tan skin. Her body had curves of an almost a woman, but her face was still filled with her age. She was 17 or 18 years old, maybe older or younger. He guessed older since she had painted her lips and eye lids the same color as her hair with heavy blue eye liner.

She gave him a shy smile though for some reason her lips seemed to pout making them seem fuller "fine I guess" she said, almost too close to his ear "I am Emi" and she winked at him.

Naruto tried to keep his smile natural "Naruto" though he was pretty sure she already knew. He couldn't help to notice the black top she wore under a blue jacket, and the black shorts under a red miniskirt. Was she crazy? It was so freaking cold that he still shivered though he was wearing a kind of heavy jacket and gloves. How he wished he had brought something for his ears. He swore they would fall down frozen any moment.

"Oh and this is Manabu" she said pointing to the other clan member without much interest. His hair was long and ink black and his eyes grey. He was paler than a ghost. His frame was thin and long though Naruto could sense a strong body from it. He was wearing a jacket much like Naruto's but no gloves. He was shocked to see how long and thin his fingers were. Unlike his face and Emi's, Manabu had lost all its baby fat becoming more edgy and hard. He could just imagine all the girls that were after him back home.

"It's an honor to work with you Naruto-sama" his voice was deep and smooth which made Naruto jealous. His own voice sounded too high sometimes. This guy had to be at least 18 or 19 years old.

"I am also honored" said Naruto before evading a kunai. He glared at Anko.

"Would you cut the polite ass-kissing act?" shouted Anko back at them "let's gather down there" she said as they spotted a clearing.

"I got the file" said Naruto in a more serious tone. He didn't want to start a fight with Anko as much as he wanted Moe out of the picture of his life "Moe is…was one the prodigies within her family. Her Chikirigan was one of the strongest though right now that doesn't really matter" since he had sealed it, he could almost see Manabu and Emi shiver at the thought of that "she is well trained in hand to hand combat, and some genjutsu. It seems she is weak on Ninjutsu though, since she relied too much on the Chikirigan and weapons"

"From the report that we received" added Anko "this might still be the same"

"No one else was spotted around her so it could be that she has decided to go solo" said Manabu.

"Or maybe she is scouting?" Emi said with her eyes glued on Naruto. She was hard trying to score some points with him. Anko who was by her side rolled her eyes, though Emi couldn't see this.

"She is not the scouting type" said Naruto taking her intents as nothing "she leans more towards direct involvement" how she wanted them to take Gaara down was the best example he could think of.

"Naruto" said Anko "what are the chances that she broke your seal?" She knew a few things about seals but the ones Naruto and Jiraiya used were restricted to the rest of the world.

"None" said Naruto with a straight face "the seal only responds to my chakra"

"Wow" said Emi with a slight shiver. All Uzumaki feared being sealed. She thought that if Naruto died, no one would be able to unseal his victims.

"It could be an ambush" said Manabu. He had worked with Moe once, she wasn't stupid.

"Who spotted her?" asked Naruto wondering if she had some kind of ally inside Konoha.

"The weekly scouting mission to find Orochimaru" said Anko spitting his name with venom "I know one of those who spotted her, they found her by a river close to Orochimaru's former hideout"

"They didn't engage her?" asked Manabu but not seriously.

"Probably too scared" said Emi. Naruto realized how prideful they were. Uzumaki should be feared, but not if their Chikirigan's are sealed.

"It was a shadow clone; it gave a good fight" said Anko "she should have been nearby "

"I guess she is not as bad in Ninjutsu as before" said Naruto with a frown; it could take a lot of trials and fails before they actually found her "could she be involved with Orochimaru?"

"Maybe she was seeking his help to remove her seal" said Anko "He was Jiraiya's teammate once. He might have acquired some knowledge from him"

Naruto doubted it was like that "Let's move some more before setting camp" said Naruto after they came up with other theories.

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke didn't want to go home. He didn't care if he was cold. He presented to the Uchiha Police Station and reported he would be leaving in a mission in a few hours. No details were given but he being the next leader of the Uchiha was enough. He snuck into his house even though he knew that by then his mother had gone out shopping. He packed his things and went to the mission center. It was a new place the new Hokage had set once she took her position. Instead of going into the offices of her building, and interrupting the secretaries the center was set.

A large screen displayed the missions available. They were mostly C and D ranks so the Genin knew the place better. Most B and A missions were sent to the shinobi but from time to time there were some unwanted ones that shinobi had to volunteer for. It wasn't that they were too hard, but just kind of pointless and not so urgent. He was shocked to find some of his friends there.

Shikamaru sat on a bench with Lee on the side. They weren't really looking at the missions.

"What are you up to?" said Shikamaru.

"A mission" he wondered if they needed another member and were just waiting for one to appear.

"What kind?" Lee asked.

"Any" said Sasuke wondering why they didn't ask him to join them.

"I am here!" he turned to look at the smiling Sakura. She nodded in greeting before she and her team said their goodbyes to Sasuke.

He sat on the bench and looked at the B rank missions from there. There was nothing good.

"Sasuke-san" it was Hinata and with her came Ino. Ino glared at him.

"What are you doing here" said Ino with an air of superiority.

"Looking for a mission" said Sasuke.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Hinata and before Ino could complain Sasuke answered.

"What kind?"

Ino turned her back on him. She didn't even want to see him.

"We are doing the weekly scouting for Orochimaru" said Hinata.

It made sense since she had the Byakugan and Ino could do infiltration with her family's special jutsus. Even though no scouting for Orochimaru had brought much information it was something the Hokage was stubborn about doing every week or so.

"Alright" he said standing before going to one of the computers in the center and checking himself out in a mission. A message would arrive to his parents in a while but not soon enough to stop him.

As they hurried to the gates they met with Sakura's group again.

"These missions are becoming so dull" said Ino to Sakura.

"The war isn't far from over" said Shikamaru "you better start planning on a double shift at the flower shop.

"And you scooping deer poop" Ino retorted.

"C'mon already" said Sakura "you know how royalty gets if you are late"

They left with Lee pushing them to be faster. Sakura didn't have trouble with this but Shikamaru was another story.

"Let's do our best" said Hinata in her soft tone.

Ino put an arm around her and cheered "Yeah!"

"Would you mind not being so loud?" said Sasuke before evading a punch from Ino. He knew she was still very upset about him breaking up with Sakura but even Sakura seemed to be over it.

"Hey Sasuke! Hinata!" it was a somewhat familiar voice.

"Kyo-kun?" Hinata recognized him though he had changed a lot. He was way taller than them though he was the same age, as usual. His skin had turned into a caramel tone. She could sense Ino shaking at seeing his well defined muscles. His handsome smile added to the effect.

"It's been a long time" said Kyo still smiling.

"It's good to see you again" said Hinata "I hope you have been doing fine"

"We are okay" said Kyo pointing at the shinobi behind him "one more, one less, what's the difference"

Hinata realized this was the cell to which Moe had belonged.

"I heard Naruto was back, how is he?" Kyo had said with no resent as his teammate walked away ignoring them "sorry, got to deliver a report"

Hinata and Sasuke watched them go with a bad feeling. Both without knowing hoped that he didn't try anything against the blond.

Xxxxxxx

"Wait" Michi stood from her place in the council.

"Is there something wrong Michi?" asked Tsunade, she had to restrain herself from smiling "these are the clauses your grandson and the heirs of the noble clans created, right?"

Michi nodded "but you are okay with them?" she should have listened to her grandson's explanation. She had wanted stricter clauses but they had left plenty of loopholes for members to leave the clans.

"They make sense" said Tsunade "even Tamiko Tsukyuga agrees with them"

Said woman sat next to Hiashi, Hizashi standing between behind them. Tamiko had assisted specially for that meeting. She nodded at being acknowledged "Michi-sama, they have created these clauses not out of pride but need to protect the clans. I can't disagree with them" her tone always irked Michi. No human being should sound so calm all the time. She turned upset when she spotted the pride Hizashi tried to hide. They were weak, all of them including Hiashi for not stopping their bad example.

"But shouldn't we secure the other clans as well?" she said in a softer tone. She knew her appearance was not sensually influential as it used to be but she bet she reminded them of their grandmother's baking them cookies.

"That is our decision to make Michi-sama" said Chou. Other clan leaders spoke their agreement. They agreed to keep the higher clans safe, since they were a major force of their country. Still it wasn't enough to submit themselves to the same treatment if there was no need.

Michi glanced at Tsunade. The Hokage seemed very confident about the new law. She wondered if she had any influence on what led her grandson to get the help of the other heirs. Michi sat and kept an expressionless face. She would get things right. The clans needed it to be safe. The law passed without any effort. It was a start.

Xxxxxxx

It was the second day of the mission. The next day they would arrive to the point where Moe was spotted. Naruto as he usually did brought out a scroll and summoned his tent. While the others built theirs he gathered wood for the fire. Once they were all done they ate their portions by the fire.

"It must have been hard camping like this for three years" said Emi sitting closer to him.

"Not so much" he said scooting away from her before changing his mind and standing with a stretch "I will be in my tent, call me when is my turn to take guard" and he disappeared behind the flaps.

"I guess we should get some rest too" said Manabu.

Emi didn't like to be ignored, especially by such an important member of the clan. She decided to take the first turn to guard the camp. As she settled closer to the fire she spotted something unusual. She picked the long piece of cloth at once detecting a female scent. She looked at Naruto's tent. Did he already have someone? She didn't think it was fair that she didn't even get a change. She threw the piece into the fire and watched it burn into ashes.

"A broken promise" she bit her lip wondering how the wench would take it. Or would Naruto not dare to face her after finding the piece of cloth gone "well, who would have had thought? A sensitive Uzumaki male" she whispered wondering just how sensitive he was under so many layers of clothing.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto's dreams were filled with Hinata. She sat by his side on the same bench they met at the park. She smiled as he wrapped the obi around the beautiful kimono he had last seen her wear. In this dream it was spring instead of winter. Once he had tied the obi he held her hands and kissed her softly before feeling an urge to do more. The dream didn't go any farther as something cold collapsed on him.

With a cry he jumped out of his destroyed tent. He looked at a branch that had fallen with the weight of the snow, almost crushing him.

"You sure are lucky" said Anko as she went into her tent "since you are awake, it's your turn to watch the camp"

Naruto sighed before with some shadow clones removed the branch. He sealed whatever was savable before taking the last turn of the night. He fed some more wood to the fire before settling for the watch.

"Hinata" he needed to say her name. He needed to see her soon. He had been gone for so long and to be away from her again felt horrible. His heart was still beating fast from the dream, which he knew wouldn't have ended innocently if given the chance.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata sneezed before Sasuke tossed another piece of wood to their fire. They had made it to Orochimaru's former hideout and found a good room to stay over the night, though the cold still penetrated somehow. She rubbed her eyes before moving to her sleeping bag. She had wanted to talk to Sasuke, since they were in similar situations but he seemed reluctant to converse. She didn't blame him. They had just set a law in motion that prohibited that which they wanted…no, she corrected herself as she closed the zipper; they loved those who they weren't supped to.

Ino sat as far as she could from Sasuke. Yes, she had liked him in the past but when he choose to obey his clan instead of his feelings for Sakura she lost all respect for him. He didn't even try to fight. She couldn't believe he was such a spineless coward. When she heard he started dating only girls from his clan, she knew she would never forgive him. She spent hours consoling her best friend, trying to make her forget him. She didn't get what she saw on him all those years ago.

She finally gave up on her glare and went to sleep which was a relief to the Uchiha. He wanted to tell her that he wished he had never hurt Sakura but had no other option. Ino wouldn't understand. She was free to be with whoever she wanted. Her clan was based off secret ninjutsus; his was all about the kekke kenkai. He turned his thoughts away to Kyo and the other shinobi that accompanied him when they returned to the city. He felt something was wrong with those two.

Xxxxxxx

Sakura sat by the window of the princess she was supposed to protect. She wondered how anyone could want to do any harm to such a young girl. It wasn't her first time looking after the noble. They were usually a snobby bunch, but the young princess wasn't. Or at least she hadn't learned to be yet. Her thoughts turned to her former teammates. She wondered how they were. Her concentration went as far as it could to not center on Sasuke alone. Naruto was a good friend, family even.

"Sakura-san?" the young princess sat on her bed.

"What is it Mochi-sama?"

"I had a dream" she said in a soft tone "the war"

"It's almost over Mochi-sama, there is nothing to worry" said Sakura sitting by her and laying her down.

"It was a different war" said Mochi "one that not many could see, but it was there and lot of people suffered from it"

Sakura covered the girl with the blanket "it was a nightmare then, but remember that it is just that"

Mochi looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes. She smiled to assure her everything would be okay. She stayed by her side until she fell back sleep.

'A war that many couldn't see?' she wondered if there could be such thing.

Xxxxxxx

NL" Please review


	33. Findings

Chapter 33: Findings

He hated how the snow accumulated and how it made walking hard. He didn't get on the trees because they were too thin. He could see in the bark that there had been a fire in the autumn leaving everything fragile. The river was frozen but he could see fish swimming underneath. It was the spot where Moe had been last seen, or at least her clone. The others were looking around for any clue. He knew that ten miles away from there one of Orochimaru's hideouts lay. They weren't supposed to go there since there was a team on that site already. This was clan business but that didn't mean it took priority over the city's business. If there was no clue of Moe in the area, only then would they go check there.

Emi and Manabu activated their Chikirigans. Naruto would never say he was envious. He watched without much to do as their tendrils of chakra touched everything in search of a clue, a trace, anything that could tell them where Moe was. He was glad to go upriver with Manabu instead of Emi who ended up going downriver with Anko.

"It must be hard" said Manabu, his eyes shone like blue fire as he continued the search "not having a Chikirigan and look like you do"

"I got used to it" said Naruto calmly "If I had Chikirigan I wouldn't had met many of my friends"

"Oh, you went to the Academy, right?" it was the first time he saw Manabu smile "how is it like?"

"Hm…I am not sure how to explain it but it was fun" Naruto watched the tendrils block some snow from falling on his head "thanks, so how is it to have a Chikirigan?"

Manabu stopped and looked at him with a devious smile "hard to explain, but it's kind of fun" he said before Naruto felt a snowball hit his back.

"That is not fair" said Naruto.

"What are you going to do? Seal me?" but he was shaking with his own words.

"You aren't worth it" said Naruto smiling before they continued with their search.

It was a few minutes before Naruto stopped. Manabu looked at the blond frown.

"Moe" he said before turning around and running back. Manabu didn't know how the boy knew but he seemed sure. He followed surprised to see Naruto's actual speed. He could have reached the place from the city in half the time if he had come by himself.

'He could have evaded it' Naruto was trained to fight Chikirigans; his speed was enough to evade them. Naruto had let him hit him with the snowball. Manabu didn't know how to feel about that. He knew the boy wasn't bad but he didn't need to hide his potential from them. Yes, they were kind of scared of what he could do to them but they also respected him for sticking with the clan even though he didn't have to. He caught with him a while later with the others. On a boulder Moe sat glaring at them.

Manabu remembered how beautiful she was when he met her. Her long and rebellious hair was gone. It was cut to two inches from her scalp. He had the feeling she didn't brush it anymore by the way twigs were stuck to it. Her body was long and thin but not in a natural way. Her eye sockets were somewhat sunk and her skin looked dry like sand paper. Her nails were long and also looked sharp. Her dark grey eyes were cold as she watched them warily.

"Check if she is alone" Anko told to Manabu and Emi who moved into the woods to look for others. Naruto and Anko faced Moe.

"What do you want" she demanded.

"Come with us willingly and your sentence will be…less than it should be" said Naruto coldly.

"I don't think so, I haven't done anything wrong" said Moe.

Naruto held his tongue back. He wanted to shred her for hurting Hinata and Gaara.

"Shit" Anko said before Naruto noticed some odd marks move across Moe's skin. Black branch like marks started to cover her skin. Her grey eyes became black.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"A cursed seal" said Anko before Moe extended her arms towards them.

Naruto felt his throat tighten as he watched black coils extend from her fingers and shot towards them.

"What a fuck!" Anko shouted as she jumped holding her thigh. Blood stained the snow where she landed "I thought you said it wasn't possible to unseal it!"

"That's no natural Chikirigan" Naruto said. The way it moved, the color of the chakra, the strength and speed were all wrong. It had come from the tips of her fingers 'What the hell is going on here?'

Xxxxxxx

Every step they took was silent. The passage was long and dark for exception of a light every fifteen yards. The walls were black or some very dark grey. The cold of the outside was finally out of their bones. The trio of Konoha shinobi had left their camping site a few hours ago and was now exploring the many chambers and passages. Most had been empty until then; some had a few broken belongings.

Sasuke grunted as he carried Ino's body on his back. She might look thin but her weight wasn't. Hinata walked ahead with her Byakugan activated before she stopped. Sasuke did as well before a rat came to stand on their path. A few seconds later it ran away and Ino started to wake up.

"There is nothing ahead, just more rats" she shivered as she stood on her own legs.

"They cleaned the place good" said Sasuke "Should we go back?"

"Let's just reach the end, just in case" said Hinata before they moved forwards.

"So how was it?" asked Sasuke with a side glance to Ino

"How was what?" Ino said harshly.

"Being a rat" then he jumped ahead before her punch could reach him.

"Wait until I get you Sasuke! You will regret being born!"

Hinata walked on ignoring their fight. She kept looking with her Byakugan for anything that Ino might have missed. Nothing seemed to have been left to give them a clue as of where Orochimaru was. For a moment she had thought about turning around and calling it off already. That was until a rat landed on her face!

"Ahh!" she screamed, her hair standing!

"Don't hurt it! It's Ino!" shouted Sasuke. He had evaded Ino's mind transfer jutsu. It had landed on another rat. Ino hadn't liked it and decided to attack Sasuke as she was. Sasuke had evaded her and Ino had landed on Hinata's face. He was very careful to remove Ino from Hinata. Hinata fell on her behind as she took deep breaths. Sasuke held Ino (as a rat) chuckling.

"…please stop fighting" she said with a tired tone. However she wasn't heard over a curse.

"You bitch!" Sasuke rubbed the scratch marks Ino had left him. Ino knew better than to confront him in such state ran away into the darkness.

Hinata sighed again before picking Ino's body and following them.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he was proud of his face. He knew that no scars would be left if he went to the hospital but he didn't want to explain how the scratches happened. He followed Ino into a room filled with old chairs and tables. It used to be a dining hall.

"You won't escape me" he said before activating his Sharingan. Nothing would escape him like that. He saw a small movement and was on the site half a second later.

Ino (the rat) squeaked in rage as he lifted her by the tail. She was about to turn and bite him but then he dropped her on the table. She was ready to launch but noticed him staring at a wall.

"Hinata?" he asked to the Hyuuga standing behind them.

"It's odd" said Hinata. On the wall she could notice some large crack that gave the shape of an entrance but her Byakugan could not see anything beyond it but dirt.

Sasuke kept his Sharingan active as he examined the odd cracks. It wasn't long before he pushed against one side of the wall that it opened. Ino by then had returned to her body.

"I have never seen seals like those" said Ino taking one that was attached to the inner wall. A mediocre eye was drawn on it. She passed it to Hinata who examined it before placing it on her bag.

"Naruto-kun is good with seals, he might know something" she said before they stared into the darkness of the entrance. Sasuke turned on a flashlight. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. The whole place was covered by the same kind of paper seals. Sasuke walked ahead, since his eyes didn't seem to be affected by the seal. It was a short hall before they reached a metal door. It was easy to open. They went in and stared in horror.

Xxxxxxx

Emi bandaged Anko as Naruto bandaged his own wounds. They had retreated. She couldn't believe it. How four Uzumaki; two with Chikirigans, one Jounin, and the clan's speaker, could not beat one outcast? She wanted to question Anko and Naruto but their serious looks stopped her. They were thinking about what they saw. Emi rubbed her neck. She had used her Chikirigan too much. She couldn't believe how Moe had confronted her and Manabu. Her Chikirigan or whatever that thing was had ripped theirs as if they had been made of wet toiled paper.

She remembered Naruto's panicked eyes. He hadn't known what to do. He had tried to get close to her but Moe had kept him the farthest from her.

"We will continue tomorrow" said Naruto standing before biting his thumb and making a summoning. A large frog appeared. Emi knew that was the traditional summoning of their clan but she had never signed the contract because…well she hated frogs. So she stood as far as she could from it.

"The C scroll please" Naruto said before the frog brought it out of its mouth with its long pink tongue. After giving his thanks the frog was gone. Naruto sat with his back to them and opened the scroll.

"Are you going to seal that odd Chikirigan?" Emi asked.

"He can't" said Anko before Naruto turned his head slightly to her "Cursed seals are almost impossible to remove"

"We will see about that" said Naruto turning to his scroll again.

"Cursed seal?" asked Manabu "isn't that a forbidden technique?"

"It's the very definition of forbidden" said Anko before tilting her neck and showing them hers "It messes with the mind, body and even the soul of those who carry it. It also gives a heck of power but the carriers usually lose their minds with the frequency in which they use it"

"How did you …"

"Orochimaru was my sensei" said Anko "he found the technique and decided to try it out. I could never prove it was him so he got away with it" she stretched "still no Chikirigan coming from my fingers"

"So she was with Orochimaru" said Manabu "He unblocked her Chikirigan with that seal"

"I think there is more to it than that" said Naruto "Uzumaki have strong chakra coils but not so as to have an outlet of the Chikirigan on their hands"

Manabu rubbed the back of his neck "the closer to the eyes and the brain the better, right?"

"Yes" said Naruto "your hands would need to be the size of your neck to do what she did. No matter how much power she gets, her body won't hold if she uses the Chikirigan like that"

"Wouldn't that make our job easier?" asked Emi

"The mission is to bring her back to Konoha alive for interrogation" said Naruto with a tone which meant to close the topic.

Emi and Manabu didn't like to be shadowed by the 'prick' which was the new nickname they had for him in their minds. Yes he was the future speaker of the clan, had the power to seal them, and probably was stronger than them but he was also younger and had to show them some respect.

"I will take the first guard" said Manabu.

"That won't be necessary" said Naruto still not facing them "I will be up for some time. You guys rest"

Manabu tightened his jaw before getting ready for sleep.

Anko watched the two young shinobi glare at Naruto's back. She was sure the boy felt it but didn't even show a reaction 'just like his father' she knew that his position meant a lot of Uzumaki would hate him.

When they woke up Naruto was gone.

Anko scratched her head "what is he up to?" then she shivered.

Emi and Manabu had their Chikirigan's ready as soon as they felt it as well. It was a horrible sensation.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto had left camp in the night. He had left some clones guarding them. He had to find her now and be done with it. He found her soon at the mouth of a cave. She had been waiting for him. Her rare Chikirigan was out and calling him for dismembering. He stood at good distance from her and closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had no other option. The scrolls didn't show anything like what Moe had. He didn't have a way to block the cursed seal. He only had one option left.

He entered his mind landscape. It had taken a lot of him to learn how to do it. As always he was in a tunnel dripping with water and pipes running everywhere. He saw a shadow of a boy about his age. That wasn't unusual. He had tried to chase down the other person in his mind but the boy always got away only leaving a few empty of meaning words behind.

"Oh grow up!" Naruto shouted at the hiding boy "I don't care about you anymore" he started his way 'I haves something more important to do than find who you really are'

Instinctively he walked until reaching the large chamber where he could see the Kyuubi standing behind bars.

"_**Come here boy**_" said the demon and Naruto went ahead.

The demon crashed against the bars stretching its claws as much as it could. It never reached Naruto.

"I don't get why you even keep trying" said Naruto as he stood in between the three stone pillars. He took a deep breath and called for it. The demon refused to be used but it had no other option. Its chakra started to leak out of the cage reaching for the boy. It didn't reach him completely though. Like water to a sponge, it was absorbed by the pillars before their patters started to fill with red light. The patters of the circle in which Naruto stood started to fill with the red light before the patters started to climb up his body.

His eyes opened slowly revealing red slits. Moe glared wondering what kind of trick he was up to. Still fear called for her to run and never look back. She was paralyzed when he came towards her not showing any initiative as to stop.

"Moe, do you remember me?" he said in rusty voice. He didn't give her the chance to answer before he was standing before her. Her eyes were wide with shock, fear, and confusion. Her chakra coils didn't respond to her call. She felt something burning her skin. Her natural eyes finally adjusted to his image. Around him a layer of red bubbling chakra mocked her. Her attack had come but never reached him. It melted into the red chakra after being absorbed.

"What are you?" her legs were weak as he displayed an animalistic smile. Those lips were rimed by a dark line.

His answer was a hand around her soft neck. She felt sharp nails or were their claws? Whatever they were they were hurting her as much as the burning feeling that kept her from screaming in pain. It was a ghostly kind of burn. She wasn't even sure it was there which made the pain something un-analyzable. She felt blood running down her back, just above where his nails/claws were piercing her skin. She felt her eyes roll inside their sockets as unconsciousness called for her.

"It's about time you face your punishment" his harsh words brought her into consciousness a while longer.

"I haven't done anything wrong" she said in a dry voice before feeling something pierce her skin. She was dead, she was sure of it. It all went black in her mind.

Xxxxxxx

Sakura said her goodbyes to the young princess before moving with her team back to the city. She enjoyed the cool weather. Shikamaru smoked the whole way. She knew that he had few chances to do so during the day. Lee kept to his book. Sakura recognized his great efforts to become a great shinobi though he had no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities. Lee was reading an advance book on Taijutsu. She knew that as soon as they arrived to the city he would start a new training schedule based on what he had learned. She believed that if he had the ability to used medic jutsu, he could have been one of the best.

"It's something wrong Sakura-chan?" he noticed her staring at his back.

"Just thinking about my patients" she said with a smile. Lee smiled before going back to his book. She didn't want him to think that she pitied him. She knew he was very strong but she still worried about him sometimes.

Shikamaru as the leader of the mission offered himself to deliver the report. The others thanked him and went on their separate ways. Shikamaru had to report to the Hokage herself since the lords were quite important to their funds. He was about to knock when he heard something slam against the door.

'Why must she throw us things' he thought waiting for whomever the poor shinobi being scolded to leave.

"NO!" and Shikamaru opened the door to see a white haired man flying out the window.

"Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama" he said trying to not shake in fear.

She turned and faced him with a calm expression "deliver your report" she said before a few shinobi came in and started cleaning and replacing missing things. Shikamaru did as he was told before the Hokage's assistant ran inside with a scared look.

"What is it?" Tsunade demanded.

"Chika Haruno…Mikoto Uchiha…" She was shaking like a leaf in the wind "fighting"

And Tsunade was gone. Shikamaru stared at the assistant. The names sounded familiar. Yes, he had friends on both of those clans 'But it couldn't be' he thought knowing that could be one of the worst things possible.

"Oh this is bad" the woman collapsed on a chair and Shikamaru knew then the worst had happened.

Xxxxxxx

As usual Sakura liked to see her mother when she returned from a mission. She didn't bother going home. Her mother's other home was the hospital. She had entered the recreation area with a smile. Even though some were in robes, the children played throwing snowballs to each other. She saw a boy with a broken arm fall back. Though they were having fun, they were also supposed to be resting and getting better.

"GET BACK INSIDE TWERPS!" she shouted to the top of her lungs before they started to cram to get inside. With a smile, once again, she walked towards the building where her mother's office was located. For a second everything was quiet. She had in sight her mother's window.

Xxxxxxx

"Mikoto-sama, how can I help you today?" Chika said standing with a professional smile.

"We need to talk about our children" said Mikoto with resolve.

Chika wanted to sigh. How long did it take her to finally come see her about that? Not even when their children were dating did she come see her to talk about it. She didn't hate the Uchiha, she just thought of them as annoying. Sasuke Uchiha had broken her daughter's heart but she didn't detest him for it. He was young as her daughter. She knew they would get over it, eventually, and like she had heard maybe be friends again.

"You know how important Sasuke is to us" Mikoto said stepping forwards after closing the door behind her.

"Very aware Mikoto" said Chika sitting again and inviting her guest to do the same. However Mikoto remained standing "Sakura is Sasuke's friend, and just that. There is nothing for you or your clan to worry about"

"I believe the best would be for them to not see each other at all" there, she said it. She hated saying it but she had to. Her son still had those feelings for the girl. What kind of feelings? She didn't want to think more about it. Those feelings were the ones that had him smiling for the whole year that he dated her. He hadn't shown such smile ever since.

"Isn't that too much?" said Chika.

"Sasuke is the only son I have left" Itachi came to her mind. She was strong enough to not spill tears.

"And Sakura is the only daughter I have ever had" said Chika keeping her cool "I want her to live life at its fullest. Denying her the friendship of someone she has appreciated since she can remember is not good in my parental book"

"More like harassed him" Mikoto met Chika's eyes defying her to deny it.

Chika smiled "All girls harassed your sons from the moment they could walk. Just means Sakura was a healthy girl"

"Keep her away from my son" Mikoto repeated.

"You know" said Chika standing, she was shorter than Mikoto "I would have loved to do that when she was younger, if I had known they would get so far" Mikoto could see the muscles on her arm strain. It had been a long time since she hadn't fought "but she is almost a woman. I have no saying on her life like I used to"

"Keep her away from my son" said Mikoto. Her Sharingan shinning crimson and ready "or I will make sure myself she can't…" and she saw the fist coming.

Xxxxxx

"Haaa!" She watched the wall be blown apart.

She was fast making sure that no one was on harm's way of the falling wall. No one around, she only needed to get out of the way and find her mother's attacker. She spotted her easily and was almost at loss when she recognized her "Mikoto-sama?"

Mikoto was dressed on her usual house wife clothing but in hand she held a kunai. Sakura gave a step back when she saw her Sharingan activated.

"Stand back Sakura" said Chika standing in front of her daughter

"What's going on mother?" she asked hoping her worry didn't show through.

"Don't worry about it, it will be over soon" said Chika drawing a scalpel from her robe. Sakura saw her sharpen it with chakra. Her mother was being serious.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto closed his eyes making sure to clean his system of the demon's chakra. He pocketed his syringe back on his pouch before putting a bandage around Moe's neck. If she had said anything more she would no longer have neck. The syringe was mostly to keep her quiet and his temper on check. Sometimes he called the demon's power when enraged and doing it that way weakened the seal. However if he concentrated and used the stones set in his mind landscape the seal didn't weaken at all. He didn't know yet how much power he could withdraw with them but his sensei had told him to not experiment with it. He preferred that Naruto never used that chakra at all, unless it was an emergency.

As Emi, Manabu and Anko arrived he realized something that had him smiling. Emi and Manabu felt that smile was directed at them. He could stop the Chikirigan.


	34. Truce

Chapter 34: Truce

Mikoto knocked the scalpel off Chika's hands before kneeling her stomach. She bit her lip in pain as she felt as if she had just kneeled a boulder.

"I think you have been lacking in your training" said Chika before graving Mikoto's wrist and turning on her own axis.

'Kami! She is right!' with that she kicked Chika's face before she was thrown into the air. She flipped careful to keep the sight of her undergarments hidden. Once that was checked she did something she hadn't done in a long time.

"I don't think so" said Chika in a sing song voice before she captured Mikoto with a lock around the neck.

"Too late" Mikoto said with a soft laugh.

The neck she had captured turned into white mist before she landed on a fog covered ground. Chika was fast to realize it was a ninjutsu. It had been sometime since she had an encounter with an Uchiha.

"I won't be able to see your eyes with this fog" said Chika waiting for a response to get an idea of where her enemy was. However there was none. She jumped back barely feeling the brush of a kunai close to her knees.

"Mother!" she heard her daughter shout. For a moment she believed that Mikoto had gone through with her threat. Before she could go check on her the earth trembled, the mist dispersed. She heard Mikoto dig herself out of the ruined ground to stand next to her.

'Shit' both grown women thought facing the consequences.

"Haruno! Uchiha!" Tsunade's voice thundered making every patient nearby need a fresh change of clothes.

"Mikoto?" Fugaku and plenty of Uchiha police officers stood behind her with shocked looks.

"There better be a good explanation for this" Tsunade said with a vein popping on her forehead.

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke yawned as another day arrived of their peculiar mission. He was careful to not wake his team as he moved out of the room where they had placed their camp. He hurried outside before calling through the radio he had been assigned to carry.

"Team 302 hawk, Sasuke Uchiha reporting, time 0645 hrs. After last night's discovery the others members of the team and I have secured the hidden facility and made sure there are no other hidden sites, over"

"You are early team hawk" returned a male voice through the radio "your report has been recorded. What are your plans for the day? Over"

"We will label, pack, and classify all that has been found as well as to look for clues as of where Orochimaru has gone to and what was his purpose here, over"

"Your actions accord to protocol, also according to protocol and direct orders of the Hokage another team specialized on the scientific field will be joining you by tomorrow early morning, over"

"How many, over" said Sasuke with a frown. He knew the protocol but he didn't like it.

"Team 1943" which meant four members "leading them will be Kumi Tsukyuga, over" the man in the radio had a humorous tone.

Sasuke wanted to curse. Kumi Tsukyuga might be a brilliant kunoichi but she was annoying too.

"Roger" said Sasuke "we will do all we can for now, over and out"

"Over and out"

Sasuke stood staring at the white sky. The wintery environment made him smile. It was the last week of the season. Maybe by the time he reached home spring would be at their door.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata shivered as she packed another dried piece of flesh in a box. She wasn't sure if it was human or not but all the same it was disgusting. The whole lab was disgusting. She wasn't afraid to show her feelings on her face.

"Repulsive!" she heard Ino shout before she placed another jar with organs into the scroll they would later seal. Sasuke placed a barcode sticker on the jar before scanning it and typing the information in a small computer. They took turns for such task but still Ino thought Sasuke should deal with the disgusting stuff.

Hinata knew her shivering wasn't from the cold. The cold was far away from where they stood. She was shivering because of the large containers with bodies inside. They were naked men and women with peaceful looks on their faces but the fact that some of them were missing body parts ruined it. The youngest was a boy with long black hair. He was about their age. After a thorough check they found that even though he was complete, he was still dead.

"Look at these" said Sasuke before the girls approached a desk that had been covered by jars containing eyes and things of the sort. Once those things were removed, files were found. The first one they picked was of the same young boy.

"He was a shinobi" said Ino who had little training in medical training "Tulip? Where is Tulip city?"

Sasuke and Hinata didn't know as well. Poor boy had died far away from home surely.

"Leave those to Kumi Tsukyuga and her team. They will understand them better than us" said Sasuke before the girls agreed.

Xxxxxxx

Ino couldn't rest. She kept her eyes on the floating body of the boy, more than anything his face. Tulip city… Tulip, where had she heard that before? Had her mother taught her about those flowers, no it was something else besides the flowers. There was story in the back of her mind. She was sure that there was more to it than a princess and a happy ending. It was different from the other stories her parents used to tell her when she was little. The boy, though dead, looked to her like a lost prince. His painful ending was the beginning of another story.

"Hello there" said Kumi as she came in with her team. Sasuke and Hinata were behind them. She didn't give time to Ino to say anything before she took the file from her fingers "let's see, age 17, extremely good with ninjutsu, so so with Taijutsu, and horrible genjutsu just like all those who come from Tulip"

"You know of Tulip?" asked Ino.

"Yeah" said Kumi "Interesting place though it hasn't showed up since you three were babies" and she said no more before her team started to analyze everything that was at their reach. The three young shinobi continued packing in deep silence. From time to time they would hear a gasp or a growl. Most came from the other two members of team 1943. Kumi didn't say much as she read the files by herself on a chair. Still they caught glance of her deep frown.

It was two days before they were done and moved out.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto stretched as he came out of the inn they were staying at for the last night of their mission. Even though Emi had thrown him suspicious glances he had kept Moe in his room. He welcomed them all to check on her whenever they wanted but none had bothered. Moe kept sleeping, sometimes blinking into consciousness before Naruto sedated her again. He hoped his sensei had a good answer to their dilemma. Anko having enough of his rancid smell sent him to bathe while she watched over Moe.

Naruto liked outside baths even though it was winter. The warm water felt great as he dipped in. Manabu was sitting cross in meditation. The man/boy had been very quiet since the capture of Moe. Naruto hoped that his lone capture hadn't bothered him. He had a great excuse of course; it was a secret technique which he wasn't allowed to show to anyone by order of his sensei. Of course they bought it though the burning marks he left on Moe worried them.

Manabu stopped his meditation and looked at the blond boy. His face was relaxed as if believing they would really leave it to rest like that. He knew what he had felt before finding them both. He had been able to trace the strange aura back to Naruto the moment they found him bandaging Moe's neck. He didn't have a scratch on him then. What kind of technique had he used?

After a good soak both boys returned to the inn to get their clothes. Naruto started to check all his equipment was complete when something poked at his mind. He checked his back pockets, the front pockets, all of his pockets and backpack before he felt Manabu's curious stare.

"I think I lost something" said Naruto before taking his backpack and raced to his room. Moe was awake and Anko was feeding her since she was still tied up.

"Why is she awake!" Naruto took a step back. Moe glared before she took another spoon into her mouth.

"It's been two days, she needs real food" said Anko "and she told me a few interesting things about her capture"

His glare could have scorched them both. Anko smiled coolly though most would have been shaking in her skin.

"I hope you know what you are doing with that power" she said before returning to feed Moe. Their prisoner continued to glare at Naruto the whole time.

"Don't worry about it" said Naruto before tossing Anko another syringe with sedative.

"You asshole" Moe said with clenched teeth before feeling a path on her head.

"He is just a stuck up Uzumaki, don't mind him"

Naruto stiffened at being described in such way. Still he had an important search to continue. He didn't care that the two kunoichis were staring at him. He flipped the room looking for the silver Obi.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Emi once she came into the room. By that time Moe had been put to sleep again.

"Don't know, don't care" said Anko seeing that the show was over. Naruto lay in the middle of the room panting "we will be leaving in twenty minutes" then she left.

Naruto sighed before sitting and scratching his head. He wondered if he would be able to go back and look for it on the other places where they camped.

"Did you lose something?" asked Emi keeping her smile out of his sight.

"Nothing important" but even he knew that it didn't look like that.

"What was it?" she asked wondering if he would tell her.

"Nothing important" he repeated before picking his backpack and carrying Moe on his shoulder "it wasn't important at all" but his fake smile and calm tone didn't trick Emi. The obi must have been extremely important. She almost felt bad about burning it.

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke arrived home. The good mood he had been carrying from the gate to home was gone was he met his father at the door. What happened next he would always remember as a blur; his father striking him all the way to the living room. Both of them using their Sharingans as things flew through the house. The shouts and curses that were uncalled for from both of them. The only part that he would remember as clear as if had happened seconds before was the way his fist molded into his father's gut. He carried his father to his room and covered him with blankets. He would remember brushing blood off his forehead as he faced the mirror in the bathroom.

He wanted to shout at his father some more as he packed his things. He remembered calling his friends, his eyes almost filled with tears when he found Naruto and Sakura were back in the city. He called Naruto but not Sakura.

"Could you help me clean up?" he knew he was a mess; his hair, face and clothes with stains of blood and other things.

"What…" but Naruto didn't dare continue. He simply shook his head before creating some shadow clones and bringing the place back together.

"Do you remember my grandfather's house?" Sasuke asked as Naruto and he brought his things down.

"Yes" said Naruto with a frown "won't your parents…"

"I don't know where mom is" said Sasuke "and father is sleeping upstairs"

"I am taking he didn't go to sleep on his own will" said Naruto with a nervous smile.

"But he will be up soon, so…" he shoved a box into the hands of a clone.

"I am not your servant" but still he carried the boxes to the old house. Sasuke's grandfather had passed away while he had been out of the city. Naruto felt bad finding about it like that. The old man had always treated him like another grandson. That night Naruto called his grandmother and told her she would spend the night with his friend. Michi wasn't happy about it, since she already knew what had happened between Sasuke and his father. However, because she didn't want the young Uchiha doing something stupid she let Naruto stay with him. She knew he would keep Sasuke from getting into more trouble.

"Completely gone!" Naruto threw his head back on the couch after he threw a can of beer into the trash bin "She won't forgive me!" he threw his arms into the air drunkly and melodramatically.

"Is it that big of a deal?" asked Sasuke tossing him another can.

Naruto was drunk but even so he was blushing "kind of"

Sasuke laughed before he evaded a flying sandal "ok, ok…" then he started laughing again. The next sandal did hit him.

Interesting enough the Uchiha didn't try to get vengeance for it. He simply fell on the carpet and laid there.

"Want me to call Sakura? You are in bad shape" Naruto said.

"No" said Sasuke in a cold tone "don't involve her in this"

Naruto sighed before continuing to drink. Both boys drank until they puked and fell asleep where they wanted.

Xxxxxxx

Sakura stretched as she woke up. She pulled a piece of paper that had stuck to her face. Her mother's desk was now in order. After checking in the patients Sakura went to buy a lunch from the market not far from there. She hurried to the Uchiha police station. She didn't care that she received hateful glares. She arrived to her mother's cell by following all the rules. She dared any of them to search the lunch with a murderous look.

"You didn't need to bring this. The food here can't be so bad" said Chika as she opened the lunch. Even she didn't eat so much when working.

"I can't trust that they will not put something in your food" said Sakura with a smile.

Chika frowned "you know I am pretty good at detecting poisons"

"Sorry" said Sakura with a blush. She had forgotten about that.

"How are things running?" asked Chika seeing her daughter fidget. How could she not having Mikoto Uchiha locked on the cell next to hers. Even though she wasn't the kind of person to care, she noticed the extra things on Mikoto's cells; like blankets, heaters, cushions, a set of tea and other things she was sure not other inmates were ever given.

Finally having something to do Sakura brought out of her bag several folder files. This was her mother's and hers passion.

"Ms. Mori was released today. Her back has healed and we sent a nurse to her home to help her regain muscular strength" said Sakura with a smile.

"Oh no" said Chika but still smiling "I wanted to be there to see her go home. She has been missing her ordinary life so much"

"She said that as soon as she was fit she would visit you" said Sakura before moving on to the next file "Aki's leg is better, we changed the cast this morning to a thinner one. The team came in today, they wanted to know if she is fit to go on a mission next week" She handed the x-rays and file to her mother.

"Of course she isn't" said Chika with a crooked smile "One month before she can take any missions. I don't care how good the Inuzuka are for tracking, if she forces that leg too much at this point she won't be going on any more missions for the rest of her life"

Sakura tried to keep her smile but it was falling.

"You almost let her go" she said coolly before her daughter hung her head in shame.

"I told her I would have to ask you first but if it had been up to me…"

"Don't let the energy of the Inuzuka trick you, they barely heal faster than the others" said Chika in a motherly voice.

"I still have a lot to learn" said Sakura.

"You are still young, but continue" said Chika.

Sakura continued to inform her mother of the patients' condition and wrote down her instructions. Harunos never stopped working even when they were sick, about to give birth, at home, or in jail. If they could they would also work when they slept. Finally Sakura finished with the files.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" asked Chika before Sakura threw her a curious look.

"Mother, you know I can take care of myself" and she said so with a confident smile before saying her goodbyes.

"That's how you let your kids go" said Chika with pride but some sadness remained in her since she wished her daughter depended more on her. The whole time Mikoto had been listening to them and envying them for the close bond they had yet Sakura could go on her own whenever she wanted. She was independent, smart, strong, and kind.

"Would you like to share some tea?" asked Mikoto before Chika saw the Uchiha's hand sticking out through the bars with a cup.

"Why not? Like I said, I am great at detecting poisons"

Xxxxxxx

Shikamaru told Choji and Ino, Ino told Tenten, Tenten told Lee and Neji, Neji told Hinata and Mina, Mina told her aunt Kumi, Kumi told Kakashi and finally finding Sasuke sleeping in his own barf Kakashi told him that his mother was in the local jail for picking a fight with Sakura's mother. Washing the best he could because he had a hangover, the Uchiha heir made it to the station. He ignored his father's glare before reaching his mother's cell. He found her chatting with Chika Haruno as if they were old friends.

"What a…"

"About time you came to see your mother boy!" Chika said with a glare.

"Eh…" Sasuke didn't know how to respond other than to hang his head in shame "Sorry" This made both women burst into laughter.

"Your father has told me you have decided to live on your own at your grandfather's house. Am I correct?" asked Mikoto.

Sasuke nodded, he had been expecting his father to refuse.

"I don't want you living by yourself" said Mikoto "but I trust you will be responsible enough not to betray the trust your father and I have in you"

Sasuke nodded numbly.

"And one more thing" said Chika with a calm tone.

"You are to rejoin the team with Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura Haruno" said Mikoto before her husband busted through the door.

"ABSOLUTLY NO!" and then froze under the glare of his wife and an angry Haruno "Why?" he tried to keep his macho posture but even his son could see him shaking.

"Your son comes in smelling of cheap alcohol, unbelievably he had no idea that I was here"

"No one told me" Sasuke glared at his father.

"Sakura Haruno has been coming here every day with a lunch for her mother, hospital reports and positive attitude. He could learn a lot from her" said Mikoto.

"I thought you got into a fight because you didn't want them close to each other" said Fugaku before covering his son's mouth.

"I was wrong about Sakura" said Mikoto "she is a responsible and serious young woman who has kept her temper every time Sasuke's name has been mentioned around here along with the name of another girl. She is over him and only sees him as a friend. She herself has told me several times"

Fugaku, as he held his son quiet, also felt how his spirit shattered and rebuilt itself.

'You have learned a lesson today my son. Women are cold and cruel' Fugaku thought before letting him go and fall on a chair. He could see something bubbling under his son's skin. The smallest thing could make it burst.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto waited for Sasuke outside before spotting Sakura. He waved before she smiled at him and went inside.

'I have the feeling this is about to get messy' he thought before feeling a strong hand grab him by his jacket.

Xxxxxxx

"Wha…what!" Sakura remained standing even after the shock. She kept a hand on her hip as she stared at Sasuke as if he was lower than bug.

"Now son…" Fugaku was trying to keep him from an early grave.

"No," said Sasuke with a smile that went from ear to ear but not in a very sane form "I want to see what's so great about this second rate kunoichi. Or are you scared Haruno?"

"Second rate" her fist became tight but her expression was calm "Why would I be Sasuke-kun? Any time you want is fine"

Their hearts were beating like those of gladiators, their faces red like those of who felt the brush of a deadly passion for the first time, sparks flew everywhere as their glares crashed.

"That won't be happening anytime soon" the whole group turned around to face the Hokage. Tsunade was frowning not happy to hear one of her students accept the challenge of one of the best young shinobi of the city.

"Hi" said Naruto still under Tsunade's grasp. He didn't look better than a cat caught picking on the hens.

"Sorry for interrupting your…whatever that was but no fighting will be allowed" Michi said coming to stand next to Tsunade. She didn't look happy.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke and Sakura were aligned next to each other like little soldiers before Naruto was released and scrambled to stand next to Sakura.

"Hai!"

"From now on you are back to being team 133 and that's an order"

"Now wait a minute…" Of course Fugaku was against the idea. He feared his son would develop feelings for the Haruno girl once again.

"I have made my decision" Tsunade said with a firm tone that shut him up.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto walked in the middle. Sasuke and Sakura kept glaring at each other every time they had the chance. After their team was reunited to lighten the mood he had invited to eat at Ichiraku. He thought his plan didn't work until he felt a light push from Sasuke

"I forgot, have you gone to see her?"

Naruto stiffened "well, you know is kind of hard…"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Sakura who was at his other side "don't tell me you already have a girlfriend!" she didn't think he was bad looking but he had only been back for a few days.

"Stay out of it" said Sasuke with a glare "don't tell her a thing Naruto, she will just ruin it"

"You are the one talking! With what you said people will get suspicious"

"See, she is already talking!"

"Only because you are speaking!"

"Because you won't shut up"

"That's enough!" Naruto slammed his hands on the table before a metal spoon hit him on the head.

"Keep it down" the chef said glaring at the three of them "tell her already"

"So who is she?" asked Sakura with a curious tone.

Naruto sweated as she was scooted inches close to him waiting for his confession.

"Hinata" Sasuke whispered on the other side of Naruto before jumping over the almost shouting Sakura.

"Mhhp…Thupst…Iiiata!"

"Out!" the chef shouted before Naruto paid and they left.

"Hinata! As Hinata Hyuuga!" Sakura shook Naruto like a rag doll once they had made it to Sasuke's new home. They couldn't think of any other safer place to go.

"Yes…yes" said Sasuke tiredly as he sat on the couch. Sakura released Naruto who hit the ground not too gracefully.

"Wha….How!" then she narrowed her eyes to the blond "don't tell me just because she turned out well…"

"Of course not!" Naruto said dragging his body to sit against the wall.

"It seems they were at it before he left for training" Sasuke once again said what the blond wouldn't. In the future he would appreciate it when Sakura didn't smack him so much around to get her answers.

"Nooo way" she said falling on a chair "wait! That was just after the 'special event' thing'"

"They got caught" said Sasuke "but …" and Sasuke told her everything while Naruto kept wondering what he should do.

"So you are going to see her soon?" asked Sakura.

When Naruto lifted his head and they saw the tears accumulating in his pathetic expression. They knew that he was an idiot in love.


	35. Caught

NL: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 35: Caught

Sakura landed another hit on Naruto's head once he had explained the problem.

"You know Hinata is the forgiving kind, don't you?" she said with a bored expression

Still Naruto couldn't voice his affliction at having failed her.

He always tried his best, how could he have messed up for the girl he loved?

'Love? Do I really…' he knew he was blushing by the curious stares he was receiving from his friends.

"It feels wrong to go empty handed, right?" Sakura said with a kind smile.

Naruto looked up at her with puppy eyes before attaching to her leg "Oh Sakura-chan I knew you would understand!"

"Let go of me you idiot, before I…" she didn't need to finish before he was sitting against the wall. She sighed seeing he was hopeless "get her a present to make up for it, a new obi or something better"

"A present, that's the best you could come up with?" Sasuke said teasingly.

"Better than anything you have come up today" said Sakura before their glares crashed once again.

"But what kind of present should I get her?" Naruto said to himself as he scratched his head.

"Something fancy" Sasuke pushed Sakura aside and said to the blond "girls are suckers for fancy things"

"You idiot" Sakura pushed Sasuke aside before kneeling before Naruto "Hinata is a very good girl, I am sure it doesn't need to be fancy but something the two of you can relate to"

Naruto thought they were both right. Hinata belonged to an important clan, she would be used to good things but that wouldn't be enough. The obi she had given him was expensive but also meant as something that tied them closer together.

"You better get moving the shops will be closing soon" said Sakura before Naruto stood up. He wanted to take his time with finding the best present but before he could object Sakura said in a stern voice "She will find out soon that you are back in the city and she will want to know why you haven't gone seen her"

"But how will I give it to her?"

"Leave that to me" Sakura said with a smile. Behind her Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto visited every shop he found open. He thought about giving her a stuff animal but he thought she wasn't so childish. He thought about giving her a new Kimono and Obi but when he was asked for her size he had to say he had no idea. He couldn't even start to describe her without blushing. He thought about getting her a necklace but her family would notice it at once and ask her where she got it. It was finally when he heard a little tune that he found the right one.

"How much for it!"

The lady that owned the shop looked at the boy. He looked desperate. Now she being a business woman knew that she could take advantage of this. She smiled kindly at him before telling him the price. The boy shook a little before he brought his wallet out. It was a cute wallet shaped like a frog, which was enough to break her business smile.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" she asked with a more sincere smile.

Naruto blushed before nodding.

"Do you really think she will like something like this?" she knew it was a cute present but most girls his age preferred other kind of things, usually pink.

"She is very special…" and she is not like any other girl, and she deserved the best, and all the things she heard her husband say to her father when he asked for her hand in marriage.

"If she is so special then I will give you a fifty percent off" she said before Naruto broke into tears "now, now no need for that. Would you like it wrapped?"

Xxxxxxx

Hinata knew something was up the moment Sakura showed up at her house. Her parents knew well that she was a student of the Hokage and her reputation high among her profession. It was no trouble to get her out for a night of shopping. She didn't question Sakura until they were quite far from her district.

"Naruto wants to see you" she said in a soft tone "I can't believe you two…well I do believe it since you always got along"

"He told you" Hinata didn't know how to feel about that.

"Against his will" Sakura clarified seeing her worried look "both Sasuke and I made him tell us. But you can trust us, we won't tell. We know well what kind of troubles can fall on you if word gets out"

"You are no longer tied to the Uzumaki" Hinata said in a soft tone. Once she had returned from her mission she found the law they helped put together had gone through with no problem.

"I know, thanks about that" said Sakura knowing it was their doing "but is not fair that everyone doesn't get the same right"

"It's the path we have chosen to stick with" said Hinata softly but Sakura could feel her pride behind it. She guessed Sasuke was also proud to the point to forget what they were once.

"He is around here" Sakura said once they arrived to the down-side of the city. She knew no much surveillance was given around there and would be perfect for them to meet "do you see him?" but when she received no answer she knew they were already gone. Spotting Sasuke on a roof not far she knew that he had found them.

"Hey" she said lying next to him to spy on the love birds. They were hidden on an alley with only one light bulb shinning over them giving off pale light yellow light.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata closed her eyes as he embraced her.

"They are so cute" Sakura couldn't help her blush when she saw Naruto kiss the top of Hinata's head before embracing her with more strength to his body.

"Hinata I missed you so much" she smelled of apple blossoms. It reminded him of the first time he held her like this. He felt his mouth water as she lifted her face so she was facing him. Both of them were trembling but neither knew if it was the feeling of danger or love.

"Kiss her already" Sasuke and Sakura jumped back when they noticed two other shinobi spying on the couple.

"Shh" Kakashi covered Kumi's mouth "don't ruin it"

The younger shinobi looked at each other before deciding that they were no threat to Naruto and Hinata. They went back to watching.

"Hinata," the boy fell on her knees. The watching shinobi turned every shade of red as they thought of what he was about to do. They were such perverts.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was confused.

"I am sorry" he placed his head on the ground "I lost the obi during the mission, please forgive me"

Hinata tried not to laugh, because along with that feeling she was happy. She helped him to get up on his feet again.

"Naruto-kun, there is nothing to forgive" she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

Naruto almost lost his footing and that would have ended badly. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his soul and heart into the kiss.

"Always come back to me" she said in a moment that their kiss broke to resume again.

He wanted to always be there for her. He took her cheeks between his hands and caressed her beautiful skin "I will always come back" and in the back of his mind he took possession over her. She belonged to him and he would just come back from the dead so that no one ever touched her but him.

Hinata whimpered as he kissed her with force, spreading her lips before teasing her with his tongue. She found herself answering with her own tongue before an explosion made both jump back.

"Oh my" Kakashi said as they looked at the skies. A shout was heard far away before others joined it. Soon it was clear what had happened.

"It's over" said Sakura standing not caring if she was spotted.

"THE WAR IS OVER!" they heard the shouts run through the city.

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the alley kind of dizzy. They watched the fireworks with hopeful expressions. The war was over. Realizing he had completely forgotten, Naruto went back to the alley leaving Hinata watching the fireworks.

When he returned he handed her a rectangular present. Hinata looked at his boyish smile.

"I wanted to give you something, since I lost something of yours" Naruto said before with much more calm she leaned and kissed his cheek. As people started to fill the streets with song and celebration Hinata unwrapped her gift. It was a wooden box with leafs sculpted into it and light green and blue crystals incrusted. When she opened it she gasped. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. A little frog ballerina danced on a blue plate with small carvings of waves. It was a jewelry box. Naruto knew she didn't usually wear such things but he remembered the first gift he ever gave her, a little frog. She still kept frogs in her home's pond as pets. He never realized how much they meant to her until he recalled how worried she was when he fell into that very same pond the day Mina punched him. She had run to save the tadpoles.

"Ahh!" they heard screams before spotting Sakura and Sasuke running away jumping from roof to roof. Naruto paled as Hinata when they spotted Kakashi and Kumi French kissing on a roof.

"My eyes!" Naruto ran and dragged the petrified Hinata with him.

Xxxxxxx

The war was over. The fireworks kept going and going and the park soon was filled with couples and blankets to watch it. Naruto and Hinata sat together among the branches of a tree kissing and sometimes peeking at the beautiful lights.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata took off her jacket before he did the same. His hands ran up and down her back massaging little spots that made her melt into his body. Hinata felt her body lighten as he placed a kiss on her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair before she removed his headband. She had free rein to pull him closer to him. His hot breath brushed her like hot water before a warm tongue along her jaw had her shaking. His face had a tint of red as hers which increased when she pulled his shirt off, he was perfect. Hinata ran her hands along his chest seeing how much it had changed. There were plenty of new hard tan muscles which flinched at her touch.

He shook as her fingers made patters through his skin. He felt her hands on his back as she embraced him. Her lips connected with his almost making him fall from the branch.

Hinata ran her fingers through familiar lines and some new ones of his back. She could feel her heart against his as he pushed her back with his own body. He had her legs around him and her back against the tree trunk. His lips covered the curve of her neck giving light kissed up until reaching her ear.

'Kami…' Hinata was invaded by new feelings as he pressed their lower bodies even more.

"Hinata I want to make you happy" he whispered on her ear before tracing kisses to her jaw and then her lips.

'I also want to make you happy' what he was making her feel didn't let the words come out of her lips. Her legs tightened around him before his face contorted with an expression she had seen three years ago. It was the same expression he had when they had stopped three years ago. Back then it had seemed to her that he was about to cry; now she saw that he was holding back. His eyes were tightly shut as he grinded his teeth.

She expected him to pull away and say that they should be more careful. Instead, he slammed his body and lips against hers. Hinata gasped as his teeth took hold of her lip and his fingers dug to her hips keeping her still. He was shaking so hard trying to hold back.

"It's okay," she said once he had released her lip. His eyes were shinning as he opened them before his lips touched hers as softly as a petal.

"We should get home, it's getting kind of late" he said pulling back.

Hinata realized the fireworks were over and those who remained in the park were really few, mostly couples who hid under their blankets. Knowing that it was better to part there so no one would see them together they kissed one more time as a good bye.

When she arrived home she could hear celebration still going on inside. She was careful slipping into her room before setting her present on her nightstand. Still wearing the same clothing of the day and a much newer smile she fell sleep over the covers.

Xxxxxxx

"Where have you been!" Michi dragged her grandson inside the house even before he could take his shoes off.

"He was with a girl!" someone shouted noticing how his clothes looked wrinkled and lips swollen.

"Naruto?" Michi asked her frowning grandson.

"I wasn't" he said before stepping into the room ignoring the leaders, and representatives of his clan. He went straight to his room.

"If he was" Jiraiya said next to Michi "you better leave it alone for now. We don't need rumors running around the clan at this moment"

Michi looked at Jiraiya curiously before he let her to the kitchen. No one else was present as she decided to ask "did you get anything out of Moe?"

"Not a single thing" said Jiraiya with a frown "I asked the Tsukyuga and some of the best interrogation experts but nothing. She didn't even know her name until Naruto and the others found her"

"How could she not remember?" Michi glared at the wall.

"Kumi said it was some type of mind altering jutsu, but with her joining that new team the responsibility to break it has fallen to Mina"

"That child?"

"She is pretty good" said Jiraiya "and she has already been able to get some of the stuff Moe remembers from when she first gained consciousness in her state"

"Alright, but I want you to keep a close eye on the procedure" said Michi before walking back to the celebration.

"Amnesia?" Naruto asked from the upstairs entrance to the kitchen. No wonder she had said she did nothing so stubbornly.

"Kind of" said Jiraiya "but that's not what worries me the most" Naruto stood quiet waiting for the bad news "she has another pair of eyes"

"What?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Did you check her hands?"

He felt as if a piece of ice had started to grow inside him.

"Took some time to seal those but I have to admit Orochimaru is an incredible madman" Jiraiya said before walking out the back door.

Naruto who had come at first for a snack sat on the steps. The sound of the celebration going on a room away became absurd as he went through all he knew about seals and the Chikirigan. It didn't make any sense yet his sensei had not seemed as perturbed as how he felt. With an empty stomach he climbed up back to his room and got ready to sleep. It couldn't be so bad now that the war was over, he thought before thoughts of Hinata started to cross his mind. It took a while to find slumber.

Xxxxxxx

"Traitor!"

He woke up as his body was thrown into the ground. His hand reached at once for the kunai he kept hidden with him but found nothing. The sunrise was dark with the smog created by the fireworks from the night before but still he could see plenty of blond heads and blue eyes glaring at him. He realized he was just outside the entrance of his family's house before moving his head evading a rock.

"What the hell!" he stood up fast before sensing several Chikirigans being activated "what are you doing?" he glared at them wondering if he would get to use the shield the demon's chakra had given hm.

"That's what we would like to know" he recognized Manabu's voice at once before he caught a paper ball.

"…" Naruto frowned as he unwrinkled it and stared at himself receiving a kiss on the cheek from Hinata. Just above the picture the word 'TRAITOR' was written. He lifted an eyebrow in question as if he was mocking them but in reality he was thinking of an excuse.

"Hahahahahahahahahah!" he laughed loudly before turning the piece of paper into a ball and throwing it into the ground.

"What's so funny" Manabu was really starting to hate him

"I don't expect you to understand" said Naruto with a cynical smile "but unlike you, I have friends outside this clan and one of them is Hinata Hyuuga"

"I think you two were being way too friendly" said Manabu.

"A kiss on the cheek?" Naruto threw his head back and laughed some more "Please, next thing you will say is that I am in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha just because I spent a night in his house" he turned pale at his own words. He knew that by the look many of the female members of his clan gave him that they actually wished for it and to videotape it as well.

"That's enough!" The crowd surrounding him parted before his grandmother was revealed "Naruto, where were you last night?"

Naruto sighed "You want it from the beginning or just last night?"

"From the beginning"

"When I left to train with Jiraiya, even before that I was good friends with Hinata Hyuuga. I left without a word to her and I felt bad about it and even more when she told me she had been worried about me. I admit I am happy to be friends with her and that friendship came back as we worked on the law for the clans. She and I agreed on most of the points made on that law. Since I felt bad about worrying her I got her a present. I didn't really want anyone to misunderstand it so I gave it to her in secret and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before she went back to her business" then he blushed but also glared at whoever fell his gaze "then I went to see a girl, but she is none of your business"

It was Manabu's turn to smile "We will see about that when we hear her side of the story"

"Go get washed Naruto, your guest will be arriving soon" said Michi to his grandson before he marched inside.

He could sense the Chikirigans of at least twenty Uzumaki. He had no way to warn Hinata or escape. His bedroom was his holding cell until the judgment came. Hinata, oh into what mess he had brought her. A little idea struck his mind and his face paled. If they ran away from the city…the country, would it be so bad? Before he could make up his mind he was dragged downstairs to welcome her.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata was at his door with a small basket.

"Hinata-sama" Naruto bowed before leading her to the tea room. His grandmother was there preparing tea.

"Good morning Hinata-sama" said Michi with a smile inviting her to sit "isn't wonderful, the war ending and having a breath of peace for once"

Hinata's smile was sincere as she gave a small nod before her eyes traveled to Naruto who was still standing.

"Naruto-kun, won't you be joining us?" she saw him smile

"Sorry, it's just odd. All of our lives we have lived with war, for it to be over…" he sat straighter when a little thought scurried into his lips "…my parents met because of the war"

"Naruto!" Michi raised her voice making ripples in the tea. He could see the color rise from her neck up "don't speak so ill of your father, he was lucky to have met someone at all in such times and with his schedule"

"How did your parents meet Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked before Michi could close the topic.

Naruto stared at his grandmother before she sighed and let him go on "My mother was an ambassador to her city and at the time my father was at charge of escorting her since she was from a branch of our clan"

"A very old branch, nothing but the name of it remains Uzumaki" said Michi with a cold tone "No Chikirigan, no traditional skills, nothing"

"Oh" Hinata didn't believe Michi could show so much loathe to those who she should be calling family.

"But what have you brought there Hinata?" Said Michi spotting the basket Hinata kept to her side.

"Oh yes!" she said with a light red tint of her cheeks before giving it Naruto "thank you Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked at the basket before smiling "Sango-sama baked these?" he said taking a piece of bread out "grandma have you ever tried Sango-sama's Melonpan?"

"Melonpan?"

"I remember Hinata-sama's mother always had a batch ready when we were children, though it never tasted like melon at all"

"It's called like that because of the shape" said Hinata with a smile "and it wasn't mother the one to cook these ones"

"…" Naruto looked at the piece of bread.

"I want to thank you like this Naruto-kun" said Hinata lowering her head "for the present you gave me yesterday, and retaining our friendship"

"Hinata…"

"I am very thankful to have your friendship" said Hinata lifting her head before smiling at them "please try them"

Naruto didn't waste a second more and bit into it before his face lifted with a glow "it actually tastes like melon!"

Hinata laughed softly while Michi was still chewing "It's the first time I try baking it; I thought it would be a nice touch"

"It definitely is" said Michi before passing her a cup of tea.

Naruto didn't know what had made Hinata bake the Melonpan or say what she said but thanks to that they were safe. She commented on all the offers she got when shopping with Sakura the night before. They actually got to talk about their childhood times which reinforced their image as 'friends only'

"Well, if you excuse me there is a lost to do for the day" Michi said with a kind look to Hinata. She knew she had been right all along; her grandson was incapable of betraying the clan. Once outside she gave off a confident smile before ordering for all surveillance to be cut from them. She didn't want to risk the alliance the Uzumaki and Hyuuga might form in the close future. If Hinata noticed that they were being observed she might be offended.

Xxxxxxx

"It has the same scent" Emi told Manabu with a smile, "it's her"

"I know" said Manabu "we just need proof"

Xxxxxxx

"You sensed it earlier, didn't you?" Kumi asked her niece as they sat on the yard of their home.

"Hai" Mina nodded with eyes closed.

Kumi smiled looking down on her "you got some talent for manipulation"

"I am still not as good as him" said Mina opening her eyes slowly "or Neji"

"I don't mind you being as good the Hyuuga but don't be like him, that I beg you Mina"

"Aunt Kumi" Mina said lifting her head but she couldn't catch sight of her aunt's eyes "what are you hiding from me?"

But she didn't answer. The moment Mina blinked her aunt was gone.

Xxxxxx

NL: Please review


	36. Tsukyuga Harmony

NL: I don't own Naruto. One of my favorite Original Character is Mina. Sadly I have her suffer plenty. I had originally named this chapter Break Out.

Chapter 36: Tsukyuga Harmony

Mina was well known for her skill at extracting information. No one put into question what she did in the interrogation chambers, not even when screams were heard. Though it was odd not to hear them when she was working, this was one of those times. Jiraiya had been worried because he knew her methods. Even though Moe was a traitor she was still his granddaughter and the love he once felt for her had left some traces. He watched from the observation glass as Mina sat before her with calm smile.

Moe who had lost all memory stared at her boringly. She had no idea Mina could read her thoughts by just looking at her eyes. She called Mina every kind of name in her mind but the Tsukyuga didn't even flinch. She had seen worst, Jiraiya was sure.

"Have you remembered anything else?" asked Mina but Moe remained quiet.

'Shut the fuck up already you stupid bitch, I already told you all I remember'

"Do you remember anyone from the pictures I showed you?" but again there was no audible answer.

'Fuck no! They were almost all old people. The guys were kind of cute but not enough for me to remember them'

"Do you remember your grandfather?" Mina said showing her the picture.

"Is he dead?" Moe didn't remember him 'did I kill him?' she wondered in her mind.

"He is still alive and not far from here" Mina said with a knowing smile.

Jiraiya who was behind the glass sighed.

"So" 'he is like that blond, I bet' Moe didn't care for her family, for what she understood she had left that city because she hated them "I don't remember him"

"I know you think you have recently met him but do you remember these two?" Mina asked showing her the pictures of Naruto and Hinata.

"I don't remember any of them from before" said Moe "but the moment I met that guy I disliked him"

Mina smiled "that's understandable, I don't like him either though he is ok"

"Why do you dislike him?" Moe asked curious.

"I am the one making the questions here" said Mina in a calm tone.

"Just tell me one thing" but Mina had already read the question in her mind so she nodded to go on, she felt like answering "who is the girl?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga" and then she saw Moe's body tense.

Xxxxxxx

"Oh Kumi!" Michi hurried to catch up with the waiting Tsukyuga.

"Ah, that's interesting" Kumi said after getting a glance of Michi's eyes "I knew I sensed some strong emotions from your clan this morning"

"Talking to you is never fun" said Michi "you usually know all that happens here before one gets to tell you"

"That's my job Michi-sama" she gave a curious stare at Michi "another job I have is to investigate our links to other organizations"

"By that you mean?"

"I just find it odd that Kushina's memory is reemerging in your grandson and at the same time a shinobi from her city appears dead in one of Orochimaru's laboratories" she saw the old woman stop on her tracks "it could be a coincidence but still I wonder what was a shinobi from Tulip city doing back here when they had decided to cut themselves from the war so many years ago"

"Tulip city, eh?" Michi smiled "I guess they should be coming back soon then"

"Maybe, still for the purpose of that young shinobi to be here…"

"A spy, a scout, they need a way to know of the status of the war. It won't be long before they…"

"Before they try to take him back?" Kumi asked before chills covered her skin. She gave a step back from Michi "no need to get so mad"

"Actually I am thankful for the warning" said Michi before she continued to walk "and he was never theirs, he is my grandson and the clan's future"

'That's all from your point of view' Kumi thought before deciding to look for her old friend Iruka. He was after all her acolyte.

"I am rethinking about this job" said Iruka after listening to all that Kumi had discovered "why don't you ask Kakashi instead?"

"Because he is at much risk of death as me" said Kumi with a sigh "c'mon Iruka, for old times' sake"

"Fine, fine…but I just think Kakashi would be a better choice"

"You think?" she smiled "don't you think I tried?" he stared at her with eyes wide "he ended up following me and sticking his nose where he shouldn't, you are better at this than him"

Iruka stared at Kumi and the light blush on her face. It couldn't be…could it? His lips were dry when she turned her head to him and glared.

"Could you keep your suspicions a secret as well?" she asked before he nodded slowly. She departed before he could muster the courage to ask her.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto stopped on his way to take Hinata back home.

"We should keep going" she said in a soft tone.

"How did you know?" he asked

"Mina" Hinata said with a smile "she showed up early morning and told me she sensed something going on with your clan. She asked me if something odd had happened yesterday…"

"You told her" but he wasn't mad.

"I had to" she saw lowering her eyes "she told me to buy some time while she went to investigate the situation" she tilted her head to look at the now empty basket " when she came back she told me the story that was going on around your clan, the one you told them. It's not as good as an expensive musical box but…"

"I think they bought it" said Naruto with a smile and placing an around her shoulder before kissing her cheek.

"Naruto-kun!" she jumped back before checking if someone had seen them.

"Sorry" he scratched his head "I loved the Melonpan" his smile spread when he saw her blush.

The moment he returned home he saw everyone evade him. He didn't know if they felt guilty for accusing him or were still suspicious. He paid them no mind as he went to his room.

"Naruto-sama" he turned his head to a man standing by the phone "you have a call"

"Thanks" said Naruto taking the phone.

"Oh Naruto-sama, how are you this morning?" he heard the mocking voice of his friend.

"Sasuke teme, what you want"

"I thought we should do some training since we are a team again"

"You want me to call Sakura"

"Yes"

"Where do we meet?"

"I reserved a training ground on the north side; just wait for me at the bus station" Naruto heard his friend chuckle "so how did it go with…"

"That's none of your business!" he slammed the phone before spotting several heads spying from the stairs "I know you are there!" it took one second before the area was clear of Uzumaki. He called Sakura who through many groans and curses accepted the schedule the Uchiha had set.

Naruto marched to his room before getting ready. It was as he was about to leave when he spotted the same pamphlet that had been spread around the clan attached to the back of his door. He wondered who would dare to put it there as he stared at the picture. He had to admit, it was a good one. With a sigh be folded it before placing it in his pocket. He would find who did it and make that person pay.

Xxxxxxx

Neji didn't even flinch when her fist connected with his face. Mina was really something to be feared when she was angry but the fact that she had other business besides tormenting her lover made her weak. She glared at him seeing all the truth display in his thoughts. He had followed Hinata last night and spied on her with the Byakugan. He knew of what they did in the alley, it took him a moment to get a camera and reach them but by then they had come out to watch the fireworks. The photo that he did get to take was gold, even more when he saw the face of the first Uzumaki who found it. He guessed he didn't like Naruto too much for soon the photo was sent to be made into a posters and placed all over their grounds.

Mina saw his glee at such act. When she woke up that morning it was at the presence of so much anger and rage. It was easy for her to detect the origin. Her thoughts flew to Hinata and Naruto at once. She had raced to Hinata and stood on her window before telling her that something was wrong with the Uzumaki. Though their friendship had become more like a rivalry those days she listened and believed her. She watched from afar as Hinata was invited over the Uzumaki household with the invite of Naruto. It was all a lie but to get a better idea of what had happened she infiltrated. It was easy to see the problem as the pamphlets were taken off. She soon caught sight of Naruto through his bedroom window. She caught the lie he told them before rushing to Hinata and telling her.

By the time she had been able to return home, there were other responsibilities to take care of. Those responsibilities were what took her to the Hyuuga household once again and finding Neji was the responsible for her restless morning activities.

Hinata was curious as her cousin led Mina to her in the back yard. Mina glared at Neji before he left them alone.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Hinata

"Your cousin is being an ass" said Mina before sitting on the muddy ground. Hinata didn't know what to do as there was nowhere to sit "Just sit Hinata, it feels better than how it looks"

Hinata sat cringing at feeling the wet ground seep into her clothing.

"Moe is in the city" Mina said "she was captured by Naruto and others of his clan a few days ago. She had no memory going farther than two months ago. I am at charge of interrogating her and when I mentioned your name something happened" Mina dug her sharp nails into the ground "she remembered everything in a second and then fainted. A second isn't enough for me to get her purpose but…"

"Why my name?" Hinata interrupted

Mina closed her eyes trying to recall all she was able to see in Moe's mind "the plan was for her to get captured and besides than I don't know much"

"Naruto-kun is the target" said Hinata "don't tell him about it"

"Sorry, but I got no saying on that" Mina said "Jiraiya was present so maybe there isn't much for hi…"

"He is the target Mina, he despises her and soon as he hears that my name was mentioned he will get involved" Hinata clenched her hands into fists.

"Maybe" said Mina "it's not always like we think"

"Where is he?"

"I am not radar Hinata, unless his emotions are strong I can't tell" Mina said standing "anyways, I got a small break before getting back to it. I will keep you informed" before she left she landed another hit on her secret boyfriend.

Xxxxxxx

"Ino, what are you up to?" her father came in wondering why his daughter wasn't out like she usually was when she had a day off.

"Papa, is it true?" said Ino showing him the book she had been reading. It was among her mother's collection.

Inoichi stared in wonder as he took the book from her and sat on a chair across from her "your mother didn't take much with her when she moved with me"

"Why?"

"The war, the pain of having to see her family maybe for the last time, a lot of things"

"So Tulip city really…"

"It's real as Konoha, Suna, or any other nation and its cities" Inoichi said with a smile "a magical place? No but a lot of fairy tales come from it"

"Tulip city" Ino said looking at the book "I wonder if it will ever return"

Xxxxxxx

Spring came with a calming tone at every door. The life in the city seemed to slow as soon as the war was over. Missions were cut to the point where shinobi didn't know what to do with their free time. Training became the refugee for many. Others took into a more ordinary life.

Naruto sat on one of the dojos of his clan giving instruction to some of the younger members of his clan on Taijutsu. They were all around the age of 7 or 8. He didn't do much but call on some when their stance was wrong or a tip to help them improve. All members of his clan had to do this kind of job since they didn't send their young to the Academy. He thought it was stupid to not send them. If they only knew those of their clan, it might make it hard for them to work with other shinobis. He stood up before walking around and standing behind one boy and placing a hand on his neck.

"Concentrate on your training, the Chikirigan will awaken when the right time comes" as his hand left the boy's neck the boy started to shake.

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. He bet a lot of those children were told to behave or he would be coming at night to seal them like he sealed Moe. He took a deep breath and tried to erase her from his thoughts. His sensei told him a few weeks ago that she had gone unconscious. He didn't go into detail but instead told him to leave it to him. The blond wondered if his sensei still had a soft spot for her. He couldn't really blame him, since Moe was his granddaughter.

When the lesson was over the children rushed out as if Naruto had started to pull them into a sack.

"Hello Naruto-sama" Emi said at the door of the dojo with another group of students. They seemed to be about 11 or 12 years old.

"Emi-san, nice to see you again" said Naruto with a smile "how have you been?"

"Well enough, I think, even though I don't have a boyfriend" said Emi before receiving the glares from the children. The boys wondered if she had lost her mind, looking for a relationship with the most dangerous person to an Uzumaki. The girls wanted to kick her out already so that Naruto could notice how well they were developing.

"I am sorry about that" said Naruto with a nervous smile, "well, we better get started"

"Would you mind if I stay to watch?" Emi pouted but before Naruto got to refuse she was being pulled out by Manabu "Hey!"

"You got another group to tutor" said Manabu before sending a curt nod to Naruto. Shouting and cursing Emi was taken to her class leaving Naruto's class in giggles and snorts.

"FUDO-SHIN!" Naruto said in a loud voice before the children scrambled to align "Fudo-shin!" he repeated before the children shouted in chorus

"Immovable mind!"

"Kamae!" Naruto said loudly before they took position by spreading their legs, keeping one farther back and their arms protecting their centers and faces.

"You will be becoming shinobi in a short time and have reached an approvable level in Taijutsu. This last year of your basic training will consist on the usage of an important Ninjutsu and other Taijutsu techniques" He went to the small desk set in the dojo before graving a list and calling for attendance. There were a total of thirty students all who looked at him without emotion. They were all ready to start being shinobi. After a quick check of the instructions he was given he guided them to the edge of the woods inside their clan's territory.

"This is stupid" he heard someone say in the back "the Chikirigan is the only technique we need to concentrate in this year and he doesn't even have it"

"I will be teaching you're the Shadow clone and how to use it to its best potential" Naruto ignored that child and continued

He had their attention at once before showing them the signs and performing it perfectly.

"My dad already taught me how to do it"

"Mine too"

"This is stupid"

"Hey Naruto, are you going to let them go like that?" asked Sasuke sitting in a branch just above said children.

"I don't really care for what they have to say" Naruto said in a clear voice "if they don't perform as expected I will simply set them back another year"

At once they all became quiet.

"Shouldn't you be doing something Uchiha related?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you hear? Crime went down thirty percent"

"They want to sit you on a desk filling paper work, right?"

"Even worst" Sasuke said.

"Public appearances" Naruto said before Sasuke nodded "after this I got time to train"

"Good, I will get Sakura" said Sasuke jumping off the branch.

"Sure you don't want me to call her?"

"I will do it. I know you got a girl you prefer to call" he said before evading a kunai "I know, I know, mind your own business" then he was gone

"Uchiha trash" Naruto muttered before setting his eyes on the children "get in groups of three"

Those past weeks had been great. Every other night when there were no missions he and Hinata would sneak to the park, sit in a bench to talk and sometimes leave their whole bodies to do the talking. Other times they met on special events or when hanging with their friends. At such times they were just happy to be next to each other. Naruto cursed as his mind wondered to places the children he was teaching weren't ready for. He sent them to practice their moves with the shadow clones as he sat on a fallen log. He ran a hand through his hair. Night wasn't anywhere near nor did he have an excuse to go to the Hyuuga district. He couldn't risk just taking off. They still hadn't found who spread their picture through the Uzumaki clan.

"How many clones can you create?" he heard one group nearby.

"Seven and you?"

"Eight, I think"

"Don't waste your chakra trying to find out, just do the exercises" Naruto said loudly before they continued. He wasn't cut out to be a teacher but he knew who was. However, he was sure Sakura wanted to learn more before taking any students.

Xxxxxxx

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she saw the Uchiha come into the building. She knew what was coming and wished for an excuse but she had none. Yes, they got along way better but sometimes he just tired her. She lost count of how many times training turned into a competition between them leaving Naruto as the referee. It was fun to beat the Uchiha but not as productive as improving their teamwork. Those last weeks they had received C and a few B missions but none showed easy when they couldn't agree on a plan. Of course the boys wanted to kick butt, but they usually forgot the social parts in which they dealt with the costumers and such. She had to guess that they had plenty of that behavior at home but still it was no excuse to leave it all to her during missions.

"You got time for training later?" he said giving her a bored tone. He had gotten over the idea that his mother thought Sakura a better shinobi than him. Since he started living by himself the opinion his parents had on him became less audible.

"Yeah, in an hour I will be off" she said looking at her clipboard.

With a nod he turned around and left. She proceeded to her next patient. The name seemed familiar as she read the file. When she came into the room she froze before sighing. Ino was all over Sai.

"There was a nurse here, wasn't there?"

"Yeah" said Ino getting off the smiling Sai "But I told her I could take care of him"

"You have almost no training in medical jutsu Ino" Sakura said before she started running a physical test.

"Actually I thought I could use this as practice since I will be beginning medical training tomorrow" she said with a smile.

"That's good" said Sai "I think you would make a great nurse" he still had lipstick all over his face.

"You don't get to talk, sit up" Sakura said before checking his eyes and mouth "it seems the poison's aftereffects are gone. Just two more days of rest before you can go"

"In what kind of mission were you?" asked Ino as Sakura continued with the check.

"Classified" he said before seeing Ino blush.

"That's so cool" Ino said while Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew Ino got plenty of those during the war.

"I will be going now" said Sakura at the door "don't exhaust him Ino. He needs to rest" Ino simply giggled before eyeing Sai like piece of first class meat.

Sakura went to the locker rooms to change to her regular clothing. There were nurses and other medical staff but all kept clear from her.

"Hi Sakura" someone said opening the locker next to hers.

"Shizune-senpai" Sakura said with a smile "are you taking a turn today?" she knew the woman was usually following the Hokage's orders.

"Tsunade-sama wants to operate on a few patients herself and asked me to help her"

"You are lucky to get to see her at work" said Sakura she put her bag over her shoulder. She met once or twice with her in a week and only received instructions for exercises and books that she had to read.

"You got an important task as well" said Shizune with a smile.

"And scary too" Sakura said before waving good bye.

The sky was clear blue as she passed a few buildings before going into an alley and then through a dark door. Konoha's underground interrogation chambers were well known for their effectiveness but most of all because of its secrecy. She moved easily through the halls and screams of captive enemies until reaching a room where a bed laid with a girl about her age. She recognized Moe the moment she was called to become her medic. The Uzumaki girl had been under severe malnutrition and illnesses that she had caught during her living in the wild.

The burns on her neck and other parts of her body were gone and the color of her skin looked more living than dead after a few weeks. She was fuller letting her hair shine silvery white. Sakura remembered when she met Moe. She had thought they could be good friends then.

"Hi" said the Tsukyuga behind her.

Though Sakura had some bad experiences with Mina she didn't let that get her down. She turned to the Tsukyuga with a smile "you changed her sheets"

"No one here would do it besides me. I didn't want her to get a rash or something" she stared at Sakura few seconds in silence before frowning "I need her awake to interrogate her, I am no soft hearted"

"I didn't think of you as soft hearted" said Sakura with a simple tone "more like compassionate"

Mina glared before moving to stand on the other side of Moe's bed "what is she up to?"

"What could she be up to in such state?" asked Sakura before spotting Moe's hand.

"You tell me" said Mina taking the other hand and looking at the palm. There was a thin line of bulging skin; it resembled an eyelid "she is not the kind person to trust, even in her sleep"

"You couldn't be more right" said Moe

Mina and Sakura jumped back taking weapons out but it was too late. Moe had a palm pointing at each of them. A blue eye opened on each palm before black coils went for them like javelins.

Sakura stood panting and holding her right arm as the dust covered the air. She stiffened a cry when a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't move" Mina whispered on her ear "step back slowly, she is confused" a few seconds later they were in the hall joining other shinobi. Among them was Jiraiya.

"She broke the seals on her hands" said Sakura to Jiraiya who gulped. He dug into his pocket before feeling the sedative he always kept with him since she arrived. He didn't get a chance to move before something pierced his body. He looked down on the end of a sword coming out his stomach.

"Move!" Mina shouted before black coils came and wrapped around her and dragged her back into the interrogation cell "Ahhh!"

The shinobi had moved back, including Sakura who had pulled Jiraiya along with her and started to heal his wound the best she could.

"Kyo" he stood back to back with another shinobi. Both of them held katanas before they raced to the interrogation cell.

The shinobi approached carefully to the door.

"Stay back!" Jiraiya shouted before the entrance was blown sending the shinobi against walls and the floor. Sakura who had stayed taking care of Jiraiya paced forwards. She hurried to those with the worst injuries.

"Saku…" She heard Mina somewhere inside before Sakura jumped back with a man over her shoulder. A black spike pierced the ground. Slowly the trio came out walking.

"I know you" said Moe with a smile towards Sakura. She extended her arm towards her before a black coil went for her.

"You bitch!" Mina tough much smaller tackled Kyo and his partner before jumping over Sakura and pulling her back "ah!" Sakura looked down to see Mina's legs bleeding like fountains.

"Don't move" Sakura said before she set Mina on her other shoulder.

"You think you can carry them all to safety?" Moe mocked

"Don't let her. She is after…" Mina said before she fainted.

When Sakura focused on Moe and her group again they were gone. She set her comrades down before running to the main office but she never reached it as she was turned around by a strong hand.

"Go heal the others at once" said Kakashi to her before a rush of shinobi started to appear. She later learned Mina activated a silent alarm in the room.

Great efforts went as to wake Mina but none worked as the blood loss had taken its toll on her. Mina was set on intense care under Chika.

"Who is she after?" Sakura asked to herself as she helped the injured get to the hospital.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto who had waited on her rushed to her. Before they could ask what had happened Jiraiya (who soon after collapsed again) took hold of Naruto and dragged him with him. Sasuke was taken by his father to the scene of the accident. Sakura bit her lip wondering in what kind of team she got herself to.

Xxxxxxx

NL: Please review


	37. Fainted Beats

NL" I can't remember if I ever picked a name for Gaara's father, if anyone remember please send me a message if not I will keep the name I will be giving him this chapter "Gorou"

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 37: Fainted Beats

Naruto sat reading scroll after scroll coming up with a stronger seal for Moe's hands. He scratched his head as another of his clone disappeared before he received another load of information. The whole clan was out looking for Moe with all the means they had. It had been three days since her escape and no clue had shown as of her presence in the city. The exits were well guarded so they were pretty sure she was in the city.

"Let's go" said Jiraiya standing before Naruto frowned; they would go with the syringe but why now. "Some odd activity has shown in the memorial"

When they arrived to the scene several Uzumaki were already scouting the area. After hours of searching they were about to give up on the area but just then something made the earth shake. A crack appeared through the sixth face that then it spread to the fourth. They looked at the faces of stone crumble as people ran away in fear. They all put in their part to evacuate people but not all were saved. Then something shot into the sky. A rocket that went high so fast that many from afar thought it was a shooting star. Once it was out of sight everyone remained in silence.

"No…" someone said in the crowd before the clouds above were covered with lights of different colors.

This wasn't just seen in Konoha but it was visible by all nations and even farther. For a few minutes the night turned into some kind of day.

Somewhere in the hospital Mina Tsukyuga opened her eyes. Those eyes usually unforgiving shed tears before she found herself embraced in the arms of her lover. Neji whispered words of hope into her heart but none put her at peace.

Xxxxxxx

"Hanakage-sama, the signal has appeared"

"It took him long enough"

"Sir?"

"Take course towards Konoha at once"

"Hai!"

Xxxxxxx

Moe yawned as she woke up in the forest floor. They had escaped Konoha with their prices and some plus; destroyed the monument and set some kind of alarm. She hoped it was a war declaration alarm. She had been unconscious most of the time since the peace time started and she was already bored of it.

"Here" Kyo said handing her some fish cooked by their fire "how are you feeling?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Moe said with a glare "I am fine of course"

Kyo smiled; Moe was back. Leo was tending the fire. Moe wanted him to be the one smiling at her.

"Though things could have gone as planned" she said before taking a bit.

"It seems Naruto wasn't given the reason of your awakening, otherwise he would have shook you until you were awake" said Kyo with a smile "they are much more closer now"

"I bet" said Moe "that bastard still doesn't deserve his position"

The plan had been for Naruto to hear that Moe reacted to Hinata's name and rush to her for interrogation. Once she awakened and he was near her she would have captured him and bring him along with them. However, after being captured by him in the forest she knew that wasn't longer possible. At least she had gained some information in his abilities.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata sat by Mina's bed after setting some flowers on her stand. Mina had gained consciousness the night Moe made it out of the city and given an important message to Neji for the Hokage. After that she hadn't woken up once. Her legs were saved but never would be how they used to. She had caught glance of the two big holes left. Chika Haruno had operated on Mina on her own demand. The Tsukyuga had saved Sakura by forcing her injured body to move. Moe had broken most of Mina's ribs, her right hand, pierced her tights, and given her a skull fracture.

"You are still my rival" said Hinata taking hold of Mina's good hand "don't you dare stop now after all the trouble you have given me" and even though she knew Mina would hate her for it, she cried. Mina was her friend and her rival and there would never be another like her in her life.

Neji stood outside the door with his eyes closed. He didn't understand the message Mina had given him but as soon as he told the Hokage he knew it had to be bad. He waited until Hinata was gone to get back inside and sit by her side. No one in his clan questioned it or the Tsukyuga. Actually, since she had been hospitalized he hadn't seen a single Tsukyuga come to visit her, not even Mina's younger sister Maiya.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto and other Uzumaki ran around their district reinforcing it and practicing evacuation procedures. He didn't know what Moe had done could be so bad. He had to take a deep breath when the older members of the clan didn't want to listen to him. He ended up carrying them to show them the evacuation routes.

Michi watched her grandson and her clan from the window of her office. She closed the curtains before going to meet with her visitors.

"They took it" said Michi with saddened eyes "It can't get worst than this"

"Impossible" said Jiraiya "how could they know it was there, not even we knew" but once they received Mina's message they knew. When exploring the ruins of the monument it was reinforced.

Tsunade picked the pictures laid on Michi's desk. A scroll cut in three lay on an old oak desk. Though the photo was good, she knew well the original was taken when their city was a village.

"Is there another part of that scroll in the city?" Tsunade asked. She wondered just how much did Michi knew.

"No" said Michi with a smile 'but the key should be arriving soon'

_**Xxxxxxx Flashback Xxxxxxx**_

"_**It's an honor to meet you" Kushina kneeled before Michi and her husband after being offered a place to stay with them, behind them stood a sullen Minato. **_

"_**It's also nice to meet you…" Michi knew this was an ambassador but didn't get why her son had invited her to stay. **_

"_**Kushina Uzumaki" she said laying her blue eyes on them. **_

"_**Uzumaki?" Shin said with a smile "child you know is dangerous to…"**_

"_**I got no Chikirigan, just a name that has been passed down in my family. There is nothing to be feared from me" she said standing slowly. **_

"_**I really hope so" said Michi placing a hand on her son's shoulder "get Kushina-san's room ready"**_

"_**Hm…" Minato turned without a word and went upstairs. **_

"_**Have I done something wrong?" she asked innocently. **_

"_**That child…" Michi sighed "I believe he has never been rejected before"**_

_**Kushina blushed not believing the rumors about Konoha were true, word ran faster than water "I am sorry, but I am here in official business…" then she said in a quieter voice "and he is not my type"**_

"_**That's a first!" said Shin before leading Kushina to their kitchen "so mind telling us your business here?"**_

"_**To strength the treaty between our nations" said Kushina before closing her eyes as the scent of fine tea reached her "and deliver a message to the leaders of the Uzumaki clan"**_

"_**Oh my, isn't that interesting" said Michi in a casual way. **_

"_**Finding those people is kind of hard" said Shin "but what kind of message is that?"**_

"_**The key is in Tulip city" Kushina said causally. **_

"_**A key? A key to what?" Michi said in a harsher tone. **_

_**She looked at them calmly but her hands shook slightly as she took hold of her cup. She knew Minato was behind her in the door waiting for her response. She had no Chikirigan while she was sure these three did and wouldn't doubt to use it to protect the incognito of their clan. **_

"_**It's safe to talk here" said Shin before Michi nodded next to him. **_

"_**The key to a scroll from the end of the last millennia" she said "when that Great War ended a shinobi wrote it by collecting knowledge of what brought it. Realizing its power he broke it into three after giving it a key that is now in Tulip city. One of the three pieces is here"**_

"_**How do you know this?" Michi had heard the rumors. **_

"_**My family is the guardians of that key as the Uzumaki are the guardians to one of the three pieces. Someone tried to steal the key recently"**_

"_**You don't need to worry Kushina-san" said Minato behind her "it's been such a long time, I am sure the Uzumaki have forgotten completely of where it was hidden"**_

"_**That can't be good" said Kushina before drinking her tea "do you think they would mind if I searched for it? Just to assure its safety"**_

"_**I am sure it wouldn't be a problem as long as you were escorted, right son?" said Shin before Minato yawned. **_

"_**I guess" said Minato rolling his eyes "so who is after completing the scroll?"**_

_**Kushina smiled "We are not sure, but that person had the ability to get into places without leaving a single trace"**_

"_**Ah, that's some technique isn't?" said Shin while Minato helped his mother pickup the cup she had dropped. There was traitor or something worst inside their clan. **_

_**Xxxxxxx End of Flashback Xxxxxxx**_

As Tsunade and Jiraiya left the Namikaze house, they could feel the anxiety that the alarm Moe had triggered caused on Michi. They knew well that the alarm had been set to be used recently but Michi had delayed it as much as she could. Now that the war was over Tulip city, no, the whole country of Muse was coming back. Kushina had belonged to that country and so had her family.

"That boy, harder times are coming for him" Tsunade said as they left the Uzumaki district.

Xxxxxxx

She kicked the door open with a tall package on her back. She stared at the man with large glasses turn his head with a smile. His dark eyes didn't show any kind of fear as she went forwards until she stood behind the desk in front of him. She looked up at him and suppressed the want to spit in his face. He had laughed at her expression when she was given her mission. She remembered well how he cackled as he poked her skin with needles injecting her with who knows what to keep her alive during those cold winter days. She hated this man, but there was rarely anyone that she didn't hate.

"You are back? I didn't expect to see you ever again" he said to Moe before turning to close his computer. The room was set as an inn reception but rarely anyone ever came and those who did never came out.

"Shut it Kabuto" she said simply as she leaned on the desk "I left Kyo and Leo are a mile away from here, send someone to escort them to a place to rest"

"So have you gotten them?" Kabuto didn't care to listen to her petition; instead he eyed the package on her back.

"Didn't I say to shut it?" she said in a strong tone "and do as I tell you"

Kabuto continued to smile before he called for someone to get Moe's companions. Then he guided her to the back of the inn. It had belonged to a young couple who had owned it only for two years before they arrived and took over it.

Moe noticed how his smile was a little wider as they approached those who led them.

"What's so funny Kabuto, did you finally get laid?" she said

"Hm…" He proceeded to open the doors and said with a clear voice "Moe-chan is back," he knew she hated to be called –chan.

"Are you some kind of butler?" she said grinding her teeth.

"What should I do with the other two?" Kabuto said leaving Moe one step behind.

"Dispose of them; they are no longer of need" Kaito (Moe's father) said with calm tone.

"But…" Moe's eyes were wide. Leo and Kyo had given their all for her and their cause. It wasn't fair.

"You don't have any problem with that Moe-chan, right?" said the man with pale skin. His eyes told her that if she dared defy him she wouldn't get what she wanted. The mark on her neck throbbed with need for more power.

"Of course not, use them for your sick experiments for all I care" she didn't want them to die. There might be hope if he kept them.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Kabuto prepare them" Orochimaru said with a hungry smile.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto sent a chilling smile at Moe as he turned to leave.

"Now Moe, my child, give us the scroll and the package" Heli said to her daughter in a motherly voice.

Wordlessly Moe went and stood before them. If it wasn't for Orochimaru's looks someone may say they looked like three friends enjoying the afternoon with a cup of sake. The room was probably the best in the inn, with the finest furniture and paintings. It was the place they spent the most time in together and planning.

Moe knew well and laid the tall package on the table at better position for Orochimaru to poke while she handed her father the one third of the scroll she had been sent to find. It had been within the old Hokage monument. An old labyrinth had been their find along with plenty of traps. Of course, with her new Chikirigan they were easy to evade and disable.

"Ah, this is truly to be feared" Orochimaru said leaning on the tall package "Not even a ting of sadness at having to dishonor the grave of your ancestor"

"It's just a dead body" she said coldly before spotting some blond hair as Orochimaru started to unwrap it. He noticed Heli and Kaito cringe before closing it again

"One with many secret, but not that you would understand" he said standing. He didn't stretch like an old man would. That always bothered the Uzumaki traitors. They knew what he did to keep himself youthful. Moe started to wonder for the fates of her companions, would Orochimaru use them as new vessels too.

"Moe, you have done well" her mother smiled at her but Moe didn't care for that smile. She looked at her father waiting for something.

"Go rest, your training is to resume shortly" was all he said before she turned to leave.

"I never found interest on having children of my own but I have to say, you are a terrible father Kaito-kun" Orochimaru said before he called some servants to carry the body.

"Not as bad as Gorou" said Heli

"True enough" Orochimaru tilted his head with a light frown "where is he anyways?"

"Finding about the location of the other pieces, it seems one is in Suna" said Kaito "I wonder how his children will take it when they see him"

"You are terrible Kaito" said Orochimaru "But I guess I am to blame for that"

Xxxxxxx

Nikawa listened to Manabu. He knew of the young man was worried about his clan but he could also see the personal vendetta he had against Uzumaki Naruto. Nikawa took mostly care of the training and financial management of the clan. He preferred to leave the rest to Michi and Anmitsu.

"Shouldn't you be looking into something more important to do?" Nikawa hated to be involved in rumors.

"Michi-sama won't doubt her grandson and Anmitsu-sama is not in the city" Manabu got on one knee "there is no one else we can trust"

"We?" Nikawa stood up from behind his desk and walked around before pulling Manabu up "who are we?"

"The clan Nikawa-sama, no one trusts Naruto of the Namikaze house. He is too close to the Hyuuga and Uchiha"

"You doubt his loyalty?" Nikawa watched the young man nod before he walked to close his office's door "If you bring me some proof within the next twenty-four hrs you will get my support, if not I will remove you from the Kizuna house"

"I won't fail you Nikawa-sama" and then Manabu was gone to find his proof.

"Stupid kids" Nikawa wasn't really going to kick Manabu out of the Kizuna house but let the young man learn that not everything would go as he wanted it. He remembered well when there were plenty of plots against Namikaze Minato. He had seen them all fall like wingless birds. Minato had brought his own downfall eventually. If Naruto was truly being disloyal to the clan, well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Xxxxxxx

Neji watched as Sakura ran her daily check on Mina. He didn't care that Mina had tried to save her and gotten more hurt in the way, she would have done it for anyone. Still he saw the guilt linger on her limbs as she took Mina's pulse.

"No changes?" Neji was always there. He would notice the smallest stir but he shook his head no. She was healing well but still wouldn't wake up.

"She cried when she woke up to deliver the message" Neji said before noticing Sakura stiffen "what happened?"

"It's not easy facing an Uzumaki, at least not one like Moe" Sakura said keeping her eyes away from his sight.

"There is more, isn't?" he said before standing.

"It's not my place to say" she said walking towards the door as fast as she could. A strong hand took hold of her arm before she could open the door.

"Does it concern me?" he asked before noticing the drops hitting the floor. Sakura was biting her lip to not let her sobs out.

"Yes" she said in a miserable voice.

Xxxxxxx

Kumi and Tamiko Tsukyuga sat in Chika's office. Tamiko felt the pain her sister was feeling, whatever the bad news Chika had to tell them she already knew. Chika closed her eyes before looking at Tamiko.

"This is a very private matter" Chika said "and not in my field but it was during Mina's surgery that it was found"

"Will she be able to continue as a Kunoichi?" Tamiko asked.

"With some recuperation exercises, yes" Chika watched as Kumi Tsukyuga broke into tears. Chika had ever seen her cry before "it is much more personal than that"

"Please get it over with" Kumi sobbed.

Tamiko wasn't moved at all by the display of emotions from her younger sister.

"During the surgery we found Mina had been pregnant" Chika said noting there was no change on Tamiko while Kumi buried her face on her palms "she was only a month into the pregnancy. Due to the attack on her and the great loss of blood the fetus died. We extracted it according to procedure and..." at that point Kumi's sobs were so strong that she could barely keep herself seated.

"Kumi stop at once" Tamiko said in a strong voice. Kumi covered her mouth but tears continued to stream down her face. Chika kept her eyes out of Kumi's view.

"We did a blood test and found the father, however you are Mina's guardians so it's up to you if you want to inform him" Chika said before handing Kumi a box of tissues.

"We won't" said Tamiko before she flinched. Chika knew she had just sensed her sister's reaction.

"Why the hell not!" Kumi said in a furious tone "that idiot, he is responsible for this!"

"He is a child, like Mina. They made a mistake, we can't hold them down for it at their age" Tamiko said in her calm tone.

"Easy for you to say!" Kumi stood throwing the chair down "I am going to give that little piece of shit the news" she marched towards the doors.

"I order you not to Kumi!" Tamiko stood and glared at her sister "Mina is my daughter, and you are simply her appointed guardian"

Kumi stood by the door with her back to them "I won't be her guardian anymore" she said through clenched teeth "and she won't be your…" Kumi found her body against the wall, a hand pressing her throat tightly.

"Stop that sentence and it will be your last" Tamiko said coldly before using her other hand to capture Chika's wrist "this isn't of your concern Haruno"

"It was the moment you asked me to lie about Mina's parentage" Chika said cringing at the pressure on her wrist. She had never seen Tamiko fight, but it was said that not even her younger sister could compare to her.

"Should I make you forget then?" but when she said that she had already let go of both.

"Sister, please let me take my role" Kumi said falling to her knees "she needs me"

Tamiko took a deep breath "I still have Maiya to take over as my heir, do as you want" and then she left them both. It was unbearable to watch her sister beg like that, every time she did this she always accepted. This was the second time she did, the first happened fifteen years ago.

_**Xxxxxxx Flash back**_

"_**Please Tamiko! I beg you of you!" her young body was kneeling in the dirt behind her a young man stood with tearful eyes. **_

_**Xxxxxxx end of Flash back**_

Kumi slammed the door open and watched as Neji Hyuuga held Mina's body to his. He had his face buried in Mina's hair but she could tell he was crying. Sakura stood on one side of the room with mournful eyes. She had helped on Mina's surgery and had been the one to find about Mina's ruined pregnancy. She couldn't hold it anymore and told Neji.

"Why…why" Neji sobbed with rage and sadness mixed.

"Please lay her down" Kumi got her temper under control as she went into the room. Neji did as told but once Mina was well tucked her glared at her 'why didn't you come see her sooner!' she could read his furious thoughts.

"Kumi-san" Sakura bowed her head and left the room. She knew it was about to get personal.

"You should go home, your father is worried about you" she said as she took seat on the chair Neji was using before "I will look for her from now on"

"Why have you suddenly decided to care" Neji said still glaring.

"Mina has very few people who love her, you are one of them but the fact that the news hurt you as much as her won't help her" she looked at the boy "it's better to have someone who understands her pain and also control those emotions"

"What would you…" but he stopped when he felt a hand hold his. He looked at Mina who was staring at him kindly.

"There is something she has to tell me alone, please go home and rest Neji" Mina said before giving his hand a reassuring squish.

He didn't care Mina's aunt was there. He kissed her lips "I will be back tomorrow" and then he was gone.

"He is a nice boy" Mina said looking at the ceiling.

"I know" said Kumi before taking a deep breath "I am going to tell you the truth"

"Really?" Mina said with a smile "it was about time"

Kumi smiled "I was seventeen years old and I was in a mission far from the shinobi nations. I was charmed by one of my team members and started a relationship with him. Soon after I found I was pregnant. I came back to Konoha and took into the Hokage's espionage work so that I could stay away from home and the sight of the public. The man who fathered you found out and was furious with me but he accepted you as his own and proposed to me"

"But you declined" Mina said after a moment of silence "you hate the idea of being tied down to another person"

"Tamiko was pregnant as well" Kumi continued "and the moment you were born I knew you were like me so when her child died during birth I proposed to her to give you to her in exchange that you became the heir to the clan"

"And then instead of being my mother you would be my aunt" Mina turned her eyes towards Kumi "what did my father say?"

"He was younger than me and confused, he thought at the time that I was doing the wise thing" Kumi smiled "I don't know how many times he has tried to tell you himself but he is such a coward"

"He is" Mina let her eyes take in the memories that Kumi's eyes revealed to her "but neither of you have ever left me"

Kakashi stood outside Mina's hospital room waiting for it to be over. He had been such an idiot fearing the reaction Mina would have to him. She sounded calm and somewhat happy. Both he and Kumi had been idiots to let go of such wonderful child.

**Xxxxxxx Flashback Xxxxxxx**

"**Minato-san!" a twelve year old girl attached herself to his sensei's back. Her bright red eyes told at once she was a Tsukyuga. **

"**Kumi-chan, please let go of me" Minato said with a laugh before she made him fall. **

"**Sorry" she said before kissing his cheek. Then she spotted the group of ten year olds staring at her "your Genin?"**

"**Yeah," he said not losing his smile as he stood up "this is Kumi Tsukyuga, she is a friend of mine"**

"**Nice to meet you" Kumi said before she got hold of Minato's arm and hugged it to herself "Obito, Rin, Kakashi"**

"**How did you…" Obito started. **

"**Kumi-chan has a very special gift" Minato said "and for such reason I have asked her to help me with your training"**

"**He just wants more time to go hunting for gi…" But Minato had a hand over her mouth. **

"**Now Kumi-chan, what have we talked about"**

"**To keep your pervertedness a secret?" she said behind his hand. **

"**You seem a bigger pervert to me" Kakashi said keeping his cool looks.**

**Kumi raised an eyebrow as he didn't evade her eyes "I hope to become stronger from this as well"**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Kakashi watched as his sensei stared at the sky with dreamy eyes. **

"**The end of the world is here!" his teammate shouted before receiving a hit on the head. **

"**Shut up Obito" Kumi said behind him "it's so cute, you will ruin it"**

"**What do you see Kumi-senpai?" asked Rin.**

"**It is different for every person, love that is"**

**The quartet was sitting taking some lunch as Minato spaced out. It had been ten minutes since they had to go back to training but Minato was still stuck in his trance. **

"**I wonder if they had done it" Kumi said before the other three blushed. She was fourteen, two years older than them and ten years more experienced. **

"**Stop saying disgusting things" Kakashi said glaring. **

"**But you are thinking about it" Kumi said with a smile while Obito laughed and Rin blushed until she fainted. **

**Xxxxxxx**

"**C'mon" Kumi pulled him away from the memorial stone. Obito, Rin, Minato; their names were all written in there. **

**Kakashi didn't care that she was undressing him before being pushed into a hot shower. He heard her speak from outside. **

"**I am leaving on a mission today and we are short of one member. I know you are pretty good so…"**

**He opened the bathroom door and stepped out naked. He saw the light blush on her face but he didn't care "how soon?"**

**Kumi smiled at him "Three hours"**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Two months traveling through unknown lands, taking bio samples of plants and animals. It was the most boring mission he had been in but also relaxing. The team of six shinobi broke into duos to cover more land. Kakashi was paired with Kumi since no one else wanted her as their partner. Kumi didn't care at all though she could feel their rejection easily. **

**It was at night, very late when he saw her leave their camp. He had waited a few minutes before following her into the lake they had found early that day. He spotted her clothing at top of a boulder drying. **

"**What do you want Kakashi?" she was behind him. He thought for a moment about lying but she would know at once. **

"**I was wondering what you were up to" he said before she wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her naked flesh against his back. **

"**Why would you care when no one else does?" the loneliness in her voice and the roughness of her hold sank into his chest. Kumi wasn't close to anyone in her clan or out of it. She had a few friends and most of them lay in graves. She was a strong Kunoichi who made it to Jounin at the age of fourteen like him. She didn't care about the way society looked at her, she simply was herself and yet she felt so sad. **

**Why did he care? He wasn't sure. He felt her arms release him before he turned to face her. He never looked away from her eyes. He wasn't afraid of what she was reading in his aura or his mind. Could she read his soul as well? She smiled when she saw that thought cross his mind. **

"**Why do you care?" she asked again before pulling his mask down "I want to hear you say it" her fingertips traced his lips before he took hold of her hand and moved it out of the way. **

"**I won't lose you" he said before his mouth was at top of hers. It was one of the few times she was ever taken by surprise. He kept his eyes closed, his aura change colors so fast it made her dizzy. **

'**It's different for everyone, love' she thought before she took hold of his vest and stuck her tongue into his mouth. **

**Xxxxxxx**

**What had she done! She was pregnant… she could feel it, that child inside of her. She kept to her room claiming to be sick and not letting anyone inside. What would she do? That day she was called to see the Hokage. He asked her to take part on a new espionage system and she accepted at once when she heard that she would be able to keep herself hidden. **

**She received messages from Kakashi. He wanted to meet with her to talk, or to train. He wanted to see her and keep their relation alive. She had evaded him as much as she could and when they met she usually didn't stick for long. She had stopped drinking (though they weren't at the age to drink), she had stopped getting into fights with Gai, and she had stopped flirting with Kakashi. He was starting to believe he was another toy to her. He wanted to set things straight so he tracked her to a small room in the bad side of the city. She was keeping surveillance on a possible spy from that room. **

**Kumi shouted at him to get out when he slammed the door open but her words became meaningless when he noticed her stomach. **

"**So what now" he slammed the door close and stood before her. **

"**I am busy" Kumi said returning to her surveillance. **

"**Marry me" he said before he heard her laugh. **

"**Don't be stupid" she said not looking at him "you are still a kid"**

**Kakashi Hatake was fifteen years old, Kumi Tsukyuga was seventeen years old and they had a baby in the way. They had no idea what to do but neither was willing to admit it. Kumi gave birth in Chika's house a week before Kumi's sister gave birth. Tamiko lost her child due to her husband's abusive treatment. Kumi saw her chance then so while the news had not been released yet she took Mina and called her sister to meet her in a training area. Kumi handed the child to Tamiko. **

"**Here is your heir" Kumi said with a smile. **

**Behind her she knew Kakashi was trying to hold his tears back. He only got one chance to hold the little bundle of life. **

"**I can't accept this Kumi" Tamiko said with saddened eyes. **

"**She has the same kind of eyes as I do" Kumi said smugly before a tear ran down her face "take her and make her your heir"**

"**I won't" Tamiko said sensing Kakashi's gratefulness. **

"**Please Tamiko! I beg you of you!" Kumi let her body fall to the ground and begged with tears streaming down her face 'I could never be a good mother to her'**

**Tamiko and Kakashi were shocked to see Kumi like that. Neither was sure as of what to do. **

"**Please" Kumi begged again before letting her eyes connect with her sister's. **

**Tamiko looked away before turning her back on Kumi, she still her the child "Come home soon, I expect you to help my child with her training, her eyes are very rare" and then she walked away before she could hear the sobs of her little sister. Kakashi remembered walking to Kumi and embracing her as her body racked with sobs. She clung to him as if he was her life. **

**Tamiko made Kumi Mina's guardian the moment they saw she was capable of getting into more trouble than a normal child should. She never turned Kakashi away when he asked to take care of Mina. Mina never gave them a second thought; she was used to their praise and their lectures. In her mind Kakashi always felt as an uncle and Kumi as a second mother. She never stopped to ask her heart how it felt about them. **

**Xxxxxxx End of Flashback Xxxxxxx**

NL: Thinks you should be wondering about.

What do you think Manabu will do to get his proof?

What will Mina have Kakashi do now that she knows he is her father? How will Neji's relation with Mina change?

Whose body did Moe steal from its grave? And the effects it could have on Naruto?

What will happen to Moe's companions; Leo and Kyo?

And who is the Hanakage?

Please review.


	38. Links

NL: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 38: Links

**Hyuuga and Tsukyuga **

Tamiko was the leader of the Tsukyuga clan. She had been so since she was twenty-seven years old. Tamiko had been forcedly married to a man that she hated. He abused of her starting from their wedding night when he raped her. Her heart belonged to Hizashi Hyuuga who even after was married she continued to see in secret. Everyone thought it was her who killed her husband. It had been Hizashi who killed him once he threatened both to reveal their latest secret.

"Neji locked himself in his room" Hizashi said once he found Tamiko in their usual meeting place "he is crying Tamiko, he hasn't cried since his mother died"

Tamiko looked at Hizashi with cold eyes and told him what had happened.

"Kami…" Hizashi had to get back home soon and make sure his son didn't do something stupid.

"Kumi has told Mina the truth" Tamiko said still not moved "Maiya will be my new heir"

"Our Maiya?" Hizashi asked with wide eyes.

Tamiko smiled, he rarely called Maiya his own. Their first child died at the hands of her former husband, Hizashi didn't let him do it a second time. Though many thought that they only hid to satisfy their need for each other, it was more likely for Hizashi to spend time with Maiya. Tamiko loved the way Maiya treated Hizashi as a father though she had no idea that he was her father.

After a soft kiss on her cheek, Hizashi went to console his only son.

Tamiko went home and into her daughter's room. Maiya slept calmly before she kissed her daughter's forehead. Then she swore to her that she would never let anyone hurt her or her happiness.

**Tsukyuga and Haruno**

Chika covered Kumi's shoulders with a blanket before leaving Mina's room. Both Tsukyuga slept calmly after long hours of mother and daughter talk. She also placed a blanket on Kakashi who still waited for his chance outside the room. She always thought they would make a nice family. Kumi and Kakashi were great shinobi and Mina was coming out well. She closed her eyes trying to keep away the memory of Mina opening her eyes during the surgery after they found about her failed pregnancy. Her eyes had connected with hers and then to Sakura's before she started screaming. She had been never something of the like, even though sedated she wholly awake. She had her sedated again at once but Chika had not been able to continue until her sobs had completely stopped. Because of the danger of leaving the dead fetus inside she had to remove though it was the first time she did something of the sort. She had taken a DNA sample and ran it with Neji's (taken from a bank kept in hospital) before confirming he was the father. Then she sent the fetus to be cremated and the ashes to a temple where they would be placed on special resting place.

**Haruno and Uchiha**

Mikoto sharpened her favorite Katana while her husband ate dinner. He had tried to talk her out of it but she didn't budge. She was going back into the force. Both her children had left home and she couldn't stand the thought of how she could have lost to Chika Haruno. Fugaku kissed her goodbye while she prepared to go back to the force the next day. The day in the office was as usual. His friends pushed their daughters on him so that they could meet Sasuke. The boy once again had skipped the desk work and gone to find someone to train. As long as he wasn't losing his time in no sense he didn't mind. He went through reports which were far more less than what they had during the war. He couldn't believe it had lasted twenty-five years. After a lunch and a patrol he went back home. He caught the scent of warm food once he went through the front door.

He had expected to see Mikoto in her pretty apron in the kitchen but only found the food done and the table set. He went upstairs, thinking she might be cleaning. He even went to Itachi's bedroom which only Mikoto went into from time to time to keep it clean. When she had started doing that he had wanted to be furious at her but couldn't. Though he didn't show it so openly he also missed his son. What in the world had he been thinking stealing a copy of the Juubi scroll?

He found her in the backyard. He watched with wide eyes as she swung two swords like the master he remembered she was. When he met her for the first time it was to ask her to train him into the better use of the katana. She had been a kind and effective instructor but he could never surpass her. Her body though forty-five moved no different than when she was twenty-two. He had to cover his mouth when he saw her wearing her old kunoichi outfit. She was never the revealing kind, like many kunoichi's now days but she still was radiant. She wore lightly lose black pants and a black shirt under her old green vest. She had never gone beyond a Chunin though she could have. Why didn't she take the exam? Well, she got married and pregnant.

"Delivery for Uchiha Mikoto?" someone walked into their backyard. A young Genin stared with wide eyes before Fugaku called his attention "delivery for Uchiha Mikoto"

"That's me" said Mikoto stopping and walking towards the boy who handed her a rectangular package. She thanked him before graving her husband's hand and pulling him inside the house.

Fugaku waited until she had bathed and changed so that they could start eating. Since they only ate by themselves there wasn't much to talk about. This saddened both but now they had a top laying in the middle of the table.

"So who sent it?" asked Fugaku but before he could take it Mikoto beat him.

"Hm…" Mikoto looked at the tag with the name of the sender and smiled "Haruno Chika"

"Wait!" Fugaku tried to snatch it from her but Mikoto held it high "it could be bobby trapped"

"You are being too paranoid" she said shaking it a little.

Fugaku sweated like a pig in summer as he heard some rattling. Mikoto wasn't bothered at all before she opened it. Inside laid a black squareish pack. Even though she hadn't been involved as a shinobi recently she knew this pack was quite new in design. She opened the zipper and her smile widened.

"What is it?" Fugaku had to stand up and go to his wife's side to see the content. Eight little ceramic containers along with some creams and bandages were inside.

"It's customized emergency kit" Mikoto said pointing to a little handbook on the side with the bandages, pills and some metal instruments.

"What about these?" Fugaku and Mikoto laid three other containers which were made of glass on their table.

"There is a letter" Mikoto said spotting it at the bottom of the bag.

"_Dear Mikoto_

_I heard you would be going back to the Uchiha Police force soon so I put this together for you. A long with the medical kit I included three exclusive blends from the Haruno clan. The blue pills are soldier pills and have little to no after effects besides drowsiness. The red pills are food supplements for long missions, sorry for the taste but they are really effective. The green pills are vitamins, since as Kunoichi we sometimes don't have time to take care of ourselves. _

_Please take care, Chika_

_Ps. I wish to fight you again soon so get back in shape"_

Fugaku stared at the pills with discomfort. He knew the Haruno were great at creating such things but could they trust Chika?

"These ones don't taste as bad" he turned to see his wife take one of the green ones.

"You really trust her" He tried to smile as he said this.

"When you spend a week locked next to another person with nothing to do…well it kind of has its effects"

Uchiha and Uzumaki

Sasuke paced up and down Naruto's room as the blond who had surrounded himself with small and large scrolls continued to read.

"How many times do you need to read that?" he asked impatiently.

"Until I understand it" was Naruto's monotone response. He needed to understand the Chikirigan better if he wanted to seal Moe's right next time they met.

"This is going to take all night" said the Uchiha before letting his body fall on Naruto's bed. Well it was better than doing stupid paper work.

"You don't have to be here, you could go ask Sakura to train with you instead" Naruto said.

"I want to train to overtake her, if we train together it would have no meaning" and also he didn't want to be alone with her. Strange dirty things crawled into his mind when he was alone with her.

Minutes passes and Naruto frowned as his reading was interrupted several times by his friend. He didn't like to read but be needed to.

"So how are things going with…"

"None of your business" Naruto said before pointing to one wall of his room. He could sense one Chikirigan tendril attached to it. He was sure it was one of those that could listen. They were rare but that didn't mean the owners didn't make bad use of them.

"C'mon, just tell me…" said Sasuke leaning towards the blond and whispered "have you done it with her?"

"What the hell!" Naruto jumped back throwing scrolls in every direction "how is that any of your business!" he pointed at the calm Uchiha accusingly.

"What? I told you about me and Sakura"

"Mina told on you" Naruto said with a glare "it's not the same thing"

"Okay, okay but still…"but he was struck with a realization. Sasuke smiled like a chestier cat "you are a virgin"

Naruto gathered all his pride and said with a strong voice "I am perfecting a new seal!" the Chikirigan in his wall was gone in less than a second before he started to gather the scattered scrolls.

"So" Sasuke said stepping on one Naruto was about to pick "are you?"

"…" Naruto said nothing as he went to pick another scroll.

"I knew it" the Uchiha smirked before he was tackled, his body crashed against the plaster wall leaving a small dent "what's your problem!"

"I thought you wanted to train?" Naruto said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He is still so a virgin" he laughed to himself before fishing a kunai out of his pocket.

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga**

Manabu smiled with that radiant smile most Uzumaki had as he thanked the guard at the door for letting him pass. The Hyuugas he came across ignored him at sight. He wore a nice uniform defying him as a delivery boy. His story? He brought some special kunais ordered by Hinata Hyuuga. The guard almost took them but he told him that he needed it to deliver them to Hinata so he could get her signature, since they were quite special kunais. The guard had checked the box with the Byakugan, seeing they were indeed quite expensive kunais he acceded to let him pass.

His smile was friendly as he reached Hinata's room. Unlike the guard who had just taken his post, he knew Hinata Hyuuga had left for the hospital ten minutes ago to visit Mina Tsukyuga. Carefully he slipped in and activated his Chikirigan. Part of him prayed that no Hyuuga noticed it. Another part of him was filled with joy as the tendrils searched the room, overtaking it like a giant spider web. He poked the bed, the closet, the boards, the lamps, everything that could hold a secret, and everything that could hold his proof. He had to keep himself from laughed when he found a stuffed frog in her closet. It looked ordinary but not old or forgotten. He opened it and found his price.

As he pocked them an idea came into his mind. He hoped that it would be enough to teach the Hyuuga to not mess with his clan.

Xxxxxxx

Nikawa leaned back picking one of the letters Manabu brought. He recognized at once Naruto's hand writing; for some reason Michi wasn't ashamed of his sloppiness as long as he served his purpose.

"_Dear Hinata-sama_

_I can't stop thinking about your words. My sensei is sleeping now so I can freely write this without having to worry about him picking. I think I feel the same way about you. Never in my life have I ever felt this way. Even if I can't send you this letter I will make you read it. I don't know how long it might take but I will be there to tell you too…."_

"How could he be so…" Nikawa couldn't help his smile. He didn't believe this was Minato's son. It was too sweet and pure to be true!

"Stupid?" Manabu was reading another letter. It mostly had Naruto's recordings of his training and his thoughts about Hinata. Manabu had seen her a few times and yes, she was pretty but he didn't believe there could be a girl so kind or gentle if she was a kunoichi.

"Stupid!" Nikawa stood with a glare "tell me just how you got these letters?"

"Hinata Hyuuga's room" he said with a frown. He didn't get why Nikawa was mad at him.

"Just tell me what would a happen if you had been found!" Nikawa threw the letters back on the desk "Even worst! Do you have any idea what could happen to our relation with the Hyuuga if this gets out! Do you even have any idea how many years does it take to train a new representative?"

"So you are saying to let them do it" Manabu said with a look of disgust.

"Of course not" Nikawa said with a sigh, really young people now days were so unimaginative "he needs a warning and a silent one" with another sigh he patted Manabu's shoulder "and no more sneaking into clans that hold as much power as ours"

"Alright" Manabu said though he was starting to think about changing his specialty into espionage "so what now?"

"Is anyone else involved?" Nikawa asked before Manabu nodded.

Xxxxxxx

Moe felt her body stiffen the moment she entered the hall that led to the lab. She watched the wriggling bodies in cages on the sides as she walked. Some pleaded for her help and others for release from their pain. The first time she saw them she had almost cried. The only thing that had held her back was the fact that her father had been with her. She didn't know how to feel about them now. She had been in their place once when she had first received the cursed seal and the Chikirigan implant on her hands.

"Ah, what a pleasure to have you here Moe-chan" Kabuto said touching her shoulder from behind her. He enjoyed the way her body shivered "are you here to look for your old friends?"

"No" she said with a sure tone, though that was part of the reason she was there "there is something I need to talk to with Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru-sama is busy at the moment, comeback later" Kabuto said walking ahead.

"It's important" she said racking her mind for an excuse "about Uzumaki Naruto"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes "sure is important?" he saw her nod "follow me but don't touch anything"

The lab had changed quite a bit since she had last been there. On the same operation table where she once had laid now a tank filled with a green liquid could be found. It was rectangular and made of glass and large enough to hold a grown man. Her eyes widened when she saw the metal platform hanging at top of it. She could see the dead dried body of her ancestor. She bit her tongue holding back her scream of anger and pain. The most honorable man hanging from the roof like a dried specimen.

"What is she doing here?" Orochimaru said as he turned away from a book.

"I want to ask something" she said before she felt Kabuto's deadly grip on her wrist.

"Ask then" Orochimaru said as he went to stand by some controls.

"My memory has been failing since I regained my memories" she said pulling away from Kabuto and walking to face the snake man "I couldn't remember part of the mission, if Leo and Kyo hadn't been informed…"

"An after effect" Orochimaru said calmly "and your little friends are recuperating just fine if you are wondering"

A heavy weight left Moe's chest but she didn't show it "So I will be fine?"

"Of course" said Kabuto "I could have told you that"

"Oh" Moe said looking at her feet.

"If that's all, please leave" Orochimaru said with an impatient tone.

Before Kabuto could drag her out she spoke "I wanted to tell you about what Naruto did to trap me"

"Report it to Kabuto later" Orochimaru said.

"Now Moe-chan is time for you to leave" Kabuto took her elbow.

"Could I watch?" she asked surprising herself.

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru said with a smile. Moe nodded though her eyes were filled with fear. She had to see through what she had done.

Kabuto pulled her to stand back while he and Orochimaru ran the controls before the platform was lowered.

"Isn't beautiful?" Kabuto walked to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body as her frozen gaze reflected the fermentation of the green liquid in contact with the body. He loved her fear and every chance he got to touch her, especially when got to cut her skin and do something new to her.

Moe felt her eyes burn as she held her tears back. She watched the body be brought out of the liquid not even realizing Kabuto left her to lower the tank into an underground hold. The platform was lowered to the table level.

"Perfect" Orochimaru walked around the body. It was no longer dry and wrinkled but plump like any recently dead body "ah, so raw" his eyes landed on the stomach of the dead. A spiral seal showed.

"What are those?" Moe had moved to have a close look. All over the body she could see seals; the one in the stomach was the largest of all.

"Like I said, it's a body with plenty of secret" Orochimaru said walking to stand by the head. It had a metal ring around the head covering the eyes.

"You…you are not going to…" Moe couldn't bear the thought of this body being desecrated even further.

"Kukukuku" Orochimaru laughed as Kabuto set a cooling blanket over the body "nothing will be done for now"

Moe released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Go with Kabuto and tell him what you saw on Naruto" Orochimaru said before he left for his library. The reason why he needed Naruto was all over that dead body. The boy was still young but he had learned almost all he needed about seals from Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxx

"Stop…stop" Naruto trashed in bed. His grandmother sat by his side trying to keep his limbs from moving all over the place. Her house members ran all over the place trying to calm the feverish boy down. He had never been sick. He had always been a healthy boy. Why was this happening? His eyes were tightly shut, she wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Michi was a strong woman, a great kunoichi even at her age but she was terrified of this. If she lost him she didn't know what she would do.

"Michi please step outside" she stood as Jiraiya and Tsunade surrounded her grandson.

"We need some privacy" Tsunade said before the Uzumaki left the room.

Michi stood by the door a second longer. He was panting and trashing with such a painful expression. She turned trusting her clan's representative and Konoha's best medic shinobi. She closed the door behind her.

Jiraiya hurried and placed paper seals on the walls, ceiling and floor. It would stop any Chikirigan from spying on them or leaking of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Help me" Tsunade said lifting Naruto's upper body before Jiraiya pulled his shirt off.

"What in the world?" he had seen Naruto's seal before but now it was being overlapped by a bright red one. It was mainly formed by a spiral.

"He has a very strong fever" Tsunade said before slipping small pills into the boys mouth before placing a healing hand on his forehead.

"Sasuke…stop" Naruto trashed getting away from her healing hand "come back…"

"Hold his hand!" Jiraiya shouted before he held the other one. He saw wind gather in one of his palms. The boy trashed again before it was gone.

"Is he trying to attack us?" Tsunade asked.

"Even if he was I haven't taught him that" Jiraiya had decided to leave that as the last piece of his training.

"What do you think?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya studied the overlapping red seal.

"It's really raw, a basic form of sealing but strong" Jiraiya made a quick sketch.

"Any idea who could have done it?"

"I don't think it was anyone's direct doing" Jiraiya said before he broke the skin of his thumb and started drawing on the boy's stomach. After he applied chakra into the seal Naruto's trashing stopped.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked.

"I am not sure" Jiraiya had been trying to prevent the leakage of Kyuubi chakra. He wasn't sure how strong the boy could become if he tried to use it.

Tsunade started to check on his state as Jiraiya started to make notes about the seal.

"What happened?" when he opened his eyes everything was blurry "Baa-chan, what happened?" he said looking at Tsunade.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade didn't believe the nerve of him.

"Naruto, you need to rest" said Jiraiya covering Naruto with a blanket.

"Ero-sennin, I had the weirdest dream" Naruto said

"Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya frowned.

"You had a high fever, that's the only reason why I won't teach you a lesson" said Tsunade as she wrote a prescription. The boy had been damaged in more than one way and since Jiraiya had stopped the flow of the Kyuubi's chakra he wouldn't heal as fast.

"Heh" Naruto smiled "how are the others?"

"Others? Naruto you aren't making any sense" Jiraiya said.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said turning his head to her "he is back, isn't he?"

"Listen kid…" But Jiraiya silenced her with a look.

"Naruto what is the last thing you remember?"

Naruto closed his eyes and frowned "I was dreaming about the past again" he opened them and smiled "Sasuke came back a long time ago" he turned to Jiraiya "I bet I am still dreaming, this doesn't make any sense" Then he saw the seal of blood on his chest. He narrowed his eyes before erasing it. His eyes rolled back before he collapsed.

"I am leaving" Tsunade said after two seconds of silence "this is crazy"

"Thanks for your help" Jiraiya said just as she closed the door behind her. He turned to look at Naruto or was it 'The Naruto'? His head started to hurt and in the way he cursed Minato for choosing such a name.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what is it?" he snapped out of his thoughts once the blond sat up on bed as if nothing had happened.

"Naruto" then he saw the red spiral seal wasn't visible anymore "are you okay?"

Naruto didn't know why he asked that. He had been eating with his grandmother and then he had woken up in bed "I think" though his muscles ached as if he had taken a week of training in the forest. He was also a bit dizzy.

Jiraiya could see he didn't remember anything from before "you collapsed and had a high fever for a few hours, don't you remember anything?"

Naruto looked shocked. Never in his life had he gotten sick. He had suspected it was chakra of the Kyuubi in him once he noticed his wounds healed faster "I don't remember anything" he said before he noticed the seals in the walls "something else happened"

"You seal acted oddly" Jiraiya said but he didn't dare talk about the other Naruto "have you used _it_ recently?"

"Last time I did was when I confronted Moe" which was more than a month ago. He was sure it didn't have any connection to that.

Jiraiya sighed before picking his notes "I will have a look into it, meanwhile rest"

"Hai" Naruto said calmly.

After picking a few drinks in the way home Jiraiya went through his personal book collection. His eyes scanned for the specific book his sensei had given him when he was about Naruto's age. He found it stock on the back covered with dust. He remembered well the last person who read the book.

'Minato, what an accursed name you picked' he thought opening the book. It was a rewritten copy, the original he was sure was already gone. It was his favorite book but he tried to not wear it out since it had been his sensei who had rewritten it. It told the story of one of the greatest Hokages Konoha ever had. It had really sad times and some happy ones. There was no other copy of the book but the one he had in his hands.

"_**The war continues on and the shed of blood has brought me to make some harsh decisions. This one hurts me the most because they are my friends. Though the leader of the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga refuse, I must send more of their members into the battle field. Their eyes are quite a price out there but for the reason that they are so useful during battle... The village has recuperated from the most recent attack but it isn't enough. Our defenses need more shinobi but there are none to spare. My shadow clones are helpful but one strike is enough to turn them into smoke…The Revolution has once again surprised me, they have their own village. Tulip village sounds like a good place for refugees. I hope we can become allies in the future…The black crystal was in Suna, in a girl. The Revolution took her but they also agreed to cooperate with us in the last battle…Today a team of Genin were found dead with parasites not too far from the gates. They are trying to provoke us into attacking early but we won't. The day has been set for their demise…I am tired of telling everyone to wait to have children. Do they really want them to live in a world where their parents could be dead from one moment to the next? Even my own team, my friends, don't listen to common sense, and they call me stupid. **_

_**I visited Ero-Sennin's resting place today and weed it. In my way home I bought a double Popsicle and ate the whole thing though the village looked at me oddly. I don't care; this is my way to honor the old perv.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto, Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure"**_

"Ero-Sennin?" he still didn't like the title but it was kind of catchy.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto felt alright the next morning. His grandmother didn't like him getting up at all but he had things to do. According to the Hokage he had caught some kind of rare virus but nothing deadly. No one dared to question her. That morning he went to a mission on a smaller city not far from theirs. His team which had been having less time to meet felt oddly calm. The mission had been to retrieve some information from one of the Hokage's personal informants.

"This stinks" Sakura said tossing the scroll to Naruto "what kind of informant was that?"

Naruto tossed the scroll into his bag hoping it wouldn't stink his own scrolls too much. The informant had been a complete drunk that smelled of his own waste and barf.

After the delivery and a short meal with his team Naruto headed home to give some lesson to the young members of his clan. As usual they were unthankful little jerks that only wanted to learn advanced moves without even knowing the basics.

"Again with that move?"

"I should just tell my dad to train us"

He had enough of that.

"You little assholes!" he took the closest one by the hair before getting some iron string. That day Naruto taught them to keep their mouths shut.

"Naruto-sama!" Emi gasped when she found a dozen children tied and hanging upside down from trees. Others were hiding in bushes.

"This…this isn't like it loo…"

"About time you punished them" she said before poking one. He as the others was gagged.

"What…what can I help you with Emi-san?" he was glad that she was in his side.

"Nikawa-sama wants to have a word with you" Emi said with a serious tone "he is waiting for you in that direction" she said pointing farther into the trees.

"Nikawa-sama?" Naruto had a few talks with him during social events but never been called to a meeting in secret.

"I will get the rest for you" Emi said back with a smile as her Chikirigan started picking kids and hanging them.

"You don't need to" he said feeling bad for them.

"I want to" she said making her smile brighter. Any other boy would have blushed or dropped on his knees but Uzumaki Naruto didn't.

"Thanks?" he said before rushing to meet Nikawa.

Emi hung the kids as she promised and watched them wiggle as they tried to escape "you should be able to escape from something like this, you are almost shinobi" but none could. She sighed wondering if Naruto really loved Hinata Hyuuga that much. She had been let in the secret but after reading some of the letters she couldn't stay mad at Naruto. She didn't see it as a betrayal, after all one couldn't help if the heart was stronger than the mind in occasions. She really hoped everything went well.

Naruto's back hit the bark of a tree leaving a dent. He knew there was something wrong with Emi but didn't expect it would go this far. Nikawa was probably the best Chikirigan wielder of the clan so it was no surprise that Naruto had been unable to evade him.

"This is a shame" Naruto felt paper hit his face before he looked down on the pile of letter he had written for Hinata. His first thought was to pick them up and place them on a safe place "are you out of your mind Naruto?"

"Let me go" he said feeling suffocated.

"Not until you answer this" said Nikawa as Naruto caught glance of Manabu behind him "is your interest for Hinata Hyuuga greater than you interest for the clan?"

"…No" Naruto said with eyes closed as the Chikirigan around his neck tightened "Hinata is not an interest, I love her"

"You are such a fool" Nikawa said before releasing Naruto "with your position you more than anyone should be aware of the consequences"

"If you hadn't dug into it, everything would have been fine" Naruto said looking at Manabu "what is it to you anyways if I am happy or continue to live a miserable life as the clan's guardian dog?"

"You can't really believe no one would find out eventually" Nikawa said with a sigh "you need to stop for the better of both you and Hinata"

"Hinata-sama for you" Naruto said with a glare "I will continue to see her, I don't care what you have to say about it."

"At your feet lays the proof, you can't be so stupid" said Manabu before Nikawa silenced him with a glare.

"You don't care if you get kicked out of the clan," Nikawa said as Naruto stood.

"It's not that I don't care" he said with a smile "but are you really willing to let someone with my knowledge free? I could sell the secrets of this clan"

"You are bluffing" he would kill him before he even got the chance, Manabu thought.

"Of course he is" said Nikawa "even if you got kicked out of the clan, there is still no proof of Hinata Hyuuga returning your affection" Nikawa picked one of the letters "there is no record of this letters ever passing through her hands. She was careful to not leave fingerprints while yours are all over the place"

Naruto just smiled.

"You could continue seeing her eventually"

"So who is the one here getting black mailed?" Naruto picked the letters before Nikawa handed him the one he had.

"It would be for the best if you stop it now" Nikawa said "don't make the same mistake your father did"

"I am not my father" Naruto said with such intensity that both other Uzumaki knew that had hit a raw nerve "and don't interfere between us or you will find yourself one morning without a kekke kenkai"

"Big words for a kid" Nikawa said "However there has to be a deal, since we have come to meet and all"

"What kind of deal?"

"Well Naruto," Nikawa pinched the boy's cheek "you are coming to age when a man wants women for more than kisses and wondering hands"

"Wha…Have…have you been spying on me!"

"You really are a sweet kid" Nikawa said with a smile while Manabu was starting to feel uncomfortable "you see, you hold a special position in the clan so everyone likes to hear what you are up to. I admit even I keep an ear on the wall to know. So soon it will expected that you are seen with someone special, if not we will really believe your little joke about you spending a night at Uchiha's house"

"No way" Naruto turned pale as Manabu "so you mean I have to get a fake girlfriend?"

"Exactly" Nikawa said with a smile "I was thinking about that Haruno girl, the one that was related to Kiki. She seems to be into your secret so I don't think she would mind"

"That won't do" Naruto said crossing his arms "That would mess up with my team"

"You mean the Uchiha?" Manabu said before Naruto nodded.

"It's not that hard to guess, right?" Naruto knew they still had feelings for each other.

"What about a girl from the clan?" Nikawa said but before Manabu could protest he spoke "like Emi-san, she actually seems to support your relation with Hinata Hyuuga"

"Emi-san?" Naruto tilted his head thinking.

"Na…Naruto-sama, you know Emi, she will cling to you all the time. She might get you in trouble with Hinata-sama…she might try to ra…"

"If she doesn't mind" Naruto said before Manabu hung his head.

Xxxxxxx

"Girlfriend?" Emi asked before the three men nodded "I don't know what if I really want to get a boyfriend?"

"Make it seem like an affair" said Nikawa with no resent while the boys' jaws hit the floor.

"Alright" she said shrugging. Then she eyes Naruto with a smile "so when do we start?" she attached herself to his arm.

"I would like to speak with Hinata first" Naruto said before she let go of him. They agreed before he left them.

"I can't believe it worked" Manabu said with tired eyes.

"Naruto knows the power he holds" Nikawa said with a smile "and it seems Jiraiya has taught him well how to use it"

Xxxxxxx

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder before she turned to face Kakashi. He smiled at her before he sat on another chair.

"Naruto was outside looking for you" Kakashi said before she blushed "If she wakes up I will tell her you were here" he said looking at the sleeping Mina.

"Thank you" she said before leaving in a flash. It took her little time to find Naruto on a bench.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"Better" she said sitting next to him. She saw him look away from her before he told her what happened before with Nikawa, Manabu and Emi.

"I am sorry" he said handing her the package of letters again.

"I am the one who should be sorry" she said her eyes downcast "I didn't hide them as well as I thought"

"I don't care about that" he said slipping his hand at top of hers "I just want to know if that plan is okay with you, I might have to kiss her in public and stuff"

She held his hand and smiled "as long as you don't try too hard" it was her sincere response.

Xxxxxxx

NL: PLEASE REVIEW


	39. Adulthood?

NL: YOU BETTER READ THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. THIS IS RATED M, FOR SCENES THAT WILL BE HAPPENNING MORE AND MORE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONES THAT FOLLOW AFTER. BEWARE THAT IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE MATURITY TO READ THIS YOU WILL PROBABLY END UP SCARRED FOR LIFE.

Naruto: Wait a moment!

NL: What is it?

Naruto: what do you mean by that? What's going to happen?

NL: you will be eighteen years old and because of that I will not feel as guilty when I write smut.

Naruto: smu…smut?

NL: (nods) lemons and slime, foul language, acts that no decent human should perform, and all of that.

Naruto: You realize that you are in chapter 39, right? All of that will make it even longer.

NL" You are right…I will end this fic and start the next part as a sequel.

Naruto: Not again…this smells of 'Muse of Airwaves' and the 'Revolution' all over again

NL: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 39: Adulthood?

**3 years later (Naruto is 18 years old! Just in case you didn't read the warning above)**

The night was filled with curses from a blond as he kept waiting for the people at the party to leave. Yes, he was now the official Uzumaki representative but he didn't believe it was anything to celebrate for. Still he felt the commitment to protect his family, his clan from themselves. His father had failed at this, he wouldn't. Even though he still held a relation with Hinata he would continue to do this and that.

"Naruto" Emi said sitting next to him "would you like to come to my house?"

"That wouldn't be proper" Naruto said though she didn't even seem bothered by his response. She always tried and always failed. They had kept the boy-friend girl-friend act for so long now but never once did he go under her clothes. He simply held her hand from time to time and kissed her cheek. He took her at least once a month on a 'date' and walked around until late so that the people from his clan could have their gossip.

Emi smiled before she stood and went to join a group for chat. Naruto didn't move from his place. His friends had already left to have their own party, one he would prefer to join but as the celebrated he had to stay until it was over.

He tried to think about the mission coming soon. He would be paying a visit to Tulip City as a diplomatic, since his mother was their previous ambassador. Tulip city had received the notice of her death two years ago even before they could reached Konoha. Since then they never reached it and kept wondering. A month ago they received a notice that Tulip City would be stopping close to their city to have a conversation. The blond really wanted to do this and yet he didn't. He wanted to know more about the place where his mother came from and play his given role in the system but he didn't want to face those who thought his mother was alive and happy for more than fifteen years instead of gone. He wanted to know why they declared her dead instead of missing but he didn't dare ask. The Hokage, who he had gotten more and more chances to meet always kept the topic off-limits.

"Naruto-sama, would you like a drink?" Manabu said sitting where Emi had sat a while ago.

"I am under…"

"One cup won't kill you" said Manabu handing him the sake cup. The blond didn't make a move for it "something in your mind?"

"Would it be strange if I tell you yes?" Naruto said with a light smile before taking the cup and drinking it slowly "I hate this"

"The drink? I guess you will be a good man then" Manabu said taking another shot before his eyes landed on Emi.

"No" Naruto said looking around the room "this"

"Oh, well there isn't much you can do about it now, is it?" he said with a drunken smile.

"It's my duty" Naruto said before Manabu burst into laughter.

"Then remember your _duty_ to Emi" he said with pointing eyes "you have been going out with her for three years now"

"I can't do that to her" Naruto said looking away

"You won't because then you would be betraying 'her' right? I understand but I wonder if Emi does"

"You like her, you _duty_ her" Naruto said with a glare. He believed Manabu was the origin of the whole mess so he should deal with it.

"I just might" he said with a seductive smile "but you know I have been thinking about something"

'Here we go again' Naruto thought. Manabu was always thinking about something, usually plots and uncovering stuff. He wondered if it would be about the increasing number of Uzumaki that season. Might as well tell him the Uzumaki were in heat (according to Mina Tsukyuga who kept the records of when it happened to each clan.)

"I was thinking about the method you used to capture Moe the first time you fought her" Manabu said before Naruto took the bottle of sake away from him "I am not so drunk Naruto…sama. There is no way that at the age of twelve you had enough training as to stop Moe"

"Would you like me prove it to you?" Naruto said serving himself another cup.

"No thanks" he said standing "I will just keep searching though…" he gave a confident smile at Naruto "I got a feeling it has something to do with how you captured her the second time, and that odd chakra we sensed before reaching you" and then he walked away while Naruto drank another cup. There wouldn't be a way for Manabu to know about the Kyuubi unless Moe told him herself.

The evening ended with his clones picking up the mess while everyone else went to sleep.

"They are already treating me like a dog" Naruto said to himself not caring if they heard him. He was done in a few minutes before going to his room. He set the seals Jiraiya had taught him to make his room impenetrable by the Chikirigan. He changed his fancy clothing (which he still hated) and left through the window.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata waved goodbye to her friends as she supposedly headed home. She was a little drunk but not enough as to make mistakes…yet. The Hyuuga heiress entered a restaurant asking to use their restroom. She changed her clothing, mostly by putting a jacket, a beanie hat, and dark sunglasses. No one could blame her when the touristic streets of Konoha held so many lights. She wondered into a few shops, bought some snacks and things before heading towards her destination.

She couldn't even start to imagine the faces her parents would have if she got caught. Sometimes thinking about it made her stop and reconsider her actions but then his smile would illuminate her thoughts and she would go on. They changed meeting place every week or so. They both had keys to the it. The bed had been made and the place cleaned once again. She set the food on the nightstand before heading for the bathroom. She knew he might not come that day with his new title and all but she would at least wait for a while. She washed and brushed her teeth trying to get the taste and scent of alcohol off her.

He didn't mind that stuff but she did. She didn't like to think he saw her as a drunk. Of course he would never but her proper raising made her think things like that.

Proper raising…what a joke. Mina had been lucky to slip by that, since her clan was so lenient.

Neji and Mina had both stopped seeing each other after Mina got out of the hospital three years ago. She didn't know why but she wished she knew. She had tried asking Sakura but nothing. Mina had seen the question on her eyes many times and when she did she excused herself. Though Mina was no longer the heir of her clan she continued to be Hinata's rival. Their sisters Hanabi and Maiya(the new Tsukyuga heir) got along just fine, preferring to watch them spar. That was quite unfair in her opinion.

She heard the door open.

**(NL: SMUT/LEMON ALERT! TURN AROUND IF YOU AREN'T 18 YEARS OLD OR OLDER… and I do mean you, you know who you are…like you are going to listen…)**

"Are you here Hinata-Chan?" she heard his voice before she came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"Hai" she said with a smile that almost matched his.  
"Ah, you are wearing the kimono that I like best, would you mind if I borrow the obi for a little bit" he said jokingly as he took off his sandals.

"I am not sure" she said tapping her finger against her chin "every time you lose them"

"Alright" Naruto said advancing on her "can I borrow a kiss then?"

"Those you do return so…" she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I drank some sake, is it okay?" he was lightly drunk but so was she.

"Its fine" she had her lips over his, at once both parted them letting their tongues dance around each other. His hold tightened as she started to pull on some of his locks. Their breaths were coming out in dramatic puffs as they tried to blend their bodies into one. Her heart as his ached for much more to the point where they couldn't stop shaking. She felt his tongue brush the back of her teeth making her knees bend. He kept her up with his arms as he brought her to the bed.

There had been a point when the bushes and trees weren't enough for what they wanted. As soon as they made it to Jounin both had saved to rent motel rooms. Not all nights were like this; otherwise they wouldn't be able to keep straight during missions. Sometimes they just liked to talk lying in each other's arms. Other times with their disguises they would go out and act like tourists. However tonight was one of those nights when they couldn't let go of each other.

"Ah" Naruto moaned making her smile. Her leg hand landed between his as he lied at top of her "it feels good" he said before resting his lips on her cheek.

"Naruto-kun" she said as he took off his shirt, he looked at her showing her that he was listening "would you mind being gentle today?"

He smiled so tenderly that she could barely believe he was anything but gentle "as you wish my princess" he said before he started sucking on her neck.

"Please don't call me …that!" he had nipped at her skin.

"What you want me to call you then?" he said starting to undo the bath robe. Hinata could feel his anticipation on her leg. She wondered if he would keep his word.

"What you always call me when we are together" she said as her skin started to sweat.

"My beloved?" he said as he spread the robe open "my Hinata?" he felt her hands land at the top of his head before the moved down to the back of his neck "my lovely nurse" he said before his tongue flicked at her nipple while the other was pulled by his hand.

"Not those ones" she panted as her hands traveled to his shoulders and then down his arms to land at top of his chest "the one you always call me"

He stopped to think with a nipple between his teeth "not the dirty ones" he said to himself 'those are for special occasions' "what would that be Hinata-chan?"

"That's the one" she said with a smile. She didn't want to be –sama, or anything else. She already knew that he loved her but she wanted to be just Hinata-chan to him. In public and with their families it was always –sama and fake manners.

"Oh Hinata-chan!" he sucked her breast before she bent her body to sit. He loved when she did that. Her hands wrapped around his head as he sucked on her like a baby "Hinata-chaan, you are so lovely tonight and every night"

Hinata could feel his pulsing member against her stomach. He was trying to sweet talk her instead of being forceful. That was how he was gentle.

"Hinata-chan" he moaned and at once could sense the change on her breathing. He wanted to know what would happen if he called her that in public. His tongue ran around her breast, sometimes there was a nip which made her moan softly.

His tongue traveled down her stomach, stopping on her navel where he dipped it making her shiver.

"Not there" she said as he pushed her to lie again "why must you go there?"

"Because you like it" he said smiling up at her "even if you don't like to admit it"

She closed her eyes once she saw him salivate and leave a trace down her navel to folds. She believed he enjoyed this more than her.

"Awww" she wriggled as his tongue brushed over her "please stop licking me"

"Why should I?" he said between her legs.

Before she could find the words his tongue was dipping between the folds. Her whole body shook as her hands clawed to the bed "Naruto-kun!"

'I know you can be louder than that' he thought before spreading her folds with his fingers.

Hinata tried to push his hands away but seeing his tongue out made her freeze.

"You want to watch?" he asked her without losing sight of his target. The smile on his face was just wicked. His eyes kept her still. She couldn't speak as his breath came in contact with the sensitive flesh "I guess you do"

"Hmm" she bit her lip as she felt him go inside of her. Still she remained semi seated. Her heart was beating faster than in a mission "Oh!" she shut her eyes tightly as his nose rubbed against her little pearl. Her body fell back as he spread her legs farther apart. She listened to his sucking sounds as her first orgasm hit her.

"Too good to be truth" he growled making her lower body tremble before burring his face deeper.

Her lungs expanded to their maximum as her ears were assaulted by the obscene sounds he was making with her body. It was similar to the sound he made when he ate ramen but much more louder. She thought within the spasm that ran through her body 'he is devouring me' and that set her trigger again. His slurping and sucking continued as she tried to gather her strength to move. She didn't need to as he laid his head at top of her belly. With shaking fingers she ran them through his hair.

"That…that wasn't very gentle" she said

"Sorry" he said licking his lips "I was hungry"

"Are you still?" she asked.

"Kind of" he said before something landed on his head. He looked at a meal box "Hinata-chan" he begged but she was already unwrapping a cinnamon roll.

"You should a have waited for the main course" she said pointing at his pants. A large wet spot was just above his groin.

"Aw man!" he really loved the sounds she made to the point where they could set him off. He knew he could get it up again if she just gave him time. His eyes landed on her semi-naked body. She still had the robe but it was completely open not hiding anything from him.

"I have to get home soon" she said knowing what he was thinking.

"Just one" he said crawling between her legs. His erection was halfway back.

"I am eating" she said taking a bite of her roll.

"I will do all the work" he said undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers "please Hinata-chan"

Hinata continued to eat her cinnamon roll. Though her eyes were on his face she caught a small pick of his pumping hand.

"I will be very gentle, I promise" the indifferent look that she gave him pissed him off. He hated that look because she usually used it on political matters. He wanted to make it disappear. He licked her cheek before positioning himself. Hinata set her cinnamon roll on the night stand accepting that nothing would stop him. She had wanted to punish him but his desperate beg made her bend. Both of them gasped as he went inside of her.

Her nails scrapped his back as he settled deep inside of her. His eyes were closed as he sneered.

"Naruto-kun?" she sometimes wondered if it hurt him. He started to move back slowly before using the same rate to go all the way inside of her. Hinata closed her eyes as his body came to rest at top of hers. His breathing brushed her ears as he kept the gentle pace.

"I love you" he whispered to her ear "I love you so much" he brushed his cheek against hers as his pace increased a little bit "so very much"

"I love you too" she said resting her hands on his back. She felt his sweat under her palms "you can go a little faster if you want"

Naruto let his tongue brush around the shell of her ear before dipping it. His pace increased in force, since now the bed was moving with them too.

…

"Please never let go of me"

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up with 'what's her name Uchiha'; another woman of his clan that he didn't care for. Before she could wake up or her husband arrives home he gathered his things and left. Back at home he bathed, took breakfast and then got ready for another day of work. His office was filled with reports that he had to read and approve. Usually he would evade such work but there was always his father's trusted companion. Mikoto waved at her son before Sasuke went to work. Just like when he was in the academy his mother never let him go without fulfilling his other roles besides being an ass kicking ninja.

It was lunchtime by the time he was done with it. He took his meals alone since he had given up on having a good meal with his parents. It was always 'When are you going to stick to one girl?' 'When are you going to marry?' 'We aren't getting any younger, you know'. He remembered there had been such kind of girl in his life once but the problem was that she wasn't an Uchiha. She wasn't considered part of the Uzumaki anymore but still as the heir he had to give a strong and sure heir of his own to the clan.

"Moping again" Sakura asked as Sasuke dipped the mop into the bucket.

"What does it look to you?" he said hating to have his mother tell him what to do but she was after all Fugaku's second hand in command.

"Are you almost done?" she asked

"Why you ask?" he still had patrol later.

"Naruto wanted to know if we could meet in a bit to work on our training schedule" She said leaning against the wall.

"I will have time in half an hour" he said

"Alright, see ya then" then she left swinging her hips as if she was model. It pissed him off that he couldn't tap that anymore. He bet she was much better now.

"Sasuke?" his mother said from behind him. He turned his face to her slowly with a nervous smile "you missed a spot"

He hung his head "yes mother" behind the walls he could hear the other Uchiha snickering.

Xxxxxxx

"_Sakura!" _

The young kunoichi was used to being looked at every time the Hokage called her through her cell phone.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" she said with a smile.

"_I want you to bring me another bottle this instant_" Tsunade said.

"Hai, hai Hokage-sama" Sakura said before the Hokage hung up. Picking up pace she got the sake and hurried to deliver it. She hoped to get in time to her meeting with the team. The office as usual was filled with the sound of tick, tick as Shizune typed the orders of the Hokage. Tsunade was signing and stamping papers as Sakura went in.

"Good" Tsunade said before taking the whole bottle and serving herself "I want you to join me for a surgery this evening, make sure to be filled on the details" she pointed to a thick folder "that's all"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed before leaving with the folder.

Her step was fast as she read at the same time. She crashed against someone "sorry!"

"Its fine" said a man as he helped her pickup the folder "Sakura-senpai"

Sakura looked at the young handsome man. His eyes were green and his hair a light purple. In his clothing he wore the same insignia of her clan.

"Thanks" she said taking the folder.

"My name is Ryou" his smile was dazzling so she had to smile back.

"Well, take care" she turned and ran.

Ryou caught a piece of paper in the air "oh my"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto waited in their usual training field sitting in the grass.

"Sorry I am late" Sasuke said.

"Cleaned the windows too?" Naruto asked before a pebble hit his chest "hey! At least you will make a good house wife" then her received a hit on the noggin.

"Isn't that a bit sexist, there is nothing wrong with a guy that can do the cleaning" Sakura said as Naruto nursed his head.

"Really, is that the way to treat the Uzumaki representative?" he said before being hit again.

"Let's get over with this; I have a surgery later today" Sakura said sitting before Sasuke did the same.

"Are you going to change the schedule much, Uzumaki Representative?" Sasuke said mockingly

"Not much since I was already doing most of the work for him" Naruto said as he showed them the times he would be able to join them on their written schedule

"I can change my schedule at the station, what about you Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"I can change my shifts, but so you know the Hokage has been taking me into surgeries more and more now days" Sakura said with a calm tone though she really enjoyed learning from the Hokage.

"Anytime you will be graduating soon?"

"I think I will be her apprentice for life" Sakura said with a smile. She really didn't mind as long as she continued to improve.

Xxxxxxx

When Naruto arrived home he found all of his stuff boxed at the entrance.

"What is going on?" he asked as his grandmother waved goodbye at him with a tissue in hand.

"You can't live here anymore" she said with a sniff "no one can sleep"

"Bunch of cowards" Naruto said "so where am I supposed to go?"

"Jiraiya is moving out of the representative's house, since you are now the representative" Michi said as more boxes were brought out.

"Where is sensei going to live?" Naruto asked worried.

"I am going off in vacation!" Jiraiya said behind the blond.

Naruto turned to look at his sensei wearing a flowered shirt "where to?" he regretted worrying and asking.

"A little island far from here for three whole months!" He said before smiling at Michi "thanks Michi-sama for the gift"

Naruto gasped as his grandmother smiled "you deserve nothing less for your many years of service"

"Don't say it like that!" he said patting her shoulder "you make it sound like we are old" Michi blushed remembering she and Jiraiya were the same age.

"Don't even think about it!" Naruto landed a kick on Jiraiya sending him flying "good riddance you pervert!"

"Naruto, there is nothing to worry about" Michi said with a smile "the only man for me was your grandfather"

"I know" Naruto said looking away "I just don't want him getting any ideas"

Xxxxxxx

He had lost count of how many times he had moved in his life. He was familiar with the representative's house, most of his lectures took place there.

"What a mess" he was glad to have some time to tidy up before the night "hehehe" now they had permanent place to spend the night together.

The house of the representative was said to be the oldest in the clan. It was rebuilt and restore many times. There were rumors it was once the house of their ancestor. He shivered remembering the stone coffin in the depths of the labyrinth lying under them. He was glad he didn't have to open it that time.

Naruto picked books and scrolls setting them in places he would remember. He dusted shelves and swiped floors before moping them. He set his clones to work in the bedrooms upstairs dusting beds, walls and paintings. Really, why had never the old man cleaned the place?

Once done and still with plenty of time he checked the fridge to find it completely empty but for some bottles of wine 'I will make good use of them tonight' he thought with a smile. He walked out the back door with his smile still in place. He found a large yard with grass reaching to his waist. Since he could remember he had wanted to do something about it. He was keen to gardening and had read a few books to keep his lonely pet plant healthy. Now that this was his house he would find time to fix the place. It even sounded like a good excuse to have Hinata over in the middle of the day, after all they were really good friends.

He heard the door being knocked and went to answer it. He met with a young girl that by just looking at her eyes could tell it was from his clan.

"What is it?" he asked.

She gulped clearly frightened "my little brother just arrived home from the hospital…my…my parents said you should come over"

"Ah" Naruto walking back inside before picking a scroll and looking at the list of expecting members "it's Katsu's son, right?"

"Hai" she said as he came out "we named him Hiroshi"

"Nice name" Naruto said writing it in the scroll. The girl guided him to a small house. It was a small family of Uzumaki so when he entered \ he was welcomed as if he was the Hokage.

"Is there anything you would like before starting?" Katsu asked.

"No thanks" Naruto said "would you mind bringing the child. I don't want to keep him far from his mother for long"

"Hai" the man bowed before going to fetch the child.

"No!" he heard a woman shout before Katsu handed the child to Naruto. He held the baby carefully looking at clear blue eyes. That was always a positive sign of the Chikirigan "stop doing this!" the woman barely dressed burst through the door with intent of taking her child back. Both husband and daughter held her back. The woman was ordinary looking and yet breath taking. Naruto guessed she wasn't from the clan but had married before the law passed otherwise her husband and child wouldn't live in the Uzumaki grounds.

"I won't harm your child" Naruto said with a smile trying to appease her "Just give me a moment" he set the baby to lie against his shoulders before setting two fingers on the nape of his neck. The baby barely made a sound as he used chakra to check the outing of the Chikirigan and his chakra system. Then he handed the baby to the father.

"How is it?" asked Katsu before his wife sat on a chair holding the baby in a protective way.

"He has it with no doubt" Naruto said with a smile "He is quite lucky" he told them before turning towards the door.

"How is it lucky to have another of my children enslaved to your clan?" the woman spoke

"Akane!" Katsu turned to her with a sharp glare.

"I think you misunderstood me" Naruto said with his back to them "it's lucky that he has a good mother to look after him within this clan" he didn't turn as he heard her sob and left.

It wasn't the first time he had met with an angry parent. Those who weren't from the clan were looked down on but they more than anyone protected their children. If his mother had…he blocked the thought before it could force him back and hold the mother and tell her to take care of her son. Looking up he could see the sun getting ready to set. He hurried to the market to buy food. He knew Hinata would be leaving for a mission the next morning so he wanted to make their dinner romantic.

Xxxxxxx

Sakura scratched her head. There was only one hour before the surgery. She had to get it together before then but there was something she wasn't getting. She jumped once she heard a knock on her door. She wondered if her mother had gotten out early. She opened the door to meet Ryou with a smile.

"I am sorry, I am quite busy at the moment" Sakura said meaning to close the door.

"You forgot this" Ryou said offering her a piece of paper.

"AH!" Sakura snatched it before her eyes scanned it. She finally got it!

"Sorry for not brining it earlier, I didn't know where you lived"

"Oh thank you so much!" she said pulling him in "you don't know how much this means to me"

"I think it means the life of someone" Ryou said with a smile.

"You understood it?"

"Kind of" Ryou said with a blush "you really are advanced senpai"

Sakura blushed since Ryou was clearly a bit older than him "there is still a lot for me to learn" she muttered.

"Then there is even more for me to learn" he said before they just stood there.

"Eh! I have to get to the hospital!" she ran to gather the file leaving Ryou at the door.

"Well, I better…"

"Would you like to observe?" Sakura asked him once she was ready to go.

"Wouldn't the Hokage mind?"

"I hope not!" she said taking his hand and dragging him with her.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata cursed in her mind as she was dressed in a fine Kimono. Her mother set her hair in a high style. She had a petitioner for her hand. As always she would meet him, listen to him offer riches, political power and others for which she really didn't care. Then they would be left alone to take tea, which of course she would serve. Her chest tightened when she thought of Naruto waiting for her but there would be no way for her to escape.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto watched the tourist as he waited for Hinata. It was getting really late. With a sigh he took his leave. At home he set the untouched meals in the fridge before going upstairs. He had picked the room at the very end of the hall. He had a great view of the city. He caught glance of the place where the Hokage monument used to be. Hokage seemed to be a way easier profession now that he thought about it. He bet his father didn't have to deal with wailing mothers and ungrateful clan members like he did.

_**Dream World **_

_**Naruto was in the world of the labyrinths. He wondered if the Kyuubi would try to lure him into taking its chakra without the protection of the pillars. A soft laugh caught his ear before he spotted the man standing at the end of the hall. **_

"_**You" he said with a smile "it has been a while" he set a foot forwards but the man didn't move "you are nothing but a shadow of the past"**_

"_**A shadow that still lives in the memory of many," the man spoke as Naruto walked towards him. **_

"_**Aren't you going to run away this time?" Naruto asked in a taunting voice. **_

"_**Aren't you?" the man asked as Naruto started to make sense of his face. He was terrified of this man. Every time he saw him he could tell they looked the same age. **_

"_**I will not" Naruto spoke as he stood three feet away from the shadow. He could see blue eyes like his own. **_

"_**You are shaking like a child"**_

"_**Is there anything of importance you want to say or will you let me continue to rest" Naruto said with a cold tone.**_

"_**I killed many by the time I was your age" he spoke "but you do something worse" he didn't wait for Naruto to answer "you steal dreams and hopes"**_

"_**You got no idea of what you are talking about" Naruto said with a glare. **_

"_**Your own dreams and hopes hang from a thread so thin only a spider could see" **_

"_**Stop it" Naruto said stepping forwards "you might be inside me like that fox but neither of you know me"**_

"_**The way you desperately touch that woman and lye to everyone is a good hint to get to know you" **_

_**Naruto didn't hold back before he had the man by his shirt "don't you dare say more" **_

"_**You are in no position to order me" Naruto was face to face with an almost look alike. The man before him had bright blond hair just like him but his was longer and wilder. Their eyes were the same blue but the man's had a laughing shine while Naruto knew his reflected sadness from the depts. They both had the same whisker marks and set jaws but Naruto's was tighter while the man had his in a loose smile. Naruto noticed he was kind of tanned. **_

"_**You are in my body, whatever you are" Naruto pushed him back into the shadows "respect my personal life"**_

"_**You would die for her, wouldn't you?" the man spoke after a moment of silence. **_

"_**I would" Naruto said with calm "but not that you would understand" Naruto turned around meaning to end the dream. **_

"_**Ah, now you are the one who isn't respecting me" the man spoke "she was everything to me; I almost went mad when I thought I lost her"**_

_**Naruto started to turn back to have a look at the man's face. An expression other than mock was what he wanted to see. **_

_**End of dream**_

"Ghaa!" he fell of the bed with a thud.

Xxxxxxx

NL: Do you know what you should do now?

Reader: emh, wait for the next chapter?

NL: NO! If you haven't already you should go up there to the chapter information and click my name, why? Because you need to read something else!

Reader: O.O

NL: If you want scoop into what happened with the sixth Hokage (aka Naruto the first) of this fic you need to read (clears voice) _**The Hyuuga's Rival**_ (involving the story of the Tsukyuga and Hyuuga clan, and also the appearance of the very first Chikirigan!), _**Muse of Airwaves**_ (involving some historical characters and events that shaped the fourth ninja war and then shaped the events in this fic), _**Revolution**_ (which tells a lot about the fourth Ninja war, the mysterious Tulip City and so and so)

Reader: Won't those be like spoilers?

NL: reason why you should go and read them (Warning: it might take you some time to get through them but just check out the reviews and see if they aren't worth)

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	40. Tulip City

NL: I thought the lemony goodness would bring more reviewers around but I was wrong (sigh.) Still the show has to go on. The last chapter (42) has been written and will be posted when I fell like it. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Chapter 40: Tulip City

Naruto skipped back before creating a shadow clone that then transformed into a giant shuriken.

"Ha!" he threw it but Sakura simply jumped over it.

"Hm" she turned in mid air before a kick landed on her shoulder sending her crashing down "Damn" Sasuke said looking at the log in the crater

Naruto started accumulating chakra on his palm when they heard a soft laugh "Gha!" Naruto was pulled underground.

"Are we playing or training?" Sasuke asked before jumping back evading her sneaky hands.

"What's wrong with having some fun?" Naruto asked. He hung upside down from a tree. For some reason he felt this was karma.

"Just look at yourself you idiot" Sasuke said taking out his sword. He knew better than to take Sakura lightly. She was still Sasuke's mom's favorite 'How could she say that to me' his mother could be very cruel.

"Go Sasuke" Naruto cheered from his place as he spotted Sakura in the shadows of the trees.

Sasuke charged his sword in a second before blocking her needles.

"Oh!" Sasuke heard the gasping Naruto before he evaded needles that came from above.

Sasuke jumped towards his companion and cut him down.

"Help me instead of just hanging around" Sasuke said.

"That was lame" Naruto said before he disappeared into the trees.

"What!"

"I think I will join Sakura now" he heard the blond say.

"Traitor" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and spotted their movements among the trees at once.

"Not fair, we don't have kekke kenkais" Sakura said jokingly.

"Not my fault" Sasuke said appearing behind her with raised sword.

"Not that we need them" Naruto had a kunai against Sasuke's back while Sakura had one against his stomach.

"It comes very handy" Sasuke said before he dissolved into a bunch of birds.

"Dammit" Sakura repelled the genjutsu before finding Naruto hanging from a tree "Really!" she threw a kunai cutting him down.

"I think we should give it a rest for now" said Sasuke walking up to them "we have an important mission tomorrow, right Diplomat-sama"

"Hey, they picked me for a good reason" Naruto said standing.

"Yeah, you can lick higher up shoes better than anyone" Sasuke said before Sakura slapped the back of his head.

"Now, now" she said with a smile while Sasuke glared at her "let's try to do this one right, we got to work with another team on this"

The trio walked back to the main streets together.

"Sakura, want to go pick something to eat with us?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks, I got other plans" she said turning towards her own way.

"Other plans?" Naruto tilted his head "you don't think she is getting head today?" he said a bit too loud for his own good.

"How can you say that!" Naruto found himself on the floor before an enraged Sakura picked him up "say that again! I fucking dare you!"

"Well are you?" Sasuke asked from the side "your skin does seem smoother now days"

"Both of you are idiots" she said dropping an exhausted Naruto and walking away 'does it really seems smoothers?' when she was out of their view she touched her face.

"Way to go Uzumaki" Sasuke said picking his friend by his jacket and dragging him to the food stand.

Xxxxxxx

Kiba yawned as he and Hinata guarded the treasure room. Shino was outside commanding his little armies into strategic places to detect unwanted guests. Hinata hadn't moved since she had taken her position. He wondered why she was so serious. Yes, she was a Hyuuga but Hinata wasn't usually like that around them. She was more of herself.

"Did something happen at home?" he asked in the most casual way he could. He watched her eyelids lower before she pouted "Another one?" he got what was going on.

"He is very persistent" Hinata said

"Do your parents like him?" Kiba asked knowing that was an important factor.

"Kind of, he wants me to retire as a kunoichi if it becomes serious" she said.

"You dad must hate him then" Kiba said "after all the pride he has on you as his heir"

"But that man does have an important place in the government, though he is not a shinobi" Hinata said. She knew well that those of her clan who sought carrier in politics did well. They still had the Byakugan which came to be very useful.

"Just tell them you want someone strong that can ensure the lineage of your clan" Kiba said.

Hinata smiled, she was sure her father would accept that kind of ideology (excuse.) She knew if it was only about strength Naruto would have been the perfect petitioner.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto giggled as Sasuke spied on Sakura from a roof. She was eating at a restaurant with a good looking Haruno guy.

"You know, I heard that guys from the Haruno clan have pink hair between their legs" Ino said spying next to them. At her other side Sai also watched.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while Naruto went to find a trashcan to throw up.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said with a cat like smile "but since you asked, it has been some time since Sakura accepted to go out with someone. Everything seems to be going well. And you?"

"She is my teammate" Sasuke said while Ino sent him a curious stare "what?"

"Just thinking…Sakura has never spied on you"

"Or Naruto" Sasuke added "besides she is a girl"

"Ah I see, so you think I can't take care of myself" Sasuke froze as Ino and Sai ran away. He turned to see a glaring Sakura holding a shaken Naruto by the scruff. Behind her he could see the Haruno guy with a shy smile.

"No" Sasuke said "I think he can't take care of himself from you" Sasuke pointed with his eyes to the blushing Kyou.

"You…" Sasuke was ready to evade her fists but instead found himself with a mouthful of Naruto. Trying to keep his balance with an unconscious Naruto on him was almost impossible "let me give you a hand with that" she said giving a light tap on Naruto.

"I will get my revenge!" Sasuke shouted as they fell off.

"Isn't that a little bit much Sakura-senpai?" Kyou asked before she turned to him with a smile.

"He is an Uchiha, he will survive" Sakura said before holding his hand "now please tell me more about Suna, I barely get missions there"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto pulled up black pants before pulling on a dark orange shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror before brushing his hair back. In the back of his mind he knew he wanted to look less like that man. He tied his headband tightly before picking his brown jacket which carried his clan's insignia. He wondered about taking off his earring but decided against it. It was a present from Hinata. He moved to the arsenal room filling his pockets with the necessary stuff. He wasn't sure how long they would be allowed to remain in Tulip City but he wanted to bring something back to Hinata so he also took some money with him.

He arrived second to Sasuke to the gate where the other team that would accompany them waited.

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto said walking towards his former teacher.

"Naruto, glad to see you look respectable" he said before the earring caught his eye "somewhat"

"Eh…so how is the married life?" he asked pulling on his earring.

"Good" he said though his face was filled with grief.

"He can't think without getting his thoughts scanned by his daughter or wife" said Asuma standing next to a smiling Shikamaru and Kurenai.

"About time" Sakura was the last to get to there. Sasuke made sure to point this out to the others "having trouble getting up?"

"Just getting some provisions" she with said a kind smile though her skin was steaming with fury.

"Wait for me!" they all turned around to find a blond with plenty of luggage.

"Ino, were you included into this mission?" Asuma doubted but still he asked.

"Actually I am on vacation" she said with a smile.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto was voted the mule. He walked behind the group carrying Ino's luggage.

"Why you need so much?" he asked her.

"There are mostly presents" Ino said.

"For who?"

"My mom's family" she said "she was from Tulip City"

"Really! Mine too!"

"Everyone already knows that" she said waving away his enthusiasm.

"So they were friends?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Ino said "Mother never talked about stuff like that"

"Oh" Naruto said 'at least she got to know her mother'

"But I am sure she had to be very smart" Ino said "to be an ambassador to such a big city"

Xxxxxxx

The group stood on a tall cliff staring at the sky. Naruto had heard the stories but still couldn't believe it as a shape emerged from the clouds. It was shaped like a tulip flower but it wasn't red or yellow or pink. It was pure silver. As it came closer the eyes of the young members widened in shock, none could start to believe what they were seeing. It was a monstrously huge floating metal tulip.

"It hasn't changed at all" Kurenai said with a smile.

A square shadow covered them. Naruto gulped audibly before looking up. A square platform was descending.

"Let's move" everyone moved back before the large platform landed.

"How…" there were no ropes, chains, nothing that could have lowered it.

"Magnetism" Kakashi said as he and the older shinobi went to stand on it. The young shinobi followed before it started rising.

Naruto looked down with fearful eyes. He wanted to get off but when he had decided to it was too late. The trees were nothing but a blur of green. It started to feel colder the higher they went. Soon the land was nothing but a dream. The platform stopped inside a cubicle like elevator before the doors opened.

They were assaulted by the loud sounds of Tulip city but these weren't sounds like from their own city. They heard song, music and some shouts. They stepped outside for a moment blinded by the sun. Around them the petals of the city served as walls while inside the huge city moved with a rhythm like they had never heard before. The small buildings were colorful as if a child had picked the colors. The larger buildings had obscene and creative shapes that burned into their minds. Many were made of twisted metal that shone with the light; others were smooth and curved like a woman and man holding each other.

The people looked ordinary but their clothing was quite different. Most wore some style of white robe over black clothing. The shinobi's headbands had a tulip flower carved into them. In other instances some of the boys would a have laughed but seeing the great city and having tasted some of its wonders kept them wondering what else these people were capable of.

"It has been some time since we don't have visitors" a man said.

Naruto snapped from looking around to the group standing before them. He didn't even see them arrive. The man who had spoken wore the traditional Kage hat with the kanji of flower. It was the Hanakage. His skin was tanned to a caramel color while his eyes remained a bright olive green. His hair was long and black like a strike of ink on paper.

"Kakashi!" the Hanakage approached with a smile before shaking hands with Kakashi.

"You…you are the Hanakage?" Kakashi asked the man.

"Does it surprise you, senpai?" the man gave a charming smile that had girls from a mile away blushing.

"No, it's just that…" Kakashi tried to speak before the Hanakage passed him without much interest

"There will be more time to talk about that, let's see who else is here" the Hanakage said before his eyes landed on Kurenai "I shall kneel to the Hokage for sending me such angel back" he took her hand intending to kiss her.

"I bet she will be happy to see that" Asuma said standing next to Kurenai.

"Ah" the Hanakage said as if he had realized something important, he "so you finally confessed to her"

"Wh…I…" Asuma turned every shade as the Hanakage turned his attention to the young shinobi.

"An Uchiha!" Sasuke didn't even have a chance to evade him, the man held his face and turned it to examine "you are Mikoto's son, aren't you?"

"Ha…hai" Sasuke said as the man embraced him.

"So how is she?" he said letting go.

"Okay I guess" Sasuke said stepping back.

"Good, good I just hope she didn't marry Fugaku, royal Uchiha stick in the mud" but before he could receive an answer his eyes landed of Ino "No way, Inoichi and Kaori's daughter!"

"You knew my mom?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Knew her? I loved her" he said before everyone froze, everyone could see this man was no more than thirty years, did he even have a chance eighteen years ago? "Dammed Inoichi" he said with resentful eyes "but you are here and that is the good news" his smile returned at once before he looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey" Shikamaru said before feeling as if he was being assessed.

"A Nara" the Hanakage said simply as he continued to look at Shikamaru, then they all saw a shiver run up his spine.

"He is Shikaku's son" Kakashi said before a bigger shiver ran through the Hanakage.

"Don't say" the Hanakage turned to the shinobi who had stood on the back. His smiles and funny expressions were gone once his eyes landed on Naruto "An Uzumaki" Naruto stood his ground though the man's gentle eyes had turned murderous "you dare bring an Uzumaki into my city?"

"I am here as a representative of the city and if you will of my clan as well"

"I thought Uzumaki were over protective of their children? Hand you like that to me seems ridiculous" the man said with a pure tone of hate.

"I am not a child" Naruto said calmly "and I am the representative of the clan"

"So you have come to take the punishment for _her_ death from behalf your clan?" the Hanakage asked.

"Let us move to official matters of the city, whatever else you wish to discuss can wait" Naruto said though he was shaking. He was sure this man could see it.

"Kisho-san, there is no need to…" Kakashi tried to calm the Hanakage, the man was almost in flames as he glared at Naruto.

"Fine" the flames were gone "follow me" he turned and started to walk. Naruto followed from the very behind.

"Who is that guy?" Naruto asked to Asuma but he simply smiled asking him to remain quiet.

The Hanakage's building was incredibly much smaller than the Hokage building. Naruto didn't bother to ask as he was escorted to a private meeting with the Hanakage. He made a mental recall of his arsenal as they sat. Outside, the teams plus Ino waited.

"What is it then?" the Hanakage said with a bored tone.

Naruto fetched a scroll from his coat and laid it on the table that separated them "this is a copy of the Bijuu scroll" he said but the man didn't seem shocked at all "We wish to reinforce our alliance with this, after your long awaited return"

"You turn me a dead shinobi who was surely killed by a rouge ninja from your city and a notice that the former ambassador is dead and has been for the last eighteen years. I am not sure I want to keep this alliance at all"

"We recuperated the shinobi's body from a hidden lab" Naruto said "there was no way we could know of his presence in the warring nations"

"What about Kushina?" the Hanakage's voice was cold.

"I am very sorry about Uzumaki Kushina's death. If I could have done something for her I assure you…"

"You Uzumaki only know how to make promises" the Hanakage interrupted "Minato promised he would take good care of her and what does he do? He dies and then let's her die alone"

"I am sorry, I was but a baby then" Naruto said eyes downcast.

"You still are and yet here they send you to the wolf's liar" the Hanakage didn't sound furious anymore "you are nothing but an unfortunate child"

"Please, let us get back to business" Naruto said clenching his fists.

"Alright boy" the Hanakage said calmly "hit me"

"What?"

"You offer?"

"Ehm, right" Naruto said taking more scrolls from his jacket "Along with the new treaty we wanted to reestablish the trading of…"

Xxxxxxx

"What does that guy have against the Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked as they guarded outside.

"I don't know but he sure hates them" Sakura said as she watched Kurenai and Asuma sitting next to each other in a bench.

"He has good reasons" Kakashi said with a calm tone "hopefully he sees soon that Naruto and he have a lot in common"

"Hm" they all turned to the smiling Shikamaru

"Don't tell me you already solved it?" asked Ino next to him.

"It's just a matter of time" Shikamaru said.

Xxxxxxx

"Alright already" the Hanakage said taking the scrolls and contracts Naruto brought "I will sign them all later and have them delivered to you"

"Thank you for your time" Naruto said standing.

"I thought we could now talk about whatever I wanted" said the Hanakage.

"If this is relating my clan then let me dismiss the team" Naruto knew there might be things he didn't want them to hear.

"Not afraid?" the Hanakage said as Naruto returned from the door. Sasuke hadn't looked happy but he had to accept.

"Why should I?" Naruto said confidently

"So Jiraiya finally found an apprentice with some backbone" the Hanakage said "I guess I should have let Kakashi tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"That the former ambassador of this city was my sister"

Naruto's eyes were wide

"No wonder I hate you so much, right? Though my last name is also Uzumaki" the Hanakage laughed but at seeing no change in the boy he tilted his head "too much for your little brain?"

"Excuse me" Naruto said standing.

"No, no, no, you are going to sit and we are going to talk…like family" Naruto sat.

"I…" Naruto was out of words. He didn't want to face this man.

"I bet you didn't even expect it, I look nothing like an Uzumaki" Naruto imagined what he wanted to say next 'like you, like Minato, the reason why Kushina is dead'

"Kisho-sama, could we continue this conversation in a different occasion?" Naruto said keeping his head down.

"I don't think so" said Kisho "I want to know how my sister died, how come there is no body"

"I don't know"

Kisho watched as the boy started to breathe faster.

"You okay?"

"I don't know"

"Hey, hey" he stood and leaned the boy back on the couch "ehm…" he hadn't asked the boy's name.

"Naruto" he said before Kisho stiffened a laugh

"Your parents sure expected a lot of you" he said as Naruto closed his eyes

"I wouldn't know" said Naruto lying on his back "they died when I was a baby"

"Is that so?" he said with a smile "mine too, my sis was the one who took care of me"

"I am sorry" Naruto said again before Kisho turned to snap at the boy but then he saw the streams running down his face "I am so sorry"

Kisho was taken back as the boy clutched his clothes and sobbed. He sighed mentally knowing he couldn't torture the boy anymore no matter how much he wanted revenge against the Uzumaki.

"Oi, this could bring me a lot of bad publicity" Kisho said as he patted the boys head.

"I hate it" Naruto said "I hate what I do but I hate to" he sobbed "because he didn't do it now I have to" he looked up at Kisho with tear stricken eyes "I was destined to it, to break people's dreams and hopes"

"Now, it can't be so…" Kisho froze when he looked at the boy's blue eyes.

Xxxxxxx Flashback Xxxxxxx

"I don't get how you can like that guy" Kisho was thirteen as his sister prepared for another expedition to Konoha.

"He isn't so bad Kisho" Kushina said with a smile "you laughed with him"

"But then I didn't know you would be going with him" Kisho said with an indifferent look "but is your life, right?"

"Right" Kushina said before kneeling before her little brother "and this is your life" he watched as tears left her eyes "I am sorry I can't continue to be part of it"

"Sis…"

"I am sorry" her blue eyes always filled with life became dull as she gave up someone important in her life. That piece encrusted in Kisho's heart like a lovely torn. His love for his sister could never be forgotten cause of it.

Xxxxxxx End of Flashback

"Who! Who are you!" Kisho took the young man by the shoulders and shook him "what happened to my sister!"

Xxxxxxx flashback

Kisho opened a letter from his sister

"Dear Kisho,

I know our city is moving and though you might hate me for it I won't be going with you. Who knows how long this war will last but I have chosen to confront it next to Minato. We have married even though his parents are against it. I know you might not understand why I am doing this, since I might lose him in the bloodshed but just know that I love you little brother. Also there is a surprise that I wish to present you once you are back. Please take good care of yourself.

Love. Kushina.

Kisho took deep breaths before folding the letter and placing it in a small pocket. From that day one he always took that letter with him in missions, as a charm.

Xxxxxxx end of flashback

"Who are you!" Kisho shook the tearful young man until he felt his own tears spill "you are Kushina's surprise"

Naruto pulled back before he ran out the door. Outside the building Kakashi waited for him. Without word he guided the young man to the hotel they were staying. Naruto was thankful to find the others had gone sightseeing.

Kakashi went to look for a place to buy Naruto something to eat when he came across Kisho.

"Neither of you took it well" Kakashi commented as Kisho kept his eyes on the ground.

"One of my young shinobi is dead, my dear sister died eighteen years ago without my knowing, and now I have a nephew who stands as the loyal dog of the clan who looked down on both my sister and I" Kisho said clenching his fists "I bet Michi and Shin are behind this"

"Shin died years ago" Kakashi said "but for the rest you are right. Naruto took the position just a few days ago"

Kisho grumbled to himself "I guess I should let him rest for a while, but how come no one ever told him he had an uncle?"

"Michi was very threatening when she warned us to keep any topic relating to Kushina a secret" Kakashi sighed "it was hard enough to get the boy to know where she came from"

"Did she threaten cut your balls?" Kisho asked with a calm tone

"How did you know!" Kakashi asked with wide eyes.

"She threatened me like that when I said I would expose the Uzumaki of Konoha" he said with a nervous smile "c'mon, if he is Kushina's son he will find our ramen tasteful"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto woke up as a wonderful aroma reached his nose. He sat with tired eyes before he spotted Kisho sitting on a chair across the room. The setting sun let some light through the window.

"You should eat, you look horrible" Kisho said with a smile "though I blame your father for most of it"

Naruto took the ramen resting on the nightstand "_itadakimasu" _he said before devouring everything but the bowl and chopsticks.

"You really are your mother's son" Kisho said before Naruto stiffened "sorry about how I treated you earlier. I had no idea. I can't even start to comprehend what you went through"

"You don't need to pity me, I do what I do because I want to" Naruto said "it's my responsibility and I accept it"

"That good for nothing Minato left you a big responsibility then" Kisho said with a sigh "You are just like your mother, taking responsibility so seriously"

Naruto didn't know why but found a smile on his lips.

"Ah! He can smile!" Kisho joked before taking a more serious look though he was failing at it "Kakashi filled me on some things"

"Like?" Naruto asked with a bad feeling.

"Like you are seeing the Hyuuga heir in secret" his smile was true "that you have been putting down some of your grandmother's exploits to change the noble clans and other families of Konoha"

Naruto could feel pride rising in his chest. He could only talk of this stuff with his friends and more than anyone with Hinata. Neither Manabu nor Emi knew what he was doing behind his grandmother's back. Having someone who was family tell him this with a smile made him happy.

"So is she cute?" Kisho asked.

"Not just cute" Naruto said before blushing.

"Ah at least you have good taste" Kisho said sitting in the bed "Kakashi also told me that Kushina just disappeared, there is no body or any proof that she is alive or dead" he said "I think is very unlike her to have left you behind unless it was truly dangerous. I hate your grandparents, especially Michi, but they are strong and it seems like they raised you well without meaning"

"Hey, they are still my grandparents" Naruto said

"Alright, I guess they deserve some respect" Kisho said not missing his smile "now there is something Kakashi didn't explain to me"

"What is it?" Naruto asked more relaxed.

Kisho leaned towards Naruto "how come you have the marks of the Kyuubi's Jinjuriki" he poked Naruto's cheek.

"You…you already read the Juubi scroll?" Naruto asked.

"The sixth Hokage of Konoha was a great help when founding this city" Kisho said "some of his grandchildren moved here and with them they brought many secrets. Though there aren't many of their descendants left we all keep a secret or two that you Uzumaki from Konoha don't know" his smile was calm reminding Naruto of their ancestor "who do you think taught your father that seal?"

Xxxxxxx

BLOOPERS!

Naruto: Is this another of your intents to get more reviews?

NL: Maybe…

……

:Gha!:

:How dare you say that!: Sakura shook the boy with rage

:Sakura-chan?: Naruto said standing on the side.

Sakura dropped the wrong target :sorry Sasuke-kun:

……

Naruto was voted the mule. He walked behind the group carrying Ino's luggage.

:Why you need so much?: he asked her.

:There are mostly presents: Ino said.

:For w…: Naruto fell back with the luggage :someone help me:

…..

His smiles and funny expressions were gone once his eyes landed on Naruto :An Uzumaki: Naruto stood his ground though the man's gentle eyes had turned murderous :you dare bring an Uzumaki into my city?:

:I am here as a representative of the city and if you will of my clan as well:

Kisho stared at Naruto before a smile cracked :He is so cute!: he held Naruto in a tight hug.

:STICK TO THE SCRIPT, DAMMIT!: Naruto screamed before kicking Kisho's face :I can't believe I am related to this guy:

:Your mother used to say the very same thing: Kisho said with teary eyes.

……

NL: You think you can do better! Then let me at them!

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	41. Remembering

**NL: FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS THE LAST BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 41: Remembering **

_**Before you start reading the lemony goodness I would like to have your attention for an important request. The sequel is coming but I can't decide on a name for it so it is up to you to pick one! Please send your answer in a review, you can just write your choice or give one that you think is better than the options. Okay, so here are your options:**_

_**A) The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**B) Great Living Shadows**_

_**C) Strands of a Demon in a Living Shinobi**_

_**D) Daring Shinobi**_

_**NOW ON TO THE LEM…WAIT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, ONLY 18 YEARS OLD OR OLDER! **_

She kept her eyes closed. She was born to see so much yet she kept them closed. The feeling of his hands holding her most intimate parts were beyond the thought of a beautiful sight. His lips wrapped around the flesh of her neck before pulling it with desire to taste its true essence, her essence.

"No one will have you but me" he whispered against her skin "no one" he whispered before swinging his hips forwards deepening the intrusion. She was more than willing to agree but her voice was gone.

She could not speak though there were so many words she wanted to tell him. The feeling of his chest against her back was chilling. The memory of a teenager waking in the middle of the night scared that someone might have seen her. His muscles rippled with every thrust but she felt so safe with them against her flesh.

"Fuck" his head leaned on her back as his hips continued to move against her. There was no protection but the walls that surrounded them and a small pill.

She couldn't hear anything but him. She knew there were many sounds that could reach them but she could only hear his groaning and the way his flesh sounded when it smacked against hers. It was so obscene because she could hear it so well and love it.

"Ah" her knees gave up on her as did her arms. She was so embarrassed to be in such position. The heir of the Hyuuga on her knees as if she was begging.

"Hinata-chan" his finger pulled on her hair turning her head so that she was facing him sideways but she still kept her eyes closed "you are so beautiful" his breath touched her sweating skin.

His scent invaded her blocking the perfume she had decided to wear that night, blocking the cologne he had decided to wear that night. Why did they even bother? His scent was warm and sweet mixed the smell of raw sex and his breath that held the fermenting sting of sake.

"Kami…" he was drunk. They had met in one of their usual friends' escapees and as usual the boys always brought plenty of alcohol.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…" tears forced her eyes open. Time didn't make sense. She thought dawn would come soon but darkness still showed through the window.

"Hinata-chan…" he buckled hard tunneling deep making her gasp.

"Naruto-kun…" she was able to breathe out. Her hands clawed at the sheets "please…" she spoke sloppily, her lips trembled "go deeper"

He gasped as his grip on her hips tightened. He forced himself to stop.

"Hmm" she wriggled trying to force him into her.

"Say that again?" he mocked her. Never once had she ever said something like that.

"Hmm" she got on her knees and hands again "I won't" she turned her head to glare at him.

"Ha" he tried to smile but the depredatory look she was giving him was something that had him shaking from the core.

With a gasp Hinata flipped her body to face him, swinging her legs over his head before wrapping them around him tightly and then bending her body until she was face to face with him. She pressed her body against his. Of course she had the strength, she even have the strength to break his neck if she wanted to. Her teeth caught his earlobe.

"Ai!Ai!" Naruto fell back to sit on his heels. She ended sitting on his lap.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Hinata whispered to his ear before he shook his head no.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata came out of the bathroom bathed. Naruto lay on the bed with a smile on his face. With a smile of her own she walked around him before sitting at his side and brushing his nose with silky fingers.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" she asked before he opened his eyes lightly.

"Maybe" Naruto said.

"Do I have to guess?" she asked.

"No" he said his smile losing strength "I met my mother's brother" he confessed "he is the Hanakage"

"What happened?" she asked as he laid his head on her lap.

"Before we knew we were related he told me how much he hated my clan" Naruto said "he kept demanding to know how my mother died and insulted my position"

"…" her fingers brushed away a tear from his face. She knew how much getting to know about his mother meant to him since he found she might be alive. He always wondered if he had family in Tulip City. Another Uzumaki that understood the burden of their family name and also didn't have the so famed Chikirigan. To have his uncle reject his decision must had hurt him really bad. Hinata had spend many nights watching him study sealing scrolls and training to keep up with his team. He was two men in one, the great shinobi and the feared clan representative.

"He apologized" Naruto continued "but I know he still doesn't approve. It seems the clan wasn't very nice to him or my mother"

Hinata wanted to sigh. She had seen that same kind of treatment on her clan as well but she couldn't keep an eye on everyone.

"I kind of knew that happened but he seems to recall it really well" He turned to look up at her "I don't blame him for disliking the clan. I dislike it the clan sometimes but…"

"You want him to be proud of you" she said leaning down keeping her lips close to his forehead "he will once he sees how hard you work and what a great shinobi you are"

Naruto looked up at her lovely face. She understood him and she always knew the best thing to say even when he knew the truth in the back of his mind.

Hinata watched him smile as he closed his eyes. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. There had to be more to upset him into drunken stupor. There had to be more because when he trusted himself into her it had been as if he had been trying to lose himself in her. His uncle had told Naruto something he couldn't or didn't dare to tell her.

Naruto could see the seal when he closed his eyes. Kisho had given him the copy of the old scroll passed down in their family. It had been given to him and not Kushina and she never, because of respect, had opened it.

_**Xxxxxxx Flashback**_

"_**Why did you teach it to my father?" Naruto asked as he sat in Kisho's living room. The scroll lay open on the coffee table.**_

"_**Seals were his hobby as much it was mine" Kisho said "I was very young and didn't fully understand its purpose since I never had my father to explain it to me" **_

"_**So you just showed it to him" Naruto knew well the danger of teaching a powerful seal to someone you barely knew. **_

"_**Like I said, I was young" Kisho said "your father taught me what it was for. There weren't any people who knew this seal but us. I swear I never thought that he would use it or that the chance to use it would come"**_

"_**Don't worry, I don't blame you" Naruto said "He knew the consequences"**_

_**But he saw the frown on Kisho's face. He couldn't hide the truth from Naruto "that seal isn't like the one the sixth Hokage had" his green olive eyes didn't lie "your father shouldn't have died with it"**_

_**Naruto stared in shook at the seal showing in the scroll "why?" it made sense to him that one had to sacrifice a life at least to seal something as powerful as the Kyuubi. At least it did when Jiraiya taught him about the sixth Hokage's seal. **_

"_**Well…" Kisho opened the scroll some more before they could see a painting of a woman. Her hair was wild as it was carried by the wind. Her eyes were grey and her body portrayed with black ink. She wore a lose dress that was also being shaped by the wind "I believe you know that the sixth Hokage's seal dealt with a deal with a Shinigami"**_

"_**Is that it?" Naruto asked not feeling any fear for the character in the painting. Instead he felt as if he was seeing a familiar face. **_

"_**No" Kisho said "the deal you have to do to use with this seal is done with an ancient spirit, probably stronger than a shinigami"**_

"_**A spirit" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Her face felt so welcoming. **_

"_**The Muse of Airwaves" Kisho almost sang it out "she was the founder of this city back in the fourth ninja war. It was said she was blessed by the goddess of the Wind and cursed by the very Kyuubi you carry inside. She was its sworn enemy, since the Kyuubi had her die many times, reincarnated, without being able to reach him but having to deal with mortal life every single time. She died at the end of the war but no long after it is said the sixth Hokage received spiritual visits from her. That's how this seal came to be"**_

"_**So she never reincarnated again? And why the sixth Hokage?" **_

_**Kisho shrugged "I don't know about that first one. It is said they were very close to each other even before the war. But I think she taught him that seal because when the sixth Hokage died he passed the Kyuubi into the afterlife with him for a while. I guess she didn't want to make the new host as miserable as the first"**_

"_**Miserable?" the Kyuubi was something that touched his mind every day. He feared for his team, for Hinata, his friends, his family that if one day that seal was broken he would end up killing them. **_

"_**You make too many questions" Kisho sighed "you should know this one with your oh so mighty representative position"**_

"_**Every time the sixth Hokage used the Kyuubi's chakra it weakened the seal" Naruto said "it had to be renewed sometimes, for which some died" He couldn't help to touch his stomach "the sixth Hokage could lose absolute control and destroy everything that surrounded him, including his allies"**_

"_**Have you lost absolute control or killed your allies? No, of course not" Kisho said confidently "the deal with the Muse of Airwaves holds a safeguard"**_

"_**The three pillars" Naruto said more to himself than to Kisho. **_

"_**I don't know about pillars" Kisho said wondering if this was a Jinjuriki thing "but I am guessing you already have tried it, right?"**_

_**Naruto nodded "I can take the Kyuubi's chakra when I…" he wasn't sure if what he would say sounded sane "it's like I am inside myself. Inside there is a cage holding the Kyuubi, in front of the cage there are three pillars. When I stand inside them I can take the demon's chakra at will without losing control" **_

_**Kisho blinked in surprise but none the less spoke "that must be the safeguard" he scratched his chin "it says that though it makes the taking of the chakra safer it can still kind of corrupt your character when using it so be careful"**_

_**Naruto nodded glad to have someone worry about him like this. **_

"_**Your grandma doesn't know, does she?" Kisho asked. **_

"_**No"**_

"_**Good," Kisho smiled glad "so tell me more about this Hinata Hyuuga"**_

_**Naruto saw in Kisho's eyes that by telling him the story behind the seal he had evaded his greatest question. **_Could his father be alive?_** Had both his parents abandoned him?**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

There was nothing she didn't know about him, or at least that's what she believed until then. She watched another tear slip down his face but by then he was already sleep. Carefully she covered him with the blankets and took her leave.

"Eh…" She had gone through the back door but someone stood there ready to knock.

"Hinata-sama, nice to see you" Emi said with a kind smile "I take Naruto is home"

"He just fell asleep" Hinata said keeping her voice friendly.

"Oh" Emi said looking at the ground, she held some tupperware "would you mind if I just leave him this? It's some food his grandmother sent him"

"Not at all" said Hinata moving to the side. She stood by the door watching Emi place the food in the fridge along with a note from Michi. Hinata closed the door once both stood outside.

"It's a pretty night isn't?" Emi said looking at the stars above.

"Yeah" Hinata said.

"You know you could bring down everything he has worked for" both continued to keep their eyes on the stars.

"I run the same risk" Hinata said "we both accept it and cherish it" her smile grew as Emi tensed "it makes it even more special, our love"

"You are still young" Emi said before she turned and left.

"Says the woman who tries to sneak into his house at four a.m." Hinata said once Emi was gone. She didn't want to pick a fight with her no matter how much it pissed her to see the older woman cling to Naruto in public. They needed her to keep an image; she was nothing but a tool.

Xxxxxxx

Sakura left Kyou's apartment with a smile. Inside Kyou was sleeping like a baby. He was just perfect for her, he just was. He was smart, dedicated, attentive, and handsome but above all respected her as a woman, kunoichi, and medic. It had been their third date she couldn't hold more and kissed him.

"Ah, isn't it too late for you to be outside?" she froze at hearing his taunting voice "Ne, Sakura-san, isn't?"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked glad to see the street was empty for except the two of them. She didn't need a scene.

"I patrol this area every other night" Sasuke said

"Oh" Sakura said "well I better get home"

"Mind if I ask you what you are doing around here?" his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist "you are my teammate after all, we wouldn't want this to make it hard for you to concentrate during missions or training"

"It's personal" Sakura said wrenching herself free and turning to face him "nothing to concern yourself with"

"Hm" his smug smile pissed her off "whoring yourself isn't going to look too good for our team"

"I won't fight with you" she said standing her ground, she hadn't done anything of the sort "I am not afraid of you"

In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her "You should be" he breathed on her ear.

"What are you…" his hand took hold of her forearms as he pushed her against a wall inside the storage house they had been standing in front some seconds ago.

"Mmm" he leaned on her before pulling her hands over her head.

"Stop this or you will regret it" Sakura said before closing her eyes tightly as he set his leg between hers grinding against a very sensitive spot.

"I might regret it" he whispered to her ear "but not today" he pressed his leg against her even more. He watched her bite her lip suppressing a moan "you still love that, don't you?" but she answered with defying eyes "have it your way" he lifted his knee until it had lifted her body off the ground by then she was trashing "and you just were with him. I can't believe what a whore you have turned out to be"

"Stop it" she said before biting her lip again.

"I don't want to" she froze when she saw his Sharingan.

Sakura couldn't fight him as he tied her hands and then secured them above her head with a metal bar. She would have been hanging if it wasn't for his knee kneading her.

'She still uses the same shampoo' he thought as he leaned his body against her. His hands massaged her breast as she tried to free herself "so impatient" he lifted his knee higher making her gasp. He came to face her chest "you haven't grown much"

"Fuck you" she struggled to get out.

He smiled at her before starting to unbutton her blouse. With a kunai he cut the bra through the middle.

"Sasuke please stop" she said knowing she wouldn't be able to suppress the memories of their time together. He was looking at her in the same way, saying the same things, touching her in the same way…she had just kissed another man. He couldn't do this to her. It had taken her so much to forget about him in that way. It wasn't fair "Ahhh"

He grinded her nipple between his lips as his hands rushed to lift her skirt.

"You didn't sleep with him" he said as he massaged her lower lips "were you scared?"

Sakura had her eyes tightly shut but she could hear him. She had wanted to sleep with Kyou but she had decided against it because they were still getting to know each other.

"You are wet" he said before he used his sidekick kunai to cut her panties out of the way "tell me you don't want this"

Sakura opened her mouth but then he was grinding his covered erection against her exposed body.

"You…" he had grown a lot in those last four years '**you aren't really thinking about it, are you?** Why not? If he is willing and it feels good. **This is a one night stand**. I don't care**. He is playing with you**. I want to play with him too. **Suit yourself, but know there will be consequences**. You know you want this too'

He kissed the spot behind her ear before her legs wrapped around him and trusted against him.

"I bet that guy isn't this good" Sasuke said before he pressed her body against the wall.

"It has been four fuckless years" she panted "the only reason I am accepting this it's because I know you would never speak of it"

"Really?"

"If you do, I will make sure you end up adopting" she said before as he undid his zipper.

"Four fuckless years?"

"Just do it already" she said before he trusted into her.

"Ah…" Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he grinded his hips against hers.

Sakura watched his face as he did her. She never told him back when they were a couple that he had the cutest moan a guy could have. The faces he made always took years from him. He seemed so defenseless.

His heart was about to burst out of his chest. She was still the same. He released her hands before she pushed him to the concrete floor. He laid there looking at her petite body.

"Only this time" she said before she turned his world upside down.

He had slept with many women over those four past years. He was the real whore and he knew it. However he had a good reason for it, or at least in his mind it sounded like a good reason. Never once did he experience what he was feeling now with Sakura. She didn't have the curves most women he had done but the way she moved just drove him crazy. He couldn't keep himself from wanting more of her. He had missed this so much. Every time they were together, as a team or with friends, he knew he wanted her. He wasn't so sure if it was love anymore. It could be an obsession for the one woman he couldn't have. The woman that could stand as his equal and treat him as an equal and not just the heir of the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto fell off the bed as someone knocked on his door. With a groan he wrapped his naked body with a blanket and opened his bedroom door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stared at her half dead "Did I miss training?"

"That's what I came to talk about" Sakura said "Sasuke fooled around his shift last night and now he has to take a full twenty four hour shift which started two hours ago"

"Fooling around" Naruto snorted "He is always fooling around, about time he got caught"

"Like you are a monk"

"I do what I have to do" Naruto said

"That's why you are wrapped in a blanket at midday instead of helping with tonight's preparations?"

He stared blankly at her. He had no idea what preparations.

Sakura sighed "there is going to be a celebration tonight because of our renewed alliance with Muse country and Tulip City, the one you came to agreement with your uncle the Hanakage?"

"Oh" now he remembered.

"Get there soon…representative" she said with a cat smile.

Naruto got ready for the day. He wasn't looking forward to another social meeting because that celebration was nothing but a social meeting the Hokage had to agree to because of the treaty renewal. All they would be doing would be held their noses high and try to gain more power by creating more social connections. What he did look forward was to see Hinata. Since their 'friendship' was so strong, it wasn't odd for him to go stand by her side and talk to her. Of course they had to use honorifics and fake snobbish manners but any time being close to her was good.

In the kitchen he found the meal his grandmother sent him the night before. He didn't feel hungry but he still took the note at top. After reading it he sighed. He was late to help them with the preparations. Since he was the representative of the Uzumaki and the one who struck the renewal his grandmother hadn't wasted time to add this to their reputation. He hurried to _Cœur de feu_, one of Konoha's largest hotels.

Xxxxxxx

Sakura stood next to Ino who had returned recently from Tulip City. Ino had found her mother's family and found they were the holders and retainers of the largest library in the Muse country. She hadn't known how to feel about that but they knew how to feel about her. She had been welcomed with so much warmth that she decided she would visit again sometime soon. Her smile was clear evidence that she was at her happiest.

Sakura in the other hand could only keep a neutral look. Not too far from them stood Sasuke surrounded by his fan club. The celebration had started and she wanted it to end already. She believed the celebration should be for the whole city not just those at top of the ladder. The only reason why she was there was because she had been in the team that went to Tulip City but just as every time she was invited to one of these events by her team she only had Ino to keep her company. She might be daughter of one of Konoha's top ninja medics and one of the Hokage's students but she had no political power. No man or even woman cared to make conversation with her.

'Shit, I might as well just stay home' she thought but then Kyou would be able to find her. She couldn't face him now, not after what she had done last night with Sasuke.

Xxxxxxx

He wanted something else in life. He was officially recognized as an adult now. As he stood in a group of the most powerful members of the shinobi society talking about matters that would affect more those who trusted them he decided that he wanted more. How could he ask for more if he already had the Uzumaki clan submitted to obedience through fear? Maybe more respect or something else like them actually liking him.

Emi held to his arm as if he would leave her the moment he had the chance. He didn't love her and she knew it still she held tightly. Why did she stick with him? He simply asked her to play a role that would affect her image in front of the whole clan three years ago. She couldn't get a real boyfriend or date someone in secret without having that guy think she was cheating on Naruto. He felt like an idiot because he was doing the same thing she was doing. The clan didn't want a representative but they needed him. He could barely imagine Emi's pain. He wondered if it was similar to his pain every time the children stiffened when he passed through.

"You are very quiet tonight Naruto-sama, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked with a calm look.

"Just thinking" Naruto said but now he had everyone's attention "about the wonderful times we are falling into. Having Muse and Tulip city as our allies just seems unbelievable"

"After seeing such place it sure does feel like it, doesn't it?" Hiashi said.

"Tulip is just another city" said Michi "just located in a very difficult place to reach"

"But…" Naruto noticed the surprised looks, he was just the representative not a leader of the clan "but they have so much to offer" he continued "the arts, the technology, the philosophy…"

"Just like the sixth Hokage's, right?" said Mikoto.

"Yes" Naruto nodded "they don't believe war can make much change and I have to agree with that"

"Hiding in some far away land in the clouds" Michi said with a calm tone "it sounds more like cowardice to me"

There was a long silence.

"So…" Emi said with a smile "how is the Hanakage like?"

"He is a nice guy" Naruto said after getting his breath back "he showed me around the city personally"

"He has only been Hanakage for two years, am I right?" Michi asked.

"He is young so it's possible" Sasuke said before he searched Naruto's face. The blond hadn't told his grandmother that the Hanakage was his uncle.

Slowly Michi pulled the conversation out of Tulip City. Naruto was gladder that she could believe. He really liked Tulip but he didn't know if he would be able to defend his opinion against his grandmother. She was the senior leader of the clan and he was the new representative. He couldn't go against her without creating some kind of pressure in the beliefs of the clan.

Tulip followed the philosophy of the sixth Hokage more than the city he helped preserve or the clan he founded. Tulip, just like when in the past when it held as a refugee center during the fourth ninja war (The group who held it called The Revolution), dedicated to missions that explicitly involved protecting others and keeping the peace. The country of Muse which was actually several small floating islands like Tulip covered the border lines between the other shinobi nations. If any of them dared give a step out of line they would come in and whip some sense into them. They rarely killed. They had an even stronger belief in team work that Konoha but not just as the shinobi did. Muse country was as well recognized for its incredible dedication to the arts; architecture, painting, sculpting, music, dancing, acting, filming, whatever that asked for the creativity of humans they did.

"It's getting late and Tsunade-sama isn't here yet" said Michi with a sigh "I guess she is really dedicated to her work"

The truth was Tsunade hated those kind of events. She usually excused herself with work when she could.

"I think she was just entertaining some special visitors" Kumi spoke behind them. She was accompanied by Kakashi and Mina.

"Oh really?" Michi had turned this small family into the worst example that could be given to her clan. Kumi was of noble descent while Kakashi was just a great ninja. The two of them had pulled off the social strings once they had adopted Mina. Once it was found she was their actual daughter Michi threw a lecture every day for a whole month to the young members of her clan. Mina was an outstanding kunoichi even if she was of mixed blood. Michi didn't want her clan kin getting any ideas.

"Ah here they come" said Mina before they all turned to the entrance "and would you look at that, the Hanakage is here" but she didn't sound shock. She simply smiled at Naruto before they turned to join the welcoming group.

They too approached. Tsunade came in escorted by Kisho. Shizune walked behind them holding the Hokage's pet.

"It's so nice to be here after so many years" the Hanakage said in a loud voice.

"No way" Naruto heard Emi said. She was almost drooling for Kisho.

"Close your mouth" Naruto said in a tone harsher than he had wanted to use. Emi looked at him shocked as the Hanakage walked towards them.

"So nice to meet your Hanakage-sama" Michi said with a bow.

Kisho stared at Michi. Hatred reflected in his eyes as he kept his back straight. Michi straightened with a curious stare.

"I can't believe you are still alive" Kisho said "old hag"

"Excuse me!" Michi was being held back by the other two leaders of her clan.

"Apologize at once" Nikawa said with a sneer.

"I won't" Kisho said "she is an old hag and that is the truth" the other two leaders were ready to take on Kisho.

"Stop" Naruto came to stand between them "behave, we are here because we came to an agreement"

"I came to an agreement with you and Konoha, not with this stinking old wench" Kisho said "so how have you been Naruto?"

"You just insulted my grandmother" Naruto said with a glare "not too well"

"Ah, I keep forgetting that" Kisho said "I apologize Michi but you started it"

"What are you talking about?"

"You called my sister a whore, that's what I am talking about"

Everyone gasped. Naruto didn't dare turn his back to face his grandmother.

"You are that snot nosed brat" Michi said with a sharp laugh "who could a have thought?" then she spoke to her grandson "you knew this Naruto?"

"Ehm…"

"Maybe I should come to this things more often" said Tsunade before everyone bowed "it is kind of interesting"

"Did you know Tsunade-sama?"

"Not really" she lied "I don't keep to all that has happened in Konoha or out of it"

"As much as I dislike Michi's presence it isn't for her that I came here" said Kisho before graving Naruto with a hook "I came for this knuckle head here"

"Ah!" He started giving Naruto a nudge

"Can't keep a straight face now, can you?" Kisho said before releasing him "you people are stiffer than the this old woman in a few nights" but then he smiled at the smiling Hinata "all except for this one" he approached her smoothly "what is your name cutie pie?"

"This is my daughter Hinata" said Hiashi with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan" he said with a smile and giving a mid bow "so nice to meet you"

"Now you listen…" Hiashi demanded the correct honorific but Kisho had turned his attention back to Naruto

"Well let's go" he graved Naruto by his blazer.

"What….where?!" he asked as he was dragged outside.

Michi simply glared. It couldn't be that her grandson was hiding things from her.

Xxxxxxx

_**PLEASE REVIEW and SUBMIT YOUR CHOICE FOR THE SEQUEL'S TITLE.**_


	42. Awakened

NL" College is not so fun when you take three accelerated courses in a row and get to work with a''hole. But I still want to be a teacher.

This is the last chapter, the sequel's name by your choice is ' The Struggle of Uzumaki Naruto ' so enjoy. First chapter is already posted. Oh, and thanks to those who voted.

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 42: Awakened

Naruto arrived home late. After getting changed he had taken his uncle around the city sightseeing. Though he would had preferred to stay in the party and enjoy Hinata's presence spending some quality time with family also felt great. His uncle had done nothing but make him laugh and smile by bringing from now and then 'your mother liked this place' or 'I remember when your father brought me here' and more than anything else 'I am sure your parents would have brought you here.' Kisho was how he had always wanted to be treated by the clan and his grandmother. He wanted to know about his parents and how was it like when they were together. His grandmother always kept the subject of his mother locked away and she got all teary as she praised every one of her son's qualities. Naruto knew she left a lot out including the bad.

"I can't believe it got this late" Kisho said falling on Naruto's couch "it's going to be a pain getting up in the morning"

"Then why don't you stay a while longer?" Naruto was putting all of his hopes in this question.

"Can't" Kisho said tired "the city has to move from where I left it, otherwise it might be targeted"

"Oh" Naruto said as he stared to the side.

"I will keep in touch" Kisho said "you are still such a kid"

"I am not" Naruto muttered.

"You know" Kisho said lighting a cigar "you are a lot like your mother. In her life she only had eyes for one man just like you have eyes only for that girl" he puffed some smoke "really cute, keeps me wondering if you aren't actually a girl or not Minato's son at all"

Naruto shook his head "you are drunk, there are rooms upstairs, you can pick any you want"

"But I am not done yet" Kisho said stopping Naruto who had started for the stairs.

"?"

"You don't think I just came here to insult Michi and spend some time with you, right?" seeing Naruto's neutral look he continued "I had to talk to the Hokage about a certain event that took place here three years ago" he continued to smoke "and then she told me you hadn't been informed fully about it"

"You mean Moe's objective when we captured her?" Naruto went and sat on a chair.

"The very same, and all involving a long story" Kisho said "you know about what caused the fourth ninja war?"

"Struggle for information" Naruto said with a frown, what did that have to do with Moe's objective "top secret information"

"Ah" said Kisho not impressed "but do you know the detailed content of that info? Of course you don't, not even I know" he took another lungful of cancer "you see, there were these five books back then, all holding incredible stuff. You see my city? That's one of the results of usage of one book alone. Modern medicine, weaponry, advanced jutsus; they all originate from four of the five books. Now you must be wondering 'did we get them?' the answer is 'well, not exactly.' The sixth Hokage knew the dangers of that knowledge so he burned four out of five books"

"Why not the last?" he got the feeling this might what Moe was after.

"Because it wasn't really a book" Kisho said with a smile "it was code name thing. The book had a different shape which actually brought a lot of pain to the user, and it could not be destroyed if you wanted to keep the world in one piece. The guardian of the book was powerful and merciful but not immortal. You know of Haruna Uzumaki?"

"Eleventh grandchild of the sixth Hokage from behalf his only Chikirigan heir. She disappeared" Naruto said. The ten main houses of Uzumaki were named after the other ten grandchildren of the sixth Hokage.

"Not exactly" Kisho smiled "you see, she was obsessed with the knowledge used during the war. So she set on a journey to collect what remained of it. In the way she killed all those who possessed that knowledge so they wouldn't be able to counter it. When she found about the fifth book she killed the guardian and stole it making it into the key of a scroll she had formed with the knowledge she collected. The sixth Hokage found out when she tried to collect some of the knowledge from him. Even though she was his flesh and blood…"

Naruto couldn't keep his breathing quiet. The image of the man that looked like him came into his mind.

"I know you have been told that the Sixth Hokage died of old age but in reality he died killing Haruna Uzumaki" he scratched his head "as you know the sixth Hokage had three children; Hikaru Hyuuga who became the leader of his clan, Mariko Uzumaki who was the first leader of the Uzumaki, and then there was Yua the youngest. Yua had the abilities and appearance of a Hyuuga, just like her older brother but she ended up giving birth to twin Chikirigan wielders. Though they tried to fit with the other ten Chikirigan wielders they were rejected so they left for Tulip. Those two are the origin of the Uzumaki group in Tulip. When Haruna's scroll was found it was broken into three pieces. Each one of the Sixth Hokage's children took one piece to hide. The black book was given to the twins in Tulip, since one of them had become the first Hanakage and Tulip was and still is dedicated to protecting the peace"

"Moe and her parents are after the scroll" Naruto by then was shaking. He had read about the horrific things that happened through the Fourth ninja war; walking corpses, hell summonings, parasites that took over your body and mind, walking bombs and the most recalled the amount of people who died, both ninja and civilians. There were a lot of rumors regarding Fourth ninja war, some even claim there was an apparatus that allowed time traveling.

"Not just them, Orochimaru, and the former Kazekage Gorou as well" there couldn't be a worst group of people who could make wrong use of that power. They would be having another war, probably as big the 4th.

"…" Naruto remembered Gorou and felt his blood boil. He was better described as a monster than a human or a father.

"Hikaru Hyuuga hid his part in the Hokage monument, which Moe destroyed while retrieving it. Then she and her group set the alarm that informed my city to come back" the moment he heard it was an invador who activated the alarm, he knew it was a trap. Still, they couldn't pull back now. Tulip and the country of Muse's main purpose was to protect the peace.

"To retrieve the last book" Naruto connected the dots. In his mind's eye he could see those people creating havoc in the utopian sky city.

"Exactly, the Gorou has been spotted in Suna recently" he made sure Naruto was still listening "the guardian of the last book used to live in Suna and the sixth Hokage had strong ties with the Kazekage of that time"

"…" Naruto thought of Gaara. He hadn't seen him in a long time.

"I don't get why your grandmother never told you of this" Kisho said with a sigh "The Hokage allowed me to tell you mostly because of a new development"

'What now?'

"There seems to be another group after the scroll and it was found Itachi Uchiha and the group of Uchiha that follow him left the city with means to join them. Main reason I tell you this, it's because he stole a copy of the Bijuu scroll. Whatever they have plan to do with it can't be good for the nations and the Jinjuriki"

'He is worried about me' Naruto tried not to smile. He had just been told about the greatest struggle of their time and he wanted to smile because someone was worried about him.

"Now I am going to sleep" Kisho said lying on the couch.

"Want a blanket?" Naruto asked not stopping to think why his uncle didn't want to take a room upstairs.

"Nope" he said turning away from Naruto "Good night"

"Good night"

Naruto came downstairs in the morning and found his uncle gone. He sighed before getting to work. First was to try to find more information regarding what his uncle had told him the night before. He was sure that in the extensive representative library there had to be something.

Xxxxxxx

She took a deep breath and knocked on the representative's door. She thought about leaving her delivery in the porch but decided against it. She didn't have a note or anything to thank him with. The young girl walked around the house until she found the open entrance to the backyard. Battling the grass that all but blocked her sight she reached the back door. She knocked it before it opened by itself. With a deeper breath than all others she called.

"Representative-sama! Are you here?" she called as her knees shook. She was only nine years old; it wasn't fair that she had to do this. She spotted the kitchen before she spotted some movement inside. She went in keeping her eyes open for anything that might seal her unawake Chikirigan. She reached the kitchen safely before she spotted the dust bunny monsters "Kyaaaa!"

"Ah!" Naruto screamed dropping the scrolls he had found in a remote corner of the representative library (door hidden behind the fridge). He had ended up covered in so much dust he could barely make out what was in front of him.

"Get away!" he heard a girly voice before he sneezed sending dust all over the place "representative-sama?"

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked impatiently. He wanted to take a bath.

"Ehm" the girl fidgeted before offering him a pot "my mom sends this as a thanks"

"Mom?" Naruto rubbed his eyes before sighed in desperation. He moved to the sink before washing his face. When he turned he recognized the girl "from Akane-san?"

The girl nodded "she was thankful that you treated my little brother so well and I think also because of what you said"

"Please tell her it was nothing" Naruto said taking the pot and setting it on the table "it looks great"

"And it tastes great" said the girl with a smile before covering her mouth.

"Why so shy?" Naruto asked "if you say it tastes good, I will believe you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ehm" she couldn't help to notice how handsome the representative was "Yua"

Naruto couldn't believe it, a stifled laugh escaped his lips. He had centered on doing on research on 'Yua' the sixth Hokage's youngest child.

Yua couldn't help herself and punched Naruto in the gut "it isn't funny" she fumed.

"I…I am sorry" said Naruto controlling his laugh as he rubbed his stomach. She had some strength but not enough to really hurt him "it's just that I am doing some research on someone with the same name as yours"

"Oh" You went back to her shy self "was she pretty?"

"I am not sure" Naruto said before he started to pick up the scrolls he brought up. Yua started to help him as well before they took them to a study room.

"How is your mom doing?" Naruto asked as he started to clean the scrolls. Yua sat and continued to help him. Usually people didn't stick around for so long. He was glad she wasn't running away covering the back of her neck.

"Better" Yua said "though those old ladies keep bothering her" she didn't realize her resented tone and didn't care about bad talking about someone who was supposed to be in a higher status than her and her family.

"What old ladies?" Naruto asked.

"From the Mori house" Yua sighed "they keep sending all of their laundry to my mom to wash when she has to take care of my brother. I can't help her all the time because I have to go to my classes"

Naruto knew this kind of stuff happened and it pissed him off. He scratched his chin thinking. Now that he was the representative he could do something about it. Yua and her family didn't belong to a main house of the Uzumaki but served on instead. Akane didn't really have to do anything for them since she was not an Uzumaki, just married to one. Also if Yua went to the academy instead, which took place early on the day she would be able to help her mother some more. He had never taken care of a baby but he had heard it was a lot of work.

Yua could see the wheels turning in the representative's head.

"Don't worry" Naruto finally said "I will take care of it"

Xxxxxxx

Yua went back home with a new view of the representative. She had known from his last visit to her house that he wasn't bad but the way he reacted to their problems…he was a good guy. She spotted her father at the entrance of her house.

"Where have you been?" he asked worried. He was still dressed on his Chunin uniform.

"I took a casserole to the representative" she said as she went inside. She spotted her mother lying on her rocking with a calm smile. Hiroshi, the baby slept soundly on her arms.

"That guy should learn to mind his own business" said Akane with a smile "take a look outside"

Yua hurried to the window before spotting twenty clones of the representative washing and hanging clothes.

"He said he would fix the misunderstanding with the Mori house" Akane said "more like giving them a good swipe on the side of the head"

Yua realized there would be a lot of change in the clan.

Xxxxxxx

The tea was warm as the room. The traditional painting on the wall looked magnificent under the light that came through the open tea room door. It was a familiar setting which she had shared with her family and for etiquette lessons. Sometimes she liked to think of them as whitening lessons. Each time she was done with one her legs ached and her mind was almost blank. Still, she stood them because it was something she needed for her role. However, that day the familiarity felt oppressing. As if the man before her smiling would become part of this.

Hinata really hated this man. His smile, manner of speech, way of dressing was all detestable but over all that was his obstinacy. Whenever she found a good reason to send him away he always came back with another reason why she should be his wife. She couldn't stand him anymore. This she thought would be like any other tea ceremony they had shared; quiet, fruitless, and boring. Then he slipped an envelope on the table. It was quite large and yellow which completely crashed with the creamy colors of the room and the dark table.

"I know you aren't interested on me" he said with a smile "but it isn't like you have another choice"

Hinata opened the envelope, her eyes widened at the contents. Her throat tightened as her fingers ran through the contents. He continued to smile as he reached for her.

Xxxxxxx

Hiashi Hyuuga was minding his own business when an explosion came from the tearoom. His daughter was the firth thing that came to his mind. Skipping over the gardens and the crowds he and every other Hyuuga in the area arrived. Some were wielding weapons to face any threat. It was quite shocking when they found marks of one of their techniques all over and the heir in the middle. The man that had been after his daughter lay on a crater that used to be the floor.

"Hinata!" he didn't know what had happened but it surely was uncalled for her to use such technique inside the house.

Her breathing had been erratic. She had used a lot of chakra and pretty much made the tea room old history. Not even the paining survived her rage. Hinata snapped her head towards her father. Streams of tears ran down her cheeks before she jumped over the crowd and left.

"Hizashi, come with me" Hiashi said before they followed Hinata.

"All of you, leave" said Sango before the clan members dispersed. She walked towards the man's body before spotting something clutched on his hand. She pried it open and found a picture "idiot," the picture showed her daughter and Uzumaki Naruto in a bed sleeping naked. The other pictures were destroyed by Hinata's attack.

"So it happened" Mina said behind Sango "is there anything you would like me to help you with?" she knew Hinata well and the moment she felt that rage she knew something horrible had happened.

"Find any other evidence he might have" Sango said keeping her eyes out of Mina's view "and destroy it" She knew the Tsukyuga was as loyal to them as to her own clan. Sango had fed her, complemented her and treated her more like a girl than her own family.

Mina took hold of the unconscious man "alright, but it might take some interrogation" she had a smile "May I ask what you will be doing, Sango-sama?" but she knew she wouldn't receive any information from her. She knew Sango wanted the best for her daughter so she believed that would be enough, but she felt bad for Naruto.

"You can't" Sango said before Mina sighed and left. Sango placed the picture on her pocket before heading for Michi's house. It was a disaster. What if they had a child? What if the Hokage knew? Those kids were breaking the law! One that themselves set.

Xxxxxxx

Hiashi and Hizashi tracked Hinata to Naruto's house.

"What happened?" Naruto asked opening the door for them. He expressed worry like a good friend would. Hiashi could see over his shoulder into the living room. Hinata sat on the couch with a blanket around her shoulders and crying.

"I am sorry for imposing" said Hiashi "but that's something we would like to know as well" he had always considered Naruto to be a good shinobi and confided that he wouldn't speak of what Hinata had to say outside their friendship.

Naruto frowned "please come in" then he hurried to get them something to drink as they tried to talk to Hinata. The girl simply shook as she tried to stop her tears. She hated to be seen like this, specially by her father. The last time she had been seen crying a little after she and Naruto got into the same Academy class.

"He wanted to force me into marrying him" she sobbed after a few unanswered questions "he didn't think I was fit to lead the clan or be a kunoichi" it was part of the truth. She wasn't lying yet.

"Is that what upset you?" Hiashi thought it was too little. Hinata was too mature to let something like that get to her. A lot of people had asked how come he didn't try to get a son instead, even when Hinata was present. Not once did she stutter when she proclaimed her dedication to the clan. Her answer never arrived as the only blond in the room spoke.

"May I say something?" Naruto asked before receiving a nod, Hinata kept her eyes away from him. He couldn't be thinking of telling them about 'them' as a couple. She wanted to grip his hand if he was going to "Hinata-sama is a dear friend of mine and I have known her since we were five years old. If there is something she is proud of it's the skills you have taught her as a shinobi and a leader Hiashi-sama. What that man said to her would be the same to me if my grandmother came and said I wasn't fit for my role though I have trained so hard for it"

Hiashi had actually considered the man to be a good candidate. He was persistent and well instructed in politics though his skills as a shinobi went only far enough to be a Chunin. He had wanted him to support his daughter politically since there were plenty of old men who considered women inappropriate to deal with such matters "Hinata…" Hiashi wrapped her daughter in a hug "you won't have to see that man again" he damned politics and social rules. He had hated that room anyways. His daughter's happiness meant more to him than his position.

Hizashi remained quiet as he watched from the corner of his eye. Naruto was trying hard not to shake. He guessed that man had some information regarding their relationship. To protect him, Hinata had rushed to inform him, and maybe to get some last comforting words and touches. Of course he knew, Tamiko had for sister and niece the best information retrievers of Konoha. He wondered if Hiashi would be so understanding when they went back home and found all that the man knew. After a relaxing cup of tea, which wasn't up to their standards, and a nod of thanks they took her home.

Naruto collapsed on the floor panting. Hinata had told him that man had pictures of them in intimate poses. Soon Hiashi would see them and he would kill him. Death was what he asked for because if he wasn't dead he would be separated from Hinata and that was something he couldn't stand. He called his team and cancelled their training. He shoved all of the scrolls he had been examining to a corner and lay on the floor waiting for Hiashi's rage to reach him. The night arrived silently and he fell asleep on the same floor. He wished for the unknown man's death.

His eyes snapped open as his body was lifted upside down. Something was terribly wrong. He was wrapped with chains over a pond. Looking around he recognized he was in the center of his clan's district. Large houses, mostly belonging to the ten main families laid in the background along with a red sunset. All around him angry faces stared at him, mostly cold ice blue eyes. There were all adults and some elderly. He guessed whatever they had planned would be too violent for the young. That was bad news for him. Some held rocks on their hands but surely they had received orders to not throw them…yet.

"Naruto" he heard his grandmother's voice, his chest constricted "I am very disappointed at you" Naruto closed his eyes once he spotted the revealing picture floating in the water. He had no defense. He had enjoyed every moment he spent with her "why did you betray the clan?" he didn't answer, the clan had betrayed him first, setting him in a position none of them wanted "why her? You know of the dangers" but Michi didn't receive a response "drop him" no shakiness, no tears, no emotion betrayed her face.

Naruto took a deep breath before his body hit the water. It was freezing, at once pulling out all of his air. He tried to escape now that he was out of their view but found that this time he couldn't outsmart them. The chains around him were specially made to restrain ninjas. There was no way for him to escape. After an eternity underwater he was pulled out. He took deep breaths.

"You are loyal to this clan, aren't you?" Michi asked. He had to be. Her grandson had been exemplary all of his life. It couldn't all be an act.

"I am still here, aren't I?" Naruto shouted before coughing. It was pathetic but if he was going to be slaughtered he might as well let them know what he had always wanted to say "I could have left any time I wanted but I am still here!"

"Then why her!" of all the women in the world why Hinata Hyuuga who was the very woman he should keep farthest away from. Why not Emi who was exemplary and of a good family, hell any would do even if she didn't belong to their clan.

"Because I love her!" Naruto shouted angered. He sounded young, like his age. It bothered him that they thought of him as a traitor when he had sacrificed so much freedom and time for them "what other reason could have me like this! I love Hinata Hyuuga and I can't help it" he knew he sounded like the teenager he wasn't supposed to be.

"Drop him" Michi watched his body hit the water and sink. Her grandson was no different than his father. He was devoted to the person he loved. She wished it wasn't like that. She didn't know where did they get it. Her marriage with Shin had been arranged by her mother and his parents. Her father had been against marriage without love. Maybe it was her father's fault. It seemed the men of her family had that stupid love sickness. It was also contagious because eventually when Shin said 'I love you' it sounded true. She had fallen in love with him just before they had Minato. It had to be some kind of sickness, to be in so much love.

"Lift him" she said after a few minutes.

Naruto was lifted a coughing fit. His eyes were red. She didn't think it was possible to cry underwater. His skin started to turn pale with the cold wind blowing as the lack of oxygen started to affect his mind.

"You aren't allowed to see her again" Michi said. She hadn't taken such drastic actions when Minato had fallen for Kushina but she would do things right this time.

"You can't…stop me" he said taking deep breaths "my feelings for her…"

"Hiashi has another daughter" Michi spoke freezing Naruto's lips "Hinata Hyuuga can always be disposed of"

There was a long silence around them. A few whispers ran around. Would they have the power to take the life of the Hyuuga heir? It was bound to get ugly.

"Let the rest of the punishment continue" Michi said before rock after rock hit Naruto. No one wanted to this relationship. They just wanted him to keep to his role. To be bothered by such thing as old love, it was truly stupid and that made their throws and insults stronger.

"I won't let you" he said under his breath. Michi barely heard him but still didn't turn around "I won't let you!" she turned at hearing his growling voice "I won't let you!" her constricted feeling unwrapped all at once. Something dark took advantage of this and invaded his mind. Everyone, and everything was an enemy. Everyone stood back as Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream and body twitched. His lips darkened like those of an animal. His fangs grew as his eyes rolled back before turning red.

"I wonder" Manabu said standing next to a shocked Emi "are we going to die?" they had been part of the deception and wondered if they should face the same consequences as he but overall they knew that Naruto was going to need help. As they saw the changes, they wondered if someone could help them.

Red bubbling chakra started to cover him before he forced the chains to brake. He landed on fours in the water, his nails turning into claws. One tail started to form. His face turned side to side and his eyes shifted getting a good look of those in the crowd as if calculating how much it would take him to take them down.

One tail was just the beginning.

Xxxxxxx

All over the city shinobi froze at the feeling of perverse chakra. It set men into hiding and women into crying. Children stared at the skies wondering if the war had come back.

"They finally fucked it" Tsunade cursed before she along with Shizune and Sakura hurried to the scene. She had hoped to keep Naruto's secret for more time. At least, until Naruto was more settled into his role as representative and learned to step out of his grandmother's shadow. She and her two top students ran with a guild of ANBU following them.

In the Uchiha district Sasuke stood outside with his clan members sensing dread to the core. Still it was somewhat familiar. Like an old dream that preyed on them when children. None dared move until Sasuke jumped on a roof and headed towards the source of the malevolent chakra. He had an idea of what it could mean.

Far away Kisho stood about to be picked into his city. He sighed sadly once he sensed the chakra. He should have taken Naruto with him, he thought or at least stayed another day.

Hinata escaped her mother's grip and ran towards the Uzumaki district. Her mother had decided to keep what had happened between her and Naruto a secret from her father. She didn't care if they were found because her mother also intended her to never see him again. She preferred death and what better way if it was by his side. Whatever was happening, it was bound to be terrible.

Xxxxxxx

Two tails

Two tails

Michi watched with widened eyes as two tails formed out of the coat of red chakra along with long ears. She was old but she could still remember the stories about the sixth Hokage. One tails swung hitting the water and made it boil. The other hit the tree by the pond and made it crack in half.

"I won't let you hurt her" he growled with long fangs, red slit eyes and a feral expression. He lifted his clawed hand, the red chakra following. Hearts and lungs stopped in fear to be burned. Some resigned to disappearing while others had minds shouting foulness to the body 'Move you fucking idiot!'

"Stand back!" Michi shouted but it was too late. The red claw, larger than a man hit a group sending them crashing through houses' walls and others with deadly force.

"Restrain him!" her next order was shadowed by someone's scream. Panic ran through the masses. Michi failed to feel their same level of fear. She had fed this child, clothed him, held him when nightmares covered his nights.

'_You are losing yourself to rage'_ someone said in his out of control mind. It was like his voice and yet it wasn't _'You will end up hurting those who you are supposed to protect'_

Naruto growled as several Chikirigans wrapped around him. They kept him from attacking the rest. "Grrr" his coat wasn't burning them fast enough.

'_This is something you will regret if you don't get hold of yourself soon'_ the voice continued to call for him. Naruto wasn't listening, he wasn't in control anymore. His emotions, his rage towards his clan, his love towards Hinata had pushed him to the limit. He didn't have the concentration to keep himself from turning into his worst nightmare.

Three tails

Three tails

Three tails

Chakra exploded in ties burning every Chikirigan and the users into pain. They fell with burns and screams as others ran away from the scene. Michi stood her ground, making her Chikirigan fight to reach her grandson. It burned like paper once it came in contact with the chakra coat.

She watched her grandson open his mouth accumulating energy on it before he growled.

"Michi-sama!" someone graved her and pulled her back as others were blasted away. The pond was gone.

'That isn't my grandson' she thought as she was set at a safer distance. His eyes looked around for a target. Those red eyes shiny like marbles. His headband slipped off as his hair revolted. She remembered how hard he tried to keep it tamed.

"Monster!" someone shouted. Michi saw a group of young Uzumaki, maybe sixteen or seventeen, launch towards him. The evaded the malicious chakra currents but once they were ten feet from him they regretted it later on. They pierced the shield together injuring Naruto's chest. Naruto gave another powerful growl sending them crashing into another house breaking the founding pillars before the whole house crumbled.

At that moment several shinobi arrived. They watched in fear not sure as of what to do. They were more threats before his eyes. He wouldn't let any get away.

Four tales

Naruto's chest blood mixed with the chakra coat started to turn black.

Four tales

Michi watched her grandson's eyes turn completely red as his face twitched. She knew he was in some kind of pain. She remembered the boy she raised to be strong and not shed tears no matter how much pain he felt.

Four tales

Those who remained watched in horror as his skin started to peel off revealing a red mass of blood and chakra mixed together. A dark dome made out of Naruto's burned flesh and blood started to surround him.

Four…

"Naruto!" a woman screamed. He caught glance of long dark hair.

The dark dome rippled as it completed.

"Stop it Naruto!" someone else shouted, someone very close to him. A voice he knew since childhood.

"Naruto! Stop!" voices that had shared his life.

The dark dome rippled before a feminine figured appeared before it.

"That's enough" Tsunade said thrusting her powerful arm into the dome. She cringed as her flesh started to burn. Inside she opened her fist before setting the seal Jiraiya had given her. Not wasting any time she jumped back before the dome exploded. Thunder accompanied it, claiming that something new was about to begin.

Rain started to fall cooling everyone's fear. The sinister chakra was gone and a young man remained lying on muddy ground. Most didn't know how to feel about what they had just seen. A few hurried to the blond.

"Oh no!" Sakura and Shizune had seen many burns during their lives but never something like Naruto showed. Tsunade sat on the remains of a house healing her arm. She was unable to help them as she was.

"Hurry" Shizune ordered being the first to set her hands on him. She checked for his vital organs before treating his condition. Sakura followed her example. All around them Naruto's friends stood keeping an eye on him and those who didn't have good intentions towards him. They had seen what had happened but they also knew Naruto from a life time; among these people stood Hinata Hyuuga. She didn't fail to notice the murderous looks she was receiving from the Uzumaki. Her mother was at fault for this as much as they.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes with a lot of pain. He was in his house in his bedroom. Sasuke stood by the window watching the darkening sky. The gone monument told the past was dead.

"Sasu…" but his throat hurt. He barely remembered what happened but he could just imagine.

"Hey" Sasuke turned with a smile "about time you woke up" then there was light knock on the door "come in"

Neji Hyuuga entered and caught Naruto's open eyes at once.

"Don't speak dobe, just concentrate on healing" Sasuke said leaving.

"I am glad to see you are better" Neji said taking Sasuke's place by the window.

"Hin…"

"She is well" Neji said "but her mother has ordered her to stay away from you. Hiashi-sama had no other option but to agree when they saw the amount of damage you created yet he doesn't know of your relationship with her"

Tears started to slip down Naruto's face stinging his burns with salt. Painful sobs ran through his tortured body. A moan of misery left his lips with high audibility.

Neji had what he had wanted for many years; to separate them and set a barrier between them for the best of his clan. Now he could truly challenge Hinata for the title. However seeing Naruto's pain he couldn't help to sympathize.

Every few hours there was a change in guarding shifts. Konoha wasn't sure yet how to treat the matter of having a Bijuu, specially one that belonged to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto's friends guarded him, Sakura came every few hours to change his bandages and help heal most of the injuries. The Hokage also came from time to time to check on him, once to tell him Jiraiya was in his way back. The old man didn't even get to enjoy one month of his vacation.

"Naruto, you got a little visitor" Ino said as she came in for her shift. Behind her young Yua came in with a basket.

"Take care Naruto" said Lee before leaving but not before rustling Yua's dark blond hair.

"Hey there" Naruto said forcing a smile. By then he was able to sit.

"Hi" she said with a shy smile.

"I will get you something to sit" said Ino leaving the room.

"How is your mother?" Naruto asked.

"She is worried about you" and so was Yua and her father.

"Tell her that I am in good hands. But they haven't been bothering her again, right?" Naruto had sent a letter to the Mori house right after he was able to move his hands again.

Yua shook her head no "though I am not sure how long it will last"

"If they try anything I will get them" Naruto said calmly.

"But…" she couldn't say it as Ino came in with a chair for her. Ino then went to stand by the window "I have heard several say that they want you to quit being our representative"

Naruto stared at Yua with wide eyes before a loud laugh escaped him. Ino was glad to be there to see it. Naruto barely smiled those days.

"You are always laughing at me!" Yua restrained herself from punching him. She hadn't seen the accident nor her father participated but they had seen the state of the district afterwards.

"Like hell they are going to make me quit now" said Naruto before giving Yua a thumbs up "I am the representative no matter what and I got plans to change some stuff around"

"You already remodeled the district, isn't that enough?" Manabu said standing on the window sill. Ino had a kunai against his neck but he wasn't bothered.

"Let him in Ino, I can take him even like this" Naruto said before Manabu approached "sorry about that, I hope one of them wasn't your house"

"You fucking liar"

"Hey! There is a young lady here" Naruto said looking at the scared Yua.

"What about me!" Ino shouted.

"Listen Manabu, what do you want me to say? Sorry, I truly am but what happened was nothing but the clan's fault. What they said and what they did was uncalled for. All humans have their limit"

"Are you even human?" Manabu said before sensing Ino's killing intent.

"You are actually happy" Naruto said not moved by his words "Emi doesn't want to do anything with me I bet. Now you have a chance"

"You…you idiot!" Manabu shouted with a blush on his face "how can we trust someone like you to protect the clan!"

"Because I am not afraid of you" Naruto said simply making sure his eyes were slit for Manabu to see "I can beat each one of you if you get out of line again"

"Out of line…"

"What was done to me was against the law. To make those threats it's against the law and the clan's way. I only did what came naturally to me as your representative…I beat your asses into shape. Now you will think twice about hurting some poor shinobi"

"You are just so full of it" Manabu said though he was smiling "well representative, I will go now and deliver your decision to the clan starting with your grandmother"

"Do what you like" Naruto said in bored tone before Manabu left through the window.

"Why continue?" Ino asked "they hate you"

"I don't care" Naruto said "even if I am their dog I will be the kind of dog that I want to be"

"Representative-sama" Yua saw him smile but there was pain behind it.

"I am a jailer dog"

"I want to be one too!" Yua shouted before Naruto started laughing again "stop laughing at me!"

"I don't get you" Naruto said

"I want to be your apprentice" Yua said with a secured tone.

Naruto tilted his head. Was he too young to have an apprentice? But most important of all, was Yua the right one?

"I would have to talk to your parents" Naruto said

"I will go tell them right now!" she said running out.

"Three… two…one" Naruto counted before she came back and set the basket she brought on the chair.

"Enjoy!" she said with a blush before running out again. She could hear Naruto's laugh still as she reached the door "stop laughing at me!"

Naruto was back on his feet by the following week. First thing he did was report the events that led to his transformation to the Hokage in front of the ten speakers of the Uzumaki house, and the leaders. Tsunade set them with a high fine.

"He is right" Tsunade said "what you did was uncalled for"

"What about those he injured and all the damage he created" one speaker said.

"I will pay for it" Naruto said handing a check to the Hokage. Those were his savings from the moment he started his career as a shinobi at the tender age of ten. He had also received some loans from his friends.

"That was supposed to be for your retirement" Michi said stepping forwards

"Well, the clan has to come before me," Naruto said with diplomatic tone "that's why I am the representative"

"Very true" said Jiraiya coming into the room. He then turned to Michi "Aren't you glad he has outgrowing his father's shoes?

Michi glanced at her grandson as he stood next to the Hokage. He was getting to places that her son Minato would have never dared to.

"Also I wanted to discuss the separate schooling of the Uzumaki" Naruto said before Tsunade invited him to sit with a smile.

"Tell me more" her tone mocked Michi.

Oh that boy was going places no one would have ever dared to go.

Xxxxxxx

"I am afraid we have direct orders to not let you in" said the guard at the Hyuuga's district.

"Would you mind giving this to Hiashi-sama and family?" Naruto said handing them a package. After checking it with the Byakugan they accepted.

On the way back home the crowds split around Naruto. Mother's held their children behind them and he could see people fear him and hate him with the same intensity.

"Are you really a monster?" a little boy stood before him. Everyone around him disappeared as he faced this boy. His bright blue eyes set on him unmoved. Blond rebellious hair insulted Naruto's own tidiness.

"I am not" Naruto said looking at the whisker marks on the boy's face.

The boy smiled "so what are you then?"

"I am…" Naruto looked at where the boy used to be. Instead the man that looked like him faced him with a kind and understanding smile "Naruto, representative of the Uzumaki clan and Jinjuriki of Konoha"

"Glad to hear it"

The real world came back and he saw in front of him an ordinary young boy. Snot dripped down his nose as he stared at Naruto.

"My dad says…" said the boy sniffing "that you are a menace"

"Only when I am mad" Naruto said as people around him stiffened. Then the boy ran away crying.

Xxxxxxx

Hiashi raised an eyebrow once he opened Naruto's package. Sango felt tears accumulate on her eyes. She remembered when Naruto used to visit her home as a child. Every time he made her daughter smile.

"It smells really nice" Hanabi said before she set some on a tray and went to her sister's room. She knocked gently.

"Come in" Hinata called before Hanabi came in. Hinata sat on her personal desk looking over the clan's financial report.

"Naruto-san sent this" Hanabi said setting the tray on a chair next to Hinata "it smells nice"

"Thank you" said Hinata before Hanabi left. She turned to face the tray holding melonpan shaped like frogs. A sob escaped her before she covered her face. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. She took one of the breads and bit into it with tears still running down her face. He wouldn't give up on her, never; that's how it tasted like. Hinata had learned the truth that he had wanted to keep from her. She didn't blame him for wanting to; it was a really difficult truth to come to accept. Her lips trembled wondering when she would be able to see him again.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto arrived home and in front of his door stood several people. Yua had a lunch for the day and ready to start her lessons. His uncle Kisho with a cool smile ready for another tour of the city though he already knew it well. Sasuke and Sakura with demanding looks; he hadn't had the chance to train with them. Manabu and Emi holding hands ready to announce the news he had already heard from the rest of the clan; they were getting married.

His heart was in stage of repairs but there would always be cracks as long as Hinata remained away from him. He knew she didn't hate him. It wasn't like her. Still he had to keep moving and continuing to change his clan for the best so that someday they didn't need him.

Xxxxxxx

NL: So for the Uzumaki clan to overcome its 'struggle' (meaning they can't control themselves because they think they are above all and more powerful) is to have someone stronger than them keeping them in line. They have realized that they are part of Konoha and a community overcoming their fear of being recognized as members of their clan that was their first struggle. Their other struggle and possible the most difficult one is for Naruto to help them solve. Even if they reject him. They have to become independent.

AGAIN THE SEQUEL IS CALLED 'THE STRUGGLE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO' PLEASE GO AHEAD READ, FIRST CHAPTER IS UP.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
